The Strength of the Cherry Blossom
by animea-hime
Summary: At the ages before five, a young girl learnt the way of her family. After the ages of five, she had no family. Living up to her dead parents’ expectations, the young girl must pass many trials before being forgiven by them. [Complete] Sasusaku
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Story behind the Girl.

--

**Summary: **At the ages before five, a young girl learnt the way of her family. After the ages of five, she had no family. Living up to her dead parents' expectations, the young girl must pass many trials before being forgiven by them. Sasusaku.

--

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner selves'**_

"Talking"

_FLASH BACK…_

P.O.V

--

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

--

_5 years ago…_

_March 28__th__…_

_Once a day which was full of life…_

_Is now a day of death…_

…_A young girl, no more than five, screamed. Before her were her parents' bodies, as well as the rest of her clan bodies. Well what remained of them. _

_She watched the demise of her parents and her clan, while she was held captive and could do nothing. The only ones alive now were, her onee-sama and onii-sama, and that's only because they were both out on missions._

_Today was supposed to be of joy, of happiness, yet some how it all ended in misery and suffering. Today was the young girl's birthday. She had officially just turned five, and yet she felt no reason to celebrate it._

_As night fell, a group of rouge ninjas ambushed into the Haruno district, taking everyone who was there, which for some reason was the entire clan, captive in the main house, where a party was supposed to be held._

_This clan, it wasn't supposed to be captured so easily, it is a prestigious clan, one of great power, and yet, some how, they were captured, main and branch members alike. Each person tied up like cattle about to get slaughtered; each with a blind fold, except one little girl. _

_Each member was slaughtered, heads chopped off, arms sawed off, legs pulled off. Blood was spilt. Floors, walls, ceilings were caked in the thick, sticky, red substance. All of which, the young girl at the age of five, stood tied up witness to the brutal massacre. _

_The finale was about to arise. Up straight were the young girl's parents, the leaders of the clan. Both stripped of their clothes, and hands bound behind their backs. The girl watched as her own parents; who were also blind folded; were whipped, slashed, bashed, kicked, stabbed; they were tortured; possibly for the secrets of the clan, yet they said nothing. The girl's mother was kicked down and raped before her eyes. Her father was beaten more. Blood poured over the rich floors, splattered onto the decorative walls, leaked into the tiniest of crevices; it was every were._

_The more the young girl watched; the more she wanted to turn her head, and yet; she couldn't. She was forced, be it she wanted to or not, to watch the torturing of her parents._

_Before her parents demise, the end of their torturing, they spoke._

"_Tell Daiki and Hikari we love them" the women spoke _

"_However you, Sakura, you, that's a different matter. You are a disgrace to this family, you should have saved us, and yet you didn't. Being bound is no excuse" the man hollered._

"_If you become as good as Daiki and Hikari in your training, we will forgive you" her father spoke sternly._

"_Hai __**(1)**__ Otou-sama __**(2)**__" the girl, Sakura, murmured._

_At that final note from her parents the girl watched as her parents life was ended with a stab to the heart and then a slice off a head. More blood was spilt, staining the young cherry blossom, splattering more family blood over the main house room. The bodies, like the others, fell limp and crashed onto the ground below. Both heads, rolled towards Sakura, both looking up to her, as if to say, "You were always a failure"_

_The girl fell to the ground, in shock. Her parents, her clan, friends, family, the people closest to her, all killed. A great clan, a strong clan, killed by rogue ninjas. No tears fell from the girl; she was in far too much shock to cry. _

_Slowly the ninja stalked their way closer to the young girl, in an attempt to get rid of her as well. That or kidnap her. Step by step the men came closer; shadows covering their face, black outfits covering their bodies. _

_As they advance, the girl sat still, still recovering from shock. Step by step, inch by inch, each second the men were getting closer and closer. Just as one man laid his hand on her shoulder, the girl shot up with hatred in her eyes. The girl ripped herself of her binds and evaded the hand, running in between the man and another next to him. _

_Shifting in and around the men, the cherry blossom came across a kunai and a few misplaced shuriken. Turning around she growled evilly before launching her self at the men, first going for the one on the right._

_Quickly and efficiently, she stabbed him with the kunai right in the heart and then in the temple withdrawing it when the job was done. More blood spilt. The man fell limp, dropping his katana. The girl seeing the bloodied blade fall to the ground, flung the shuriken at the men, each one hitting a ninja, and grabbed the katana, running to the next man to have his life end._

_A stab through his body by the katana and a thrust with the kunai into the man's temple, and like the one before him, dropped dead. Each one; fell to the ground, one after the other, as one fell, the other was sure to follow. Sort of like dominoes. The last man, the leader, a stab to his gut, a kick to his groin, a kunai in the chest, a punch in his face, a katana to the heart and a final kunai, which was dropped by another dead ninja, to the temple, ending his pathetic life. _

_The katana fell from the young girl's grip, as did the kunai; each falling with a loud ringing "CLANG" noise. The girl dropped to her feet, realizing what she had just done. Crying seemed like a good idea at the time, and yet, no tears fell from the emerald-green eyes._

_As morning came, so did the sound of the front door opening._

"_Tadaima __**(3)**__" Two voices chorused. No one answered the two voices. _

"_Okaa-sama __**(4)**__, Otou-sama, tadaima" a female voice called out. The sound of footsteps moving around the house, looking for a source of human life echoed to the young girl. It finally occurred to her that her brother and sister were back._

_Slowly she fought the lump in her through and called out to them, so they'd n where she was._

"_Daiki-nii-sama, Hikari-nee-sama Okaeri nasai __**(5)**__" the girl called._

_The sound of footsteps grew louder and more rapid as they advanced forward. _

"_Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu __**(6)**__ Kura-chan-"the two voices from before called out._

_Slowly two people, one a boy aged 15 and a girl aged 14, came running into the room only to come to a halt and what they found._

"_Nan desu ka? __**(7)**__ What the hell happened here?" the dark maroon haired girl screeched. The girl's hair was long, tied into two ponytails on either side of her head. She was wearing a light pink, sleeveless, tight fitting tank top with black bike shorts and a pink two slits; mini skirt and blue ninja sandals. Her kunai punch was on her right leg and her shuriken pouch was on her left hip._

_Slowly both figures looked for any forms of life when they saw Sakura sitting there in total shock, shaking occasionally. Running over to the sitting figure, the two people kneeled down to the young girl. The male, dark hair and dark green eyes; moved Sakura so she was facing him, forcefully. He wore a simple dark army green high-collar t-shirt with black cargo pants and black arm warmers. He strapped his kunai pouch on his right leg like his sister and shuriken pouch on his right as well. _

"_Saku-chan, what happened? What happened to Otou-sama and Okaa-sama? What happened to the clan?" the young boy inquired quickly, very sternly. _

"_They…killed…I…they…my fault" Sakura stuttered, obviously still in shock, starring into god knows what._

"_Kura-chan, what happened?" the girl asked softly. Sakura slowly turned to her elder sister and stared at her for a while, before she registered what she was asked. Slowly, regaining what ever composure she had left she told them._

"_Men, ninja I think, came into our district; they captured everyone and shoved us all in here. We were all tied with chakra ropes and blind folded, they killed everyone" Sakura shuddered looking at all the bodies that were killed, indicating for her brother and sister to look at them. Slowly the boy and girl looked through mess of limbs, heads and bodies, both shuddering themselves. "They beat Otou-sama and Okaa-sama and killed them too" Sakura continued._

"_Saku-chan, how do you know this is you were blindfolded?" the boy asked._

"_I wasn't blind folded Daiki-nii-sama, just bound by chakra ropes" Sakura looked down in shame. Showing the markers left by breaking the binds._

"_Gomen nasai __**(8)**__" the young girl cried._

"_What for?" the girl asked._

"_I-it's m-my f-fault. If I had been stronger, I could have protected them. I watched everyone get killed and I did nothing. Gomen Nasai Daiki-nii-sama, Hikari-nee-sama" Sakura whimpered, still no tears falling, not looking up to meet the faces of her brother and sister._

"_It's okay Kura-chan" Hikari hugged the tiny girl. _

"_Saku-chan where are the people who did this?" Daiki asked, thinking that there maybe still a chance to get them. Sakura slowly looked up to meet Daiki's dark green eyes. Still shaking she looked over to the men clad in black and pointed to them. Averting their gaze, the two young teenagers looked in surprise at the group of dead people, killed in their opinion, quickly and painlessly, except for maybe one._

"_What happened to them Saku-chan?" Daiki asked pointing to the dead bodies._

"_I-I-I killed them" Sakura stuttered before succumbing to the world of darkness. _

"_Kura-chan" Hikari murmured, picking up the small girl and pulling her into a motherly hug before taking the fragile cherry blossom to her room._

_Returning back into the room, Hikari noticed her older brother still there, kneeling where she left him._

"_What are we going to do now, Daiki-nii-sama?" She asked._

"_I don't know. But we must go tell Hokage-sama" Daiki answered._

"_Hai. Then let's go" Hikari spoke as she raced to the front door, before being followed by her brother to go to the Hokage building._

_--_

_Pumping chakra into their feet, Hikari and Daiki ran to the Hokage building, jumping from building to building. Running up one hallway down another, up a staircase and then again to another, they duo finally reached the Hokage office where two guards were standing out side._

"_Please move, we need to see Hokage-sama" Daiki ordered. The two guards looked at each other for a moment before nodding to each and allowing the two siblings to pass. _

_Entering the room the siblings found the Hokage on his seat in the middle of the room with a stack of papers next to him, in his normal outfit, of a long white shirt and pants, with the Hokage hat. Both siblings before approaching the Hokage; bowed, as a sign of respect._

"_Hokage-sama, please send an ANBU squad to the Haruno district, the main house. There has been a massacre of the entire clan" Daiki spoke sternly._

"_The survivors of the clan are Daiki and I as well as our younger sister, Sakura" Hikari stepped forth._

"_Many body bags will be necessary; and identifying bodies maybe difficult" Daiki reported._

"_Why is that?" the old man asked._

"_They have been slaughtered" Hikari nearly gagged. _

"_What about the people who committed this act? Do you know where they are?" the Hokage asked._

"_Yes. They have been eliminated" Daiki answered._

"_By whom?" Sarutobi, the Hokage asked._

"_By our younger sister, Sakura" Hikari answered glumly._

"_Right. Understood. I will send an ANBU squad to the scene. Just one thing, where is Sakura?" Sarutobi agreed._

"_At home, sleeping" Hikari answered._

"_Bring her to me after she has woken up. She needs to be questioned about what happened" Sarutobi said._

"_Of course Hokage-sama" Daiki bowed and left the room, waiting for his sister outside._

"_Just don't expect her to be in best condition when we deliver her, she is quite a lot of shock, Hokage-sama" Hikari bowed as well and exited. _

_--_

_Ninja, men and women alike, ANBU status, stormed the Haruno main house, bagging limbs, bodies and heads; dusting for finger prints, clearing the crime scene, taking photos of the scene for further evidence. Each ANBU personnel dressed in a white vest and black pants attire, with a mask resembled to an animal of some form._

_Hikari and Daiki slowly entered the room where the ANBU were at work, making sure whatever they took, they would bring back, since even though it was evidence, were family heirlooms. _

"_Daiki-nii-sama, Hikari-nee-sama where are you?" a little girl's voice called out. Soon Sakura came walking out with a pink and white bunny plushie in her hand, dragging on the floor._

"_Kura-chan, you sleep well?" Hikari asked picking up the small girl._

"_Hai" Sakura spoke glumly._

_Daiki walked towards them and hugged Sakura._

"_Look, Saku-chan, you're going to have to go to the Hokage, so they can ask you a few questions okay?" Daiki told as Hikari put the pink haired girl down._

"_Hai" Sakura smiled forcefully "I'll just go put Usagi-chan away" Sakura ran back to where ever she came, presumably her bedroom, coming back without a plushie._

"_Ready" she chirped._

_Hikari and Daiki returned to the Hokage building, only this time with the young Sakura following them, again jumping from one building to another. Running up to the Hokage office, the guards allowed them back in._

"_Hokage-sama, we have brought our sister, Sakura" Hikari and Daiki bowed_

"_Hokage-sama" Sakura bowed as well._

"_Thank you, you may leave now, Hikari, Daiki" Sarutobi said; basically telling them to bugger off._

_Sakura, a five year old girl, stood upright and alone in front of the man who runs her village, the Hokage._

"_Sakura, do you understand the seriousness of what is happening around you right now?" Sarutobi asked._

"_Hai I do. My parents and clan was killed, and you want to ask me questions on what happened during the massacre" Sakura replied monotonously._

"_Good, please go with Morino Ibiki to the interrogation rooms, he will ask you questions there" Sarutobi motioned for a large, mean looking man to walk into the room. He had his head band covering his entire head; he wore a dark blue trench coat with a dark blue shirt, pants, gloves and black boots. _

"_Sakura-san, come with me" the supposed Ibiki ordered._

"_Hai" Sakura followed Ibiki out the Hokage office and down many corridors until they reached what Sakura assumed to be the interrogation rooms._

"_Come on" Ibiki spoke walking into a dark room, marked 'ROOM #3'. Sakura slowly and cautiously followed, slowly fingering her kunai pouch. Ibiki noticed Sakura's movements; and chuckled at the girl's precautions. _

"_No need to be paranoid here Sakura-san" Ibiki voice arose._

"_Hai" Sakura felt herself calm down a little._

_Walking into the room, Sakura could see that the room was just as she imagined it to be; a dark room, a head light, a table with two chairs and a small barred window. What every interrogation room looked like. Ibiki motioned for Sakura to sit down on one of the chairs while he took the other. Running to the chair, she pulled it out and climbed onto the chair, to sit on it; her head barely passing the table._

"_Sakura-san, please tell me what happened over the last few events" Ibiki asked, trying to word it so the girl wouldn't cry._

_Again, like she did with her brother and sister, she told the story to Ibiki, only with more detail; Ibiki recorded everything that was spoken on tape._

"_And then I stabbed the first guy in the heart and in the temple with a kunai and repeated that all of them except for one which I assumed was the leader, with him, I beat him a bit, kicks, punches, you know and stabbed him in the gut, the heart and the temple" Sakura spoke tediously._

"_Very good Sakura-san" Ibiki applauded, feeling a bit of pity for the girl._

"_Though, why did you pause suddenly half way through the interview" Ibiki asked._

"_When I told you about how my parents were killed, I remembered their last words. I have to go tell my onii-sama __**(9)**__ and onee-sama __**(10)**__ what they said" Sakura spoke, sort of urgently. _

"_What may that be Sakura-san?" Ibiki inquired, just making sure it wasn't something that was life threatening or something really serious._

"_That Okaa-sama and Otou-sama love them" Sakura fake smiled._

"_Of course. Go ahead" Ibiki smiled, letting Sakura go find her older siblings._

_Running in the front door Sakura searched the house for Hikari and Daiki._

"_Daiki-nii-sama, Hikari-nee-sama where are you?" Sakura shouted._

"_Here" they both shouted back, obviously a little further away from where Sakura currently was. But by Sakura's guess they were in their bedrooms. Running down hallways and up stair cases Sakura made it to her sibling's rooms. _

"_Daiki-nii-sama, Hikari-nee-sama, I remembered something when I was being questioned by Ibiki-san" Sakura informed._

"_What was that Kura-chan?" Hikari asked as Daiki came walking into Hikari's room._

"_Otou-sama and Okaa-sama said that they love you both" Sakura smiled._

_Hikari and Daiki looked down on there younger sister and smiled. She was so young, yet she spoke as if she was there age in a way. She understood when things were serious. She has only been in this world for five years, and yet she knows what is expected of her, and how to act; a truly amazing girl. She smiles, so no one will worry about her, yet her parents, her family was just killed. _

'_A Haruno never shows their true emotions' That was a family rule that they lived by, guess Sakura saw that too, and mimicked it._

"_Saku-chan, because of these incidents, we are going to have to move to another place while people here clean up everything, as well, the place is going to get rebuilt to Otou-sama's wishes. So we will be moving to the village hidden in the sand, Suna" Daiki said seriously._

"_Hai Daiki-nii-sama" Sakura smiled at her siblings._

_And so, the Haruno siblings, the future of the Haruno clan headed off to Suna._

_Five Years ago…_

_A massacre occurred…_

_On 28__th__ of March, the entirety of the Haruno clan except three members, were killed…_

_One year before, a young boy at the age of eight now, experienced the massacre of his entire clan by his beloved brother…_

_A clan, also known for their great power, used merely as a measuring stick…_

_Both clans, both friends, both lost their members except for their youngest…_

_That was the story of the Haruno clan…_

-------

Five years forward….

A young girl, the age of ten, pink coral hair, emerald green eyes stood before a room filled with another kids, but those kids, they looked a little older. Maybe two years older, three at max.

All of these kids were taking a ninja class. To learn to be a shinobi; to learn the way of the shinobi; the customs; regulations; techniques; training to be the defence of their village.

It seemed normal to them. It was a way of life. These kids were preparing themselves for their life experiences on the battle field to come; to risk their life on the line for their village; to fight what your village believe in; to be a tool, a weapon no less, to aid their security defence, and yet all these to-be ninja were innocent. They had not seen the horrors of war, nor should they have to experience such things at such a young age. They were fragile, innocent, naive- if you will. All the things you expect young ones such as these to be like.

Yet some how, some had seen the horrors of war, the feel of betrayal of the village, to fell alone. To be despised. To be hated. To have the innocence of being a child lost. Some showed great remorse and hatred to the things that had happened to them in their short time on the ninja earth, and yet others looked at it and smiled. Never looking towards darkness, and always shone to the light.

A young man, no older than 25, addressed the group of youngsters.

"Minna-san **(11)** please be quiet. I have something to tell you" the man announced. His hair was brown in a pony-tail going to the back of his head. On his forehead, the traditional ninja head band, called the hitae-ai (sp?), wrapped around his head, with the metal plate facing the front. In the centre of the plate was the Konoha symbol. Across his face, across the bridge of his nose and check bones to be exact, was a long thin scar.

He was wearing the traditional green chuunin vest.

"You're leaving Iruka-sensei?" A blonde haired sapphire-blue eyed boy yelled out. He was wearing an orange jump suit with the traditional ninja blue sandals. His hair was messy, on atop his head were a pair of green goggles and on his cheeks, both sides, were 3 whisker markings.

With a loud, irritable sigh, the man looked up towards the blonde haired boy.

"No Naruto. We have got a new student" the supposed, Iruka man said.

"Nani? **(12)** Iruka-sensei isn't it too late to be starting now. We graduate in six months" a blonde haired girl asked. Long blonde haired, bright blue eyes; a body of a goddess at the age of twelve, who would have thought; clad in a tight fitting purple wide turtle neck dress, with slits going up the side and arm warmers on each side; this girl was a true beauty.

"It's alright Ino. The student has been working in other villages, but because of family matters, they moved here" Iruka explained.

"Oh I see" Ino replied.

"Sakura, please come in" Iruka called out.

"Hai" a cheery voice could be heard from the opposite side of the door.

In stepped the pink haired, emerald green eyed young girl. Her hair was tied up into buns with black ribbons hanging off them. Her outfit was a simple pair of white shorts and a black tank top. The collar stuck to the girl and stood high, showing only the front of her neck. Underneath her top she had a fish net top showing and under her shorts, a pair of knee length fish net pants. The white shorts were held. Her ninja sandals were black and along her arms were to different arms warmers. On one arm, there was an arm warmers that was black and tied around her middle finger, while the other a fingerless glove with bandages tying up to her elbow, which was finished off with a blood red band.

"Please introduce yourself" Iruka asked.

"Hai" The girl swiftly turned around and bowed down to the class and then rose again.

"Konnichiwa **(13)** minna-san watashi wa Sakura" the pink haired girl smiled.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled waving.

"Now class, do you have any questions for Sakura-san?" Iruka asked.

A boy in the back row raised his hand. He has a hoodie one, on his face there were two red, upside-down triangles under his eyes. His teeth were like a canine's teeth; and oddly enough, next to him was a small white canine.

"Yes Kiba?" Iruka asked.

"Where do you come from?" the dog boy asked.

"I come from Suna" Sakura replied.

"Then, why move here?" Another boy, with his hair in a pony tail, that oddly resembled a pineapple, asked.

"Why not? Besides, my parents wanted me to move here" Sakura answered.

"Troublesome" the boy muttered.

"Indeed it is" Sakura grumbled back.

"Okay, that's enough for now, now we're going to start today's lesson on a review of taijutsu" Iruka announced.

--

Chapter 1: To be a Genin or Not to be a Genin? Stay tuned

--

**Notes: **

As you may have seen through the fanfic, there have been words with numbers next to them. Those numbers are just marks, so that, the word next to it, if you don't know it, you can come down to the bottom of the fic and check what the word means/ translates to. Just check the number to the right of the word, then go to the bottom and find the same number, simple ne?

Any other words that you may have trouble with, send it to me in a review, and I can help you translate it.

Hope you liked.

--

**Translations:**

**1) **Hai- Yes, ok, yea etc. Basically something to show you're paying attention.

**2) **Otou-sama- Otou- Father, Sama- honorific/suffix given to people of great respect

**3) **Tadaima- I'm home

**4) **Okaa-sama: Okaa- Mother

**5) **Okaeri Nasai- Welcome Home

**6) **Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu- Happy Birthday

**7) **Nan desu ka?- What?

**8) **Gomen Nasai- Sorry

**9) **Onii-sama- older brother

**10) **Onee-sama- older sister

**11) **Minna-san- everyone

**12) **Nani?- What?

**13) **Konnichiwa- Hello/ Good Afternoon


	2. 1 To be a Genin or not to be?

Chapter 1: To be Genin or Not to be a Genin? 

--

**Summary: **At the ages before five, a young girl learnt the way of her family. After the ages of five, she had no family. Living up to her dead parents' expectations, the young girl must pass many trials before being forgiven by them. Sasusaku.

--

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner selves'**_

"Talking"

**_FLASH BACK…_**

P.O.V

**--**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

--

As days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, soon enough the majority of the six months had passed. As a matter of fact, they young ninja-to-be were to graduate in exactly a month. Sakura, the new girl of the class, soon became the top of the crop, sharing the top spot with Uchiha Sasuke; a young boy of a few words; a young boy with a face and body composition to melt the heart of nearly any girl; a young boy with a heart that was colder than ice.

Currently, Iruka, the teacher was out, on something like one would call a mission. Inside the class room, the students were running around, talking, doing the most random of things you'd expect young children to be doing at their age.

Although the most of the class was 'busy' with their 'oh-so-quiet' activities, others actually preferred to stay quiet, and get on with something more useful. You know, like study or some how sharpen their kunai. Or even sleep. Although, with this much noise, the first and third option was almost impossible, and yet some how the pineapple haired boy slept and the pink haired girl, the one we know as Sakura, studied.

Sasuke, though, not obvious to any one around him, except maybe the very observant ones, which by the way weren't many, noticed the pink haired student, once again studying. How he for some reason despised her. She wasn't a fan girl, she didn't talk much, yet some how, she managed to annoy the shit out of him. He was supposed to be the only one who was at the top of the class, yet here she was sharing the top spot with him. _'Curse her!'_

Although, it would be kind of expected that she was at the top with him, she studied like mad, aced every test, and seemed to be almost perfect at performing high-level genjutsu, perfect ninjutsu and amazingly strong taijutsu. It seemed like she worked hard to achieve what she had at her age, yet unlike her, Sasuke managed to know most of these things they were being taught. After all, he was an Uchiha prodigy. So he had to give her some credit for meeting his standards, yet not as effortlessly as he. She had also adopted the name 'Forehead-girl' from almost all the girls around, while he was granted the title of 'Cold-hearted-bastard-heart-throb' by a majority of the guys.

Like he, as soon as the chime for home went out, she was no where to be seen, probably studying or something. During lunch and recess breaks she would sit alone at the beginning. The one after another she was passed around the playground by different groups like a packet of chips at a party. She went from popular to geeks, to morons, to bastards to wannabes and back; although, she seemed more content staying where she was under a cherry blossom tree before being dragged away by another group. Some how escaping before they noticed she was even gone.

"But Iruka-sensei, **(1) **I did nothing wrong!" a voice complained, silencing the entire class in a matter of seconds. Soon in came the blonde haired boy dragged by the teacher; Naruto and Iruka.

"You graphitized the Hokage monument!" Iruka scolded making sure he wasn't going to be escaping any time soon.

"It didn't graffiti it, I was simply giving it more colour, it's such a boring monument, all earth colours" Naruto retorted. The class snickering at Naruto's reply.

"You graphitized it, and you know it. Now class because of Naruto's mishap, we are going to be re-doing the "henge no Jutsu" **(2)** Technique" Iruka informed. Soon a chorus of moans and groans were heard from the class of to-be-ninja. Slowly the students dragged themselves to the front of the class and lined up to show Iruka that they could do the 'henge no jutsu'.

"This is your entire fault Naruto; we always pay for the trouble you cause" Ino scolded. A sigh was heard coming from the pineapple boy as the line moved forward.

It was the pink haired girl's turn. She moved in front of the line, putting her hands into the seal of the tiger.

"Henge" Sakura whispered. Soon a cloud of smoke erupted from her, almost as quickly the smoke cleared and you could see that she made a perfect transformation of Iruka.

"Well done Sakura" Iruka complimented. The Iruka copy nodded and dispelled the jutsu, transforming Sakura back to her self. Moving to the side, the line moved forward and Uchiha Sasuke moved forward, repeating the same action as the cherry blossom. After receiving a sign of approval from Iruka, Sasuke also dispelled his transformation, and the line of kids continued its way.

Soon it was Naruto's turn. Stepping forth, like the rest, Naruto took his stance with his hands in the seal of the tiger.

"Henge" Naruto shouted. As the cloud of smoke erupted from Naruto being, it almost instantly rose from the being to reveal, to totally nude, blonde haired blue eyed girl with 3 whiskers on each cheek. Her hair was in two pony tails on each side.

Immediately after the showing of this young, nude, and perfectly shaped girl, Iruka had blood pouring out of his nose, like any other normal guy would, and like most of the young boys in Naruto's class as well.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled "Do it properly!" He yelled again after plugging his bleeding nose with tissues.

"Yea, yea" Naruto muttered after his dispelled the transformation.

"Henge" Naruto shouted again, this time revealing a rather comical looking Iruka.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled again. Naruto muttered something incomprehensible and walked off.

--

A month later, the majority of the class was finally to the stage of graduating. They had been officially told that they would graduate the previous day and they were supposed to return the next day to be told their teams.

--

In an apartment building somewhere, a young boy by the name of Naruto was finally getting up and getting dressed for graduation, as sunlight poured into the small building. Boiling water, he poured the hot water into an instant ramen cup and waited three minutes for the ramen to cook.

Still half asleep in his bed t-shirt and pants and sleeping cap to the side of his head; he started slurping the noodles with his chopsticks in hand; Naruto occasionally paused to drink from a carton of milk… a carton of off milk…without realizing it.

After finishing his breakfast, and waking up properly, Naruto got changed and ran to the ninja academy, like Iruka-sensei told him to.

--

Somewhere, a bit further off and earlier, the young Uchiha got up and got dressed, wide awake. The building which he was currently in was quiet, it was never a home anymore; it was merely a house ever since that incident. Curtains blocked out sunlight, windows shut off access to fresh air. It was somewhat stale, yet the Uchiha didn't notice much. It seemed he was hardly here anyway.

Stepping out of the house, and walking out of the Uchiha District, Sasuke made his way to the academy, not that he really wanted to be there, it's just, at least for a while he would get some piece and quiet, something he wouldn't get with the fangirls all around.

Around one building passed another, across one bridge, down one street, over another building through a couple of trees, Sasuke made it to the academy. Walking up to room 201, meaning second level, room one Sasuke opened the door expecting to find no life forms in the classroom, however much to his dismay, there was another being, Sakura.

Sakura was sitting in the third row of seats, closest to the window. Sasuke scowled, that was where he sat. Well, it wasn't like there were set seats, but everyone knew that was _his _seat. No one sat there except him! Being here for only six months is no excuse either, it would be kind of obvious that he _always_ sat _there_.

Stalking to over where Sakura was sitting he was tempted to tell her to bugger off and find another seat, but decided to just sit next to her. She appeared to be reading some book, some really _big _book; a really _large _book, to be exact. The text was tiny as well, something you'd need to read with a magnifying glass, or at least glasses.

Sasuke twitched. What kind of twit would bring that monstrosity of a book to school? That thing must weigh a tone, and it'd be pointless to bring anyway. The pink haired girl seemed to be very intrigued by the book, so much that she didn't acknowledge Sasuke's appearance in the room, like the majority of girls in this god damn class would.

The constant turning of a page every few minutes was the only sound made in the class room as Sasuke glared down at the black board with closed eyes.

A little while later, the sound of people shuffling into the room as well as the murmurs from students could be heard through the room. The page turning had become faster, and the voices grew louder and louder, only to irritate the young Uchiha. Though the Uchiha wanted to know the source of these annoyingly high-pitched voices, he resisted the urge to open his eyes and check, for the fear that his suspicions would be correct and that the voices were from at _least_ half his fangirls/obsessive stalkers. Although, the "Sasuke-kun" this and "Sasuke-kun" that kind of gave away it was the fangirls. Sighing irritably, he heard another high toned voice, although, it wasn't exactly female, and it wasn't exactly high-pitched as one would call it. One would just call it loud and irritating. Uzamaki Naruto, he is the only one with _that _kind of _voice_.

"Sakura-chan Konnichiwa!" Naruto waved running up to Sakura. "Ready to graduate and become genin Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled enthusiastically. No answer; it was obvious that the book seemed more interesting than Naruto. Sasuke inwardly chuckled, a book more interesting than Naruto, well, no one ever said that being interesting was a good thing.

Sakura continued to turn the page as Naruto pouted at Sakura's ignorance to him.

"Sakura-chan Konnichiwa!" Naruto repeated waving his hand under Sakura's nose. Irritated that a hand was blocking her view from the page, the cherry blossom swatted Naruto's hand from her vision.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto wailed loudly, getting the attention of some of the class, some of that portion being the fangirls.

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!!! Get away from Sasuke-kun! I am sitting THERE!!!" A gobble of girls shouted running towards the pink haired girl, who was still reading.

"Move!" Ino yelled. Sakura turned a page.

"Move your big ass forehead Forehead-girl!" Ino screeched again. Another page was turned. Ino, along with every other girl fumed. Sakura's nose was in a book, and she was ignoring people who were never ignored. Another page turned.

Getting really irritated Ino stormed up to the desk and slapped Sakura. The sound of hand on cheek echoed through the class. The class grew silent. Sakura looked up to Ino and glared, then stood up and picked her book and bag up, prepared to move; grumbling about how she couldn't just sit down and ready without being disturbed. Taking one step away from the desk, Sakura felt herself being pulled back by something on her wrist. Sasuke was holding her from going any where.

Looking into Sasuke's eye, she realized he was practically begging for her to stay and sit, understanding what he was asking, Sakura sighed heavily and placed her stuff back down. Opening her book back up, the coral haired girl continued from where she left off in her book. Chapter 31, page 405 of 70 chapters and 10000 pages. Pretty far, considering she had just started the book about twenty minutes before Sasuke came into the classroom.

"I said MOVE!!" Ino and the other girls shouted again. The rest of the class sighing at this scene. Sakura stood up again, this time without packing up her gear.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't I just do a little light reading in peace"- the class choked at the thought that what Sakura was reading was something 'light' "-I was here first; if you want to sit next to Sasuke, get him to move!" Sakura bellowed, pointing to the said Uchiha and sat down again, grumbling and muttering a string of colourful words.

Just then Naruto jumped onto the desk in front of Sasuke. _'What do people see in him? He's not so great'_ Naruto thought glaring at the Uchiha lad, who was glaring back. The two remained in this position until a boy in the front row 'accidentally' bumped Naruto, causing the blonde-haired nin-to-be fall down, with his lips crashing down into Sasuke's. The second the two locked lips, they retracted, gagging in an attempt to remove whatever taste the other left in their mouth.

The feeling that death was soon to come came to the blonde haired boy from behind him; murderous glares could be felt from the Sasuke fangirls behind him.

"Naruto, you are so DEAD" Ino yelled before launching herself, along with the other girls, at Naruto. Suddenly an eruption of muffled giggling and laughing came from the right of Sasuke.

Sakura was trying to hold in the urge to laugh at the scene that just happened, and practically failing, before actually failing. Sakura was laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach. Trying to regain her composure, she slowly sat up properly before facing the attacking mid-way fangirls.

"Leave Naruto alone. It has been a long time since I laughed that hard" Sakura giggling still, and then sent a glare that could kill to the girls, which sent them away.

"Sakura-chan, it's not funny" Naruto whined as Sasuke sent her a death glare.

As Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, unwillingly, Iruka came in with a piece of paper; Sakura presumed that it would be a list of all the genin teams.

"Today, you will found out your genin **(3) **teams. Each squad is a team of three, with two males and one female each assigned with a jounin **(4)**" Iruka explained.

"First up. Team Seven; Uzamaki Naruto, Sakura and" Iruka paused for a moment "Uchiha Sasuke assigned to Hatake Kakashi" Iruka announced.

A series of wails could be heard from Naruto as well as every fangirl in the class.

"Iruka-sensei, why should a great ninja like me, paired up with a stupid-ass ninja like Sasuke-teme" Naruto complained aloud.

"Because Naruto, Sasuke scored the top of the class with Sakura, unlike you, who scored dead last" Iruka smirked. Naruto 'hmphed' and sat back down, mumbling profanities.

"Okay next, team 8; Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata assigned to jounin Yuuhi Kurenai" Iruka announced.

"Team 10; Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino assigned to jounin Sarutobi Asuma" Iruka continued to call out a few other teams before making his final announcement.

"You will be going out to lunch next, after lunch please return to this room so you may meet your jounin instructor"

Suddenly Naruto rushed out of the classroom, yelling something about going to the bathroom really quick.

--

Three Hours after lunch ended…

"Where the heck is our sensei?" Naruto screeched impatiently.

'_Stupid jounin'_ Sasuke thought

"Hatake Kakashi. The Copy Nin, copied over 1000 jutsus, and former ANBU. He definitely lives up to his reputation" Sakura muttered, only loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Hn" he muttered back. Suddenly Naruto yelled in frustration and ran over to the black board where a lone chalk eraser lay. Picking the item up, the blonde prankster ran over to the door and stood on a stool, fixing the eraser in between the gap of the sliding door and door frame.

"I'm not going to even ask" Sakura muttered, continuing to read the book in front of her. Sasuke nodding in agreement, but couldn't help make a comment.

"There is no way a jounin is going to fall for such an obvious trap" Sasuke pointed out, this time Sakura nodding in agreement.

"Well, we'll see. That's what he gets from being late" Naruto retorted.

Suddenly the door opened a bit and the duster came falling to the ground, landing on a grey haired man, whose face, except one eye was covered by a mask.

"My first impression of you guys" the man paused for a moment "I hate you" Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped while Sakura continued to read.

'_He can't seriously be a jounin can he?' _Sasuke questioned.

"Right, let's go to the roof top for introductions" the man motioned as he walked out of the classroom.

"Hai" Naruto nodded as he folded his arms behind his head and walked behind the teacher. Sasuke stood up at the same time and shoved his hands into his pockets to be followed by Sakura, who picked up her bag and walked out, continuing to read the text in front of her.

On the rooftop…

"Okay, let's start with introductions" the man asked.

"What do we say?" Naruto asked.

"Your name, thing you like, things you don't, your hobbies, your dreams, you know stuff like that" the grey haired man listed.

"Then why don't you show us how to do it sensei" Naruto asked.

"Eh? Me?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded, Sakura still reading her book. "Okay, my name is Hatake Kakashi, err…my likes and dislikes, I don't feel like telling you that, my dreams and aspirations, are nothing special, and my hobbies, well, I have lots of hobbies" Kakashi introduced.

"Eh? That's all?" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi nodded. Sakura put her book down for a moment.

"Not really, I could think of more things you could say" Sakura voiced bored.

"Like what?"

"Hatake Kakashi, the man who has copied over 1000 jutsus and know as the Copy Nin and once a former ANBU also known for one other thing, but I think I shouldn't tell these guys about it, they'll find out about it themselves" Sakura smirked and continued to read.

"It seems you know a lot about me already" Kakashi nodded. "Alright, you the blonde next"

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto. I like instant ramen **(5)** in a cup, but I hate to wait the three minutes I have to wait after I put the water into it. I especially like the ramen that Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. My hobbies include eating and comparing ramen cups. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage **(6)** that ever lived" Naruto grinned.

'_What an odd boy'_

"Next" Kakashi said.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things and I dislike a lot of things. I wouldn't call what I want to do a dream, because I will make it a reality. I will revive my clan and kill a certain someone" Sasuke spoke darkly.

_'I hope he isn't talking about me'_ Naruto shuddered unconciously.

'_So what they say about him is true'_

"Next" Kakashi ordered. Sakura put down her book, seeing as it was her turn to talk.

"Sakura, likes; this book dislikes; when I finish this book" All three sweatdropped "Hobbies; not many hobbies, dreams: I had this one dream about a cat getting stuck in a tree…but I don't think that's relevant do you?" Sakura smiled, again causing the males to sweat drop.

'_Interesting girl…Most girl's would be interested in boys, yet here she is reading'_

"Right, so our first mission will be survival training" Kakashi informed.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we already did that in the academy" Naruto complained; Sasuke and Sakura nodding along with him. Kakashi suddenly chuckled at the newly promoted genin.

"What's so funny Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked; Sasuke and Sakura nodding again.

"Well, you see, out of the 27 students who graduated, only 9 will become fully-fledge ninja" Kakashi smirked…well what you would assume was a smirk, that or a very wicked smile.

"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? **(7)**" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's true" Kakashi smiled.

"Then, what was the point of going to the academy?" Naruto asked.

"Going to the academy was merely a way to select candidates for people to become ninja" Kakashi explained.

"So basically it was a test to see who could become a ninja?" Sakura asked, although it more a statement than a question.

"Yup! Spot on! Well, anyway meet at the training area with the three stumps tomorrow morning at five sharp, Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw it all up if you do" Kakashi 'poofed' out of the area, presumably doing what jounins/perverts like him do.

"Well that was interesting" Sakura mumbled, Sasuke and Naruto nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I'm off, Ja" Sakura waved with her back to the boys.

"Matte! **(8) **Sakura-chan, let's go out for ramen" Naruto yelled trying to catch up with the pink haired nin.

"No thanks Naruto, why don't you go with Sasuke?" Sakura suggested pointing to the black haired nin, who _almost _escaped. Scowling, Sasuke turned around and glared at Sakura for suggesting such a stupid thing. _'Going with Naruto for ramen? That is a concoction for no good waiting to happen' _Sasuke thought.

"I don't want to _go out _with teme for ramen, that'd make me look gay like him" Naruto retorted. Sasuke scowled again. _'Me? Gay? As if! It's more like you who is gay!'_

"How would you know if Sasuke is gay anyway Naruto?" Sakura snickered Sasuke and Naruto's eyes became wide.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto whined, not realizing Sakura had made her escape. "Eh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto blinked. "When did Sakura leave Sasuke-teme" Naruto asked turning to where Sasuke was…well was _supposed _to be. _'Damn they both disappeared" _Naruto grumbled.

--

The next morning…

By five o'clock Sasuke had made his way to the training grounds Kakashi talked about to find that Sakura was already there, throwing kunai at some targets. She seemed focused on her target practice, like Itachi was one day when Sasuke _happened_ to _stumble _across Itachi training when he was younger.

Noticing the presence of one of her team mates near her, Sakura stopped and greeted Sasuke, having a nod in return. Deciding it was better to save her energy; Sakura picked up her kunai from various targets then sat down with Sasuke.

"You know Sasuke" Sakura started off "The survival training, what do you reckon is going to be in it?"

"Hn"

"Ahh…the ancient language of the grunts" Sakura mumbled quietly. Sasuke scoffed at that thought.

Half an hour later…

"Morning Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme" Naruto yelled running up to them, clearly forgetting he had to be here half an hour ago.

"Hn"

"Aa"

Both Sakura and Sasuke were leaning against a tree, utterly bored to death, and some what in there own world. Naruto being the oblivious one he was didn't notice the fact that Kakashi had yet to come, or the annoyed expressions on both of his team mates faces, directed towards him for talking about what ramen he had the night before.

Six hours later…

Naruto had stopped talking about Naruto and followed Sakura and Sasuke's example by sitting down and leaning against the tree an hour after he arrived.

Suddenly a poof sound could be heard as a figure made their way towards the genin, the figure of Kakashi, to be more specific.

"Good morning my little ninja-wannabes" Kakashi chirped.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!" Naruto yelled, scarring of a few birds that were in neighbouring trees.

"You well, you see, I was helping an obaa-san **(9)** cross the road and carry her groceries to her home, which is on the other side of the town" Kakashi explained.

"Who the hell would be up at five in morning with groceries when the stores aren't even open then?" Sakura glared. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Never mind, can we please get on with this survival training?" Sakura sighed irritably. Kakashi nodded.

"Okay the aim of this training is for you to get these bells" Kakashi said holding up to bells tied together with string "Before noon, whoever doesn't get a bell, doesn't get lunch and will be tied up to the stump while you watch me eat my lunch"

'_No wonder he told us not to eat breakfast" _Naruto and Sasuke glared.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there is only two bells, how can we all get a bell?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly, now, come at me whenever you want in three, two, one-" Naruto interrupted him.

"I'm going to get one of those bells, believe it!"

"The one to talk the loudest; usually ends up dead last" Kakashi mocked.

"Grr! I'll show you dead last!" Naruto growled running up to Kakashi with a kunai in his hand. Kakashi swiftly and quickly captured Naruto pinning his hand with the kunai to his back.

"Good, you're coming at me with an intention to kill" Kakashi smiled "Now, begin!"

In an instant all the genin disappeared and masked their chakra.

'_Good they all seemed to be good at hiding and have masked their chakra-'_ Kakashi analyzed.

…Well, most of the genin did.

"Kakashi face me and fight me" Naruto yelled from a wood stump in front of Kakashi, who starred at him incredulously.

"You're a little off" Kakashi commented.

"The only thing off here is your hair style" Naruto shouted as he charged towards the jounin, who blocked the blonde's attack.

"Let me teach the basics formations of jutsus" Kakashi offered. "First up, taijutsu **(11)**" With that said, Kakashi reached into one of his vest pockets and pulled out-

'_I thought taijutsu was hand to hand combat, and yet he is pulling out a weapon-'_

-And pulled out an orange novel with a red circle with a red line through it on the back.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei, why'd you pull out a book?" Naruto asked.

"Because I want to know what happens next" Kakashi said matter-of-factly

With Sakura…And Sasuke who is in a separate location…

'_Pervert'_

Back with Naruto and Kakashi…

"Grr….Take me seriously!!" Naruto shouted lunging himself towards the reading jounin.

With Sakura…

'_This is probably an exercise to get us to work as a team'_

'_**No shit!'**_

'_Oh shit, you're back, how'd you get of the little unbreakable, undestroyable jar?_

'_**With a lot of difficulty'**_

'_Need to find Sasuke, get him to cooperate with me to get the bells, now bye and get lost'_

Sakura began jumping through the trees in search of Sasuke. Trying to sense the boy's chakra, Sakura honed in on it and found out that he was in a tree just above the Naruto and Kakashi scene, only a few meters away. Turning back in the direction she came from a mere second ago, Sakura found Sasuke in the said tree. Just as she was about to speak, Sasuke set off a trap with sent a heap of shuriken and kunai to the unsuspecting jounin, hitting him right in his side.

'_Shit' _Sakura thought. Sakura quickly grabbed a hold of Sasuke and another hand over his mouth before dragging him away to another location. Behind them they could here Naruto yelling to Sasuke about going over the top, but then realized he did a replacement technique, to be more specific, the kawarimi no jutsu **(12)**.

"Now listen here and listen good Sasuke, as soon as I let go of your mouth, don't go screaming 'what the hell was that for?' simply because it'd give away our position, got it?" Sakura demanded, Sasuke nodding to show he understood.

"Good" Sakura released her hand off Sasuke's mouth, and then put her finger in front of her mouth to tell him to shut up.

"Now Sasuke, I know you want to do this alone and all that shit, but the aim of this exercise is teamwork. We need to work as a team to get those bells and pass" Sakura informed. Sasuke nodded.

"Now I am thinking a simple ambush on Kakashi, me first then you. Naruto is already acting a distraction in his idiocy, use that as the first distraction, then I'll come in, distract him even more in a genjutsu **(13) **, and that's when you take the bells. Got it?" Sakura ordered.

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes, now separate before he catches us and commence the plan in five minutes" Sakura disappeared from sight and went looking for Kakashi.

At opposite ends of the training area, Sakura could see Sasuke, which both could see that Kakashi was toying with Naruto. Sakura, nodded to Sasuke, telling him to start the plan.

Jumping forward slightly to get in range of Kakashi, Sakura began with the rat hand seal, and did the Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**(14)**

A circle of leaves began tornado-ing around Kakashi and Naruto, it seemed some what normal. Suddenly horrific images of people in the town dying appeared in the training grounds leaving a shocked Kakashi and Naruto. It was about five minutes after the genjutsu began that Kakashi realized he was caught in the genjutsu and formed the seal of the tiger in his hands to undo the illusion.

"Kai **(15)**" He shouted.

The genjutsu dispersed to reveal Sasuke and Sakura standing together each with a bell, high-fiving each other in their achievement.

"Well, I see you two got the bells" Kakashi smiled, a few seconds later, the alarm bell for lunch went off. "-And before lunch too, well done" Kakashi congratulated. Sasuke and Sakura nodded, moving over to the stumps and sat down.

A few minutes later, a screaming Naruto could be heard from the middle wood stump.

"Why am I the only one who is tied up?!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi, struggling to get out of his little predicament.

"Because you cheated and besides, you didn't get a bell" Kakashi replied.

**_FLASH BACK…_**

Some thing in the near by tree glistened, it was one of the bells.

"Eh Kakashi-sensei dropped one of the bells? Hehehe" Naruto thought cheekily as he ran over and picked up the bells. Suddenly the blonde was pulled up to the tree by his feet; he was caught in a trap.

"Naruto, don't fall such an obvious trap!" Kakashi lectured, who was suddenly attacked by a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Suddenly a 'poof' sound was made to reveal that Kakashi did the kawarimi no jutsu with a log.

Kakashi went in search of Sasuke who had just attacked him. Running through the bushes, Kakashi realized he wasn't going to find him any time soon, so he decided to go and annoy Naruto a bit more.

Back with Naruto…

The blonde boy came across what appeared to be the bento, thinking that the best thing to do was eat lunch now instead of later, when he might not get lunch, Naruto ran over to the lunch and was about to start eating.

"Hehe, Kakashi-sensei didn't say we couldn't eat lunch now" Naruto snickered.

"You know, you really should wait for later" Kakashi commented, above Naruto.

"Eh….eh..he? I didn't mean it Kakashi-sensei" Naruto explained.

**…_END FLASH BACK_**

"I didn't cheat! You never said we couldn't eat lunch during the test!" Naruto cried.

'_Baka' _Sakura and Sasuke smirked.

"One would assume what I meant" Kakashi smirked.

"Hmph!"

"However, Sakura, when you did the Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, did you forget that Naruto was with me as well? You're supposed to help your team mates not scare them" Kakashi frowned.

"I didn't forget, I just thought Naruto would have more sense to realize the genjutsu, guess I was wrong" Sakura shrugged.

"In any sense, care to explain how you and Sasuke got the bells?" Kakashi asked.

"Your turn Sasuke" Sakura mouthed.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. Realizing he wasn't going to say anything, Sakura answered.

"Teamwork" Sakura said.

"Good, and how did you use teamwork to help you?" Kakashi asked.

"Well…while Naruto was _oh-so-expertly _distracting you, I did the genjutsu, while Sasuke got the bells, so we worked _together _to get the bells, almost if it appeared that Naruto was trying to do it all by his self" Sakura explained.

"So you're saying that Naruto's idiocy was faked?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded.

"No, we just worked with it" Sasuke explained.

"Aah, I see" Kakashi sweatdropped. "Well in any case, you guys pass, well done" Kakashi smiled as Sakura, Sasuke and himself walked off, leaving Naruto on the stump.

"Hey, hey, matte! Untie me damn it! Kuso **(16)**! I knew they'd do this" Naruto cursed as he watched the three walk off.

**--**

**Chapter 2: First Mission, encounter of an old friend.**

**--**

**Notes:**

Well that's the first chapter of my story, I hope you liked it nn. Please read ands review, no flaming.

**--**

**Translations:**

**1) **Sensei- Teacher

**2) **Henge no Jutsu- literally "Transformation Technique" Type: E-rank, Supplementary.  
The user assumes the appearance of another person or animal. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Ninja Academy.

**3) **Genin- Genins are the lowest rank Ninjas and mostly do D-Rank missions. They must pass the Chuunin exam and then be selected by either a Feudal lord or a Kage to get promoted; only two Genins are promoted each year so competition is tough.

**4) **Jounin- This is a high Ninja rank, the Jounins are very strong intelligent Ninjas that complete A-Rank missions. They also teach younger Ninjas important things about being a Ninja. Being a Jounin is hard work and can be very dangerous, it takes a dedicated Ninja to gain the rank of Jounin.

**5) **Ramen- Japanese noodles, usually eaten in soup with meat and sometimes vegetables.

**6) **Hokage- Leader of the Village hidden in the leaves. Kage is the highest rank a Shinobi can hope to obtain in their lifetime, there can only be 5 Kages at any one time. The five Kages are the leaders of the most powerful hidden ninja villages. They are some of the strongest ninjas in the world; Kages are also great leaders who dedicate their own lives to protect their village. The five Kages are individually known as Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage and Tsuchikage.

**7) **Nani- what

**8) **Matte- wait

**9) **Obaa-san- grandmother**  
10) **Chakra- Life system of the ninja. It is made up of two parts, spiritual and physical energies.

**11) **Taijutsu- Body techniques, or more figuratively hand-to-hand combat; refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities in general. In some cases chakra is involved to enhance the techniques, but generally speaking a Taijutsu user can fare well without much chakra available compared to a Genjutsu or Ninjutsu user.

**12) **Kawarimi no Jutsu- Name literally "Change of Body Technique" (a.k.a. "Change of Stance Technique" or "Body Replacement Technique; Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
The user quickly replaces themselves with another object, such as a plant or an animal (usually a section of log). This usually confuses the attacker and leaves them open to a counter-attack. A fairly common Jutsu, it is one of the basic Jutsu a Ninja must learn before graduating to the Genin level.

**13) **Genjutsu- Illusion Techniques are techniques that use the chakra in the victim's nervous system to create illusions; an advanced intellectual Ninjutsu. The most commonly seen Genjutsu is simple creation of phantasms- causing the targeted person to hear, see, smell, taste and feel things that are not actually there in order to manipulate them; other applications of Genjutsu are rare.

**14) **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu- literally "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Narakumi no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the rat hand seal to cause a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast the world will appear normal to the target until they see the illusion.

**15) **Kai- used to dispel genjutsu, with the aid of hand seals, usually the tiger hand seal.

**16) **Kuso- damn


	3. 2 Encounter of an old friend

Chapter 2: First Mission, encounter of an old friend.

--

**Summary: **At the ages before five, a young girl learnt the way of her family. After the ages of five, she had no family. Living up to her dead parents' expectations, the young girl must pass many trials before being forgiven by them. Sasusaku.

--

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner selves'**_

"Talking"

_FLASH BACK…_

P.O.V

_**DREAMING SEQUENCE…**_

**--**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

--

Recap:

A circle of leaves began tornado-ing around Kakashi and Naruto, it seemed some what normal. Suddenly horrific images of people in the town dying appeared in the training grounds leaving a shocked Kakashi and Naruto. It was about five minutes after the genjutsu began that Kakashi realized he was caught in the genjutsu and formed the seal of the tiger in his hands to undo the illusion.

"Kai" He shouted.

The genjutsu dispersed to reveal Sasuke and Sakura standing together each with a bell, high-fiving each other in their achievement.

"Well, I see you two got the bells" Kakashi smiled, a few seconds later, the alarm bell for lunch went off. "-And before lunch too, well done" Kakashi congratulated. Sasuke and Sakura nodded, moving over to the stumps and sat down.

A few minutes later, a screaming Naruto could be heard from the middle wood stump.

"Why am I the only one who is tied up?!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi, struggling to get out of his little predicament.

"Because you cheated and besides, you didn't get a bell" Kakashi replied.

**_FLASH BACK…_**

_Some thing in the near by tree glistened, it was one of the bells._

"_Eh Kakashi-sensei dropped one of the bells? Hehehe" Naruto thought cheekily as he ran over and picked up the bells. Suddenly the blonde was pulled up to the tree by his feet; he was caught in a trap._

"_Naruto, don't fall such an obvious trap!" Kakashi lectured, who was suddenly attacked by a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Suddenly a 'poof' sound was made to reveal that Kakashi did the kawarimi no jutsu with a log._

_Kakashi went in search of Sasuke who had just attacked him. Running through the bushes, Kakashi realized he wasn't going to find him any time soon, so he decided to go and annoy Naruto a bit more._

_Back with Naruto…_

_The blonde boy came across what appeared to be the bento, thinking that the best thing to do was eat lunch now instead of later, when he might not get lunch, Naruto ran over to the lunch and was about to start eating._

"_Hehe, Kakashi-sensei didn't say we couldn't eat lunch now" Naruto snickered. _

"_You know, you really should wait for later" Kakashi commented, above Naruto._

"_Eh….eh..he? I didn't mean it Kakashi-sensei" Naruto explained._

**…_END FLASH BACK_**

"I didn't cheat! You never said we couldn't eat lunch during the test!" Naruto cried.

'_Baka' _Sakura and Sasuke smirked.

"One would assume what I meant" Kakashi smirked.

"Hmph!"

"However, Sakura, when you did the Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, did you forget that Naruto was with me as well? You're supposed to help your team mates not scare them" Kakashi frowned.

"I didn't forget, I just thought Naruto would have more sense to realize the genjutsu, guess I was wrong" Sakura shrugged.

"In any sense, care to explain how you and Sasuke got the bells?" Kakashi asked.

"Your turn Sasuke" Sakura mouthed.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. Realizing he wasn't going to say anything, Sakura answered.

"Teamwork" Sakura said.

"Good, and how did you use teamwork to help you?" Kakashi asked.

"Well…while Naruto was _oh-so-expertly _distracting you, I did the genjutsu, while Sasuke got the bells, so we worked _together _to get the bells, almost if it appeared that Naruto was trying to do it all by his self" Sakura explained.

"So you're saying that Naruto's idiocy was faked?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded.

"No, we just worked with it" Sasuke explained.

"Aah, I see" Kakashi sweatdropped. "Well in any case, you guys pass, well done" Kakashi smiled as Sakura, Sasuke and himself walked off, leaving Naruto on the stump.

"Hey, hey, matte! Untie me damn it! Kuso! I knew they'd do this" Naruto cursed as he watched the three walk off.

End Recap

* * *

"How far away from the target are you?" a voice called from a head phone from a blonde boy, and a black hired boy, both not in the same place of course.

"Five meters from target" the black haired boy replied.

"I'm ready when ever you are, believe it!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Good, ready on my call-" the voice paused for a second. "-Sakura don't you think you should be helping us to?"

"It doesn't take four people to catch the target" a voice mumbled in the background. The distinct crackle of a fire could be heard in the background as well.

"When the hell did you start that fire?" the voice yelled.

"While you were preparing your formation with the Sasuke and Naruto" the female voice answered.

"Why are you getting out raw fish and cooking it?" the male voice asked.

"I'm hungry" she replied.

"Sigh-" the male sighed "Right you two ready?" A yes could be heard from both boys "Attack the target in, five, four, three, two, GO!" the man ordered.

Both boys pounced toward the target, as soon as the blonde was about to catch the target, it seemed to jump up, avoiding capture and ran off.

"It's heading towards you" the black haired boy broadcasted.

"Right" the man's voice replied "Head back to our position and get the target"

"Got it-" the black boy paused and faced the blonde who was cursing about losing the target "-dobe, Kakashi said head back to him"

"Hai **(1)**" the blonde got up and raced towards Kakashi, following the black haired one.

"How far is the target away from you" the man called Kakashi asked.

"About five metres" the black boy replied.

"Is it still heading towards my position?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes"

"Alright, prepare to capture the target as soon as you reach my position"

"Got it"

"Five seconds away from your position, is the target with you?" The black haired boy asked.

"Err….yes, don't worry about capturing it, we have it already done, well actually Sakura has" Kakashi sighed.

"How?" the black haired boy glared inwardly.

"Fish" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Fish?" the black haired boy repeated making sure he heard right.

"Yes, fish"

"Why does she have fish Kakashi-sensei **(2)**??" the blonde asked.

"Because, Naruto, Sasuke, I was going to eat it for my lunch, but I figured it was better bait for the cat" the feminine voice explained.

"EEEKKK!!! Sakura-chan **(3) **don't do that!" Naruto shrieked.

"Do what?" Sakura asked.

"Just suddenly talk" Naruto exclaimed into the head phone.

"I am connected to this head phone to you know" Sakura sighed "If your going to talk about me, don't do it while I got a head phone connected to yours on"

"Anyway guys, let's head back" Kakashi commanded.

"Hai" all three voices chorused, although one sounded like it was complaining about lunch being lost to a stupid cat.

--

"Well done team 7" a man with a scar across his face congratulated.

"Neko **(4)**-chan, Neko-chan, daijobou **(5)**?" I rather large lady in red squealed; strangling the poor cat in her hug.

"Arigato Hokage **(6)**-sama **(7) **and your young ninja for getting Neko-chan back for me" she smiled and walked out of the Hokage's office.

"Alright, the next missions for you guys can either be babysitting, grocery shopping or digging up potatoes" Iruka announced.

"Nani? I am not doing those boring missions, I want something exciting!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! You do what you are given!" Iruka yells.

"I want a more serious mission! All the missions we have done are so boring!" Naruto whines. Kakashi then whacked him over the head, reprimanding him and telling him to shut up.

"But Kakashi-sensei, these missions are so boring!!!" Naruto whineed. The Hokage sighed.

"Naruto jobs of a ninja range from babysitting and grocery shopping to assassinations, "A" rank missions being the most difficult and dangerous, they are left to the Jounin or elite class of ninjas, "B" type missions are in the mid range and are preformed by the Chuunin, "C" type missions can be done by both Chuunin and Genin, "D" type missions are the easiest and there for best suited for genin class ninjas. Each class brings a certain cost to the client and is there for revenue for the village" the Hokage explained, looking up, he found that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are no longer paying attention (Sasuke and Sakura not even paying attention to begin with) to his speech and talking about what ramen Naruto had the night before and what ramen he was going to eat tonight.

"Maybe I should try the spicy beef ramen or chicken ramen tonight, with the miso ramen at the Ichiraku ramen shop" Naruto explained with Sasuke and Sakura nodding in agreement, though both could really care less.

"Naruto pay attention!" the Hokage yelled.

"No, every time I am in here you yell at me and tell me what to do, but I am no longer some prankster like I once was, I'm a ninja and I want a real ninja mission!" Naruto turned his back, sat down in crossed legged position and held his breath; Sasuke and Sakura nodding in agreement inwardly both noticing how he looked like a stubborn kid with a temper tantrum problem.

'_I'm going to get yelled at for this later on' _Kakashi sulked.

Sighing, the Hokage decided to give the team a 'C' ranked mission.

"Alright, I'll give you a 'C' ranked mission; the mission is to escort a person"

"Really? Who is it? A princess? Some one rich?" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke and Sakura seemed excited too.

"Come in" Iruka calls to the man behind the door, in steps an old man with a bottle of sake **(9) **in his hands, wearing a green sleeveless shirt and grey pants. His shoes were simple sandals and a towel around is neck, his bag was on his back and a woven straw hat on his head.

"A drunk?" Naruto questions, before receiving a thwack on the head from Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke _and _Sakura each.

"My life is being entrusted to a group of midgets?" the man asked. Naruto growled at that statement. "The name is Tazuna, an expert bridge builder, you must protect me on the way back to my home and until my bridge I am building is done"

"Who are you calling midgets?" Naruto yelled at the man.

"All of you, especially the short, goofy looking one" the man mocked.

"Which one is the short one?" Sasuke and Sakura line up against Naruto to reveal that Sakura was the shortest.

"You calling me goofy looking?" Sakura growled, ready to kill the man.

"At least I don't dye my hair pink" Tazuna smirked.

"It's natural!" the cherry blossom yelled, on the verge of actually killing the man, had Sasuke and Naruto not held her back.

"Sakura-chan, don't kill the client!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Your aim is to protect the client, not kill him!" Kakashi sighed. Sakura scoffed before being released from the two boys grip and storming out of the Hokage's office.

"I would have never thought that pink hair could be natural" Tazuna voiced.

"Neither did we" Iruka sighed as Naruto and Sasuke walked out.

"Tazuna is it? Meet us at the North gate in about two hours, I better go find that pink haired genin" Kakashi sulked _'I am definitely going to get yelled about this later'_

* * *

"Sakura, what exactly where you doing in that tree so high up?" Kakashi asked walking towards the North gate.

"Nothing really, just meditating" Sakura shrugged.

"But why so high up?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's more comfortable" Sakura explained, Sasuke scoffed.

"In any sense, why the hell have you only got a small knap sack? And what's with the change of outfit?" Kakashi asked.

"Err, the knap sack, I couldn't find anything bigger, besides, I only brought essentials and the outfit, well, it's much easier to travel in" Sakura shrugged.

That's right the girl changed her outfit from a tank top and shorts** (A/N: Since I forgot to put this in the last chapter please see 'Ninja Saku 1' on profile for a reference to her outfit) **to something completely different, and if you look from Sasuke and Naruto's positions, looks a hell of a lot better on her. This time, her top only reached to the bottom of her rib cage and was a half a singlet cross over top and was black and a marine green. One strap was thick and the other was thing. Over the top of that shirt, it was thin see through over shirt that rested on her shoulders and went to her elbows, which looked like it had a light green colour to it. Underneath the shirt was a fish net shirt that went all the way to her hip bone. Resting on her hip was her beige knap sack which had many pockets which carried shuriken, maki bishi (sp?), smoke bombs, explosive tags as well as other bits and pieces, women's amenities, bandages, medical gear.

Her bottom half was made up of three parts, a short curved skirt which was marine green and just acted as padding for the knap sack, underneath was a longer skirt which was white and reached mid thigh and had two slits in each side of it and underneath that was a pair of black bike shorts that ended a bit further down than the skirt. On one thigh where her shorts were was her Konoha head band which attached a brown kunai pouch to her. On the other leg was a series of bandages wrapped around acting as another holder for a kunai pouch. Like usual she had her black ninja sandals on, but over the top was a pair of white leg warmers reaching her knee. On her hands were black fingerless gloves. **(A/N: See 'Ninja Saku 2' on profile)**

"I see" Kakashi nodded. "Hello Tazuna-san **(10)** if you're ready to go, well head off to the wave country" Kakashi waved. Sakura glared at the man and continued her way out of the village. Suddenly Naruto raced past the girl and started screaming something incomprehensible, jumping up and down.

"Naruto, what the hell?" the girl screamed.

"This is the first time I have been outside the village!" Naruto grinned goofily.

"And you called me the goofy looking one" Sakura scoffed and continued her way to the Wave country.

"I take back what I said to you before" Tazuna muttered "Are you sure I can trust my life with these kids?" he whispered Kakashi.

"Yes, you can trust your life with most of us" Sakura replied from the front.

"How did you-"

"Good hearing" Sakura kept walking followed by the rest, walking in a box formation around Tazuna, with Naruto and Sasuke competing for something at the front and Kakashi and Sakura idly walking behind.

Walking for a few more hours, the group walked through the forest, alert and prepared for anything. Looking down, Sakura noticed a rather large puddle of water. _'I wonder when that person is going to attack'_

The group continued walking to the wave country, completely unsuspecting, well most of them anyway.

Suddenly, Kakashi was attacked by two chains from either side, wrapping around him tightly, shredding the jounin **(11) **to deathbut failed as Kakashi's figure poofed and his place was a log. _'Kawarimi no Jutsu'_ **(12) **Naruto, shocked by the sudden attack stood frozen in his spot, neglectied to notice that an enemy ninja was coming straight after him. Closer, closer, claws being brought back, chains ready to kill him- Naruto took no notice of it, he was still frozen from the attack on Kakashi. Sasuke deciding that he better attack and stop Naruto from being killed; pulled out a kunai and shuriken before jumping up and throwing the shuriken into the chain, then throwing the kunai in the hole of the shuriken, holding the mysterious nin in place, though, some how Naruto still managed to get cut on his hand.

Suddenly another nin came out and started attacking Sasuke. _'My turn' _Sakura thought as she pushed Tazuna behind a tree and kicked the nin in the face with a jumping turning kick and sent him to the tree opposite the one Tazuna was behind. The girl charged towards the nin and stabbed him in the heart with a kunai, getting slashed in the arm by the man's claws in the process. She yanked out her kunai before stabbing the man again and killing him. _'Didn't I tell them once before never to attack me again?' _

"That's enough Sakura" Kakashi's voice called out breaking her out of her reverie. Noticing her kunai was still lodged in the man yanked it out forcefully, from the side, giving the dead body more pain. Not minding the fact that she was half covered in blood.

"You didn't need to kill them" Kakashi frowned.

"I only killed one" Sakura scowled "Besides, I was only protecting our client" Sakura pointed over to the man who was still against the tree.

"You were supposed to protect him, not push him into a tree and kill another" Kakashi frowned.

"I still protected him none the less" Sakura stated.

"But now that you have killed one, were going to have to trouble getting the other to tell us why he attacked" Kakashi frowned.

"He's after him" Sakura pointed to their client.

"How would you know?" Sasuke scoffed.

"It's kind of obvious, I mean, why else would a rouge ninja come up to us and attack blindly, yet powerfully, in the aim to kill Kakashi, since, unless you two have something of value, we have nothing worth killing to steal" Sakura explained.

"Aa"

"Well is this true?" Kakashi asked the capture mysterious. The man refused to answer as he looked from person to person. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Tazuna, Sakura; the man looked at all of them, but stared at Sakura, taking in her image, then suddenly his eyes widened and he shook violently, as if scared of her. She glared at him before he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yesss-s-s-s" he stuttered, Kakashi taking notice of the sudden change in the man's attitude after looking at the bored girl.

"So Sakura-chan was right" Naruto smiled.

"Yes, it seems that way. In any case, Sakura, Naruto if you don't get that poison out of you, you will die" Naruto went wide eyed.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, I don't want to die so early, help me, help me!" the blonde boy wailed moving around crazily.

"Naruto, stop moving around, the poison will absorb faster in your blood stream if you keep moving" Sakura reprimanded standing still.

"But I don't want to die" Naruto wailed. Sakura sighed.

"Come here then and give me your hand" Sakura took a hold of the boys hand, grabbed her kunai, and dug out the poison for his blood.

"Sakura-chan, no need to be so violent" Naruto cried.

"You wanted it out didn't you?" Naruto nodded, "Its out" Sakura shuffled through one of her pockets on her bag and tossed Naruto a roll of bandages "Here, wrap your hand with them, before you die of blood loss" Sakura explained, before debating with her self on how to get so much poison out of her own body. Naruto hastily wrapped the bandages around his hand before tossing the roll back to Sakura, who was still in thought, and almost got hit by the roll, had she not caught it in time.

"Were going to have to go back, Sakura's gash is far too deep" Kakashi explained.

"No it's alright" Sakura grabbed her kunai before running it along her arm and cutting out the poison and wrapped her arm in bandages, knowing it would heal soon. Scaring the hell out of her team.

"Most girls shriek at the sight of a tiny drop of blood" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Aa" Sakura shrugged and continued walking.

"Tazuna, I'd like to have a talk with you" Kakashi called out.

"Yea what is it?" Tazuna asked.

"Why are ninja after you, in your report you said only thieves and common robbers were after you, these are full fledged ninja, at least on chuunin **(13)** level, the next encounter will definitely be jounin, this mission has now been moved up to a B-ranked mission, we may have to go back" Kakashi frowned.

"What Kakashi-sensei! No need to go back!" Naruto shrieked "We can handle it. Believe it!"

"But the level-" "Don't worry, we'll be fine" Sakura called out.

'_Sakura-chan killed the man and teme fought the ninja while I just stood there like an idiot. Kuso!' _Naruto thought grudgingly.

"Come on dobe, we haven't got all day" Sasuke called breaking Naruto from his thought "Hurry up scaredy-cat" the Uchiha mocked.

"TEME!!!" Naruto yelled running after the Uchiha. Sensing trouble coming from the two boys, Sakura slowed down and stood in between the boys, preventing any chaos from erupting for now.

--

A week later…

The group continues to travel to the wave country; as a matter of fact they are almost there; only a short day's travel and they should technically be there. After getting off the boat, which Naruto did very loudly, the group continued there way.

"What exactly is going here Tazuna?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna retold his story to them about a rich business man, named Gatou, who wants to control the Country of the Waves and stop the flow of free trade; since then he has hired a bunch of rouge ninjas to get the job done. Tazuna then explains that he lied because they were too poor to afford a B rank mission and he begs the group to please help him. Kakashi decides, indifferently, that they will help Tazuna and the Country of the Wave. At about midday they were almost there. Walking in silence, well, except Naruto who was wandering if there was any ramen stands at the wave country, the group lay unsuspecting to a pair of eyes watching their every movement. Suddenly a rush from the bushes could be heard, the sound of leaves moving against another startled the group and caused Naruto to yell and draw out his kunai.

"Naruto! Don't!" Sakura shushed.

"But Sakura-chan some thing is there!" Naruto explained is action. Suddenly another rustle of leaves could be heard, and Naruto threw his kunai in the direction of the sound, hitting a near by tree.

"Naruto! I said don't" Sakura smacked Naruto across the head. Naruto ran over to the bush followed by the other two genin. To inspect what exactly was there. Sakura sighed, it was only a rabbit.

"Gomen nasai **(14) **Usagi-chan **(15)**" Naruto cried as the rabbit ran off.

'_Usa-chan? What is she doing here? Wait if she's here-'_ Sakura turned her head and searched for something. Suddenly an evil cackle could be heard from above. _'Found you. Zabuza Momochi' _

The group faced the man. He was shirtless, wearing bandages around his mouth, and his head band lopsided on his head. His pants were khaki grey and on his back was a large sword, covered in bandages. Suddenly the sword was released from its scabbard and swung from the man towards the group.

"DUCK!!!" Kakashi yelled as the group complies quickly, the sword missing them barely and lodging itself into a near by tree. From the dirt, the group looked up to the mysterious man, who is now on the handle of his sword.

Slowly, the group stands and faces the mysterious man.

"Aahh, Momochi Zabuza of the Hidden Mist, master of the silent kill, once an ANBU of the Hidden Mist, but now just a mere missing nin" Kakashi gave the introduction of the mysterious man. "Guys stay back on this one" Kakashi orders his genin team

"And you, Hatake Kakashi of the Hidden Leaves, man who has copied over 1000 jutsus, sharingan user, the copy nin" _'Sharingan? I thought that was a technique that only Uchiha's could use' _Sasuke glanced at Kakashi.

"Protect Tazuna" Kakashi ordered, complying with the orders the three genin jumped towards Tazuna so that Sakura was on his left, Sasuke in front and Naruto to his right.

"You think that petty formation will stop me from getting him?" Zabuza mocked. "And you call yourselves ninja" he scoffed.

"We are ninja!" Naruto retorted.

"You are nothing like it, you are just playing ninja, and until you have the intent to kill you are never truly a ninja" Zabuza explained.

"Like you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, like me" the missing nin answered.

"So basically kill senselessly, mercilessly" Sakura translated.

"You pretty smart for a ninja wannabe" Zabuza half complimented.

"Aa" Suddenly Zabuza disappeared and reappeared between the three genin and their charge.

"Told you I could get pass that pathetic formation" Zabuza seemed to smirk. Sakura, as if in instinct, stabbed Zabuza in the gut before pushing their client away and telling Naruto and Sasuke to guard him.

"Is that what you mean by the intention to kill? Attack on instinct?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly" Zabuza smiled evilly touching the wound Sakura gave him; as mist started creeping into the battle field giving the entire scene an eerie feel. Suddenly Kakashi attacked Zabuza to reveal that he was just a water clone, he used the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu **(16). **Sasuke and Naruto realizing the intention to kill in this fight, start shaking madly. _'This is a real jounin versus jounin fight, if something doesn't happen soon, I think I will crack!'_ they both thought in unison.

"Oi, you two" A feminine voice broke them from their reverie "Snap out of it, protect Tazuna-san, that's our job! Kakashi's a jounin and I am sure he doesn't want comrades to die in battle" Sakura broke them from their trance.

"Sly, Kakashi, very sly, but not sly enough" Zabuza appeared again, this time from behind the copy nin, slicing the man in two right down the centre. Suddenly, just as the thought that of a dead sensei crossed the genin's minds, a loud 'poof' sound was heard as the man disintegrated into water. Kakashi reappeared behind Zabuza with a kunai at his throat.

"So in that short exchange when the young girl was talking you copied my Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu?" Zabuza questioned, even if he knew the answer.

In what seemed like an agonizing amount of hours, was in fact only a mere couple of seconds as a second Zabuza appeared, reacting on instinct, Kakashi attacked the first Zabuza, before turning his attention to the second, who in an instant, caught the man in a water prison. _'__Suiro no Jutsu? _**(17)** _Get something more original Zabuza'_ Sakura scoffed. _'Haku, if you're going to stay up in that tree, hide your chakra too!' _Sakura glared at a branch above the scene where Kakashi was trapped by Zabuza. Sakura deciding it was time that she had a little talk with the boy called Haku, made a copy of her self and disappeared to the bushes.

--

"Well, well, Haku, long time no see" Sakura smiled.

"Yes it has been" A soft, some what feminine, male voice said from behind an ANBU hunter mask.

"Can I at least see an old friend's face before any real fighting may begin?" Sakura asked. It seemed as if the boy smiled to the girl's question before taking the red and white ANBU mask off, revealing a boy with a kind looked to his face, he had brown eyes, with long brown hair. He was wearing a green and yellow over shirt and dark yellow to orange pants, with white socks and sandals.

"Well your face may have changed a little, but I could still spot you out from the crowd" Sakura smiled.

"And you? Your pink hair? It stands out more than mine" the boy smiled.

"Not like I have a choice in the matter, this hair came to me, not the other way around" Sakura scoffed.

"But it's what makes you special" Haku smiled.

"I missed you, you know that? It's been what three years since we last saw each other?" Sakura smiled sadly.

"Four years" Haku corrected.

"Aa" Sakura sighed.

"Why'd you bring Usa-chan?" Sakura asked.

"To warn you we were coming"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"The men who attacked your group before, Zabuza hired them so he wouldn't have to 'get his hands dirty'. But then when only one showed up and without your charge, Zabuza threatened his life-" Sakura chuckled at that "-and he said that you were the one he was attacking, so I figured that since we were going to be attacking you, well since Zabuza is anyway, it'd bring her and give off a little warning" Haku explained.

"You had better get going" Haku sighed.

"Aa, next time we meet, I can guarantee will be at the bridge, and then, I will treat you as my enemy, you have been the closest I have had as family in a long time, but that won't stop me from killing you, after all that is the ninja way" Sakura hugged the boy and let go before jumping off "Oh, and next time you sneak in the bushes, hide your chakra" Her voice echoed slightly before totally disappearing.

"But I wanted you to find me though" Haku whispered.

By the time Sakura got back, not much had changed, maybe Sasuke and Naruto changing stances, but that was about it. Zabuza created another water clone and sent it to attack the three genin and their charge.

"Okay guys, you and I both know that we are not leaving with out Kakashi" she whispered to them. You two think of a plan, while I distract, got it?" Sakura ordered. Both boys nodded in unison, Zabuza still neglecting to realize that Sakura had said anything, or for that matter, everyone neglected to notice that Sakura did a little disappearing act on them five minutes ago.

"You better have a plan" Sakura muttered. The clone kicked Naruto which sent him flying back and his forehead protector ripping itself off his forehead. Kakashi barked an order to retreat, however Sasuke feeling ashamed to just run, chose to mimic Naruto and charged towards the clone with a flurry of shurikens in the hopes of killing the clone, through the storm of shuriken Sasuke lunged down with a kunai only to be plucked out of the air and tossed away to the side. Witnessing the fall of Sasuke, Naruto began to slightly shake.

Reminded by what happened when the first group of enemy ninjas attacked, Naruto charged at the water clone, only to be kicked away yet again. The blonde boy once again stood up but this time in his hands was the Konoha head band; the one he tried so hard to attain in his whole life. Amazed by his crazy action, Sakura smiled slightly as she looked at the blonde as he placed the symbol upon his head.

"Teme, I got a plan" Naruto announces. _'How could he possibly have a plan in this hopeless situation?'_ Sasuke questioned in jealousy.  
"Remember your first priority as a ninja is the safety of the charge, the safety of Tazuna" Kakashi reminded them. The three genin look at the older man.

"Kakashi, even if we were to run with the charge and get him to safety, it would only be a matter of time until Zabuza caught up, captured us and killed the client" Sakura replied. "If I recall you did once say ninjas need to think beyond the normal, in the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum, but those who don't take care of their friends are even worse scum"

"This is different! You must protect the charge!" Kakashi argued. "This man, Zabuza-"

"Is a cold blooded killer, by our age, he had killed 100 other students and he wasn't even part of the mist academy at the time" Sakura finished.

"It seems you know a lot about me young one" Zabuza commented.

"Of course, you are in the bingo books after all" Sakura smirked.

Swiftly the cold blooded killer charge and attacked Sasuke with three fierce blows. The Zabuza clone drew his sword high, aiming to kill the young boy however just as he was about to, Naruto formed a series of hand seals and did a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu creating multiple copies of himself, and with a kunai drawn the mass of Narutos' jumped onto the water clone but almost as soon as they attacked the assassin clone they were tossed off him and sent in all directions. 'Poof', 'poof', 'poof' one by one the clones disappeared, as if they weren't even there. In the cloud of smoke and dust made by the clones, Naruto dug through his bag and pulled out what looked like a giant hooked kunai and threw it at Sasuke, getting a quick look at the weapon the Uchiha understood what Naruto's plan was and moved into a straight up fighting stance after doing a quick spin, where he switched the weapons around to bring out his own and putting away the one Naruto tossed at him he undid the weapon, revealing a large shuriken, the Fuuma Shuriken. Jumping up into the air, Sasuke spun and released the shuriken.

The clone, expecting the boy to aim it at him, awaited the impact but the shuriken at the last second changed course and headed towards the real Zabuza. Seeing this, Zabuza didn't faze and he easily caught the weapon in his free hand, had he removed his hand from the hydro prison, the jutsu would have been released and Kakashi would escape thus wasting his energy for when the copy nin was caught. Just as missing nin was about to mock the two for such a pathetic attack he looked up to see another shuriken coming strait for him. _'Another shuriken in the shadow of the first?' _

With confidence in him, the missing nin jumped above, hoping over the large shuriken. Sasuke noticing the missing nin's clone's action smirked in a hidden victory, as the shuriken poofed and revealed Naruto who had a kunai in his hands, quickly aiming the weapon at Zabuza's hand, the blonde released the weapon with confidence bubbling inside him that it would hit the man.

And…….it……is caught! Zabuza pulled his hand away from the water prison thus releasing Kakashi from the hydro imprisonment and setting him free. Kakashi and Zabuza stood still, starring at each other in the eyes waiting for the other to make the first move, and then in a second both split off in different directions landing opposite each other ready to fight. Suddenly Zabuza started chanting and moved his hands in the blink of an eye into a series of hand seals, in unison Kakashi copied Zabuza's actions; every word and movement that the assassin of the mist did, he did. Suddenly two giant water dragons appeared, intertwining with each other another, attacking each other in the process.

As the attacks clash a great explosion of water is tossed up rapidly. Silence covered the battle arena as Zabuza tries to figure out how Kakashi was able to copy the attacks, a deadlock of the two jounins ensures as each glares into the others eyes. Quietly a lone masked figure appeared unnoticed above on a tree branch. He had a white and red mask on with the Hidden Mist insigner on it. The deadlock of silence is broken as the two attack each other, repeating the same motions as before. Kakashi repeated his chanting, seemingly without the help of Zabuza, sending the missing nin into a disillusion of the events.

In the mind of Zabuza, a copy of himself appeared in the place of Kakashi, Zabuza stares incredulously. Thousands of answers to what is happening pass through Zabuza's mind, yet none seemed to fit the current situation. Kakashi suddenly attacked the missing nin head on, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu to attack repeatedly sending Zabuza up against a tree, giving Kakashi the chance to kill the man. Drawing out his kunai, Kakashi aims the dagger at Zabuza and prepares to attack. Disappearing and reappearing in front of Zabuza, Kakashi prepares to attack drawing his hand back, but just as he was about to kill Zabuza effortlessly, two senbon needles fly to Zabuza's neck, sending the man to the ground; dead.  
Jumping back, Kakashi looks at Zabuza's neck to try and find the source of the needles; one from the right and one from above.

Looking up, the group of ninjas spots a young boy with his face covered by a red and white mask. Averting their gaze to the right, there is no one. Looking back at the genins and their charge, Kakashi finds that all of them are there still. Looking back at the young boy with a mask, Kakashi stares in shock as the boy jumps down from the branch and in front of Zabuza.

'_He can't be any older than Sasuke, Naruto or Sakura and yet he is a Hunter nin!' _Kakashi thought with a little jealously.  
Faced with the death of this fierce opponent, Naruto draws his kunai and charges forward to attack the masked ninja; noticing his actions Sakura charges before the Hunter nin, as if protecting him. _'You owe me one Haku AND Zabuza!'_

"Stop you baka **(18)**" Sakura growled with her kunai drawn at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Move! He just killed this missing man, this crazily strong man and you _defend _him?!" Naruto yells at the pink haired girl.

"I am defending him because he was merely doing his job!" Sakura growled.

"How can you defend some one who killed mercilessly?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because he is a hunter nin! Hunter nins, if you recall what Iruka-sensei once said in class, a hunter nins job to hunt down the Missing-nin. They must make sure to leave no trace of their prey and completely dispose of the body in order to maintain the secrets of the Hidden Village that might remain in the body of the Missing-nin" Sakura retorted.

"But he is no older than any of us and killed so mercilessly! Zabuza was our target not his!" Naruto shouted.

"Did you not listen to anything I just SAID?!" Sakura shouted back "This boy if you will, is a hunter nin, hunter nins hunt missing nins. Zabuza is a fucking missing nin!"

"But Sakura-chan-" Naruto sulked slightly.

"She's right Naruto, it was his job to kill Zabuza, not ours, Zabuza just happened to be in our way at the time" Kakashi sighed as he checked the pulse of the dead body to make sure Zabuza was dead. Naruto sighed as he put away his kunai, Sakura copying his action.

"Zabuza is dead" Kakashi sighed as he stood and the Hunter nin took the body, disappearing in a ray of leaves.

"I still don't get why you stopped me Sakura-chan" Naruto cried.

"I am NOT explaining my reasons again!" Sakura grumbled.

"But he was no older than us!" Naruto retorted.

"Naruto, you have to understand, there are people in this world; who are granted with immense power at young ages, people who are stronger than I" Kakashi explained trying to comfort the confidence lost stricken boy "You are just going to have to try harder next time ne?"

"You bet! Believe it Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. _'Mood swings much?' _ Sakura shook her head in dismay.

"Anyway, let's keep going!" Tazuna exclaimed trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course" Kakashi smiled as he put his head band back over his eye and continued walking in the direction they were going before the attack. It was no more than five steps before Kakashi's body stopped and fell to the ground, scarring the people around him.

"Kakashi-sensei? OMG Kakashi-sensei is dead!" Naruto shrieked.

"Shut up baka! Kakashi just fainted from chakra exhaustion" Sakura sighed "Sasuke, Naruto, you two carry him" Sakura ordered "Tazuna, how much longer till your village and house?" Sakura asked.

"Not long" Tazuna replied.

"Good, you two think you can carry Kakashi?" Sakura asked

"Hn"

"Believe it!"

Both boys walked over to the passed out Kakashi and picked him up, each carrying half.

"Do you guys want me to carry your back packs?" Sakura asked. Suddenly both boys dropped their back packs and picked Kakashi up again, indicating that she was going to have to carry their back packs. Sighing, Sakura picked up Sasuke's back pack and heaved it onto her back before carrying Naruto's in her hands.

"Now remember guys, without Kakashi, even as strong as we are right now, it's not the best time to be attacked by anyone, so keep alert" Sakura advised.

'_What is she, team captain?'_ Sasuke glared at the girl.

--

Some where off in a separate part of the forest…

"I'll just take the needles out carefully" the masked nin muttered. Slowly his hand advanced towards the neck of the 'deceased' body and just as he was about to pull out the first needle a hand shot up grabbing the boy's hand. The dead man awoke and glared momentarily at the boy.

"Did you have to go for the neck Haku?" the man grumbled.

"The neck is the easiest place to target Zabuza, besides you'd be angry if I injured your body" Haku smiled.

"But did you have to use two?" Zabuza grumbled as he yanked out both senbon needles.

"I didn't, I only used one, some one else threw the other senbon needle" Haku defended.

"Impossible-"

"Not impossible, one of the ninja you were fighting was Sakura" Haku frowned.

"The pink haired girl?" Zabuza asked.

"I am surprised you don't remember her, after all, she was once your student" Haku smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Zabuza retorted.

"Think back to about four years ago, you had me as a student and another" Haku encouraged. Zabuza sat for a moment and thought about what Haku just said.

"Oh, I remember her now" Zabuza chuckled "She was the one out of the two of you who mastered my technique as if she was the one to come up with it"

"Correct"

"That would explain why you brought that blasted rabbit, and why only one of the two we sent out before came back and was so scared" Zabuza analysed.

"Your age if affecting you Zabuza, anyway you really shouldn't be moving for about three weeks, but knowing you, you'll probably be up and around in a week" Haku smiled.

"Such a deadly killer and yet still holds innocence, that's what I like about you Haku" Zabuza muttered.

"What do you expect, I am still a kid after all" Haku smiled.

--

A few hours later the group arrived at Tazuna's house, which was in the middle of water basically. The only thing connecting the house to land was a small wooden bridge; Kakashi woken up from his unconsciousness; giving boy young boys a break from carrying the man.

"Inari-chan, oji-san **(19)** is home" A feminine voice called out from the house.

"Really?" a young boy's voice asked. Suddenly a young boy, no older than seven came running out of the house and glomped team seven's charge, passing by Sakura in the process and pushing her into the water.

"Woah!" Sakura fell into the water with a loud splash, alerting her team and sending their gaze to where the girl had fallen in.

"Waaaahhhhh!!! Gomen! **(20) **Gomen! Gomen!" the young boy cried.

SAKURA'S POV

'_**What the hell? You just got pushed off the board walk by a little kid? You are getting weaker!'**_

'_Oh you're back. Well the kid came out of no where, you'd be the same too'_

'_**Pft! Yea right, anyway, get back up to the surface'**_

'_This is so not good, the weights on my legs are dragging me down!'_

'_**Use chakra you baka!'**_

'_Yea, yea'_

'_**It's not good that you aren't the best of swimmers either'**_

'_Shut up!'_

I focused my chakra into my legs as I kicked harder and harder to reach the surface before I ran out of oxygen. Slowly I reached the surface where a hand was waiting to pull me up and out of the water. Since the arm was covered by white arm warmers, I assumed it was Sasuke's arm that was going to pull me up. Getting closer to the surface I lifted my arm so that it was higher than me and grabbed onto Sasuke's arm. In response the arm lifted me out of the water and onto the board walked.

END POV

"Daijobou Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Huff…huff…huff…huff…yea, just fine, I wanted to go for a swim anyway" Sakura answered sarcastically; her clothes sticking to her revealing a rather curvaceous body for a girl her age, lying on the boardwalk tiredly.

"You did?" Naruto exclaimed

"I…huff….was being…..huff…..sarcastic baka" Sakura breathed.

"Oh" Naruto sweatdropped.

"What took you so long to get out of the water?" Sasuke asked. Sakura pointed to her legs, to be more specific, her lower legs.

"Can't swim?" Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow.

"No, cramping" Sakura lied.

"Oh" Sasuke nodded as Sakura slowly got her self up and the group continued her way into the house.

"Gomen nasai" the young boy cried. Sakura smiled and bent down to the boy small boy.

"It's ok ne?" Sakura smiled "Anyway, Kakashi sensei, you should probably rest after all, your body seems to be still tired from the battle with Zabuza" _'Who by the way is still alive'_ Sakura added inwardly.

"I'll be fine" Kakashi insisted.

"Konnichiwa minna-san" a woman greeted.

"Konnichiwa Tsunami-chan" Tazuna greeted "Team 7, I would like you to meet my daughter, Tsunami and my grandson, Inari"

"Hello" Kakashi and Naruto smiled, while Sasuke and Sakura stayed in the background and nodded. Suddenly Kakashi's body gave in again and the man collapsed before them, some how landing on Sakura in the process.

"Narrghf!!!" Sakura grunted as the man fell on top of her "Oi, some one get Kakashi off me! Don't just stand there" Sakura barked as Sasuke and Tazuna sweatdropped, Naruto running to Sakura's aid.

"Pft! Fine my ass!" Sakura growled as Kakashi was heaved off her by Sasuke and Naruto.

"Tsunami-san, is there a room where Kakashi can rest for a while?" Sakura asked standing back up again.

"Sure" Tsunami nodded and guided the three genin and their unconscious teacher to a separate room where a mattress was laid out in the middle. After Naruto and Sasuke put Kakashi down, the four exited the room.

"By the way, I'm Sakura, he's Sasuke and the blonde is Naruto, and now I am going out for a walk" Sakura introduced before walking out of the house, still soaking wet.

"Nani? Sakura-chan chotto matte! **(21)**" Naruto called out as he ran after the pink haired girl with Sasuke on their trail.

--

"Okay, you two, come out of your hiding places and tell me why the hell you have been following me for the past two _hours_!" Sakura demanded. Slowly the two other genins of teams seven came out from the bushes and walked up to Sakura who was on the beach.

"Hn I was bored" Sasuke answered.

"I wanted to know where you were going" Naruto cried.

"I said I was going for a walk" Sakura sighed as she looked out to the sea.

"Wow! So pretty" Naruto admired.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"The beach" Naruto replied.

"Haven't you ever-" Sakura thought about it for a moment "Actually never mind" Sakura sighed as she walked away from the beach and back to the water side house.

"Come on you two, unless you want to stay out here, Kakashi should be waking up soon"

--

Two hours later the sun was starting to set and Kakashi had awoken twenty minutes before and was now still resting in bed and explaining how a hunter nin works, even though Sakura had already explained it twice.

"Okay, so like Sakura had already said twice, a hunter nin's mission is to seek out the missing nins of their village and take them down, leaving no trace of their remains so that no one can collect the remains and any secrets that maybe in the missing nins body and as you saw before hunter nins can be as young as you guys, heck there are even missing nins that are your age or a little older" Kakashi explained. At the last statement it seemed that Sasuke and Sakura both had their moods dampen and went into a foul mood.

"Usually, however a hunter nin will dispose of the body at the sight the nin was killed, yet the hunter nin took the body away from the sight" Kakashi contemplated.

"Maybe he needed evidence of the body" Naruto reasoned.

"If they needed evidence they would just bring back the head" Kakashi sighed.

"But then why would he take away the body?" Sasuke asked.

"Think guys, what was the weapon he used to kill Zabuza" Kakashi ordered. Quiet covered the room as each nin thought about the death. _'No way!'_ Sasuke exclaimed.

"He used senbon needles, that shouldn't have killed Zabuza" Sasuke voiced.

"Exactly, unless the needles were to hit a vital organ, Zabuza shouldn't be dead" Kakashi said.

"But you checked his pulse Kakashi sensei! You yourself said he was dead!" Naruto whined.

"But that was probably a momentary death-" Sighing irritably, Sakura spoke up "Don't you guys get it? They used the hunter nin as a disguise to get away!" Sakura stood up and stalked out of the door irritably, mumbling something along the lines of 'it was so obvious from the start, why didn't any one else figure it out? Jounin? Elite? Pft!'

Looking at the door where Sakura just exited from, the three males sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei; if Sakura figured it out so long ago why did she defend the hunter nin?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto, but it might have something to do with the fact Sakura disappeared half way through the battle with Zabuza" Kakashi replied.

"What do you mean she disappeared through the battle?" Naruto asked.

"About half way through, she made a copy of her self and disappeared for about ten minutes" Kakashi answered.

"But if it was a clone then we would have sensed the chakra difference" Sasuke retorted.

"The chakra levels of the clone were so close to Sakura's it would be impossible to tell unless you were a jounin or a chakra specialist" Kakashi sighed.

"But then what are we going to do about Zabuza being alive?" Tazuna asked.

"I don't know, I am in no shape to fight right now, and I am guessing neither is Zabuza" Kakashi mumbled.

"But then Kakashi-sensei, if you could barely hold up a battle with Zabuza, how will we fair off against him?" Naruto cried.

"I am going to train you first" Kakashi answered "Sasuke, could you go find Sakura, it's probably best that she train with us as well"

"Hn" Sasuke got up form his place and walked out of the house to find the pink haired girl.

SAKURA'S POV

'_How the hell can they be so stupid to not notice that Zabuza was still alive?'_

'_**Especially Kakashi, I thought he was one of the best ninja in our village!'**_

'_You would have thought it'd be obvious after I defended Haku'_

'_**You gave reasons to why you defended him though'**_

'_True, I reckon this will turn out really ugly sooner or later'_

'_**And we'll be at the receiving end of it as well, I guarantee it!'**_

'_For some reason so do I'_

'_**Wanna train for a bit?'**_

'_Yea, I have been getting lazy lately'_

'_**I'll say'**_

'_Quiet you'_

I stalked my way to a near by forest to train for a while, let off my anger at my team. I just can't believe no one noticed. Walking through the forest, I found a rather large tree in the middle, perfect to meditate under for a while. It seemed so quiet for a while, so peaceful. A slight breeze passing through making the leaves rusting against each other and the sounds of the occasional bird or rabbit bustling through were the only sounds coming from the forest as I continued to mediate, relieving myself of any stress that seemed to have built up over the past few months. Slowly, my mind and body became separated as I slowly drifted into a light slumber, leaving my body leaning against the tree trunk behind me.

_**DREAM SEQUENCE…**_

_There was a party. A young girl the age of officially five walked around thanking people for such beautiful gifts, even if she didn't actually like any of them; smiling, she was happy and she never wanted the day to end. _

_Soon night fell to the Haruno district and a pack of rouge ninjas stormed the family district and kidnapped everyone, forcing them into a main house room where the family party was to be held that night._

_One by one, heads, arms, legs were slaughtered off people. People she didn't even recognize yet knew they were family. Blood splattered; each member was slaughtered, heads chopped off, arms sawed off, legs pulled off. floors, walls, ceilings were caked in the thick, sticky, red substance. _

_Two people, one male one female, unrecognizable to the young girl were stripped of their clothes, and hands bound behind their backs. These two blind folded human beings were whipped, slashed, bashed, kicked, stabbed; they were tortured; the women was kicked down and raped, the male was beaten more. Blood poured over the rich floors, splattered onto the decorative walls, leaked into the tiniest of crevices; it was every where._

"_Sakura, you; you are a disgrace to this family, you are a failure" the man hollered._

_At that final note from her parents the girl watched as her parents lives were ended with a stab to the heart and then a slice off a head. More blood was spilt, staining the young cherry blossom, splattering more family blood over the main house room. The bodies, like the others, fell limp and crashed onto the ground below. Both heads, rolled towards Sakura, both looking up to her, as if to say, "You were always a failure"_

_The scene of the massacre kept repeating and repeating, each time it seemed as if more blood was split, as if each time the people who were murdered seemed to fade each time harder and harder to make out._

"_Sakura" some called._

"_Sakura" the voice repeated as if calling her to wake up, yet for the life of her, she could wake from the night mare; the memory._

"_Sakura" the voice was male it wanted her to wake up._

_More heads rolled, more arms were sawn off, more legs pulled off. The never ending pile of limbs seemed to grow and grow. The ever present sea of red seemed to drown the girl._

"_SAKURA!!" There was that voice again._

"_SAKURA WAKE UP!!" who ever it was, they did want to wake her up, yet this dream wanted to keep her right here._

"_WAKE UP!!"_

_**...END DREAM SEQUENCE**_

Slowly I woke up from the constant shaking of my body and some one yelling my name, yet my eyes weren't open yet. My eyes slowly blinked opening up a little. It was dark, yet bright. Something was covering my view, sending a shadow over me. Looking up I find Kakashi over my head. Slowly blinking myself awake I sat up and found my team mates looking at me worried, well actually it was more like Naruto worried and Sasuke bored looking and Kakashi in between worried and bored. Sasuke eyes seemed to have looked concerned for a moment, but that was probably something with the light.

"Ugh! Where am I?" I ask as I put a hand on my forehead sitting up slowly.

"You're back in Tazuna's house, Sasuke-teme brought you back here after he found you in the forest" Naruto replied loudly.

"Naruto don't be so loud!" I mutter rubbing my temples before flopping back down on my back.

"What happened Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I walked out for a bit, and I mediated in a forest then the next thing I know I am here" I replied. "I must have fallen asleep"

'_**So much for training!'**_

'_Shut up would you?'_

'_**Never!'**_

'_Go back into that little jar please? You're giving me a headache'_

'_**And Naruto doesn't?'**_

'_Be gone please. I don't need two annoying beings around me right now'_

'_**Fine, but I'll be back!'**_

"Do you realize how dangerous it is for just wandering off Sakura?" Kakashi reprimanded.

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself" I frowned sitting up again.

"You fell asleep" Sasuke scoffed.

"Shut up Chicken-ass" I snap.

"Anyway, tomorrow, since it is already night, we will begin our training" Kakashi announced.

"Joy!" I mutter sarcastically before lying back down.

"I don't get why you guys are training! You guys are just going to die! There's no way you can defeat Gatou!" Inari screams before running out of the room. _'I despise little kids'_

END POV

--

The next day in the middle of a forest…

"Okay listen up team, today we are going to work on chakra" Kakashi announced.

"Hmm? Oh yea, catra wasn't it or something along those lines" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"Sakura" Kakashi sighed.

"Hmm? Oh right" Sakura nodded "Alright listen up you two because I am only saying this once; chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when performing a jutsu. This energy has two parts: the body energy in each cell and the spiritual energy gained through training and other experiences. To perform a jutsu, a ninja must release these two energies equally or in just the right amounts to perform jutsus this is called releasing chakra and is done by performing a seal with the hand, each amount of course varying from ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and Kinjutsu **(22)**"

"Well at least we know Iruka had at least one good student" Kakashi complimented, annoying the two boys slightly.

"But Kakashi-sensei we already know how to perform jutsus" Naruto whined.

"Yes, you may be able to perform jutsus but you aren't using you're chakra efficiently unless you can control chakra properly it will be of no use to you and can wear you out so easily in a battle" Kakashi explained.

"So then how are we going to perfect our chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"Simple, tree climbing" Kakashi smiled in response Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped falling on their backs while Sakura looked bored, and stopped paying attention to Kakashi after she explained what chakra was.

"But Kakashi-sensei, how is tree climbing going to help us with chakra control?" Naruto asked "We can all climb trees"

"You're going to climb the trees without your hands" Kakashi explained.

"Is that even possible?" Naruto asked.

"Of course it is!" Kakashi insisted as he hobbled over to a tree "Watch" Kakashi put one of his hands into the seal of the tiger and when he was ready, slowly but surely, he was climbing the tree without any hands.

"How'd you do that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto exclaimed.

"By channeling my chakra into my feet" Kakashi answered "It is said that channeling chakra into your feet is the hardest place to channel it, so if you can do this you should be able to do any jutsu, well theoretically any way"

"This will be easy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You may have improved the most since we first met Naruto, but, do your actions speak as loud as your words?" Kakashi asked.

"You bet! I am going to be Hokage one day! I can't let a little thing like this get in the way! Believe it!" Naruto shouted scarring off a few birds.

"Well then, let's see you try" Kakashi motioned before he shot three kunai at the genin. "Grab a kunai and pick a tree and begin by focusing your chakra into your feet before running up to the tree"

"Hai" Sasuke and Naruto chorused, and one by one each picked up a kunai and a tree before putting their hands into the seal of the tiger to gather chakra. Suddenly all three shot their eyes open and the raced up the trees. Shouting his battle cry, Naruto ran towards the tree and up it only to be bounded back after two steps and landed smack bang on his head making him cry out in pain. Sasuke like Naruto ran up the tree, but unlike Naruto he made it up half way before he put to much chakra in his feet thus forcing him to bounce off the trunk and landed perfectly, unlike Naruto, on his feet, before falling he marked his position with the kunai.

'_Too little chakra and you end up like Naruto, too much chakra and it breaks the tree trunk'_ Sasuke calculated.

"Well it would seem that Sasuke is the better one out of the two of you" Kakashi voiced "But who is the best out of all three?" Kakashi questioned as he looked over to where Sakura had chosen a tree, looking up the tree Sakura was no where to be found, nor was she around the tree.

"Kakashi-sensei where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Errr-"

"Ano! **(23)** Is this high enough Kakashi?" a female voice asked from above.

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Where are you?" Naruto asked.

"Up here" Sakura answered.

"How high up are you?" Kakashi asked.

"At least two hundred meters" Sakura yelled back.

"That's high enough" Kakashi smiled "Well it would seem as if Sakura has the best chakra control out of you three, maybe she will be the next Hokage, and as for the Uchiha clan, well I can't say so much" Kakashi smirked sending the two boys angry and making Sakura sweat drop.

"Don't stand around my tree please, I am coming down" Sakura shouted from above before a loud rustling sound was heard advancing from above. "PLONK!!!" Sakura landed perfectly still on her feet just in front of the tree she was climbing with a small crater around her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! DON'T DO THAT!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Always so loud" Sakura complained "I am still in one piece aren't I?"

"But that was 200 meters up!" Naruto screeched.

"No harm done so I don't see what the problem is" Sakura shrugged and walked back up the tree.

By night fall Naruto and Sasuke admittedly had gotten higher and higher each time but they were no where as close to the height Sakura had achieved in her first attempt, with them anyway. Again Naruto seemed to land on his head after falling off the tree, which was about five or six metres up. Muttering incoherent curses Naruto stood back up huffing and puffing from exhaustion, like Sasuke, he was tired, though neither would admit it. Sakura on the other hand was perfectly fine and just sitting against a tree branch waiting for the other two to give up and go back to Tazuna's house; Kakashi leaving a while ago.

Glaring at the tree, Sasuke gathered is chakra to his feet and ran towards the tree and up it reaching ten metres at least before his body gave way and he was forced to rebound off the tree, marking it at the ten metre mark.

'_Why don't they just take a break?'_ Sakura wondered idly _'It's like they are constantly competing against each other in an imaginary game'_

"Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered in front of the blossom "How do you get up so high? Oh and don't tell teme about this"

"Huh?" Sakura cocked her head idly.

"KAWAII **(24)**" Naruto squealed scaring both Sakura and Sasuke "How did you get so high up?"

"Oh" Sakura sighed before standing up "Okay Sasuke, you may as well listen to this while I'm at it" Sasuke glared at the girl.

"Alright, you two are so concerned about how the other is doing, that it clouds your minds and in doing so clouding your judgment, you have to remain calm, focused, don't worry about how the other is doing. When channeling your chakra you should be calm not hasty, that will end in you using your chakra pointlessly and runs it out faster" Sakura explained "Well, ja, I'm bored here" Sakura waved, leaving the boys in the forest.

--

A few hours later both boys emerged from the forest, still not victorious but exhausted. Slowly the two hobbled their way back to the waterside home. Walking into the house the two boys were confronted by a bustling Tsunami over a stove, a Sakura mediating in the corner and Kakashi and Tazuna conversing with each other about the recent events.

"Glad to see you two could make it for dinner" Kakashi smiled. Sasuke and Naruto smirked slightly before sitting down at the table where Kakashi and Tazuna were. Eventually Inari came out of his room after Tsunami called him and sat at the table as well while Tsunami herself was placing the plates of food on the table.

"Sakura-san, dinners ready" Tsunami called.

"Hai" The pink girl opened her eyes and raised her self to the table and sat.

"So how are you two going in your training?" Kakashi asked.

"Getting better thanks to Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled.

"Aa" Sasuke grunted.

"Itadakimasu" the people at the table shouted in unison.

"Good to hear, Sakura, since you have already gone so high, you will be accompanying Tazuna tomorrow" Kakashi ordered.

"Hai" Sakura mumbled as she bit into her fish.

Through out the dinner Sasuke and Naruto continued stuffing themselves with food. Piling it in continuously, as if they hadn't eaten in years, or even decades. _'Their eating as if they hadn't eaten in ages! I can't believe that they are in competition with food!' _Sakura scrunched her nose in disgust.

"More please!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted in unison as they rose their bowls before spewing all their food back out.

"That's disgusting you two! If you are going to eat so much keep it in you!" Sakura growled.

"I need to get stronger, that's why I am eating!" Sasuke wiped his mouth.

"And I need to get stronger than teme!" Naruto grumbled before wiping his mouth.

"That's all good and well, but if you guys keep throwing up the food it will be of no use to you" Kakashi sighed.

"Seriously, don't eat any more! It will become dangerous for you health, my health and the floor you are spewing on's health!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But I need to get stronger Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"You won't get stronger if you keep eating like that then spew it all up, you will just be bulimic!" Sakura grumbled before standing up to put her bowls in the sink to wash them. "Gochisou sama deshita" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-san, there's no need to wash them" Tsunami insisted.

"No, it's alright" Sakura smiled as she quickly scrubbed her bowl and chopsticks with soapy water before putting them aside. Looking up, the girl noticed a torn photo.

"Ano, Inari, you kept staring at this picture during dinner, any reason why the picture is torn? It looks like it was deliberately torn" Sakura analyzed at this the family seemed to all stop and go quiet.

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to" Sakura said warily.

"No it's alright; the man who was in that photo was Inari's father, maybe not by blood, but a father none the less, the two were inseparable."

"He was known as a hero in this country; three years ago he just appeared out of no where"

_FLASH BACK…  
_

_Inari was being tormented by some local kids who were trying to take his dog, Pochi, away. The head boy got mad at Inari after Inari demanded Pochi back and threw the dog into the river. _

"_If you care so much about the animal, you would dive in and save him" the boy said before he pushed the younger Inari into the water below and unfortunately for Inari, he couldn't swim, Pochi, on the other hand, learned the dog paddle right then and swam to shore._

_When he awoke, a man had saved him. He seemed to understand Inari and told him to choose a live of no regrets. No matter how tough, he must try, even if he loses his life. The man's name was Kaiza and he had come to town to fulfill his dream. Soon, Kaiza became part of the family. One day, there was a terrible storm and it looked like part of the city would be flooded. Kaiza volunteered to jump in the river and tie the rope to save the village. From that day forth, he became a town hero. Gatou was not happy with him and his outrageous actions, and decided to martyr him as an example right in front of the people in the town. He sent his men to capture and crucify Kaiza in the center of town as a warning to anyone who opposed him. He told the people that this man had been conducting terrorist activities against the Gatou Corporation and as punishment, publicly executed him. The little boy watched as his father figure was killed before his eyes._

…_END FLASH BACK_

"And that basically is what happened" Tazuna explained. _'So he lost some one important to him, that's why he is always crying' _Sakura thought back to when she first met the boy and found him in his room staring out at the sea with a picture of a man in his little hands.

"I don't get why you guys are always training! It will do you no good! Heroes don't exist! They're just made up!" Inari shouted before storming out of the room.

"Otou-san you know never to talk about that when Inari is around" Tsunami yelled before running after the boy.

"I'm going to show him!" Naruto pronounced.

"Show him what?" Kakashi asked.

"That training is all worth it! That there really are heroes!" Naruto exclaimed before running out of the house.

--

Morning came to the wave country as a girl in a pink yukata walked into the forest collecting herbs. Looking around, the girl noticed a blonde boy, Naruto, lying on the ground, sleeping. Walking over to the blonde boy the girl instantly recognized him. It was the boy who yelled at him for 'killing' Zabuza. _'It's that boy'_ the 'girl' thought as she reached over to his neck ready strangle him. But stopped and gently shook him to wake the blonde up.

Slowly the blonde boy woke up to find the 'girl' smiling down on him.

"Huh? Where am I?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Your in the middle of a forest, you were sleeping so I thought to wake you up" the girl smiled.

"Arigato **(28)**" Naruto thanked as he sat up. _'She sure is pretty'_

"What are you doing in the middle of a forest? Are you a ninja?" the girl asked.

"Huh? You bet! I am training to be the greatest ninja of all time" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why are you training to be the greatest ninja?" the girl asked.

"Because I have a dream, so that no one will look down on me ever again!" Naruto proclaimed.

"I see, but are you fighting for some one special?" the girl questioned as she collected more herbs, Naruto helping her in the process.

"I don't get what you mean lady" Naruto frowned.

"When you fight for some one special and protect them with your life, that's the only time that you'll be truly strong" the girl smiled "So do you have some special you fight for?"

"Yea I guess" Naruto shrugged.

"I see, well anyway, I must be going, thank you for helping me pick herbs" the girl smiled "Oh, and by the way, I am a boy" the boy walked off.

"Wha? She's a boy? He's even prettier than Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are you doing dobe?" a voice from above asked.

"Eh? Sasuke-teme? I am not a dobe!" Naruto yelled as he runs up the tree.

Eventually, two other figures appeared on the scene; Sakura and Kakashi.

"Oi, Chicken-Ass where's the dobe?" Sakura asked. Sasuke glared at the girl before pointing up.

"Sakura-chan I am not a dobe" Naruto whined "Look Kakashi-sensei! I made it up this high" Naruto smiled. Suddenly Naruto started to fall off the high branch, scaring Kakashi. But it ended up with him alright as his feet stuck to the bottom of the branch.

"Naruto don't do that, you'll give Kakashi-oji-san a heart attack" Sakura sighed.

"I'm not that old" Kakashi coughed.

"Explain the grey hair" Sakura smirked.

"It's silver! Get it right!" Kakashi retorted. Suddenly Naruto's legs gave way and he started falling towards the ground. In an instant Sasuke caught the boy by his foot from the branch above. _'I may end up older than need be after this __**team**__ is through with __**me**__!' _Kakashi sighed.

"Well done Naruto, I'll leave you to your own devices now to get higher" Kakashi smiled before he poofed away.

"Nice catch Sasuke" Sakura smirked before turning around "I had better get going to; after all, I have already made it up to the top; ja **(29)**"

'_Such an annoying girl!'_ Sasuke glared.

--

The pink haired girl was now in the middle of the city standing idly on a bridge, supposedly guarding Tazuna.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Tazuna asked.

"Because I had already finished training while the other two slowly make their progress" Sakura answered "But if you don't want me to save your ass if it gets attacked then I'll go then" Sakura started walking away.

"No, no, you can stay" Tazuna put his hand on the shoulder of the girl.

"You sure?" the girl smirked.

"Yea, yea" Tazuna sighed.

"Oi, Tazuna" a man calls out to him. He was wearing a yellow construction helmet with a brown t-shirt and black three quarter pants with simple black runners.

"Ohayou, is there something you want?"

"Yea, this whole bridge building thing, I fear my life after the recent attacks, I am quitting" the man said.

"Fine, don't come back after lunch, and consider our friendship broken" Tazuna replied sourly.

"Tazuna, don't be like that! These attacks on us, the damage is not worth the final product! Think of the others!" the man begged.

"I am! This bridge, it will give us work! Something this town needs" Tazuna rebutted.

"It won't give us work if we end up dead!" the man retorted.

"What would giving up do? Show Gatou that he wins?" Sakura glared.

"Don't interrupt in a grown up conversation little girl!" the man scoffed.

"If I am the little girl you are the child in this situation! This bridge is giving the town hope, hope that if this bridge is made freedom will be restored! Yet you are so negative about such a thing" Sakura argued.

"Don't put yourself into conversations that don't concern you!" the man shouted.

"I became concerned when my team and I were hired to protect Tazuna-san until this bridge was built!" Sakura rebutted. The man coughed and turned around.

"I'm sorry our friendship had to end this way Tazuna" the man sighed as he took his leave.

"Look we got to go grocery shopping now anyway" Tazuna smiled as he guided the young girl around the town. Soon the pair walked into what appeared to be a grocery stall, and yet there were little to no groceries in there, and if they were it was more than likely they were slightly old and shriveled.

"It's empty" Sakura mouthed mournfully.

"It's been like this since Gatou came here" Tazuna explained. Quietly a man walked into the shop and stared at Sakura's lower half with lustful eyes. Slowly the man's hand crept closer and closer to Sakura's bottom, but just before he grabbed anything, Sakura turned around with deadly eyes ready to kill the man.

"No wait-" the man started, but before he knew what was happening he was getting beaten up by the pink haired girl screaming 'hentai! **(30)**'. Who would have known he was only going for the girl's bag?

A few minutes down the track, Tazuna was staring amazed at the pink haired girl who was walking next to him. Looking around Sakura noticed many people with signs in their hands saying 'Will work for food' and bowls in their hands begging for money or food.

"I can't believe you did that to him" Tazuna thought aloud.

"A girl has to defend her self, no matter where she is" Sakura huffed. Suddenly another hand pulled on the girl's skirt.

"I thought I said-" the girl began to growl, but then realized that the man wasn't there, and instead was a little girl.

"Nee-chan, daijobou?" the small girl asked, in her little hand was an old decrepit doll that looked really worn out, like her clothes, which was a simple dirty dress.

"Hai, nani?" Sakura asked the girl, as an answer the girl raised her hands as if begging for something.

"Eh? Oh hold on" Sakura nodded as she searched her bag for something to give the poor girl. Slowly Sakura pulled out a grey jumper and a wallet, searching through the wallet Sakura rummaged for a few coins to give the girl as well as some candy. Putting the jumper on the girl, she gave the girl the coins and a little bit of candy before smiling and standing up again.

"There, use it wisely" Sakura smiled motherly.

"Arigato nee-chama **(31)**" the girl smiled before running off in a separate direction. _'Sasuke, Naruto we have GOT to help these people!'_ Sakura cried in thought.

--

By night both boys had made it to the top of the trees, exhausted, but smiling in victory.

"I guess we should head back now ne?" Sasuke chuckled.

Slowly the boys came back into the water side house, thrusting the door open before flopping onto the floor in front of the people in the small house. Again Tsunami was hastily moving around the kitchen preparing dinner as Kakashi and Tazuna conversed and Sakura sat at the table with her eyes closed.

"Kakashi-san, why did you continue to help us even when I had lied to you about this whole thing?" Tazuna asked.

"To abandon one's duty is not courageous, and below courageous there is nothing. Those are the first Hokage's words" Kakashi answered.

Quietly Inari is sitting on his chair when he has a small flash back of his father.

_FLASHBACK…_

_A man, a young man is with a younger Inari. The town are having fun with each other when Inari asks why Kaiza is so nice to him._

"_Why not?" the man smiles before attacking the boy by tickling; the two erupt into a loud laughter._

"_If you want to protect something, protect. You must try your hardest to protect the things important to you" Kaiza explains_

…_END FLASH BACK_

"Why are you all trying to hard to fight against Gatou? It's so pointless" Inari cries.

"Shut up kid!" Naruto spat "I'm not like you!" Sakura and Sasuke holding the blonde back just in case he started attacking the boy.

"You're too carefree, how can you possibly understand any of this? About me? About this country? You are just barging in where you don't belong!" Inari shouted.

"We may not understand this, for that matter understand anything about what's happening, but we are here to help" Sakura replied softly.

"You stupid girl! What the hell would you know about losing some one important to you and not doing anything about it? I watched my father die before my eyes, and here you guys are so carefree interrupting something that doesn't want to be interrupted" Inari shouted which seemed to make Sakura stiffen before she ran out of the house.

"You stupid kid, you're just this little kid who continues crying, playing this tragic character, people like you should just continue crying" Naruto glared before chasing after the pink haired girl.

"We maybe slightly carefree, but that doesn't mean we don't know what's going around here" Sasuke muttered before chasing after Naruto.

'_My team has serious issues about this'_ Kakashi sighed as Inari ran out of the house.

--

"Can I talk to you?" Kakashi asked the boy below him, staring out at the water from the board walk. The young boy doesn't answer.

"Look, sorry about my team, you know, in a way Naruto is kind of like you" Kakashi chuckled making Inari stare at him in shock.

"Like you, Naruto also grew up without a father; for that matter he grew up with out either of his parents or a single friend. Yet he doesn't complain or cry; he does his best to get people to acknowledge him" Kakashi explained. Inari seemed to nod in response.

"What he said to you earlier, he has probably told himself the same thing over and over again" Kakashi sighed as he got up and walked back inside.

--

"Sakura-chan where are you?" Naruto yelled out trying to find the pink haired girl. Who would have thought that pink hair was so hard to find during night?

"Sakura-chan please come out!" Naruto pleaded.

"Dobe, not so loud!" Sasuke growled "She probably doesn't want to be found, give her time, she'll appear tomorrow morning" _'At least I hope she does'_

"How can you say that teme? Sakura-chan just walked off in a rage and you tell me to leave her alone!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, you and I both got angered by what that kid said, what makes you think that something that kid said did anger her as well?" Sasuke asked.

"But-"

"Leave her dobe, she'll be fine, she's a ninja for a reason" Sasuke comforted.

"Fine" Naruto grumbled as he walked back to the house with Sasuke.

--

"Didn't find her?" Kakashi asked bewildered.

"Who would have thought pink hair would be so hard to spot during the night?" Sasuke shrugged.

"And here I was expecting all three of you to come back" Kakashi sighed.

"Teme said to stop looking for her!" Naruto accused.

"Because she obviously doesn't want to be found, and I think it'd be best to leave it like that" Sasuke defended.

"But she is all alone in the forest" Naruto cried.

"She's a ninja in training, I am sure she can take care of herself" Kakashi reassured.

"How can you both say that when your team mate is out there?!" Naruto shouted pointing to the door. Suddenly the door opened revealing the pink haired girl standing there, her mind some where else.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto raced towards her in a big hug choking her to death.

"Ack! Naruto let go of me!" Sakura demanded.

"No way! You'd leave again!" Naruto cried, turning Sakura slightly blue.

"Please…let….go….can't…" Sakura fainted.

"Eh? Sakura-chan? OMG Sakura-chan wake up wake up wake up!" Naruto wailed as he shook her body fierily.

"Naruto stop!" Kakashi demanded "You're going to kill her!"

"Dobe she maybe a ninja, but you practically killed her from your hug, remember she _is_ shorter than you" Sasuke sighed as he took Sakura from the boy.

"Give me back Sakura-chan!" Naruto growled.

"Dobe, I am putting her on her bed so she can rest" Sasuke sighed as he carried the girl bridal style to the opposite room.

"Be careful of your strength Naruto" Kakashi reprimanded "Like Sasuke said, she is shorter than you"

"Hai sensei" Naruto sulked before walking to the room where the beds were to sleep where Sakura was on her bed, and oddly Sasuke had also fallen asleep.

"Night Kakashi-sensei" Naruto sighed before falling to sleep himself.

"Aa"

--

_**DREAM SEQUENCE…**_

_Smiles….laughter….screaming…slaughter…arms….legs...blood...heads…one by one each image repeated itself. The people being killed, they weren't familiar. The words said were incoherent; the only sound was the beating of a heart and the snickering of people around her..._

_Rape…murder…they images never seemed to cease…_

_Dark men, only the outlines of them could be made out as the advanced slowly…_

_One drew back a weapon; it looked like a katana…_

_And in a second the weapon was thrust down killing a girl…_

_In mere seconds the young girl of five was dead as blood splattered over walls, floors and the ceiling… _

…_**END DREAM SEQUENCE**_

The pink haired girl awoke with a start thrusting herself into a sitting position, she was sweating terribly, her breathing was uneven, her body shook slightly in fright; it was plain and simple that dream, no nightmare, had scared the crap out of the girl. It was still night, or early morning, and the rest of her team was still asleep.

"Just a dream" she told herself as she lay back down and closed her eyes. In the mere second that the girl shut her eyes they were thrust right back open as images of her nightmare bombarded her, starring at her ninja sandals for a moment the girl sat up again, hand on forehead as she breathed deeply.

"Sakura you alright?" a male voice asked. It was Kakashi.

"Hai, bad dream is all" Sakura sighed "I'm going to get some air ok Kakashi?"

"Yea, sure, just be back soon" Kakashi nodded as he feel back asleep. Slipping on her ninja sandals Sakura snuck out of the water side home and walked towards the beach, staring at it for a while.

Two hours had passed since the cherry blossom woke up and went for a walk; slowly the sun rose from the sea greeting a new day.

"I guess I better head back now" Sakura chuckled to herself as she headed back to the little house.

"Sakura, I said be back soon!" Kakashi growled.

"I am back I have only been gone for two hours" Sakura muttered.

"Right, anyway, if you are ready we'll be heading out" Kakashi announced.

"What about Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"They seemed really tired this morning so I didn't wake them up, we'll leave and guard Tazuna then the other two can join us" Kakashi said.

"I don't think either will be happy if we left without them" Sakura frowned.

"Well we can't exactly wait for them" Kakashi sighed.

"Then you go with Tazuna and I'll wait for the other two, I bet they don't even know where the bridge is anyway" Sakura offered.

"Fine by me, but please get there soon, and when I say soon, I don't mean _two hours later_ I reckon Zabuza may appear today" Kakashi nodded before he and Tazuna walked out of the house and towards the bridge.

--

Slowly a blonde boy with a sleeping cap on his head awoke. Looking around the boy realized that he was the only one in the room; all the other beds were packed up.

"Eh? I can't believe they left without me!" Naruto exclaimed as he raced around the room to pack up his gear and get changed.

--

"I wonder what is taking Naruto so long" Sakura wondered idly as Sasuke and herself waited outside on the boardwalk.

"Hn"

Suddenly screaming could be heard from inside the house.

"What the?" Sasuke and Sakura raced into the house to find that Naruto was running around mad to get changed.

"I can't believe they left me! I can't believe they left me!" Naruto repeated running around the room scaring Tsunami and Inari.

"Dobe" Sasuke began making Naruto freeze in his steps and look to the side where Sasuke and Sakura were standing looking at him weirdly.

"We haven't gone yet" Sakura sighed as the three walked out of the house and towards the bridge.

"Come on, let's go" The three ninjas jumped up into the tree tops and started jumping from tree to tree getting closer and closer to the bridge. Passing through the trees Sakura noticed a sliced up boar on the ground; coming to a halt the girl retraced her steps, and going back to the little waterside home. Startled by their teammate's sudden actions, the two boys turned around as well and chased after the girl.

"Sakura-chan, come back!" Naruto called out.

"You two go to the bridge, it's in the heart of the town on the water's edges, it's hard to miss, and I'll meet you guys there!" Sakura yelled back as she ran faster towards the house.

"Girls sure are weird" Naruto thought aloud as Sasuke and he came to a stop before going the way they came and towards the bridge.

"I think it's just her" Sasuke muttered.

--

Just as the pink tresses girl arrived back at the house an ear piercing scream erupted from the house, making Sakura run faster and faster to find Tsunami and Inari.

--

"Take me, just leave my son" Tsunami begged as they advanced towards the boy.

"No okaa-san!" Inari cried. In an instant both were captured by two mysterious men and dragged out of the house by ropes.

"Let me go!" Inari demanded as he struggled to get out of the ropes.

"Stop moving squirt! We are just following orders!" one of the men chuckled. Out of no where two shuriken flew out and sliced the binds on the young child before disappearing again. Looking around the men couldn't find the source of the shuriken. Facing the child the men got out more ropes and prepared to tie the boy up. Again out of no where two shuriken flew stopping the men from grabbing the boy and slicing up the ropes.

"Who ever you are you better come out!" one of the man demanded the response being more shuriken flew from obscured angles distracting the men.

"I said COME OUT!!!" the man yelled, again a shuriken flew from all directions, but this time there was also a few kunai which hit the men in the gut.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Didn't your mother ever teach you people not to attack women and children?" Sakura scoffed.

"Listen little girl, move out of the way and you won't get hurt" the second man threatened.

"Why does everyone assume that just because I am a girl I can't do anything?" Sakura growled before snapping her fingers to reveal that she had Tsunami and Inari and all they had was a log.

"And you call yourselves swordsmen? Pft! I have seen so much better" Sakura scoffed as she chased the men tying the men up with chakra strings before they could get anywhere.

"You guys should be safe now ne?" Sakura smiled to Inari "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a bridge to go to"

"Remember, there are such things as heroes" Sakura smiled again before running off towards the bridge.

--

Sasuke and Naruto hastily made their way to the bridge Sakura spoke of jumping from tree to tree and soon roof to roof.

"Why do you think Sakura-chan went back?" Naruto asked the black haired boy.

"I don't know, come on" Sasuke motioned as he quickened his pace.

Soon the two boys arrived at the bridge to find Kakashi and Tazuna standing around with wide eyes. Looking around both boys eyes widen as well, there before them were several dead or critically injured workers. Soon a blanket of mist covers the bridge.

"Sasuke, Naruto, defence formation!" Kakashi ordered. In an instant the three ninja surrounded Tazuna, preparing them selves for any attack that may come.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked below his breathe.

"She was with us for a moment, but then ran back to Tazuna's house" Sasuke replied.

"I see" Kakashi nodded "Be prepared for anything, this is Zabuza's Kiri Gakure no Jutsu**(32)**"

Suddenly an eerie maniacal laughter erupted from all directions. In seconds clones of Zabuza had surrounded the four continuing to laugh evilly.

"I see you still have those midgets with you" Zabuza laughed "But it seems you are missing one of them, it would seem that one is still shaking" Pointing out Sasuke who was holding onto his kunai with his hand shaking violently, making it 'cling' against his kunai pouch. Suddenly all eight of the Zabuza clones advance forward ready to attack.

"I'm shaking with excitement" Sasuke smirked

"Go ahead Sasuke" Kakashi smiled before Sasuke attacking each water clone, sending them into puddles of water. _'I can see them'_ Sasuke noticed as he looked at the remainder of what were clones.

"It would seem that you have gotten better" Zabuza complimented as he and the 'hunter-nin' appeared in front of the four "Looks like a rival for you in speed Haku"

"It would seem that way" Haku nodded.

"I want a piece of him" Sasuke muttered "For pulling that little trick on us earlier"

"I do to!" Naruto agreed.

"May I?" Haku asked.

"Go ahead" Zabuza sighed as Haku span into a tornado racing over to the black haired boy to attack him.

"Kakashi" Sasuke barked.

"Fine, but Naruto you must stay and protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered, in that second Sasuke ran forward, preparing himself to attack Haku. The two boys clash in a series of close combat moves before Haku had one of Sasuke's hands blocked by his own.

"I have two advantages over you right now; the first being the water on the ground, the second being that I have one of your hands occupied, and one hand is all I will need" Haku claimed, suddenly with his spare hand, Haku performed a jutsu.

_'Performing a jutsu with only one hand?!' _Kakashi stared in awe and shock.

"Sensatsu Suisho **(33)**" Haku shouted as he stompeds into a near by puddle sending water upwards, the splashed water turning into needles, ready to kill Sasuke.

Slowly, Sasuke remembered his training with chakra. _'I must concentrate, gather my chakra into my feet and move!'_ Sasuke willed his body to move, dodging the water needles attack and appearing behind Haku.

"Now it's my turn" Sasuke commented as he and Haku began another round of close combat fighting. In the most unexpected moment of the battle, Sasuke got in a swift kick, sending Haku to the ground.

"It would seem that I have won in speed" Sasuke remarked from behind Haku. Slowly the mist seemed to increase as the air got colder around Sasuke. Slowly Haku rose from his position on the ground and began performing another jutsu.

--

"How?" Zabuza stared in shock as Kakashi's student beat his own in speed.

"Don't you recognize the symbol on the back of his shirt?" Kakashi mocked. As an instinct Zabuza turned his head to the back of the boy before widening his eyes.

"That's right, he's an Uchiha" Kakashi smirked.

"I had heard there was a survivor, it would seem he is it" Zabuza nodded.

--

"Makyo Hyosh **(34)**" Haku shouted, slowly several ice mirrors appeared around Sasuke, trapping him inside as Haku entered one of the mirrors and reappeared in every single mirror.

"What are you going to do now?" Haku mocked.

--

Scared of what may happen to the young boy Kakashi raced forward to help Sasuke only to be stopped by Zabuza.

"I am your opponent. If you go help the young boy, then you leave the other wide open" Zabuza snickered. _'He's right! KUSO!'_ Kakashi glared at the missing nin.

"Don't fret Kakashi, let's enjoy the show" Zabuza smirked. With no choice, Kakashi stayed back and watched as Sasuke defended himself in the demonic ice prison.

--

As thousands of needles rained upon Sasuke, the boy was defenseless to the jutsu as each needle hits its mark, sending the Uchiha to the ground.

'_I need to help teme'_ Naruto growled "Excuse me for a moment Tazuna" Tazuna nodded as Naruto ran forth drawing out a kunai.

"Oi, teme, catch!" Naruto threw the kunai, intending for Sasuke to catch. Raising his hand slowly, Sasuke expected to catch, only to have his expectations lost by the boy in the mirrors who caught the kunai before he could even catch it.

"KUSO!!!" Naruto exclaimed. Suddenly two shuriken fly out of no where, attacking Haku and sending him out of the ice mirrors, if only for a second. The people in the battle scene turn to the right where the shuriken came from, yet no one was there.

Soon another onslaught of needles attacks the Uchiha, sending him back to the ground. _'I need to attack from the inside while the dobe attacks from the outside' _Sasuke analyzed.

"Oi, teme, I have a plan to get you out of the mirrors" Naruto whispered to Sasuke; the black haired boy blinked for a moment before jumping back in surprise. _'Dobe, he has just stuffed everything up'_ Sasuke glared.

"Dobe, why are you in here?" Sasuke growled.

"I am in here to help you teme!" Naruto whispered back.

"You would have been a better help on the outside" Sasuke sighed as he stood up again.

"What are you doing teme?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke perform a series of hand seals.

"What do you think dobe? These mirrors are ice and what melts ice?" Sasuke quizzed the blonde.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **(35)**" Sasuke shouted as a burst of flames blew out of his mouth and towards the mirrors in hope that the fire would melt the mirrors, but to his dismay the mirrors didn't melt at all.

In response to the fire, Haku attacked both the boys with needles, which just frustrated Naruto even more; resulting in the blonde to Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(36)**, creating multiple copies of him self and sent them and him self to individually attack the mirrors.

"This jutsu is basically a traveling technique, in my eyes, you are moving like you are in slow motion" Haku explained as he destroyed all the shadow clones "I am only using the mirrors to reflect my image"

--

"I knew it" Kakashi exclaimed "This technique, it can't be destroyed by mere attacks; it's a kekkei genkai **(37). **This is a bloodline trait, so I couldn't even copy it with my sharingan!"

"What you serious?" Naruto shouted "Well that won't stop me! I still have a dream!" Naruto pronounced performing another clone jutsu to attack the mirrors only to be kicked back as another barrage of needles were thrown at the two boys.

Haku, if only for a second had a small flash back of when he was on a bridge where Zabuza befriended them. "I don't want to kill you two, but if you two are going to continue fighting me I must!" Haku announces "This bridge it's a battle ground for many people's dreams, and I am to fore fill Zabuza's, even at the cost of my life!"

Suddenly three shuriken hit the masked boy out of the ice mirrors before two kunai lodged themselves in the boy's arms. Looking around for the source of the weapons Haku found no one, along with everyone else.

"Who the hell keeps throwing those weapons?" Naruto screams aloud.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke ordered from the ground.

"No teme!" Naruto shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Don't!" Sasuke shouted while the Naruto clones attack the mirrors again to come out failing.

"I can't believe you deceived us into thinking you were a hunter nin!" Naruto shouted.

"As a ninja, you should know that the duty of a ninja is to deceive and find an unguarded spot" Haku explained "I found the unguarded spot by deceiving" Soon more needles flew towards the boys making them recoil in pain.

Angry at Haku's reply, Naruto created another show of clones and attacked the mirrors once again. This time, however, Sasuke's eyes followed Haku's movements.

"Oi dobe, do you think you can do that again?" Sasuke asked, as if mocking him in a way.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted and replicated again as Sasuke kicked up the puddle of water in hopes of tracking Haku. Again, the attempt is futile. _'Maybe if I use something other than water, maybe I can see him better'_ Sasuke looked up, revealing in his eyes the sharingan _'Maybe fire'_

"Oi dobe how about trying that one more time?" Sasuke asked.

"You better believe it!" Naruto proclaimed performing another Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. _'Perfect'_ Performing the appropriate hand seals Sasuke performed his Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu as Haku went after Naruto; being caught in the cross fire of the jutsu, Haku became slightly wounded forcing him to recoil and return to one of the mirrors.

--

"I confess, I wasn't just getting beat up like an idiot in our last encounter" Zabuza snickered "In the background, I had Haku watching the entire battle. You see, Haku is truly an amazing kid; after just watching a jutsu once he can come up with a way of defeating the jutsu" Zabuza smirked "So don't think you can defeat me with the same jutsus this time" Zabuza performed his Kiri Gakure no Jutsu once again so the mist thickened even more than it was before and disappears. Suddenly the missing nin attacked Kakashi, only to have the attack blocked.

"You rely way too much on sight Kakashi, the only reason to why you defeated my at the river was because of the Sharingan" Zabuza announced "Your sharingan; it allowed you to give the impression that you were copying my attacks, once I was confused, you used a hypnotic genjutsu so that you gave the illusion that you finished the jutsu before me. The secret to the sharingan, I know it, and I now know how to defeat it"

"And how would that be?" Kakashi glared into the mist as he lifted his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan eye.

"Simple, first, the mist around you your self need to see me to copy the move, and with mist as thick as this around, you can't copy anything. Second, I keep my eyes closed and maintain a distance; therefore I won't be hypnotized" Zabuza explaineds as he once again disappears into the mist.

"But you must see too, to be able to attack!" Kakashi shouts.

"You forget Kakashi, I am Momochi Zabuza, master of the silent kill" Zabuza's voice echoes through the mist "I have the advantage"

--

"Dobe! Can you run?" Sasuke askeds.

"Yea" Naruto answered, obviously tired. _'He's tired but he won't admit it'_

"Then run out of these mirrors and attack from the outside!" Sasuke ordered.

"Hai" Naruto nodded as he ran towards the mirrors. As Haku flies to attack Naruto and prevent him from escaping, Sasuke threw a fire attack. Again it hits Haku slightly, but not enough as Haku knocked the blonde haired boy back, making is attempt a failure.

Sasuke glanced around and begun the fire jutsu again, but this time Haku aimed to attack him first. Just as Haku was about to attack the boy; two more shuriken pass by, missing Haku by an inch as four senbon needles are sewed into him. Smoke erupts from the mirror prison making it impossible to see anything. As the smoke cleared several mytserious figures appeared around the mirrors. The figures seemed to circle the mirror prison throwing senbon at each mirror, going straight through the centre of each mirror.

--

'_Blast, I can't see what's happening!'_ Kakashi cursed _'Alright calm down. If I were Zabuza, what would I do' _Kakashi thinks for a moment before he realized what Zabuza was going to do _'Kuso! Tazuna! And he's unguarded!'_

Kakashi prepared to race towards Tazuna but just as he was about to, two loud thumps could be heard below his feet and then the sound of a sword coming down as then blood started to spill towards him.

"Kuso!" Kakashi cursed.

--

Slowly the smoke cleared to reveal that there was no one there, and yet senbon needles were in the mirrors. Looking down at his prey, Haku found the two boys missing. They're gone, and now outside of the mirrors next to Kakashi.

"Daijobou?" Kakashi asked the two boys.

"Hai" They both muttered as they stood up. Looking towards were Tazuna was the mist seemed to also clear reveal a shock stricken Zabuza and an unharmed Tazuna on the ground, who was also in shock. In the place of Tazuna there was no one, and yet there was blood.

'_What the?'_ Kakashi wondered as he looked around for any other signs of blood. Drips, small drips, could be seen going to the side of the bridge before they disappeared off the edge.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Kakashi barked as the three raced towards Tazuna before Zabuza could attack their charge again. Angry that his prey escaped Haku threw kunai at the boys, surprising them and hitting both in the thigh.

"Don't think you can just escape so easily" Haku glared as he charged towards the boys, dispelling his mirrors. Seeing their opponent come after them the two boys race forwards before clashing with Haku; each boy fighting their hardest against their enemy. In a flash Haku had caught Naruto with a kunai to the neck and some how Sasuke with a kunai to Haku's neck.

"It would seem we are in a predicament" Haku voiced.

"It would seem so" Sasuke nodded as he moved the kunai closer to Haku's neck.

"However, even with that weapon to my neck, you have no intent to kill me" Haku started "So therefore I have advantage"

Sasuke's kunai pushed harder before drawing blood, as if saying that he is capable of killing.

"You think that scares me?" Haku questioned before he disappeared from his position stabbing Sasuke in the gut before getting around the boy and putting the bloody kunai against his neck. Widening his eyes in pain and shock Sasuke stared in disbelief at this boy who had caught him in this pathetic position. Suddenly Haku and Sasuke were separated by three shuriken that whizzed by; startling Haku and forcing him to jump back away from his opponents. Looking to the side again there was no one to claim the shuriken as theirs.

Standing up, Sasuke glared at Haku prepared for anything that he might throw at them; Naruto still standing with his back turned to their opponent; growing tired, eyes widened in shock that he could have been almost killed. Haku again brought out three senbon needles preparing to throw them at Sasuke.

'_I'm running out of chakra, but to have put that jutsu up for that long, it would have cost him a lot of chakra as well, which means he is also tired. I have to figure out where he is going to attack next'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Checking his surroundings, Sasuke widened his eyes as Haku aimed the senbon needles and threw them. Running towards the shock stricken Naruto; Sasuke pushed the boy out of the way only to get the needles into himself.

"Wha?!" Naruto exclaims as he realized what had just happened. Sasuke; he had just saved his butt, but now was paying the price with his life. Sasuke was exhausted and the final blow sent him to the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto whispered kneeling down to the collapsed Sasuke.

"I have no idea, my body just moved by it self" Sasuke coughed.

"Baka! You still have a dream to achieve" Naruto cried.

"I guess I won't be able to achieve it now" Sasuke chuckled.

"But you have to achieve it!" Naruto sniffled.

"I guess I can't now" Sasuke slowly closed his eyes as he let himself succumb to darkness with Naruto still holding him.

"Your team mate; he was definitely a shinobi worth respect" Haku sighed. Slowly Naruto put Sasuke down and stood up; suddenly Naruto's chakra levels began to rise as a feeling of blood lust spread through him. The feeling of death heading towards Haku was evident as Naruto raced towards him with unimaginable speed and unimaginable chakra levels.

--

"What, what is this chakra?" Zabuza questioned "The levels are going crazy!"

'_It can't be Sasuke, and I don't think it's the other boy. It must be Naruto!'_ Kakashi turned his head towards the two boys as red chakra started spilling around the two. Suddenly a sword swung down before Kakashi, missing him barely.

"It would seem you have forgotten; you're my opponent" Zabuza growled before swinging his sword again. He disappeared into the mist as Kakashi was left to defend him self and Tazuna blindly.

"Let's finish this fight" Kakashi motioned.

--

Naruto charged towards Haku, assaulting the boy with unimaginable power and strength. The assault on Haku continued as he the 'hunter nin' slowly began to lose the fight. _'How did his chakra rise so high so suddenly?'_ Haku thought with a little envy as he retailed with senbon needles only to have them deflected constantly.

Naruto's power seemed to increase as he knocked Haku towards the battle of Zabuza and Kakashi; as Naruto is about to finish Haku off, three kunai whizzed pass Haku digging them selves into the ground before Naruto, forcing him to stop. Looking towards Haku, Naruto found his pink haired team mate gripping onto her bloody arm in front of Haku as if defending him.

"Enough Naruto" Sakura ordered.

"Hmm…two shuriken, one kunai and at least eight senbon needles, were you really worth all that?" Sakura chuckled.

"Why did you stop me Sakura-chan?" Naruto growled, slowly the mask of Haku cracked and fell revealing the face of the boy Naruto met in the forest.

"You! You're that boy from the forest!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes I am Naruto-kun" Haku smiled.

"How can you still defend this guy after he has deceived us all?" Naruto shouted.

"He deceived you, not me. I knew who he was all along" Sakura sighed helping Haku up from his position on the ground.

"So you defended him even if you knew he wasn't a hunter nin? How pathetic! You are helping an enemy no less!" Naruto shouted.

"Sakura-chan, don't" Haku pleaded pushing away from the girl "I'm a dead weapon anyway"

Looking slightly upset at Haku's pleads; Sakura moved herself away from the boy and faced him with venom.

"Last time we met we were at the forest and that time I saved both your and Zabuza's ass, however this time, I _will _kill you, like I also promised" Sakura glared.

"I am sorry it had to end this way Sakura-chan" Haku pulled out a kunai preparing for battle "But, like you, I aim to kill _you_ as well!"

"Oi you, you have no right to call her Sakura-chan!" Naruto growled ready to step into the fight.

"He has more fucking right than you do!" Sakura shouted to Naruto, in her eyes telling to not interrupt.

"But Sakura-chan-"

"No Naruto. I have known him far longer than you know. This is one battle I am asking you not to interfere in" Sakura pleaded.

"No way! Sakura-chan whether you like it or not, I am apart of this too" Naruto growled evilly.

"No, this time, it's my battle" Sakura answered before knocking him to the side and away from her and Haku. Slowly the blonde rose from his place on the ground.

"How the hell can you still defend him? You may know him but he is still the enemy!" Naruto shouted.

"Who said anything about me defending him any more? I am here to kill him, and if Kakashi isn't finished with Zabuza, I am interrupting them too, they both owe me a fight" Sakura answered before launching herself at Haku who was also preparing for a battle.

"I want you to take me seriously here Haku, you maybe weaker now, but you had better take me seriously or once I kill you I will revive you some how just to kill you again!" Sakura orders as she and Haku clash with weapons.

--

As the scenario with the young ninja's continued, Kakashi performed a Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu**(38)**

"It would seem that you are trapped in my jutsu, whatever you just performed it won't work with me" Zabuza taunted;suddenly, several nin dogs attack from the ground holding him in place.

"The Jutsu was to track the scent of my own blood that now covers your weapons" Kakashi explained "It would seem that the mist is clearing and you are in a hell of a lot of trouble"

"You went too far you know that Zabuza. You attempted to assassinate the Mizukage **(39) **but when your troop failed you abandoned the water country only to go to Gatou for money, to get revenge. Give up now" Kakashi glared "Or die!"

"Don't think your petty dogs can stop me" Zabuza laughed evilly.

"They might not, but I can. Now time to show you one of my own jutsus" Kakashi performed some hand seals before shouting **"Raikiri! ****(40)****"** Slowly chakra energy began to build up and started glowing around his hand with a loud crackling, electrifying sound.

'_The chakra, it can be seen out of his hand!'_ Zabuza screamed.

Kakashi advance towards Zabuza ready to kill them still man.

--

Water jutsu. Weapon clash. Dodge, block, hit, miss, kick, punch, strike. Kunai, maki bishi thrown, shuriken flung around, and senbon shot. It was intense battle. Explosive tags exploding. More water jutsus from both sides. Turning kick, back side sick, axe kick, block, body punch, throat strike, neck strike, block, block, side kick, front kick; it seemed that both had the intent to kill each other, and it was even more evident in their eyes. Just as both were about to clash once again Haku stopped Sakura's kunai from hitting his own and disappearing into the mist.

An intense feeling of powerful chakra spread through Sakura towards the direction Haku seemed to have gone. Thrusting her self forward, the blossom sped towards the scene of Kakashi and Zabuza.

--

Kakashi rushed forward almost of second away from killing the infamous nin. The copy nin drew his hand back up and thrust it back down expecting to kill the man. Blood splattered every where. Kakashi stared in shock as his hand lowered from the blow he had made. It wasn't Zabuza's blood that had spilt, it was Haku's. The boy Zabuza had trained had just defended him paying the ultimate price. The rapid sound of sandals on pavement advanced forward as pink came from the mist before stopping dead in its tracks. From the pink came Sakura, who was staring in complete shock.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto slowly walked up to the girl who had just slumped down, bangs covering her eyes.

"You...why…baka!" Sakura muttered to herself before standing up and stalking over to the dead body which both jounins had parted from and had started fighting again. Plonking down beside the dead body of Haku, Sakura gently stroked the face before chuckling.

"Now were you really worth those eight kunai, ten shuriken and at least twenty senbon needles, among other weapons?" the blossom whispered knowing she wasn't going to get an answer.

"Sakura MOVE!!" Kakashi shouted as three kunai whizzed pass by the girl, dodging the weapons with ease. Standing up, Sakura shut the boys eyes before glaring at his teacher; her teacher. Kakashi striked again, with Zabuza in his grasp, only to have it countered by the missing nin himself.

"Baka!" Sakura shouted as she threw a kunai at Zabuza.

"Are you really worth a life?" Sakura stalked towards the man with three senbon needles in hand.

"Was his-" Suddenly laughing could be heard from the unfinished edge of the bridge. Gatou showed up on the bridge with an army of men and dismissed Zabuza of his ninja responsibilities.

"Gomen Kakashi, but you are no longer my opponent" Zabuza said.

"Aa"

"As for Haku, Sakura, he knew what was expected of him when he came into this battle field, he is no more than a useless weapon now-"

"Baka! He was not just a weapon and you know it!" Sakura shouted "He was your only companion. Without him, you wouldn't be alive right now. I can pinpoint at least five instances that you should be dead right now!"

"And I thank him for that, but I just used him, as Gatou used me" Zabuza rebutted.

"How can you act so coldly towards a teammate's death?" Sakura cried, yet still no tears falling from her eyes.

"Because that is the way of the shinobi, to be used until you can't be used no more. I am pretty sure I remember teaching you that" Zabuza chuckled as Sakura's eyes widen in realization dropping the senbon needles.

"I see" Sakura turned her body to face Gatou, glaring at the man with an army of millions.

"Boy, toss me your kunai" Zabuza ordered. Shocked by the response, Naruto did the only thing he could do and toss, the once enemy, his kunai. With the kunai in his teeth, he charged into the army of swords and spears, whipping his head to and fro until he reached Gatou. With a couple of swings, Zabuza stabbed Gatou only to come out standing with several swords sticking out of his body, not actually succeeding in killing the evil mini man, before being attacked by numerous amounts of spears barraging on him again; falling to the cement of the bridge in the middle of the men.

" Hahahahah! This is the great Momochi Zabuza? Master of the silent kill? Pathetic!" Gatou remarked laughing at the almost dead man's body.

"Tell me, Gatou is it? Do you know what Zabuza was most known for?" Sakura asked with bangs covering her eyes.

"Of course! Why do you think I hired him in the first place?" Gatou shouts.

"Well then, you'll be familiar with this technique" Sakura slowly bent her body down, each hand holding a kunai as well as one in her mouth. Her body soon started to sway from side to side as if she were drunk. Suddenly her body disappeared and the sound of screams and bones and bodies breaking could be heard from Gatou's army. One by one each person of the army fell in a line getting closer and closer to Gatou. The final blow was struck as Gatou was tossed from side to side, getting stabbed numerous times before being tossed over the edge of the unfinished bridge sending him to the depth of the ocean below; finishing the life of the evil man.

At that moment, Sasuke slowly began to regain consciousness. Shocked that the Uchiha was still alive, Naruto ran over to the boy as he slowly sat up.

"Teme! Teme! You're alive!" Naruto shouts.

"And you're still loud!" Sasuke grumbled as Naruto chuckled and he enveloped the boy in a brotherly hug. **(A/N: Just for those who don't like yaoi, it can be a brotherly hug, but for the others…well…imagine something else like I am in your mind)**

"What's happening?" Sasuke asked.

"It's all over I reckon" Naruto replied.

"How? What about that boy?" Sasuke asked.

"I am not entirely sure, but Sakura-chan seemed to be there all long to save our sorry hides and the boy, he's dead" Naruto replied glumly.

"What?" Sasuke stared in surprise.

"We want revenge for killing Gatou!" Gatou's army roared as they rushed towards team seven and Tazuna only to be stopped by an arrow fired at them, turning around they are greeted by Inari and all the townsmen, who have stepped up to defend their town.

"This time, we are defending our town!" Inari proclaims.

"The hero always shows up at the last minute right Naruto?" Inari chuckled.

"Hai" Naruto chuckled.

"I think, I have just enough chakra to do a small clone jutsu" Kakashi muttered as he puts his hand into the required hand seals "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted as millions of Kakashi copies appear by his side ready to fight.

"I suggest you go back on that boat you came on; unless you want your life to end like Gatou's" Sakura glared from behind them. Fearing their lives, the group of men rushed towards the boat and steered away from the Wave country.

Walking over to the body of Zabuza, Sakura kneeled down to the body to find that he was still conscious, but on the verge of death.

"My last wish, Sakura-chan, is to see Haku's face. I owe him at least that; to be by him during death, since he was always beside me during life" Zabuza breathed.

"Sure Zabuza-sensei" Sakura smiled before pulling out the spears and other weapons out of Zabuza's back.

"You were always a good student, Sakura-chan, you truly are a powerful person" Zabuza muttered before closing his eyes, succumbing to the world of death.

"Kakashi, can you carry Zabuza to Haku? They deserve to be together when they die" Sakura stood up "As his final request, I'd really appreciate it if it was carried out"

"Hmm? Of course" Kakashi nodded as he walked towards the missing nin's body and picked up the dead man and placing down next to the younger boy's body.

"When I said you two owe me. This wasn't exactly what I meant" Sakura chuckled to herself before walking towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"You know, you're lucky you were against Haku, if you were against Zabuza you would have actually been dead and you wouldn't have been able to complete that ambition of yours" Sakura smiled before walking off again towards the city.

"Nani? Sakura-chan what do you mean?" Naruto shouted.

"Hmm? Zabuza, he didn't care when he killed but Haku, he really didn't want to kill you, those hits from Haku; they were merely scratches" Sakura smiled waiting for the rest of her team to come.

--

The Konoha ninjas on the top of a hill stare out at the sunset after they buried Zabuza's and Haku's body with Zabuza's sword as a grave stone.

"Kakashi-sensei, is that really the way of the ninja? To be used as a tool?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? Well, essentially, yes" Kakashi started "We are merely tools used to protect a village"

"Then I shall not follow that way. It is wrong and in that way, I will follow my own ninja way" Naruto vowed as the group headed back to Tazuna's house with the exception of one cherry blossom, her hair blowing in the wind before following her team.

"Kakashi-sensei how did Sakura-chan learn Zabuza's jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Because, Naruto, Zabuza was once my sensei and I was once his apprentice" Sakura answers from behind him.

"How? When?" Naruto asked shocked.

"At one stage he was in Suna, and at that time I was there too and I asked to become his apprentice, then after a year he just disappeared with Haku" Sakura answered, eyes closed.

"Is that why you defended that boy when we were in the forest and on the bridge?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai, old relations make it hard to do something against another, especially when killing them" Sakura answered "Even if I swore I was going to kill both, it ended up as Kakashi and a mob of people killing them"

--

The bridge was finally finished. It is a bright and sunny day as the ninjas prepared to depart from the country of the waves and head back home; the people of the waves are with them, watching the ninjas leave their village; Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna at the front of the crowd.

"Thank you for everything team 7" Tazuna shook the hand of Kakashi.

"You're welcome" Kakashi smiles with the genins in the background nodding, well Sasuke and Sakura anyway.

"You're welcome" Naruto exclaimed as he ran up to Inari who was crying like him and hugged the boy and at that, team seven left the country of the waves.

--

"Sakura-chan, how did you know it was them in the forest? I mean you seemed to know who it was before Zabuza appeared" Naruto asked.

"Remember the rabbit? That was my rabbit, by the way Naruto, if you killed that rabbit I would have had your hide" Sakura answered before walking off.

--

**Notes:** -Well there you have another chapter. I hope you like. Sorry it took so long to post here (sweatdrops) Anyway, RxR and no flaming, constructive criticism is appreciated though.

-Do you guys reckon with the translations that I do, I just do the new ones that appear though out the story, not ones that I have already put in the story before, because I can guarantee that I have at least put in a quarter of these words before (sweatdrops) Or would you just prefer it the way it is now?

-Is this err…chapter too long? Can you tell me anything wrong with it? Spelling? Grammar? Too detailed? Too little detail?

-Another thing I should put as a little side note, the whole base story line on how they go to the wave country, and stuff, I remembered off the top of my head so, I am really sorry if some of the names, locations, times, etc. are slightly off or totally off.

-And if you don't like the whole Sakura as the basic main character instead of Naruto then don't review with a bad review please (sweat drops) I was just sick that people kept bashing Sakura because she does hardly anything in the anime/manga/both. I mean, I guess she is my favourite character after all (sweat drops)

--

**Translations:**

**1) Hai- **Can mean yes as in agreement but can also be used just to indicate a person is paying attention. This can lead to misunderstandings by Westerners of what Japanese are believing in a conversation. They may think a Japanese person is agreeing with them when the person is just indicating that they are paying attention.

**2) Sensei- **teacher

**3) Chan- **Calling someone using their name and the suffix -chan is often heard in anime. This is generally used for young girls but can also be used for some girl a person is very close to.

**4) Neko- **cat

**5) Daijobou-** Are you alright/Yes I am alright/

**6) Hokage- **Leader of the village hidden in the leaves. Kage is the highest rank a Shinobi can hope to obtain in their lifetime, there can only be 5 Kages at any one time. The five Kages are the leaders of the most powerful hidden ninja villages in Naruto. They are some of the strongest ninjas in the world, Kages are also great leaders who dedicate their own lives to protect their village.

**7) Sama- **Ending used for indicating great respect towards someone

**8) Nani-** what?

**9) Sake- **Popular alcoholic drink brewed from rice

**10) San- **term used indicating politeness**  
11) Jounin- **This is a high Ninja rank, the Jounins are very strong intelligent Ninjas that complete A-Rank missions. They also teach younger Ninjas important things about being a Ninja. Being a Jounin is hard work and can be very dangerous, it takes a dedicated Ninja to gain the rank of Jounin.

**12) Kawarimi no Jutsu- **literally "Change of Body Technique"

Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
The user quickly replaces themselves with another object, such as a plant or an animal (usually a section of log). This usually confuses the attacker and leaves them open to a counter-attack. A fairly common Jutsu, it is one of the basic Jutsu a Ninja must learn before graduating to the Genin level. It is not limited strictly to the Naruto series, and is sometimes called Utsusemi no Jutsu.

**13) Chuunin- **Chuunins are Ninjas who have proven their worth, they are qualified to lead a group of genins and complete B-C rank missions.

**14) Gomen Nasai- **Sorry

**15) Usagi- **Rabbit

**16) Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu- **literally "Water Clone Technique"

Type: C-rank, Supplementary  
Creates one or more identical copies of the user out of water. More similar to Kage Bunshin than to a normal Bunshin, these clones are capable of attacking, except each clone's strength is only one-tenth that of the user. Also, the clones can only be controlled within a certain radius of the user.

**17) Suiro no Jutsu- l**iterally "Water Prison Technique"

Type: C-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
A move used to trap the victim inside a virtually inescapable prison of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep one arm inside the bubble at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This Jutsu cannot be performed without a sufficiently large body of water to supply the water for it. Kisame has been seen using water clones' arms instead of his own arm for this technique; this raises the issue of what exactly must be held inside the bubble to maintain it. Hyūga Neji used his ability to release chakra from all his tenketsu to disrupt the chakra inside the Suirō and so break free.

**18) Baka- **Technically this means fool or idiot, and is definitely an insult when used against someone you are not personally familiar with. With close friends, however, the term actually meant to be a term of endearment or mild chastisement.

**19) Oji-san-** grand father

**20) Gomen-** sorry

**21) Chotto matte- **please wait a minute

**22) Kinjutsu- **There is technically another category called Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques), but it refers not to the type of the jutsu but to the fact that it is forbidden to learn or perform it. A technique can be categorized as kinjutsu if it either causes great harm to the user if overused.

**23) Ano-** hey (getting attention)

**24) Kawaii- **cute

**25) Itadakimasu- **what is said just as one is starting to eat, sort of thanking everyone and everything involved in making the meal

**26) Gochisou Sama deshita- **said after finishing a meal, it means something like "thank you, it was a feast"

**27) Otou-san-** father

**28) Arigato- **thank you

**29) Ja- **See ya

**30) Hentai- **Basically means a pervert.

**31) Chama-** combination of chan and sama, endearment but also respect.

**32) Kiri Gakure no Jutsu- **literally "Hiding Mist Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, causing anyone within to lose the advantage of sight.

**33) Sensatsu Suisho- **literally "Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
This jutsu freezes water into the shape of sharp needles, which then home in on the opponent, crushing them in a sphere of points and ripping their body to shreds. To perform this Jutsu, the user must be near a body of water.

**34) Makyo Hyosho- **literally "Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals

Type: No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
This jutsu uses ice to create mirrors surrounding the opponent. These mirrors are as hard as steel, and almost impossible to break through or melt. The jutsu user can travel almost instantaneously between these mirrors and attack while in transit, making it almost impossible to defend from his attacks or to attack him.  
Haku's Makyo Hyosho had never been defeated before his fight with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, when Naruto used the Kyūbi's chakra to break through the mirrors.

**35) Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu- **Name literally "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"; Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Utilising a high amount of chakra, the user creates a large ball of flame. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique he/she is recognized as an adult.

**36) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- **literally "Shadow Clone Technique"

Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones, something Naruto doesn't have to worry about, since his chakra supply is very high thanks to the Kyūbi. Kage Bunshin can't be detected by Byakugan. This is because the clones are real bodies with real chakra systems, identical to the user. It can be detected by Sharingan. Because the clones are real they can do real damage and can take some damage themself, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one hit.

**37) Kekkei Genkai- **These are not really jutsu, but special, genetically inherited abilities like the ability to copy other jutsu or to merge your body with other bodies. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called Dojutsu (Pupil Techniques). Some jutsu are based on Kekkei Genkai, like Tsukuyomi.

**38) Kuchiyose: Daton: Tsuiga no Jutsu- **literally "Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Summons a variety of Ninja Dogs (忍犬, Ninken), including Pakkun, that burst from the ground and take hold of the opponent's body. The opponent becomes unable to move, and is then open for larger scale jutsu. These dogs can be summoned one at a time, and used for tracking purposes, such as was Pakkun.

**39)** **Mizukage-** Leader of the Village hidden in the Mist. Kage is the highest rank a Shinobi can hope to obtain in their lifetime, there can only be 5 Kages at any one time. The five Kages are the leaders of the most powerful hidden ninja villages in Naruto. They are some of the strongest ninjas in the world, Kages are also great leaders who dedicate their own lives to protect their village.

**40) Raikiri- **literally "Lightning Cut",

Type: S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Lightning Blade is a technique developed by Hatake Kakashi that allows him to cut through any foe. It is essentially the same attack as Chidori; in fact, Chidori is the "true" name of the attack, it was given the nickname "Raikiri" or "Lightning Blade" after Kakashi used the technique to cut a lightning bolt in two. However, Lightning Blade is used in respect to Kakashi and given the designation S-rank whereas Sasuke's Chidori is an A-rank since Kakashi's attack is more powerful than Sasuke's. Lightning Blade is used for assassination purposes. Activating the body to focus chakra to the hand, Kakashi's hand becomes enveloped by an electrical looking force. After concentrating all the chakra into his arm, Kakashi uses his quickness and the power of the thrust from the chakra to pierce any object with his extended forearm. Due to the high speed at which Kakashi moves, the force emits a sound like a thousand birds chirping, which is where Chidori originally got its name. Because of the great amount of chakra needed to utilize the technique, Kakashi can only use it four times in one day.

**Side note: **Seems that I forgot to add some in here that I probably have put in here (sweatdrops)

**Hunter-Nin-**

Each Hidden Village in the shinobi world has a special team of hunters known as Hunter-nin, it is their job to hunt down the Missing-nin. They must make sure to leave no trace of their prey and completely dispose of the body in order to maintain the secrets of the Hidden Village that might remain in the body of the Missing-nin. Other names for them include "Body Erasers" and "Chasing Ninja"

**Missing-nin-**

Missing-nins are considered traitors in their specific Hidden Village so they abandon it and go on the run. The village sends special shinobi known as Hunter-nins to track them down and bring the ninja to justice or to stop the secrets that they may hold about the vilage from getting out. They are also known as "Nukenin"

--

Chapter 3: Chuunin Exams? Peace of Cake! Right?

--


	4. 3 The chuunin exams? Piece of Cake! Pt1

Chapter 3: Chuunin Exams? Piece of Cake! Right? Pt 1.

--

**Summary: **At the ages before five, a young girl learnt the way of her family. After the ages of five, she had no family. Living up to her dead parents' expectations, the young girl must pass many trials before being forgiven by them. Sasusaku.

--

_'Thoughts' _

**_'Inner selves' _**

****

"Talking"

_FLASH BACK… _

P.O.V****

****

**_DREAMING SEQUENCE… _**

****

**-- **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

--

**Recap: **

The ninjas on the top of a hill stare out at the sunset after they buried Zabuza's and Haku's body with Zabuza's sword as a grave stone.

"Kakashi-sensei, is that really the way of the ninja? To be used as a tool?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? Well, essentially, yes" Kakashi started "We are merely tools used to protect a village"

"Then I shall not follow that way. It is wrong and in that way, I will follow my own ninja way" Naruto vowed as the group headed back to Tazuna's house with the exception of one cherry blossom, her hair blowing in the wind before following her team.

"Kakashi-sensei how did Sakura-chan learn Zabuza's jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Because, Naruto, Zabuza was once my sensei and I was once his apprentice" Sakura answers from behind him.

"How? When?" Naruto asked shocked.

"At one stage he was in Suna, and at that time I was there too and I asked to become his apprentice, then after a year he just disappeared with Haku" Sakura answered, eyes closed.

"Is that why you defended that boy when we were in the forest and on the bridge?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai, old relations make it hard to do something against another, especially when killing them" Sakura answered "Even if I swore I was going to kill both, it ended up as Kakashi and a mob of people killing them"

--

The bridge was finally finished. It is a bright and sunny day as the ninjas prepare to depart from the country of the waves and head back home; the people of the waves are with them, watching the ninjas leave there village; Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna at the front of the crowd.

"Thank you for everything team 7" Tazuna shook the hand of Kakashi.

"You're welcome" Kakashi smiles with the genins in the background nodding, well Sasuke and Sakura anyway.

"You're welcome" Naruto exclaimed as he ran up to Inari who was crying like him and hugged the boy and at that, team seven left the country of the waves.

--

"Sakura-chan, how did you know it was them in the forest? I mean you seemed to know who it was before Zabuza appeared" Naruto asked.

"Remember the rabbit? That was my rabbit, by the way Naruto, if you killed that rabbit I would have had your hide" Sakura answered before walking off.

**End Recap**

--

As a new day arose from the hills, three genin and their sensei stepped foot back into the city of Konoha; the Village hidden in the leaves.

"Alright guys, let's head to the Hokage tower to make a report" Kakashi ordered.

"Hai" Naruto chorused as the ninja dragged themselves towards the Hokage Tower.

--

"Welcome back" Iruka greeted "Do you have your report from the mission Kakashi-san?"

"Hai" Kakashi nodded as he took about a bunch of papers and placed them on the desk in front of Iruka.

"Arigato, you may leave now" Iruka smiled. In an instant the cherry blossom was out of the office, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"That…was…fast" Naruto blinked.

"Aa"

The males of Team 7 bowed respectfully to Iruka and the Hokage before leaving the room.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei, do we have training tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, meet me at the bridge in two days at five in the morning, and tell Sakura if you see her" Kakashi disappeared leaving a cloud of smoke in his place.

"And then there were two" Naruto grinned as he turned to where Sasuke was "Eh? Where'd he go?! Oh well, off to home" Naruto grinned to himself before running home and opening an instant ramen cup and waiting three minutes for water to boil.

--

SASUKE'S POV

Sakura is such a weird girl, I wonder why she ran off so quickly, aside Naruto's foul smell, because I don't think that was it. She seemed in a little bit of pain when we were walking back home, but it's not like I care.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" suddenly a painful scream erupted from the edge of Konoha where I usually train. Acting on instinct I pumped chakra into my feet and raced towards the scream, which sounded like Sakura by the way. Picking up my speed, I eventually made it to my training spot, only to find the forest area empty.

"What the?" I mumbled before jumping off the ground and disappearing from the forest and back to my house.

END POV

--

Two days after arriving back into the city of Konoha three ninja, one blonde, one black haired and another pink haired gathered at the meeting place of team seven, a simple bridge over looking a river. The blonde boy slowly arose from his slumber to greet the day after eating his ramen breakfast and changing into his orange attire. Of course, Sakura and Sasuke arrived first, with Naruto bouncing his way to the meeting place roughly half an hour later; as the said blonde arrived tension in the air built up as Sasuke spotted Naruto and Naruto spotted Sasuke, with poor Sakura in the middle, tempted to kick both of them square in the head. However as soon as Naruto spotted Sakura his attention averted to the girl, who was becoming more and more irritated with the talkative blonde and their _very_ late sensei who was already three or four hours late.

"Where is our fucking sensei?" Sakura cursed under her breathe "If he wanted us to be here at five in the morning then he could have the decency to meet us here at that time"

"Aa" Sasuke nodded.

_'I could be some where off training right now if I wasn't waiting for Kakashi'_ Sakura and Sasuke grumbled in unison.

Three more hours later, Kakashi finally arrived again with a 'poof' smiling at the genin below him, one of which was yelling profanities to Kakashi about being late, while the other two were twitching slightly.

"Hello, I got lost on the path of life" Kakashi waved.

"YOU'RE LATE" Naruto yelled.

"Aa, anyway we have got a stack full of missions waiting for us, let's go ne?" Kakashi smiled.

"Really? What this time?" Naruto jumped with excitement.

"First up, pulling out weeds in one of the villagers gardens, come"

"Hai" Naruto nodded before chasing after the slowly disappearing Kakashi, Sakura following Sasuke behind Naruto.

--

_'Look at teme, being all cool, yea well, I'm a good ninja too" _Naruto glared at Sasuke before he focused on beating Sasuke at their little rivalry and started madly pulling out weeds….and the rest. Five minutes later their client came up to Naruto glaring at the boy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the women shouted.

"I pulled out all the weeds for you ma'am" Naruto smiled.

"And you also pulled out the rest of my garden" the lady pausing as she looked around at the remains of her former garden "Some of those were special and rare herbs I was growing" the women glared before drawing her arm back and punching Naruto right in the face giving him a black eye.

Continuing with their chores, team seven are sent to a river where they are to clean out the water, removing cans and such, only for Naruto to some how trip, fall down and be taken away by the current, to be almost taken down the waterfall had Sasuke not caught the boy.

"You're such a loser dobe" Sasuke muttered to the boy; the entire time Kakashi had his nose in a certain orange book and giggled occasionally with blush.

The next chore for team seven was a simple task of walking a few dogs, and yet some how, Naruto managed to fail at that as the dog he picked started taking him for a walk, oddly enough into a mine field; which obviously ended in disaster for Naruto yet not the dog.

"He just had to pick the biggest dog" Sakura muttered "Baka" Sasuke twitched in agreement.

--

"Alright guys, that's enough for today; our teamwork seems to be off by a lot today, so you guys can take a break now and stop for the rest of the day" Kakashi smiled and 'poofed' away from the three youngsters.

"What a waste of my time" Sakura grumbled before walking off from the group "Well guys, ja"

"Chotto matte Sakura-chan, you want to go out with me for ramen?" Naruto asked.

"No thanks" Sakura shook her head "Why don't you go with Sasuke? You two really do seem like a perfect pair to be going together" Sakura snickered remembering when Naruto and Sasuke kissed.

"Me? With _him_?!" they glared at the pink haired girl.

"Well, ja" Sakura waved and walked away.

"Dobe, you don't want to owe me right? Work on getting stronger" Sasuke glared, recounting all the times he probably would have saved Naruto since they became a team "Ja" Sasuke waved before walking off.

Slowly with out any choice, Naruto walked away by himself, only to be followed by an odd placed rocky coloured box.

"Eh? Was that always there" Naruto muttered to him self staring at the box. Slowly Naruto moved forward by a step, only for the box to move forward a step. Suddenly a chase began with Naruto being chased by a ridiculously obvious rock coloured box.

"Ha! I knew it! That is so obvious Konohamaru!" Naruto pointed at the box.

"You're sharp as ever nii-chan" a little voice squeaked from inside the box.

Suddenly the box exploded revealing three young kids; a little boy with goggles on his head with his brown hair defying gravity and standing up. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, white shorts and a long scarf around his neck. Next was a little girl whose orange hair was in two ponytails. Like the first boy, she had goggles on her head. She was wearing a light pink shirt under a darker pink vest and a pink skirt. The final boy was a black haired boy with mucus coming out his nose and glassed in front of his eyes. On his head was a pair of goggles, he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and white shorts. All three were wearing blue ninja sandals.

"Konohamaru" the boy with brown haired began.

"Moegi" the girl winked.

"Udon" the final boy sniffed.

"And together we are the Konohamaru ninja squad" the three chorused.

"What do you want Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"We want to play ninja with you since you just got back from your mission" Konohamaru grinned.

"Sorry Konohamaru, I can't play with you right now" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Naruto-nii-chan! Onegai **(1)**" Konohamaru begged.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please-"

"For Kami-sama's sake no" Naruto shouted before he chased after the boy with a clenched fist, threatening to kill the boy.

"Itai! **(2)** Naruto-nii-chan that hurts!" Konohamaru whined.

"I'll show you hurt" Naruto glared.

Suddenly Konohamaru ran into a pair of taller black covered legs. Looking up, Konohamaru look like he'd seen a ghost or something as the owner of the legs glared down at the boy. The boy had a black hoodie with ears, and a black jumpsuit with a circle in the middle, half red, half yellow as well as black ninja sandals. Strapped to his back was a big mound covered in bandages, with a little lump of brown fur or hair at the top of it. On his hood his forehead protector was sewn onto it. All over his face red markings were etched on into an intricate pattern. Behind him was a blonde girl with brown eyes.

The girl had her blonde hair in four ponytails and wore a light pink dress which rested on her arms, covering her arms until her elbows. Underneath she wore a fish net shirt and a one legged pair of fish net shorts on her right leg, and on her left leg fish net covered her knee and below. She was wearing black ninja sandals. Around her neck her forehead protector sat.

Angry that the kid hit him blindly, the mysterious boy in the black jumpsuit growled before picking up the boy forcefully.

"Oi, kid what's the big idea?" the mysterious boy glared.

"Let go of Konohamaru!" Naruto ordered.

"Why? Little kids who bump into people without watch where their going should be punished" the boy grinned evilly before hitting the boy across the head.

"That's enough Kankuro, don't cause any trouble" the girl ordered.

"Nande? **(3) **I'm just doing what's right" the boy called Kankuro spoke.

"Just stop it!" the girl demanded.

"Let go of Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted before charging towards Kankuro with his kunai drawn. As soon as Naruto reached hostage and captor he froze immediately has the other boys kunai was drawn at Konohamaru's neck, threatening to kill the young boy.

"Let me down" Konohamaru cried.

"Stop this nonsense Kankuro, what happens if Gaara finds out?" the blonde girl pleaded.

"Oh Come now, I just want a little fun" Kankuro smirked.

Slowly Naruto drew out a few shuriken ready to aim them and loosen Kankuro's grip on Konohamaru enough so he could retrieve the young child. Suddenly out of no where something flew passed Kankuro's hand forcing him to let go of Konohamaru, let the young boy escape from what ever Kankuro had planned for him and on instinct Naruto released his shuriken in the direction of Kankuro, from the shock of the sudden attack; which ironically missed the boy and the blonde girl, only to come face to face with a pink haired girl who was walking calmly with groceries in her hands.

"Nani?" the girl yelped as she dodged each and every single shuriken, only to have her grocery bags broken and on the floor with an odd yellow liquid oozing out from one of the bags. Averting their gaze to the direction from where the little thing was thrown from, they spectators raise their gaze to a near by tree to find Sasuke tossing a tiny pebble up and down, sitting slightly bored at the situation.

Regaining her composure, the girl stood up properly and glared at the people before her.

"What on earth is going on? I go to buy groceries twenty minutes ago and come back through here only to be attacked by Naruto's shuriken?! Either you guys give me a reasonable answer for what the hell is going on, or I'll make you _all_ pay for new groceries, and I don't give a damn if you are from Suna either!" Sakura yelled, seething with anger. _'I can't even go to the market these days without being attacked'_

"Well?"

"Well you see Sakura-chan, Konohamaru was being attacked by the guy in black and so…I was going to help Konohamaru, but teme got there before me!" Naruto explained.

In frustration, Sakura massaged her temples before bending down and picking up her groceries "Right, you guys can do whatever you please, just leave me out of it" Sakura grumbled before walking passed Naruto and pausing.

"By the way, the other guy in the tree, learn to hide your chakra better"

Averting their gaze to other side of the tree, the guy Sakura was talking about appeared on the branch. He had red hair and dull green eyes; on his forehead was a kanji symbol representing love. On his back he had a large, sand coloured gourd with black symbols over it. He was wearing a black t-shirt and pants outfit with a white scarf traveling around his body. _'When did he get there?'_ Sasuke glanced at the boy.

Slowly the said guy jumped off the tree and appeared before Kankuro while Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto.

"What's your name" Sasuke asked.

"Who? Me?" the blonde asked.

"No, the one with the gourd in his back" Sasuke pointed to the red haired boy.

Slowly the red haired boy turned around and faced the Uchiha.

"Gaara of the sand, and I'm curious to know who you are as well" Gaara paused from a moment "And the girl"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke glared at the boy.

"My name is of no concern to you, I'm sure you'll discover it anyway soon, unless you heard Naruto say it" Sakura muttered before walking off.

"I bet you're just dying to know my name as well" Naruto shouted, pointing to himself.

"I could care less about who you are" Gaara shrugged before disappearing and reappearing before Sakura.

"You want some thing" Sakura glanced at the boy.

"Your name" Gaara ordered.

"Is it of any relevance to you?" Sakura questioned.

"I want to know the name of a potential enemy" Gaara glared.

"Are you trying to encourage me to give my name or discourage me?" Sakura snickered.

"Girl, just give him your name" Kankuro shouted.

"What a waste of time" Sakura muttered before suddenly disappearing away from the scene.

"She's good" Gaara muttered to himself.

Up above a hawk circled Konoha alerting the jounins to arrive at the Hokage Building.

--

"I'm sure you are all aware that the chuunin exams will begin soon" the Hokage started.

The jounins nodded.

"Now is the time that any jounin teachers may recommend their students for the exams, which are going to held in a week's time" the Hokage started "First jounins in charge of the rookies step forward"

Slowly Kakashi as well as two other jounins stepped forth.

"Hatake Kakashi, leader of Team 7 and I recommend Uchiha Sasuke, Uzamaki Naruto and Sakura for the chuunin selection" Kakashi spoke.

Slowly a woman with black and blood red eyes stepped forth, proceeding to with her recommendations.

"Yuuhi Kurenai, leader of Team 8 and I recommend Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba for the chuunin selection" Kurenai spoke.

The final man stepped forth, he had black hair and black eyes with a tanned skin tone. In his mouth was a fag and surrounding his chin was his beard.

"Sarutobi Asuma, leader of Team 10 and I recommend Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru for the chuunin selection" Asuma said.

Suddenly murmurs and whispers could be heard from the jounins behind them, complaining that the nine genins selected were the rookie nine and had just made it into the ninja world and that they should wait some time.

"What? Are you three mad? I taught each and every one of those recommended I don't believe any of them would be ready by now" Iruka challenged the jounins.

"I agree with Iruka-san" A guy with a bowl cut hair style in a green jump suit began "Kakashi-san, are you sure you want to put your genin through the chuunin exams so early, they are in experienced and should try the next one, that's why I held my team back"

"I stand by my recommendations, Gai, Iruka and I'm sure Kurenai and Asuma would agree with me" Kakashi argued, Asuma and Kurenai nodding in agreement.

"To make it fair Iruka-san, we'll put these genin through a test, and if they pass they enter the chuunin exams" the Hokage sighed.

"Hai" Iruka and Kakashi nodded.

--

"Good morning team" Kakashi smiled.

"Impossible! Kakashi-sensei is here on time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And the reason you are here on time is because?" Sakura inquired.

"These" Kakashi handed each genin a slip of paper "Those are the entry forms for the chuunin selection"

"What's the chuunin selection Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It's simply the chance for you to move your status as a ninja from genin to chuunin" Sakura answered.

"Correct, remember, it's each individual's choice to take the exam, but you must make the decision in three days time"

"Hai" they chorused.

"Now with that said, Ja" Kakashi waved before he disappeared with a cloud of smoke in his place.

"Well since he is gone, so am I" Sakura muttered and like Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

--

"Naruto-nii-chan can we play with you" Konohamaru asked as he, Moegi and Udon follow the said boy around the village.

"Not right now Konohamaru, I have got to go train for the chuunin selection"

"Please nii-" suddenly out of now where a man with a straw hat captured Moegi, threatening to kill her before running off towards the woods.

"Grrrr! Get back here!" Naruto demanded as he began chasing the mysterious ninja.

--

"Sakura, can I talk to you" Sasuke asked as he followed Sakura around the village, who was buying new groceries.

"Hai" Sakura nodded.

"Come" Sasuke lead the girl away from the village and towards an open field, the girl receiving many glares and death threats from the fangirls.

--

"Give back Moegi!" Naruto and Konohamaru demanded as they chased the mysterious ninja.

"Not until I have the Scroll of Sealing from this village!" the mysterious ninja demanded.

"You are never going to get that" Naruto scoffed.

"I'll say" a mysterious voice said from behind Naruto. Turning around, Sasuke stood bored as he glanced at Moegi and her captor.

"Teme what are you doing here?!" Naruto demanded.

"You were interrupting my training" Sasuke glared "So I came to see what all the fuss was"

"What?!" Naruto shouted.

"You heard me, well I'm sure you can handle this on your own, but considering this guy attacked me as well, I'll stay" Sasuke smirked.

In an instant Naruto did a 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' and made a copy of him self before he raced towards the enemy ninja and attacked him. Just as quickly as he arrived to ninja he was kicked back to where he came from.

"Don't even try it" the ninja snickered "Unless you want that little friend of yours killed I suggest you do as I said and get the Scroll of Sealing"

"You mean this friend?" Naruto questioned as from behind him was Moegi popped out.

"What?" the ninja questioned as he turned to find that Moegi was gone and in her place was a straw body that looked a little alike her.

"Well done" the ninja chuckled and disappeared into the forest.

"Oi, dobe, drop off your little friends and we'll go find Sakura, if that ninja attacked us two, then he probably attacked her too" Sasuke ordered.

"Hai!" Naruto nodded.

--

"So, what's up?" Sakura asked.

"I think you shouldn't take the chuunin exams" Sasuke began "You aren't ready for it"

"Aa" Sakura grunted. Suddenly an onslaught of kunai and senbon needles attacked Sasuke, leaving him to die in pain.

"What the?" Sakura faked her surprise as her head turned to where the weapons came from.

"What do you want? Why did you do that?" Sakura cried fakely as she dramatically cried over Sasuke's body.

"Don't join the chuunin exams or that could happen to you" A mysterious ninja ordered.

"Please" Sakura scoffed as she stood upright, without a teary face, and more along the lines of a bored face "You're going to have to do a lot more than make up an illusion to scare me out of the chuunin exams Iruka"

The ninja looked shocked for a moment, before he disappeared.

_'What's with people and wanting to kill my groceries?' _Sakura sulked as she glanced towards the remains of her groceries.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan daijobou?" a loud voice hollered to reveal that Naruto and Sasuke arrived onto the scene and ran up to the girl.

"Eh? Oh, yea I'm fine why?" Sakura asked.

"Some ninja attacked me and Naruto, were you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, yea" Sakura muttered _'Better not tell them it was just Iruka'_ "I'm fine…but as for my groceries" Sakura pointed to the remains of her newly bought groceries.

"Off to the market again" Sakura muttered _'I've spent more on groceries this entire week, than I really have in my entire life!'_

--

The mysterious ninja reappeared on the roof top of one of the buildings on Konoha, before his illusion was dispelled to reveal that he was actually Iruka.

"They pass" Iruka muttered.

"I told you they would, don't doubt our judgments next time Iruka" Kakashi smiled before going back to reading his book.

--

Slowly the pink haired girl made her way to the academy and for some reason or another she felt very nervous, which was very unlike her. The determined look on her face was replaced with an uneasy, and some what painful look, and with the change in moods, came a change in outfits. Today, for one circumstance or another, Sakura wore yet another new outfit. This time it was a simple low cut, black and purple kimono style top, which was opened showing that underneath she was wearing a fish net top and a black sports bra. The shirt or dress if you will was tied at the hip with a dark purple and red band and underneath was a pair of black bike shorts which weren't view-able and fish net leggings which reach just below her knee. Of course like usual, she had her two kunai pouches, one strapped to her leg by her forehead protector and the other by bandages and such as well as her black ninja sandals. On her arms were loose light purple arm warmers over black fingerless gloves which were attached to her middle fingers. To add to the attire her hair was in her two buns, a purple choker was around her neck and around her hip was her knap sack she took to the wave country. **(A/N: See 'Ninja Saku 3' on profile) **

Walking up to Naruto and Sasuke, she greeted the two boys quietly and walked into the academy silently. _'What's with her today?'_ Sasuke glanced at the girl was already in the building with a slight amount of worry.

"Sakura-chan, daijobou?" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke followed the girl inside.

"Hai" she smiled forcefully, fiddling with the hem of her dress outfit, as if trying to pull the thing further down her leg.

With Sasuke in between the two, team seven walked up two levels to reach room 301, the room they were supposed to be in for the exams. However in the way were two Konoha genins stopping entrance to the room and were kicking down one of the other genin who wished to get into the room for the exams. Unconsciously, Sakura's body turned away from the room and walked down the hallway, away from the room they were supposed to be in.

"Oi, you the girl with the pink hair" one of the Konoha genin shouted.

Turning around Sakura glanced at them, waiting for them to say something "Hai"

"You're here for the chuunin exams right?" he asked.

"Hai"

"Then where the hell are you going? The room we need to be in is here" he pointed to the door where the other genins were blocking.

_'Doesn't any one count the number of stair case you walked up these days?!' _Sakura questioned "You do realize that you have the wrong room right?"

"What?" he asked.

"Sakura's got the best eyes for genjutsu that I know" Sasuke said.

"Then you mustn't know many people" he snickered.

"Kai!" Sakura put her hands into the seal of the tiger and dispelled the genjutsu on the room.

"Now you said the room we need to be is here right? Well have fun in room 201 while I'm actually in the chuunin exams in room 301" Sakura snickered.

"What?" the boy exclaimed as he looked at the two genins in front of the room which was room 201.

"All you did was see through the genjutsu, it doesn't mean you'll be any good at the exams" one of them said before he drew his leg back ready to kick Sasuke, who retaliated with a kick of his own; which was stopped by a guy in a green spandex with a fruit bowl, black hair cut and frog eyes. It was the boy who was pushed down before.

_'He's fast'_ Sakura glanced as the boy was started the brawl disappeared with his mate.

_'He blocked my kick, what's this chakra in his hands?'_ Sasuke glanced at the boy's arm.

"What happened to the plan?" a boy with long brown hair and white eyes questioned walking up to the green spandex "You are the one who didn't want to make a spectacle of our selves" The girl with two buns in her like Sakura's sighing at the boy.

_'Their wounds disappeared, so they were faking'_ Sasuke glared at them.

"Well" the boy set his gaze on Sakura as determination eradicated from him.

"Well, ja" Sakura waved her hand before she walked away from the scene before them.

"Sakura-san right?" the spandex boy walked up to the girl. Slowly Sakura turned around to come face to face with the boy in a green spandex with a fruit bowl, black hair cut and frog eyes.

"Hai, it is I" Sakura nodded.

"Kawaii!" the boy squealed "My name is Rock Lee, let's go out together! I'll protect you until I die" Lee proclaimed as he did his good guy pose. Sasuke glanced from a distance with a hint of jealousy, while Naruto showed it plain and simple.

"No thanks" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Eh?" Lee questioned. Sasuke and Naruto both seemed to rejoice inwardly.

"You're weird and lame" Sakura explained which sent Rock Lee sulking.

"Oi you, what's you name?" the brown haired boy asked Sasuke.

_'Kuso, Sasuke again'_ Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"When you want to learn some else's name you should give yours first" Sasuke said.

"You're a rookie right?" the brown haired boy asked "How old are you?"

"I don't have to answer you" Sasuke answered.

"Nani?" the boy glared, the girl with brown hair giggled _'How cute' _

Slowly Sasuke turned around to come face to face with a sulking Lee and Naruto.

_'Lame…weird…'_ Lee sulked.

_'What about me, no one ever wants to know my name'_ Naruto cried.

"Oi, dobe, chicken-ass, if you are coming hurry it up" Sakura shouted from the end of the hall.

--

"So those are Kakashi's and Gai's prized students?" the boy from before questioned. Suddenly both dispelled their henge no jutsu to reveal that they are actually much older than they were before.

"Well it'll be fun this time" one chuckled.

"Especially for us examiners"

--

At their own pace, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto made their way up a stair case which lead to the third level.

_'Man there are a lot of strong people here for the exams'_ Sasuke smirked as he thought about Neji, Lee and Gaara.

As Team seven ever so slowly made their way to room 301 they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Oi, you with the fan on his back, wait" the voice demanded. Turning around the group found Rock Lee above their heads.

_'Oh for Kami's sake not him again'_

"Nani?" Sasuke questioned.

"Would you fight me right here, right now?" Lee asked.

"A fight right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes" Lee nodded before he jumped from the stair case above them and onto the ground before them "My name is Rock Lee, when you want to learn the name of some one else you introduce your self right? Uchiha Sasuke-kun" Lee pointed to Sasuke whose eyes widened a fraction.

"So you knew?" Sasuke glanced at the boy.

"I want to fight you now!" Lee demanded as he moved into a rather odd fighting stance "I want to see how far my techniques will go against a prodigy of one of Konoha's most respected ninja clans, plus"

Suddenly for some reason, Sakura felt at that moment it would be a good time to shudder with disgust and fright.

"There is a chance to gain Sakura-chan's love" Lee blushed, instantly both Naruto and Sasuke stepped in front of their only female team mate.

"Stay away form Sakura-chan!" Naruto ordered_ 'It's always Sasuke-teme!' _

"It's alright Naruto seriously" Sakura sweat dropped "Look, you guys we are supposed to be at exams soon, can we please-"

"Stop! I want to fight you!" Naruto shouted.

"Enough! This has gone on long enough! If you guys wish to fight, by all means, go ahead and fight, but I am long gone" Sakura huffed before walking away.

"Well then, let's begin" Sasuke commented before he and Lee charged towards each other.

"Leaf Whirlwind" Lee shouted as he attempted to kick Sasuke off his feet but failed, but ended up with him kicking Sasuke to the side anyway.

_'What's he using, ninjutsu? Genjutsu?' _ Sasuke questioned.

_'Just as I expected, he is getting up'_ Lee looked at the Uchiha getting up.

"Fine, this gives me a chance to practice it. Let's do it" Sasuke said aloud smirking as he raised his head to reveal his sharingan in his eyes.

_'So that's the sharingan'_ Lee noticed as he prepared him self for the worst.

_'Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, whatever it is, let me see it now!' _ Sasuke focused his attention on Lee's body as he prepared to fight; charging forward only to be kicked in the chin by Lee.

_'His movements, my sharingan, they're-'_ Sasuke winced in pain.

"Correct, I'm not using Genjutsu or ninjutsu, I am using Taijutsu" Lee reappeared behind Sasuke "You may not believe it" Sasuke went to kick Lee only to miss as Lee jumped up.

"They say the sharingan has the ability to see all genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu, and so with ninjutsu and genjutsu, because you can read them, you are at an advantage; however taijutsu is a little different"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned.

"Even if you can read my movements with your sharingan, your body can't keep up with my actions" Lee explained. Sasuke began to shake slightly.

"You know, there are two types of people; those with natural talent, and those who have to work for same results. If your sharingan is a genius type, I am the hardworking type who was mastered only taijutsu" Lee said, suddenly Sasuke charged towards Lee, angry at his claim, to punch the boy, only to be kicked up in the air, with Lee underneath him.

_'Leaf shadow dance'_ Sasuke realized.

"And this is where I prove it; with this technique; that hard workers surpass geniuses" Lee announced. In an instant, the bandages on his arms came loose.

_'What's he planning?'_ Sasuke pondered.

"I win" Lee proclaimed.

Suddenly, the loose bandage was pinned to the wall by a simple fan.

"Aaaaa" Sakura sighed "You guys still going at this?" Sakura questioned from above a turtle with a Konoha head band on its neck.

"That's enough Lee" the turtle spoke. Realizing it was time to stop; Lee pulled away from Sasuke and pulled his bandages from the wall.

_'What's going on'_ Sasuke glanced at the turtle and Sakura as he fell from mid air.

Quickly Sakura jumped off the turtle and caught Sasuke in her grasp as she slid on the wooden hall floor. Lee jumped forth and bowed in front of the turtle.

_'Sasuke was beaten?'_ Naruto stared in amazement at Lee.

"So you were watching?" Lee asked the turtle.

"Lee that technique is forbidden!" the turtle reprimanded.

_'What's….what's….that…turtle'_ Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Gomen nasai" Lee cried.

_'He's being scolded by…'_ Naruto began thinking _'Could it be that turtle is his teacher?' _

Looking up, Lee noticed the reprimanding look in the turtle's eye.

"But…I wasn't planning on using the other technique….really!" Lee reasoned frantically.

_'It must be'_ Naruto nodded. As he made his way over to Sasuke and Sakura; one of which was looking at the scene before them with unbelieving eyes while the other was bored.

"Hey, Hey" Naruto shouted, getting the attention of the two.

"Hmm?" Sakura glanced at the boy.

"That's a turtle right?" Naruto asked.

"What…else…would it…be?!" Sakura seethed with anger.

"Then can a turtle be a sensei?'" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to answer such a stupid question" Sakura scoffed.

"Baka! You think you can get away with an excuse for that?!" the turtle scolded Lee, Lee flinching at the tone "You know by now no shinobi reveals his secret jutsus!"

_'I lost to a green spandex wearing, thick browed, turtle talking weirdo?!'_ Sasuke glared at the turtle and Lee conversing.

"Are you prepared to pay?" the turtle questioned.

"Hai" Lee sulked.

"Then here comes Gai-sensei" the turtle announced. Suddenly out of no where, an older version of Lee with a jounin vest on appeared in a cloud of smoke on the turtle, in the weirdest of poses too.

"Geez, you are the epitome of adolescence" the man spoke making Sasuke and Naruto twitch like mad as Sakura sat down and waited for this little scene to finish.

"Is it possible that thick brow's has a sensei with even thicker thick brows?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yo Lee" the man smiled.

"Super thick brows…super bowl cut…Those are incredible eyebrows, I have never seen that before!" Naruto cried.

"Hey! Stop insulting Gai-sensei" Lee shouted in anger.

"Shut up! All these freaks keep appearing!" Naruto shouted back "How the hell are we supposed to react?"

"What did you?!-" Lee shouted.

"Hey, Lee, stop it" Gai ordered.

"Hai" Lee turned around and looked at Gai who suddenly punched him right in the face calling him a 'baka'; scaring Naruto out of his mind.

"Lee you are…you are…" Gai began.

"Sensei" Lee cried along with Gai, when a background of them at the beach and a sunset appeared.

"Lee"

"Sensei. I, I-"

"That's enough Lee, you don't need to say any more" Gai cried.

"Sensei" Lee cried as he hugged Gai, who hugged back.

"Lee!"

"What on earth" Naruto questioned.

_'I lost to him'_ Sasuke glared at the two spandexes.

"Yes, this is what youth is all about!" Gai cried.

"Sensei!"

"You know Sakura-chan, that's some good stuff" Naruto pointed to Gai and Lee.

"Hmm? Whatever" Sakura yawned.

"It's alright Lee. Youth and mistake go together, forget it" Gai comforted the younger copy of himself.

"You are too nice sensei" Lee cried.

"Now, towards the sunset, 100 laps around the practice area" Gai pointed to some distant field in the background.

"Hai! Sensei!" Lee nodded.

"Sorry to break your err….little rendezvous, but the chuunin exams will begin in like 10 minutes" Sakura coughed.

"Oh right" Gai sweatdropped "Your punishment for fighting and trying to use a forbidden jutsu will be after the chuunin exams"

"Hai" Lee saluted.

"The call of youth! 500 Laps!" Gai announced.

"Yes!" Lee agreed.

"Ano sa, what was that turtle?" Naruto asked.

_'These kids are Kakashi's'_ Gai stared at the three genins "Oi how is Kakashi-sensei going?"

"You know him?" Sasuke asked.

"Know him? He is my eternal rival!" Gai proclaimed. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke and Naruto.

"My record is 50 wins and 49 loses" Gai smirked when a rather sharp kunai was flung towards Gai, which stuck into his vest pocket.

"Whoops, I missed" Sakura sighed "Can you please shut up now?" Sakura stood up and walked over to Gai "the exams are going to start soon; I would appreciate it if you would let us _leave _and if not, I will personally have your hide" Sakura glared as she yanked her kunai from Gai's vest.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I'm saying this only one more time, I am leaving, and you better come or you won't get to even take these damn exams" Sakura glared at the space between them before departing away from the troublesome scene.

"Sakura-chan chotto matte!" Naruto shouted before chasing after the girl with Sasuke on their trail.

--

Finally, with little time to spare, team seven had made their way to room 301 where in front of the door was Kakashi waiting for them.

"So you did come Sakura" Kakashi began.

"Eh?" Sakura questioned.

"Now you can properly take the chuunin exams" Kakashi smiled.

"Nani?" Naruto asked.

"Truth to be told, the exams can only be taken in teams of three" Kakashi explained.

"Oh I see" Naruto nodded.

"What would make you think I wouldn't take the exam Kakashi?" Sakura glared.

"The change in outfit for one" Kakashi began.

"Its laundry day at my house" Sakura sweatdropped "I would have come any way, even if there was a storm of some freak kind I would have come" _'Don't tell me he is referring to my arms'_

"However, even with a laundry day at your house, don't you have some thing _better_ to wear" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Eh?" Sakura questioned "I came on my own free will, don't tell me now you're going to force me not to participate in it, even though to pass these doors, I need to be with my team, just because I changed my outfit?"

"Never mind Sakura" Kakashi sighed _'Sasuke, Naruto keep an eye on her'_

"Whatever, can we please go in now?" Sakura begged.

"Hai" Kakashi smiled "I am proud of you all, now go in" Kakashi ordered as he stepped aside.

--

Both doors opened to reveal a room filled with genins from an amazing array of countries from the ninja world.

"By the way, Kakashi, your eternal rival; couldn't you have picked a better one" Sakura questioned shuddering slightly before the doors closed on Kakashi's face.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke eyes narrowed while all they eyes in the room transfixed on the newly arrived team, and half of those on Sakura with a lustful look.

"Sasuke-kun you're late" a high-pitch voice squealed when suddenly a long blonder haired, blue eyed girl hugged Sasuke from the back, pressing her body against his "I haven't seen you in a while, I have been waiting in excitement"

_'So loud'_ Sakura glared at the blonde.

"Why if it isn't Sakura" Ino snickered "Big forehead as always, Ugly!"

"What you guys are taking this stupid test too?" Shikamaru asked as he and Chouji who was munching on potato chips, walked towards them.

"Well if it isn't the baka trio" Naruto mocked.

"Don't call us that, man this sucks" Shikamaru sighed.

"We found you finally" a brown haired boy with a white dog on his head chuckled as he and his team walked towards the rest of the rookie nine. Behind him was a white eyed, dark blue haired girl and a black haired boy with sunglasses on.

"Every one is back together again" the boy chuckled.

"Hello to you too Kiba" Naruto grumbled.

"Hello Naruto Naruto-kun" the girl greeted shyly.

"Hmm? Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto smiled "Hey Shino"

"You guys are here too? Troublesome" Shikamaru whined.

"So all the rookie nine are taking the exams?" Kiba questioned "I wonder how far we'll get, eh Sasuke?"

"Well we aren't exactly here for a little play date" Sakura muttered as she sat down away from the group.

"You seem confident Kiba" Sasuke smirked, behind him a bit of a jealous Ino.

"We did a lot of training, we won't lose to you guys" Kiba proclaimed.

"And what do you think we were doing? Picking flowers and singing like school girls?" Sakura grumbled as she inspected the competition around her.

"Shut up! Sasuke may loose to you, but I won't" Naruto glared.

"Oi you guys, I would be a lot quieter, like your friend is over there" a grey haired boy with glasses pointed to Sakura "You're the rookie nine just out of the academy right? Screaming like schools girls. Geez"

"Who do you think you are?!" Ino questioned.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto" the boy introduced "Look around you, some of these people have short tempers, like the people from the Hidden Rain, they're all nervous abut the exam. I thought I had better quieted you down before you caused a scene" Kabuto paused "However I can't blame you, you seem to be all clueless rookies, except your friend who has chosen to sit down and remain quiet"

"So then Kabuto-san, with your experience in this area you must have been in this exam more than once correct?" Sakura asked "How many times?"

"This is my seventh time" Kabuto smiled "The exam is held twice a year, so this is my fourth year in the exam"

"So then you know a lot about this exam correct?" Sakura questioned.

"Hai"

"Wow, that's impressive Kabuto-san" Naruto admired.

"However you have never passed" Shikamaru stated flatly.

"Aa…yea" Kabuto sweatdropped.

"The chuunin exam is that hard. Geez what a pain in the ass" Shikamaru whined.

"How about I share with you guys some information on the exams" Kabuto asked as he pulled out a deck of cards. "With these nin-info cards"

"Nin-info cards?" Naruto asked.

"They are basically cards that have information burned into them with chakra" Kabuto explained "They are all blank but to reveal what's on each card, I have to use my chakra"

"For example, take a look" Suddenly the card had smoke erupt from it to reveal the card now had a map on it, which different sized green bars in each area on the map.

"What information is this?" Naruto asked.

"This shows the number of participants from each country for this year's chuunin exam as well as what village they are from. Fire Country, Hidden Konoha - 72 participants, Wind Country, Hidden Sand Village - 30 participants, Grass Country - 15 participants, Waterfall Country - 12 participants, Rain Country - 21 participants, Sound Country - 3 participants" Kabuto paused "Why do you think people take these exams?" No one answered.

"They say it's to strengthen the alliance between the countries and to avoid any wars that may happen and encourage peace, as well as to raise the awareness and strength of a shinobi as a whole"

"They say?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hai, the real reason is to test the strength of each shinobi and to keep the power equal amongst the countries"

"Power? Stable?" Naruto muttered as he attempted to think of the reason.

"Why do such a stupid thing?" Shikamaru questioned.

"It's quite simple Shikamaru" Sakura started "It's simply so weaker countries don't get the shit beaten out of them by a stronger country"

"Geez, you put it so _nicely_ don't you" Kiba snickered.

"Aa"

"Do you have information on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, it isn't perfect but I do have information even on all of you guys, for example, I'll use you the pink haired girl as an example" Kabuto nodded. Slowly his card began spinning before smoke erupted from the card to reveal a picture of Sakura on the right side with her team mates faces on the left. On the bottom of the card was pentagon with nothing in it, columns next to it which were also empty and where information on missions was supposed to be, it was left empty. The only information it had on Sakura was her name.

"Oh my, you are quite a secretive little girl aren't you, Sakura-san?" Kabuto chuckled as he showed Sakura the card.

"Aa" Sakura nodded before the card exploded into flames.

"Oh my, that never happened before" Kabuto commented as he glanced at the girl.

_'Kuso, my arms are really starting to kill me!' _

**_'What are you going to do? We can't exactly just rush out of here like a made person' _**

_'I know, just endure it, by the way, thank you for burning that card and intercepting all information on me' _

**_'Welcome'_ **

"How can I be sure that won't happen with people I am curious about?" Sasuke questioned.

"It shouldn't, unless they have as good defenses as Sakura-san does" Kabuto chuckled "So who do you want, give me a description of them if you could"

"Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee of the Leaf" Sasuke said.

"So you already know their names, no fun oh well" Kabuto pulled two cards off the deck "Here they are"

"Show me them" Sasuke demanded.

"First up Rock Lee of the Leaf" Kabuto smiled "Okay, he is a year older than you guys. Mission history, D rank: 20 completed. C rank: 12 completed. His sensei is Gai. His taijutsu has improved a great deal over the year, but nothing else seems to have. Last year he gained attention as a talented new genin, however he didn't participate in the exams last year, so this is his first time as well. His team members are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji"

"Huh? Hyuuga" Naruto questioned, as if he had heard that name before.

"Next Gaara of the Sand. C Rank: 8, B rank: 1. Amazing a B rank mission as a genin. An unknown number of D rank missions. Since he is a newcomer from a foreign country that is about as much information as you are going to get about him, but it seemed all his missions he returned with out a scratch" Kabuto analysed.

"B rank as a genin and not a scratch?" Shikamaru questioned in amazement.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound. Many amazing genins from each of those nations are here to take the exam. Well, Sound is still a small village which was created last year, so there isn't much information on them but, needless to say, other villages are filled with talent" Kabuto put away the cards.

"Makes you lose your confidence" Hinata commented.

"You can't loose confidence if you never had it to begin with" Sakura scoffed quietly.

"So then most of these people are-" Ino started.

"Correct, like Lee and Gaara" Kabuto smirked. Quietly, Naruto began shaking.

_'Naruto-kun is nervous at all these numbers?'_ Hinata glanced at Naruto. Suddenly Naruto began shouting and pointed towards the crowd of genins.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto! I won't loose to you bastards!" Naruto proclaimed.

_'Eh?'_ Hinata seemed shocked. Slowly Sakura got up and walked over to Naruto before standing at him.

"Naruto" Sakura started "Shut up you baka!" Sakura punched the blond to the other end of the room "Had you not been on my team, I would have punched you _so _much harder"

The rookie nine coughed at the thought of that punch being any harder.

"What the hell was that?!" Ino yelled at Sakura.

"What me punching or him yelling?" Sakura asked.

"Both!" Ino yelled.

"I just shut him up that's all and him yelling, why are you asking me?" Sakura glanced at the angry blonde.

"Who else would I ask?" Ino glared.

"That felt good" Naruto grinned as Sasuke smirked.

_'I have the weirdest team ever'_ Sakura sighed as she sat down again.

--

"Hey it's that boy from before" Kankuro snickered.

--

"Baka" Tenten grumbled.

"He is very spirited" Neji commented.

"He's burning" Lee nodded.

--

"You hear? The Sound is only a minor village?" a sound ninja commented, his entire face was covered aside his left eye.

"It that so?" a boy behind him commented.

"Well then, let's play with them" the girl chuckled.

"Good idea" the boy with what appeared only one eye nodded "Calling us only leftovers…let's help him add information into his data, that Hidden sound shinobi are quite vicious"

--

"You won't loose to those bastards? Quite big words Naruto" Kiba chuckled.

"Baka he just turned everyone into his enemy" Shikamaru scoffed.

--

"Shall we?"

"Let's go!"

Suddenly all three sound ninjas disappeared from sight as they dashed around the genins.

--

Slowly Kankuro began to undo the thing on his back only to have his actions stopped by Gaara, putting his entire arm in front of him.

--

Suddenly one of the male sound ninjas flung up into the air and threw two kunai towards Kabuto forcing him to jump away from the weapons and onto the wall, which was next to Sakura. In an instant, the ninja with only one viewable eye appeared in front of Kabuto and aimed a punch on him, only to miss. However, his glasses broke and shattered into tiny pieces before him.

"Nani? It didn't even touch his glasses!" Sasuke commented.

"Probably got hit on the nose, acting like a big shot, pft!" Shikamaru said.

Suddenly, Kabuto's eyes widened as he felt vibrations of sound attacking his ear drum and forcing him to drop onto his knees. Being so close to the attack Sakura felt the immense pain of the sound waves come to her, as she tried to block out the painful sound.

As Kabuto fell onto his knees; as shaken up dramatically; his mouth opened for him to spit out spit and any thing else that got disrupted in his system. Trying to endure the pain, Sakura grasped her head in her hands and covered her ears.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried as he ran over to the girl, Sasuke behind him as they both kneeled down to Sakura.

Slowly the piercing sound stop and the cherry blossom could no longer fell any pain.

"Daijobou Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I'll be fine" Sakura nodded, as she breathed slowly, glaring at Kabuto who was still choking and the Sound Nins.

"Kabuto, daijobou?" Naruto ran over to the still choking boy.

"Hai" Kabuto nodded.

"How pathetic, especially for a four year veteran" the bandaged boy snickered.

"Write this down on your cards, three sound ninjas, are definite chuunins for this selection" the other boy spoke.

_'How did the attack work? It didn't even hit Kabuto!'_ Sasuke exclaimed.

--

"Lee what was with that attack?" Neji asked.

"There was nothing wrong with the speed, however, there must be some trick" Lee answered.

--

"Okay" Sakura stood up slowly "For those who don't really understand the concept of his attack let me put it to you this way; they are using sound waves to attack and these sound waves are so high pitched that it could make ear drums explode, and with out sound you could be left to defend quite pathetically, it doesn't require physical contact to work either. In fact, I would say it is quiet a clever way to render an enemy immobile and pathetically useless and it doesn't affect them because, obviously, they're from the sound, they are meant to deal with sounds like that"

"My, my, aren't you quiet the smart little girl?" the sound girl commented.

"Aa"

"I apologize for hitting you with my attack, you were never my target" the boy bowed.

"Aa"

"Alright, quiet down you worthless bastards!" Suddenly smoke erupted from the centre stage at the front of the room. As the smoke cleared, dozens of figures could be seen in front of the chalk board with on predominate figure in front. He had a massive dark blue trench coat on over his entirely black attire down to his shoes and his forehead protector which covered his entire head. Along his face were various scarves and on his hands were black gloves.

"Arigato for waiting. I am the examiner for the first exam of the chuunin selection, Morino Ibiki" he man began "Now you listen here; there will be no fighting unless one of the examiners gives you permission and even under the permission of the examiners you are not to kill any one. Any one who doesn't comply with these rules; my rules; will automatically fail the exam!" Ibiki paused for a moment

"Now, you have each received a number before entering the exam, each seat has a number on it. The one with your number on it is your assigned seat. Please move into those seats now"

Quickly, the genin shuffled around trying to find their seats for the exam. After a while, it became apparent teams were split up.

"Alright since every one is settled in, now the first exam for the chuunin is a written exam and here are the rules" Ibiki turned around, picked up a stick of chalk and started writing on the board.

"Alright these are for this exam, and I won't be taking any questions for this exam. If you don't like the rules, then leave. Now then:

-Each participant is given 10 points at the start. The written exam consists of 10 questions, each worth 1 point. The test is a deduction based test, so if you get all problems correct, your point total remains at 10. If you get 3 problems incorrect, your point total is reduced to 7.

-The pass/fail decision is determined by team's total points.

-If a participant is caught cheating, each action will cause him/her to lose 2 points. If they drop to 0 points, they are kicked out of the exam.

-If anyone on the team gets a 0, the entire team will fail.

-The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the test begins. They have 1 hour to complete the exam.

Now sit quietly as the papers are handed out" Ibiki ordered.

Looking around, Sakura found that her team mates were on complete opposite side of the room. She was sitting on the last seat closest to the window, nine rows back. Sasuke was sitting in the tenth seat in the second column, 3 rows back and Naruto was sitting in her column of desks, 2 rows back on the last seat furthest from the window. Behind her some rows back was Ino, behind Sasuke, some rows back, Chouji and Shikamaru were found separated, Hinata was next to Naruto, Shino opposite Sakura on the same row and Kiba was two in front of Sasuke.

_'I'm in the worst spot for this exam. First the reflection, although it isn't great is enough so people can cheat off my paper, and Yamanaka's is behind me some seats back and she'll probably use her 'Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu' to copy my answers, so I am going to have to use genjutsu for this one'_

"And begin" Ibiki ordered, in an instant, the genin picked up their pencils while their eyes scanned the page for questioned they might be familiar with.

_'These questions…no genin should be able to answer these, except for maybe Sakura'_ Sasuke made a quick glance towards Sakura to find her looking at her own test; smirking like she knew it all _'However, why is there so much concentration on cheating in this exam? Normal exams, if you cheated, you failed automatically! Unless, they want you too cheat to obtain answers. Maybe I can use my sharingan to read the pen movements from the guy in front of me and copy them'_

_'Interesting, all of these questioned, for most genin these types of questions would be impossible to answer'_ Sakura smirked as she slowly moved her hands into various hand seals as she performed her own genjutsu which stopped attackers with jutsu moves like Ino's from attacking her, as well as distorting things around her so they seemed normal, but weren't exactly. It's practically undetectable, only by sharingan is it detectable, but, only one person has the sharingan in this room, and he is at least fifteen seats away. Well that's what should happen if it worked correctly, she really had little chance to test this out as of late.

Quickly, Sakura raced through her exam prepared for when Ino may use her technique to copy answers. Hastily writing her equations to each question, Sakura had answered about four questions before Ino tried anything on her.

--

As Naruto's eyes scanned the test paper before him, his gaze dropped lower and lower as he passed each question, failing to under stand each one, and moving to the next to try and grasp that the questions concept. Soon he came to the end of the test questions to reveal that he didn't understand any of the questions and starts to panic.

Noticing Naruto's panic, Hinata slowly moved her test paper towards his.

"Naruto-kun, you can copy my answers if you" Hinata whispered.

"Nani? Why are you showing me your answers?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want you to fail Naruto-kun" Hinata blushed. Naruto nodded, understanding Hinata's kind act and slowly averts his gaze to Hinata's test paper.

"Oi you!" one of the examiners shouted, making Naruto freeze "Numbers 98, 21 and 68 fail"

_'Shit! I thought he was about to yell at me'_ Naruto shuddered _'Sasuke and Sakura-chan would have killed me if we were sent out'_

"Actually, don't worry about it Hinata-chan, thank you anyway, but a ninja as great as me should be able to do this no sweat" Naruto smiled.

"Oh okay" Hinata nodded as she went back to her test paper.

--

_'Look at forehead girl; she is racing through this exam. Well, she'll help us now!" _Ino made the hand seals for her Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu **(4) **discreetly before she caught Sakura in her mind jutsu; her body collapsing in the process.

--

Suddenly Sakura felt something invade her body and system, as Ino's spirit slipped into her mind frame; which was currently going frantic in terror at another spirit being in her body. Slowly the 'inner Sakura' realized what was going on and sent Sakura's mind into a calming state, before something worse happened.

_'He he, I'm in, now just memorize these answers and I'm gone'_ Ino snickered as she picked up Sakura's test paper expecting to see answers with complicated equations, unbelievably big words and anything else that would appear like Sakura wrote it. But instead of what she expected, Ino was confronted with one word answers for each question, answers which had nothing to do with the question.

_'What? There is no way she wrote such answers for these questions, she got the top in the class! Kuso!'_ Ino shrieked and with no choice, left Sakura to her own devices, as her chakra seemed to be lowered.

--

Slowly Sakura regained control of her mind, and glanced at her test paper and then at the time. Fifteen minutes left; widening her eyes, Sakura began writing at a ridiculously fast pace trying to catch up for what time she had lost before. More equations filled up the page and questions were being answered with the most logical answers the frantic blossom could come up with.

Around her many ninja were using different techniques, copying and obtaining answers for the ridiculously hard test. Gaara was using a sand eye; Kankuro was using a puppet transformed into one of the examiners; Tenten was using an array of different mirrors which reflected answers; above Kiba's head Akamaru found answers while Shino's bugs told him the answers he wanted; Sasuke was using his sharingan and Neji was using his Byakugan; each obtaining answers without getting caught; however it seemed all failed in obtaining answers from Sakura's test paper.

Soon the forty five minutes passed as Sakura finished her nine questions, while many teams were kicked out of the test hall for cheating pathetically.

_'It would seem the drop outs have dropped out'_ Ibiki snickered _'Time to give the final question' _"Okay, now I will give the tenth question"

_'Everything relies on this last question'_ Naruto gulped.

_'Took long enough'_ Sasuke smirked.

_'Huh? What's going on? Last question, oh right''_ Sakura sweatdropped.

_'Hurry up and come back Kankuro'_ Temari glanced towards the door of the exam room _'If the tenth problem is given, you won't be able to help us'_

"Yes, however before that is given, there is one thing I must say, there is a special rule for this question" Ibiki informed.

Slowly the door opened to reveal Kankuro in the door way with one of the examiners behind him.

"Your puppet didn't go to waste" Ibiki chuckled.

_'He knew about Karasu!'_ Kankuro sweated.

"Oh well sit down" Ibiki shrugged.

Slowly Kankuro made his way to his assigned seat, passing Temari and dropping off a tiny scroll on her desk.

"Now, I will explain a hopeless rule"

--

"Geez, without the kids around it seems rather boring" Kakashi sighed.

"We'll get busy soon" Asuma chuckled.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"This year's first examiner is Morino Ibiki" Asuma answered.

_'Looks like this year's first exam will be a little difficult'_ Kakashi sighed "They chose that sadist?"

"Sadist?" Kurenai questioned.

"Kurenai, you are still a rookie jounin so it's no wonder you don't know" Asuma began.

"So who is he?" Kurenai asked.

"A pro" Kakashi answered.

"A pro? A pro of what?" Kurenai raised a curious eyebrow.

"Of torture and interrogation" Asuma smirked.

"What?" Kurenai asked.

"Although there is no physical torture in the exam, I am sure the genins are feeling mental stress from his interrogation skills. He is Konoha's ANBU interrogation and torture squad leader" Asuma explained.

--

_'A hopeless rule?'_ Naruto gulped again.

"Anyone who wishes to drop out now, may choose to or not" Ibiki started.

_'May choose to or not? But what's the catch?'_ Sasuke questioned.

"Choose? What if we choose not to take the tenth question?" Temari asked.

"If you choose not to take the question, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words you fail, and if you fail, your team will also" Ibiki smirked.

"What's the meaning of this?" one of the genin questioned in the crowd "Of course we'd take it, other teammates failing is bull!"

"However there is another rule to that. If you don't answer the question you will fail and you won't be allowed to take the exam again" Ibiki grinned evilly.

"Nani? What kind of baka rule is that? There are tones of genins here that have taken the exams before!" Kiba growled "Woof, woof" Akamaru agreed. At this Ibiki began chuckling.

"You were unlucky this year. This year, I am the rule, which is why I have given you the chance to quit. Those who aren't confident, should quit now and re take the exam next time and continue on after that" Ibiki chuckled.

_'Interesting, interrogation to make people fail'_ Sakura glanced around the room before averting her attention to the window which seemed to be more interesting.

"Now then let's begin. Anyone who wishes to not take the question raise your hand now" Ibiki ordered "After numbers are confirmed we will ask you to leave"

_'Damn it what kind of question is it? If I fail this question I will be a genin forever!'_ Naruto cursed.

Slowly hands began to raise and teams were one by one escorted out of the room.

_'Naruto raise your hand if you must, but please if you have any sense in you, please don't'_ Sakura glanced at her blonde team mate who was shaking madly.

**_'Remember, he always wanted to be Hokage?' _**

_'Such unrealistic dream'_

**_'Maybe you should raise your hand, so he doesn't'_ **

_'No thanks'_

Suddenly Naruto's hand rose into the hair, making Sasuke and Sakura stare in shock at their other team mate.

--

"Ibiki, he understands human psychology, the scariest part is he can scare a person mentally into a corner, control their mind and bully them. He can find a person's weakness and break them quite easily" Asuma explained.

--

Suddenly Naruto's hand slammed down on the table as he stood up and glared at the examiner.

"Screw you; I am not going to back away! Even if I stay a genin forever, I will still become Hokage!" Naruto claimed "I am not scared"

_'He wasn't even thinking about us, he has quite the spirit'_ Sasuke sighed.

"Then sit down Naruto so we can take this exam" Sakura sighed.

"Now I will ask once more, this will affect your entire life; does any one want to quit?" Ibiki asked.

"I'm not backing down from my words. That my way of the ninja" Naruto smirked which seemed to give every other genin confidence in the room, enough to stay.

"Alright already we got it, everyone who wanted to leave left, can we please get on with this question" Sakura sighed _'I have laundry I need to hang out'_

_'Interesting kid, He wiped away everyone's uncertainty. Seventy-eight candidates left, much more than I expected. Looks like there is no point in waiting any longer'_ Ibiki analysed as he glanced to the other chuunins in the room who nodded to him.

"Nice determination, for the first exam every one here" Ibiki paused for a second "Passes"

"Nani?" Sakura muttered.

"There was no tenth question to begin with. You can basically call the two choices the tenth question" Ibiki chuckled.

"I see" Sakura nodded.

"So then those nine questions were just a waste?" Temari questioned.

"No it's not. The nine problems served their purpose. The purpose of gathering information without getting caught" Ibiki explained.

"Gathering information skills?" Temari asked.

"First, the purpose of this test lies under the first rule. You fail-pass decision was based upon your three man team. By giving that idea, you have an unprecedented amount of pressure from your team and try and not be a nuisance to them" Ibiki explained.

"Yes, yes I was kind of sensing that in the test" Naruto nodded.

_'Liar'_ Sakura glared while Hinata chuckled.

"But the test cannot be solved by simple genins like your selves" Sakura choked a little and averted her gaze to the side "So therefore most people came to the conclusion that they had to cheat to get answers, so we snuck in a few chuunins who knew the answers and would be subject to cheating"

"What?" Naruto exclaimed a little too loud.

"It took him that long to realize?" one of the genins behind questioned.

"Yeah" another replied; questions which made Naruto twitch with anger.

"Hehe, I knew all along, who wouldn't it would take a baka not to notice" Naruto chuckled nervously "Right Hinata-chan"

_'He didn't notice…'_ Sasuke sweatdropped.

"The only baka I know around here is you" Sakura muttered.

"However those who cheated like a fool failed" Ibiki said as he took of his forehead protector to reveal scars and wholes running all along his skull "Information at times can be more valuable than a life. Information is contested with the lives of people" Ibiki explained.

_'How awful, burnt marks screw holes and cut marks'_ Sasuke stared at the examiners skull _'Scars of torture' _

"Simple put the tenth question was a two choice problem - to take it or not. There are similar to real-life ninja mission that carries heavy risks and how courage and confidence are necessary. Chuunins need to be steadfast in their unwavering decisions" Ibiki explained "This is where the first exam ends, good luck"

"Alright, I passed I passed" Naruto cheered.

Suddenly glass shattered as a black ball exploded and landed in front of Ibiki.

"Hey, hey, minna-san I am Mitarashi Anko, and I am your second examiner for the chuunin selection" a woman with purple hair and brown eyes grinned.

_'Oh god not another Naruto'_ Sakura sighed.

"Meet me at the 44th training area tomorrow morning for the second part of the chuunin selection" Anko smiled.

"You're early" Ibiki growled.

"Eh? Gomen" Anko sweat dropped as she glanced around the room of genins "Eh? Seventy-eight genins left out of the 153? You're getting slack Ibiki. This test must have been too easy. I swear I'm going to wipe out half of you"

--

"Welcome to the forty-fourth training area" Anko greeted "But around here, we like to call it the forest of death"

Behind the woman, as one would presume from the given name, it is a forest. Surrounding the training area was a wired fence and various signs which had 'keep out' and death symbols marked on it. An occasional massive centipede or beetle crawled their way over and around trees, as well the odd screeching sound from the centre of the death trap.

"Alright this is how it will work, there are two scrolls, the heaven and earth scroll, your aim is to obtain both of them to pass and gain entrance to the final exam. Each team will be given either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll, in total; there are twenty-six scrolls. If your scroll is destroyed, you fail. If you lose one of your team mates, you fail. To pass you must obtain both scrolls and bring them to a tower in the centre of the training area in five days. You are not allowed to look in the scrolls either" Anko explained "Also, one other thing, each one of you has been given a consent form, please sign at the bottom of the form to allow you inside the training area" Anko grinned "As a last pie of advice, don't die"

Looking at the consent form in his hands, Sasuke contemplates the situation _'Interesting'_ Sasuke glanced at a booth which was closed off by a curtain _'No one will know whose got what scroll and which member has got the scroll, to get these scrolls we may have to kill each other'_

Leaning on the fence of the training area, Sakura analysed each genin surrounding her, before reading the consent form and signing her name away.

"Well if it isn't little forehead girl" a girl's voice snickered. Glancing to the side, Sakura realized it was Ino who was making the ruckus.

"Yamanaka, would you shut up? Your piercing voice is annoying" Sakura muttered as she looked over to the other Konoha genins. _'Even people from our village will be considered enemies, oh well'_

"Why don't you just give up now, you barely made it through the first exam" Ino snickered.

"You mean the exam you tried to copy my answers but I presume failed" Sakura questioned.

"What the hell was with you answers for that exam? Are you trying to pass or fail?" Ino shrieked.

"Oh so you did try and steal my answers" Sakura snickered "Nice to know my jutsu worked, thanks guinea pig" Sakura waved her hand before walking away from the girly pig.

"Get back here billboard brow!" Ino shrieked.

--

"Alright, Sasuke, who's going to take the scroll?" Sakura asked.

"Well for safety measures it won't be Naruto" Sasuke replied.

"So then one of us?" Sakura questioned.

"Hai" Sasuke nodded "Who would be the least obvious?"

"Well you it is then" Sakura nodded.

"Why me?" Sasuke glanced at the girl.

"Simply because people will suspect that 'the girl with the pink hair' has a lot of time to dye her _natural_ pink hair that she'll hold it because it'd be least suspected, so we give it to the person who would be suspected to hold, thus people will assume you wont have it" Sakura explained.

"You really don't like you colour hair do you?" Sasuke chuckled.

"What do you think?" Sakura glared "Today will be a bad day I can feel it" the girl muttered to herself as she glanced down to her covered arms.

"You'll be fine" Sasuke scoffed.

"That's not what I am talking about, some of these genin, I really, and I mean _really_ don't trust" Sakura growled shifting her gaze from one 'enemy' to another.

"This coming from the girl who barely trusts her own team mates" Sasuke scoffed.

"Shut up" Sakura growled before stalking off again.

_FLASH BACK…_

_Waking up and starting a new day, Sakura began her morning routine of showering and eating a some what substantial breakfast before going to a quiet training ground to practice her skills a little before she headed off to the Forty-fourth training area for the second exam of the chuunin selection. Of course like always when it came to traveling and such, Sakura had her beige little knap sack on her, filled with everything she should need in the exams in the tiniest of bags. Of course because she was too lazy the night before, Sakura's laundry wasn't exactly hung out, so she had no choice but to wear a similar outfit to the one she wore yesterday, the only difference being that instead of black and purple it was white and purple. _

_At her training area, Sakura sat down, cross legged to meditate for a while to calm her body. As an hour passed, another person had stepped foot into her training ground with an evil smirk. As the being advanced forward he drew out a weapon and drew it back, ready to kill the girl. Step by step the figure rustled on the grass alerting the pink haired girl as her ears honed in on the person attacking her. Slowly the mysterious person drew back his arm and thrust it towards the girl, into her heart, killing her instantly, as her eyes widened in shock before her shock stricken face began to smirk into an evil smile. The girl suddenly exploded to reveal that it was a shadow clone in the girl's place and Sakura was right behind the mysterious figure. _

_"Now, far be it from me, but if you wanted to kill me you could have at least waited until we were actually in the exams" Sakura glared before she disappeared and reappeared directly behind him, each breathe tickling his neck "So what exactly do you want?" _

_"Simple" the Nin smirked "To erase you from the competition, take away the weakest link from the team, and the team can't participate" _

_"So you assumed that because I'm a girl with pink hair that I was the weakest link on my team?" Sakura glared. _

_"Well aren't you?" the ninja disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura with a kunai on her neck. Averting her gaze to his face, she realized the ninja was from the Hidden Grass. _

_"I have nothing to prove to you" Sakura glared before she elbowed the boy into the stomach, turned around and side kicked his face. _

_"Now, leave me be" Sakura glared "You aren't worth my time" Sakura sat back down in a meditating position to finish what she started. _

_"You think I'd leave that easily?" the boy scoffed before charging towards the girl, throwing kunai, senbon and shuriken alike; each weapon dodged by the girl effortlessly except for a kunai with scratched her cheek and something else which swiped part of her shirt sleeve. Glancing at the ninja, and then at her cheek, the girl lifted her hand and stroked the wound. _

_"Aww…Is the little girl going to cry now?" the ninja snickered. _

_"Not exactly" Sakura effortlessly took out her kunai and threw it towards the enemy, hitting him in the shoulder. "Do your self a favour and stay away from me" Sakura threatened before yanking her kunai out of his shoulder and walking off. _

_…END FLASH BACK _

"Oi teme, where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"We are ready to give out your scrolls" the chuunin behind the red curtain announced.

"I don't know dobe, she walked off a minute ago" Sasuke grunted.

"Hmmm" Naruto crossed his arms for a moment "SAKURA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU?!?!??!?!?!?" Naruto shouted over the training area scaring the other genins and any wild life around them; which ironically silenced every one all glancing around looking for the 'Sakura-chan' the blonde of talking to.

Slowly the pink girl walked up to her team from behind a large boulder and waited to be called up by the chuunin proctors.

"Sakura-chan, daijobou?" Naruto asked, really concerned.

"Hmm?" Sakura averted her attention to the blonde "Yea, I'm fine"

"Alright next team" the chuunin proctor announced.

"Let's go" Sakura ordered, Sasuke glared at the girl, noticing a scratch on her cheek and her shirt sleeve ripped _'Wonder what happened to her'_

Walking behind the curtain team seven exchanged their consent forms for a white scroll which could be identified as the heaven scroll.

"If you have received your scroll, follow one of the proctors and wait at your assigned gate. The test will begin in half an hour exactly!" Anko announced.

Waiting at gate twelve, Naruto started punching air, determined to show the rest how good he is as well as how good his team is.

"I will beat those who come to our way straight away!" Naruto claimed.

"Calm down Naruto, this time, please think clearly and don't let emotions cloud your judgment" Sakura advised.

"She's right Naruto" Sasuke warned.

"Hai!" Naruto nodded.

Soon two-thirty came as each genin prepared to make the made dash into the forest.

"Alright, we will now begin the second exam of the chuunin selection!" Anko shouted. Instantly every single gate opened to the forest area as each genin team raced into the forest, prepared to fight anyone and every one in their path. Like all the other teams, team seven set out to find the earth scroll and complete the exam.

"Sakura, be prepared, I think we are going to be the target for a lot of teams because of Naruto" Sasuke whispered to Sakura as Naruto raced in front excited about the exam.

"Hai" Sakura nodded as her eyes searched the forest for any enemies around them.

"Sasuke there is one guy, not to far from us, and heading closer" Sakura's eyes pointed to the right.

"Right" Sasuke nodded.

"Ano, guys, I need to pee" Naruto announced bluntly.

"Well could you at least do it behind the bushes, I don't need to be scarred for life" Sakura sighed.

"Hai, hai" Naruto nodded before running nervously behind the bushes. Moments later Naruto came back to the group, only this Naruto seemed to have no cut on his face from when Anko _accidentally_ attacked him, and his kunai holster was on his left leg, when it's usually on his right. Suddenly, Sasuke attacked Naruto with kunai in hand, as Sakura followed his lead. Eventually the three came to a pause.

"Alright, where is the real Naruto" Sasuke asked 'Naruto'.

"Eh?" Naruto seemed shocked.

"Your wound that the examiner gave you has miracley cured has it Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"Also, you're kunai holster, it's on your left leg don't you wear it on your right leg _Naruto_? I thought you were right-handed" Sakura added.

"Your transformations are worse than Naruto's" Sasuke mocked.

"And that's saying something" Sakura scoffed.

Suddenly Naruto's form exploded in a form of smoke to reveal a Hidden Rain Nin with black hair and a respirator covering his mouth.

"How unlucky. I guess I have no choice since you found me. Which one of you has the scroll?" the ninja asked.

"Well I'll be darned, not most people assumed what I assumed" Sakura shrugged quietly as she got out her kunai.

"Tell me and I will spare your lives" the ninja threatened. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke said a word.

"I see, well then I will have to use force!" the ninja announced as he charged towards both leaf ninjas. In retaliation to the rain ninja, Sasuke jumped into the hair and performs a Katon: Housenka no Jutsu **(5) **which sent a ray of fire balls blasting towards the rain nin in an attempt to burn him before charging at him with a kunai, which was blocked by the rain nin's own kunai, while Sakura attacked the nin from behind stabbing him in the back leaving Sasuke to stab him in the front. Hastily, the rain Nin ran away from the two attacking leaf genin passing over a captured and tied up Naruto.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan! Help!" Naruto shouted from below.

"Baka!" Sasuke shouted as he was about to thrust his kunai towards Naruto.

"Don't worry about him Sasuke, you go after the rain Nin, I got Naruto!" Sakura ordered.

"I found your weak spot, lucky me" the rain Nin chuckled as he doubled back and attacked Sasuke head on with kunai, one which had an exploding tag on it.

"Kuso!" Sasuke shouted as he barely evaded the explosion, landing on the forest floor, with the rain Nin behind him with his kunai pressed against his back.

"Oh for the love of-" Sakura cursed as she aimed a senbon needle towards the rain Nin to have it blocked by an incoming kunai.

"You're not getting away!" Naruto proclaimed as the rain Nin jumped away from Sasuke.

"You're always late Naruto" Sasuke mocked as he deflected Naruto's falling kunai with his feet and kicked it towards the airborne rain ninja before jumping and stabbing him with another kunai, right in the chest.

"How unlucky, going alone turned out to be very bad for me" the rain Nin cursed before running away from the scene.

_'He ran away'_ Sasuke glared at the retreating figure.

--

"If the three of us are separated, don't trust any of them even if they look like the real person. There is a possibility that the enemy will transform and attack us" Sasuke explained.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Let's make a password" Sasuke suggested.

"Password?" Naruto questioned.

"If a different password is given, assume they are the enemy, no matter what they look like" Sasuke ordered "I will only say this once so listen carefully, first you will ask 'the ninja song 'Ninki'? The answer for this is the following 'it is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene. There are no hideouts even in a quiet place. It is important for a ninja to know the right time. The time is when the enemy has is tired and has his guard down'. Got it? That's it"

"Aa" Sakura nodded.

"Can you say that one more time?" Naruto sweated.

"I said I am only going to say it once" Sasuke glared.

"Don't you remember it already?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"I remembered it fine, I just want to make sure by hearing it once more" Naruto explained.

"I'll keep the scroll" Sasuke announced as he stood up from his place.

"Hai" Sakura sighed.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded when something suddenly attacked him "Itai!"

In a matter of seconds, huge gusts of wind exploded from a near by tree, slowly pushing Sakura further and further away from her team, while Naruto and Sasuke held their ground with struggle.

"What? A new enemy?" Sasuke questioned as he raised his arms to block the wind hitting his face. Suddenly dust and tree particle exploded from the base of the tree to reveal three figures standing in front of the wind blowing tree.

"You two have fun else where, I want to stay here" a….boy with long black hair ordered.

"Hai" the other two figures nodded before disappearing from sight.

Hiding below in the bushes Sasuke waited for the new enemy to show them selves before he began attacking. Slowly, Sasuke gaze averted as he pushed himself off the ground, with kunai in hand as he faced a slightly worn Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke" Sakura glanced at the boy; it had been obvious that she was literally blown away from the gusts of wind.

"Say the password before you advance any further" Sasuke ordered "The ninja song "Ninki'?"

"Hai, it is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene. There are no hideouts even in a quiet place. It is important for a ninja to know the right time. The time is when the enemy has is tired and has his guard down" Sakura replied.

"Okay" Sasuke nodded.

"Ouch!" Naruto whined as he limped towards the two "Hey, minna daijobou?"

"Naruto password" Sakura glared at the boy.

"Eh? I know it. It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene. There are no hideouts even in a quiet place. It is important for a ninja to know the right time. The time is when the enemy has is tired and has his guard down" Naruto smiled. Quietly, Sakura and Sasuke smirked as they both flung a kunai towards Naruto, who dodged it barely.

"What are you two doing?" Naruto demanded.

"Can't some one come up with a better person to copy if they're going to try and attack us?" Sakura sighed.

"Aa. I highly doubt Naruto could remember such a long password" Sasuke nodded "When he dodged our attacks, he was way off to how Naruto normally dodges as well"

"So then, who are you?" Sakura smirked.

Slowly Naruto's smile turned into a wicked grin as his long snake like tongue licked his lips. "I see" Suddenly Naruto's form exploded to reveal a long haired grass ninja wearing a white robe and black pants with a straw hat and a purple rope around tied around his hips.

"But if you knew he was going to forget why not use a shorter password?" the boy questioned.

"Who the hell wouldn't have noticed your presence beneath the ground, it was so bloody obvious" Sakura grumbled.

"I knew you were eaves dropping onto our conversation, which is why I made a long password" Sasuke replied.

"I see, so you don't let your guard down" the grass ninja removed his straw hat to reveal a very evil look in his eyes "Looks like I can have more fun than expected"

_'Something is off about this guy'_ Sakura noticed _'Where is Naruto anyway?'_

--

"Itai!" an upside Naruto whined. Suddenly a huge snake appeared and engulfed the poor boy into his mouth and right into his stomach.

--

Slowly the grass nin pulled something from behind his back to reveal that he had the 'Earth scroll'.

"You want this scroll right? Since you have the heaven scroll?" the boy asked before engulfing his scroll like a snake would engulf his prey "Now let's begin the fight over our scrolls, by putting our lives on the line"

Suddenly visions of each other exploding and blood splattering out engulfed Sakura and Sasuke as the feeling that they were watching their own death unfolded into something horrific.

"You think that scares me?" Sakura glared before she undid the genjutsu.

_'A genjutsu?'_ Sasuke questioned before his body went limp as he threw up Kami knows what _'It was just intent to kill. I don't believe it. After seeing his eye I was imprinted with an image of death! Is Sakura alright?'_ Sasuke slowly glanced over to Sakura to see that she was basically unharmed, however the occasional twitch and shudder could tell Sasuke it was still affecting her.

--

"Get me out!" Naruto demanded from inside the snake's stomach as he continued to stab the insides with his kunai.

--

Breaking him self out of the genjutsu Sasuke stabbed him self in the leg and jumped away, picking Sakura up with him.

--

"Am I going to die in here?" Naruto questioned _'Iruka-sensei, Hokage-oji-san, Konohamaru, Kakashi, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme'_ Naruto reminisced the times he spent with each person _'Oh yea, I haven't finished with Sasuke-teme yet, I still have a few things I need to settle! If you ain't going to throw me up, I will make you! _

--

"I see" the grass nin examined the area where he just threw his kunai.

--

"Sakura, daijobou?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai, gomen, I should have moved myself" Sakura apologized.

"Aa, just keep quiet now" Sasuke ordered as he became alerted on his surroundings.

--

"He used pain to escape his fear, he's not normal prey"

--

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **(6)**" Naruto shouted as he continued to multiply in the snake's stomach, forcing the snake's body to explode.

"I am going to be the future Hokage, I'm not going to let a petty snake get in my way" Naruto proclaimed.

--

Forcefully Sasuke yanked out his kunai as blood spurted from out of his leg.

"Sasuke, daijobou?" Sakura asked, as she began shuffling through her bag.

"Hai" Sasuke replied.

"Here, use the bandages so it won't get infected and take these so it takes away the pain" Sakura handed Sasuke two pills and bandages.

"Hai"

Suddenly a shadow fell over the two genins, looking up; Sakura was confronted with a massive snake.

"Sasuke" Sakura shouted before grabbing him and her bandages and dragging him away from the snake.

_'I was so shaken up I didn't notice the presence of the snake'_ Sasuke realized. Quickly, the snake chased after them as Sasuke and Sakura split into to directions, the snake ready to eat Sasuke alive.

"Get away from me!" Sasuke exclaimed as he threw shuriken randomly at the snake.

_'He's not in the right place of mind. He's too scared'_ Sakura glanced at her team mate before rushing after Sasuke. Wincing in pain the snake fell limp towards a tree branch as the grass ninja cracked from the shell of the snake's skin.

"You can't let your guard down for even a second" the boy snickered who began slithering around the trees before coming to attack Sasuke, only to be stopped by an anonymous kunai.

"Sorry Sasuke" Naruto shouted from above "I forgot the password"

"Don't show off Baka!" Sasuke shouted.

"Looks like you defeated that big snake, Naruto-kun" the grass nin snickered.

_'That boy he looks like a snake'_ Naruto thought _'That snake must have been his doing!' _

In an instant, the snake boy was in front of Naruto as he kicked the boy off the tree branch and rendered him unconscious as he was left to fall to the ground. However just as he was about to hit the ground, he re opened his eyes to reveal red, evil eyes. Again Naruto attacked the snack boy, and the newly summoned snake beast under him only to come out victory-less as the snake thwacked him away. Suddenly the snake advanced forward ready to eat the Uchiha prodigy alive when Naruto blocked his path with a kunai, to succumb to the world of darkness once more and fall to the earth again.

_'I have to stop this'_ Sakura threw her kunai, holding Naruto firmly in place against the tree.

"Enough Sasuke! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura shouted to a shock stricken Sasuke "Alright you listen here, yes Naruto is different from you; he is a baka and a nuisance at time but at least he isn't a coward like you!" Sakura glared at the Uchiha boy before launching herself off the branch and towards the snake attacking it at different angles with amazing speed and power. Slowly Sasuke closed his eyes in pain as he recalled what he brother said to him after he mutilated his clan. _'Foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me and survive in an unsightly way, run, run and cling to life'_

"No!" Sasuke shouted before he joined Sakura in the brawl of kunai and blood. Suddenly, the snake boy jumped off his dispelled summoned snake and launched towards Naruto, picking up the boy and taking the scroll from out of his shuriken pouch.

_'What? I thought Sasuke had the scroll!'_ Sakura exclaimed as she ran towards the snake to take their scroll back when the boy jumped away from the girl and began fighting with Sasuke, a fight which Sakura soon joined wordlessly. In an instant, both genins were frozen stiff as the grass ninja paralyzed them and started to perform a some what unknown jutsu.

_'Is that? No!'_ Sakura exclaimed as she glanced over to Sasuke _'I have to move'_ **_'Move! Move! Move!'_**_ 'Help me out here would you!' _

As fast as her body could move, Sakura thrust herself in Sasuke's direction as the grass ninja's neck extended as if it were elastic and lunged towards Sasuke with glistening teeth. Sakura pushed herself to move in front of Sasuke as the snake boy prepared to strike Sasuke with his jutsu and bite him in the neck maneuvering around Sakura's body and bit Sasuke's neck and withdrew, leaving a three black coma imbedded onto his neck.

_'Kuso!'_ Sakura stared in shock.

"Silly girl!" the snake boy chuckled before he sent their scroll alight in green flames.

"Sasuke, daijobou?" Sakura asked as the boy disappeared from sight; the only response was the boy screeching in pain.

"Damn! What am I going to do now?" Sakura cursed.

**_'You could try the transfer jutsu you were working on'_**

_'It'd be too risky' _

**_'What else can you do?'_**

_'I have no choicer but to wait this out if the seal progress, I will try the jutsu, but only if it progresses' _

**_'How can you do it, when by the next time you have him unconscious, we will most likely be at the tower?' _**

_'Even if Kakashi is there, I'll do it before he can seal that seal' _

**_'That's very, very risky' _**

_'I know'_

Hastily the girl bent down as Sasuke's form collapsed onto her, grasping her hand in pain.

_'Seriously, what the hell am I going to do?' _

**_'Move to shelter, collect Naruto and protect your teammates!'_**

_'You better stay alert while I set up stuff' _

**_'Hai'_**

As night fell to the death trap of a forest, Sakura hastily ran towards Naruto, after placing Sasuke under a near by tree, and released Naruto of the kunai holding him up and takes him to where Sasuke lay painfully. Checking the Uchiha lad's forehead for a temperature, Sakura realizes the boy as a slightly higher than normal temperature and begins to take out a small cloth and wet it before placing it on his bare forehead; his forehead protector had been previously removed. Checking Naruto's temperature, it seemed that he also had some what of a temperature, and so Sakura got out another cloth wet it, removed his forehead protector and placed the wet hand towel on his forehead. Noticing both boys shiver from the cold Sakura took off her top and covered the two boys to reveal that all she had one underneath was a fishnet tank top, her black sports bra and a pair of black bike shorts over fish net knee high leggings. Glancing at the boys, Sakura discreetly set up a small trap to alert her of any intruders before walking back to the boys and sat down next to the tree, leant on it for support and fell into a light slumber.

--

"Found you" a hiding sound ninja chuckled "Now remember, we are after the Uchiha, not the other two"

"Right" his companion nodded "But if the other two get in the way we can kill them right?"

"Fine by me, we strike at day break" he announced.

--

**_'Oi, you still awake in there?' _**

_'Yea, what's up?' _

**_'Three people, hiding in the bushes, ten metres from your position, waiting to attack' _**

_'Gotcha, let's wait till day break for them to attack, just fake being asleep, and if I do fall asleep, please wake me up' _

**_'Of course' _**

****

**-- **

Slowly day break arrived to the pink haired girl in her team mates as she re-awoke from the chirping birds from up above.

_'Kuso! I fell asleep! Why didn't you wake me?' _

**_'I need sleep too!'_**

_'Oh right, well since we are still in one piece, it means those three haven't attacked, are they still there?' _

**_'Yea, I think they're getting ready to attack soon, I can hear a lot of shuffling from those bushes' _**

_'Gotcha'_

Discreetly, Sakura pulled out her kunai waiting for the three said ninjas to come from their hiding place and attack 'unsuspecting' victims. Suddenly a squirrel came fumbling out of the bushes where the three ninja were hiding.

_'Hmmm….explosive tag on squirrel…do I save the squirrel from foreseen pain, or do I let it slide?' _

**_'Let it slide, if you pick it up, the ninja will notice and attack. Let them keep thinking you're asleep' _**

_'But the trap…' _

**_'The one on the ground will be a diversion to the other one' _**

_'Okay' _

Following the squirrel with closed eyes Sakura waited for it to pass, which luckily enough, didn't go any where near the trap.

"Do you think she didn't hear the squirrel?" a voice mumbled.

"I don't think so" a female voice mumbled back.

"Come let's go" a new one mumbled back.

_'So it is three people'_

"What a terrible look out, falling asleep on the job" the boy chuckled.

_'So they're attacking now'_

"Well at least she won't have to keep watch anymore" the leader chuckled.

"What's the point? After all, we will still get what we want anyway" the other boy chuckled "Now, wake Sasuke up, we want to fight"

"And what makes you think that I will comply with you command" Sakura opened her eyes as she glanced at the three sound ninjas.

"Would you look at that, she's finally awake" the boy with only one visible eye chuckled.

"Who ever said I was asleep? You just assumed I was" Sakura smirked.

"My, my, aren't you a gutsy little girl?" the girl chuckled

"Just tell me what you want! You would just ask for a fight immediately" Sakura glared "I know Orochimaru is behind this one way or another. Why did he give Sasuke the curse seal?"

"What?!" Orochimaru-sama gave him _that_?!" the leader gasped _'What was he thinking?!'_

"I can't stay quiet after the way that little girl talked to us. Let's kill her, then we'll fight Sasuke" the boy from behind smirked.

"Then, come and fight me" Sakura challenged as she moved into her fighting stance.

"Wait Zaku" the bandage boy commanded.

"Why Dosu?" Zaku questioned.

Steadily, the bandaged boy walked over to an, undeniably different grass patch and lifted up the patch.

"She was hoping you'd launch at her, you would have been caught in her trap" he answered his team mate "The dirt has been lifted up, and this kind of grass doesn't grow in a place like this. If you are going to make a trap, don't make one unless it is actually hidden"

"You're just a joke" Zaku snickered.

"Now we kill her" Dosu ordered as all three sound ninjas leaped from their place and launched towards the presumably, from their point, weak girl.

With kunai drawn, Sakura leisurely stood up, before blocking each attack that they threw at her effortlessly. Smirking to her self, the girl paced back a few paces and cut a long piece of string which set off another trap, hitting all three sound Nins away from her place by a massive log. Getting up from their shock, the three charged towards the girl, ready to attack her only to be kicked back by a blob of green and black.

_'What the?'_ Sakura glanced towards the green blob to find Rock Lee standing in its place with the squirrel on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Dosu asked.

"I am Konoha's green beast, and my name is Rock Lee" Lee introduced.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura glared at the boy.

"I am here to protect you with my life" Lee proclaimed.

"Protect some else with your life, I don't need protecting" Sakura stated flatly before charging towards the three sound ninjas ready to attack before creating a 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' which made two other copies of herself but before she could attack, Lee pushed the girl down and insisted on him fighting for her, which ended with him being attacked and beaten to a pathetic pulp and left to the side.

"Now it's fair" Sakura smirked. Suddenly all three Sakuras' clashed with the three sound Nins; fighting with jutsus, weapons and with physical brawl.

"Don't waste your energy, we are here for Sasuke, not you" Dosu snickered.

"If any one has the right to beating the shit out of either of those boys it's me. After all they both still owe me a sparring match" Sakura scoffed before dodging Dosu's kunai and stabbing her with her own, to be stabbed by the girl's kunai, who was accidentally hit by Zaku's kunai.

"What the hell you stupid baka!" the girl shouted.

"Gomen Kin" Zaku sweatdropped.

"Aww, hurt by a wittle kunai?" Sakura sniffed "Pathetic" Suddenly Sakura's form disappeared and reappeared unharmed behind Zaku, stabbing him with her bloodied kunai.

"You little bitch!" Zaku screeched before punching her off him. Slowly, Zaku, Dosu and Kin advanced on Sakura as her two other clones disappeared, circling and attacking the girl in kunai and shuriken. Suddenly Sakura's form, just as it was attacked exploded in smoke as a log appeared in her place. _'Kawarimi no Jutsu!_ **(7)**_'_ Zaku glared at the girl who attacked from the side again.

--

"Come on, let's go they're dangerous!" Chouji pleaded.

"Looks like Sasuke and Naruto are out of it" Shikamaru commented "But Lee is beaten as well, it's only Sakura left, what are we going to do Ino?"

"Why are you asking me that question?" Ino asked.

"Sakura is in danger, are you okay with that?" Shikamaru asked; Ino looked over to Shikamaru "You were best friends a while ago weren't you? When you were like five right?" Shikamaru asked.

_FLASH BACK… _

_A five year old Sakura, though smiling like always, seemed to be a little off that day. It was the day after her birthday and she seemed glummer than ever before. Of course, this was coming from her best friend, who didn't exactly know about their current situation with the whole mass murder and all. Yamanaka Ino was her best friend's name. She was pretty and beautiful. She had confidence, she had pride, she was proud of who she is. Before Sakura met Ino, she was constantly teased about her forehead, her pink hair, her green eyes, basically everything; which basically ensured no confidence in the girl. _

_-- _

_One day, Ino found Sakura crying in the middle of a park, with a slight amount of cuts and bruises every where, even if the pink haired youth tried to hide them. _

_"Ne, daijobou?" Ino asked as she knelt down to the girl. _

_"H-h-hai" Sakura nodded, though she was still crying. _

_"I'm Yamanaka Ino, who are you? Aren't you the one they call forehead girl?" Ino asked. _

_"Sakura" Sakura muttered, slowly Ino stood up and poked the girl's forehead, inspecting it. _

_"So this is why they call you forehead girl? You hide your forehead with your hair?" Ino examined. _

_"Aa" Sakura muttered. _

_"Meet me back here tomorrow, I have something for you" Ino demanded before walking the still crying Sakura in the park. _

_-- _

_From that day, the two seemed inseparable, conjoined at the hips if you will. But then the day after Sakura's birthday party, Sakura broke her friendship with Ino and disappeared from the village. _

_…END FLASH BACK _

_'Why did that memory come back?'_ Ino questioned as she looked at Sakura battling.

"What are we going to do Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"I know we have to do something, but what can we do? We can't just jump in there!" Ino retorted.

--

"Just because I have pink hair, does not mean I am some pathetic little girl who can't fight!" Sakura shouted as she threw shuriken towards the three sound ninjas only to have the shuriken blasted back by Zaku with his arms that blew them back.

_'Air pressure?'_ Sakura questioned as she blocked the attack of her incoming shuriken _'I have to distract him from using that, while I take down the other guy, the girl will be easy'_

"Still, you are a little girl who can't fight" Kin smirked as she locked the girl in place by pulling both arms behind her back.

"You think I can't fight without my arms?" Sakura glared _'Hello?! Like I need my arms! Silent kill anyone?!'_

"You can't fight without your arms" Kin smirked, positive that she was right. Suddenly the pink haired girl jumped into the air, twisted her body and slammed the sound girl on her back onto the ground before stabbing her in the arms with a kunai.

"Now, with your arms disabled, what can you do now?" Sakura smirked.

"Do you think _I_ need my arms to fight?" Kin questioned.

"I don't care" Sakura glared before kicking the girl aside and reappeared in front of Zaku who was about to attack Sasuke.

"I told you, if anyone gets to beat these two up while they're unconscious it is me" Sakura glared.

"Pft" Zaku scoffed before stabbing the girl, only to realize she used a replacement technique again. Suddenly Sakura charged forward and kicked Zaku from out under the tree, only to be stabbed again and replaced by yet another log.

_'From above!'_ "Don't think you can do that trick three times in a row without me realizing!" Zaku exclaimed as he threw four kunai at the girl, expecting her to disappear who didn't and got stabbed with each kunai.

_'Now, where is she?'_ Zaku questioned as he looked around for the pink haired girl who was dripping blood over him.

"I know I can't use the same trick twice. Only an idiot does that!" Sakura glared, stabbing the sound nin in the chest and his arm, holding him in place with her kunai dug into the ground through his arm.

"Let me go!" Zaku demanded.

"No way!" Sakura smirked before pressing the kunai harder in the ground, causing the boy more pain.

--

**_DREAM SEQUENCE… _**

_'Where am I?' Sasuke questioned him self as he looked around finding yellow and white splotches surrounding him, glancing around, Sasuke eventually found something, it was a little boy clad in black; simply, a younger version of him self. 'Who is he?' _

_"Otou-san, Okaa-san didn't have to die!" the younger Uchiha spoke. _

_The only sound was the drop of one tear before images of the murdered Uchiha head husband and wife appeared, one lying above the other. Suddenly everything turned dark as the younger Sasuke spoke. _

_"Everyone was killed because I didn't have enough power, the clan was wiped out" _

**_…END DREAM SEQUENCE _**

Suddenly everything turned clear as day, as Sasuke slowly awoke from the coma induced slumber.

--

Eventually Zaku shoved Sakura off, kicking her out of the way, which lead her straight to Dosu's kunai, stabbing her right in the back.

_'Kuso!'_ Sakura cursed as she got up.

"Now, stay aside as we finish our business with the Uchiha boy" Dosu ordered.

"No!" Sakura growled as she charged towards Dosu, Zaku and Kin, making two clones of her self again. _'What's this power?'_ Sakura glanced towards the tree where Sasuke and Naruto lay unconscious _'The chakra, I can see it! It's giving off colour! It's an evil chakra!'_ Sakura examined as purple chakra eradiated from the tree. Once again the girl was hit back down as her clones disappeared.

_'Kuso! I don't have enough stamina'_ Sakura cursed as she slowly got back up and got out three kunai, placing one in her mouth and the others in her hands _'Well, thank you Zabuza for teaching me this attack'_

Again, like in the wave country, Sakura's body swayed from side to side as if she were drunk, before disappearing and appearing occasionally as she attacked the sound nins with the silent kill.

--

"Ino, are you going to do something or not?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I don't know what to do! Sakura is determined to protect her team mates, even if she is justifying it with beating them up later" Ino whined "What attack is she using anyway?"

"I wouldn't have a clue, I never seen it before, fact is I can't see her period" Shikamaru scoffed.

"Look at the sound nins, they're being thrashed to bits, but Sakura isn't any where around!" Ino remarked.

--

Suddenly Sakura's attack came to a halt when Dosu attacked her miraculously from behind, forcing her to cough up blood, spit out her kunai and stop her deadly attack.

"My, my, that's quite a jutsu you have got there" Dosu complimented "But enough is, enough. We came to fight Sasuke not you, so move out of the way!"

"I agree" Zaku sneered before kicking Sakura a good ten meters away from them, which was ironically in front of the tree which the boys were under.

"Now, let's finish what we started" Kin smirked ready to kill the girl.

In an instant, Ino, Shikamaru and a scared Chouji appeared on the battle scene, protecting Sakura from the sound ninja's attacks.

"Yamanaka" Sakura coughed "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not letting you steal the spot light in front of Sasuke-kun" Ino smirked.

"If that's the reason you're here, get lost" Sakura growled as she struggled to stand up "There is no point in fighting if you are doing it for a person who doesn't give jack shit about you"

_'They keep swarming, these stupid Konoha bugs!'_ Dosu mumbled.

"What are you guys thinking?! These guys are dangerous!" Chouji exclaimed.

"It's troublesome, but we have to. Ino came in, it would be wrong to let Ino fight alone as men" Shikamaru sighed.

"Sorry to get you two involved, but we're a three-man team. We do everything together" Ino chuckled.

"Oh well, whatever happens, happens" Shikamaru smirked.

"NO!!!!! I don't want to die yet" Chouji whined "Let me go!"

"Stop it! Shut up!" Shikamaru ordered.

"You can run if you want, Fatty" Zaku snickered.

"What did he call me, I think my hearing was off a little" Chouji growled.

_'That word is taboo for Chouji'_ Shikamaru twitched.

"I said you can go jack off into the woods in you want, you fat ass" Zaku repeated.

Suddenly Chouji turned around, angry and glared at Zaku.

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" Chouji growled.

"Hurray for big boned people!" Chouji shouted "Okay you two understand that this fight is between Konoha and Sound right?"

_'Good, he got pissed off'_ Ino smirked.

"Geez this is going to be troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"That's our line" Zaku grumbled _'Damn we were told to kill Sasuke before the exam ended'_

"Sakura, take care of your team ne?" Ino ordered.

"They will be fine" Sakura scoffed before taking out two more kunai "I don't need your help; you'd just be in the way, especially Chouji"

"You saying I'm fat?" Chouji glared at the pink haired girl.

"Do you really want an answer?" Sakura smirked "Aside that, all of your minds are too emotional to be fighting, your chakra is all over the place already. Don't bother fighting" Slowly Sakura performed another jutsu, however this time it was really something none of the ninjas around her were familiar with. _'Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu'_** (8)** Leaves and other forest debris slowly started to circle around the sound Nins, unaware that a jutsu was already being placed upon them. I mean leaves in a forest, that's not suspicious at all. The occasional draft made it seem ever more natural. Suddenly images of them selves dying, as well as loved ones started to appear in the forest around them scaring the sound ninjas and then black, before the scene turned back to normal with a very bored looking Sakura and quite shocked Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"What jutsu did you use Sakura?" Ino questioned, very perplexed at the sound ninjas behaviour.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out" Sakura shrugged. Slowly the sound Nins rose from the ground and glared at the pink haired girl.

"Eh? You're as stubborn as Sasuke and Naruto" Sakura sighed and got out two kunai.

"Oh, no you don't!" Zaku exclaimed before running towards the girl, grabbing her kunai and stabbing her into a tree by her arms, keeping her in place.

_'Kuso!'_ Sakura glared at the now retreating Zaku.

"And what would you have done now Sakura?" Ino smirked.

"It's quite obvious that I can't do much now" Sakura scoffed "Do what you wish"

"Oh my, is that your blessings to let us fight?" Ino sneered.

"If you wish to have your precious Sasuke alive, do what you wish" Sakura muttered.

"Fine by me" Ino smirked "We're going with everything we have guys!"

"Right!" Chouji and Shikamaru nodded.

"Formation Ino-"

"-Shika-"

"-Chou!"

"Go for it Chouji!" Ino encouraged. Suddenly Chouji blew up twice his size and with drew with arms, legs and head into his body and began rolling towards Zaku "Baika no Jutsu! **(9)** And Konoha Taijutsu!"

"What the hell is that?" Zaku questioned as the ball of Chouji rolled towards him "It's just a fat ass rolling. Air cutter!" Zaku exclaimed as air pressure was released from his arms, stopping Chouji in his tracks momentarily, who after being stopped for that short moment flew up into the air, ready to pounce on the sound Nin.

_'If anyone thought he was fat before, well…this is a…a whole…new…size'_ Sakura snickered.

"It flew up!" Zaku exclaimed. _'With his rotation, the air pressure from the air cutter doesn't work! But even if I were to use super sonic waves, my arms would break touching him' _

Zaku cursed as he ran out of options. Scared that his team mate was going to be squashed by the meat tank, Dosu rushed towards Zaku, ready to push him out of the way, or at least stop the fatso.

_'Oh no you don't!'_ Shikamaru smirked _'You're the most troublesome one of all! Ninpou Kage Mane no Jutsu' _**(10) **Shikamaru's extended and captured Dosu; stopping him from doing anything to help his team mate.

_'My body!'_ Dosu exclaimed as his body moved into another position, which looked rather ridiculous.

"Dosu! What are you doing?!" Kin exclaimed.

"Ino, it's up to you to take the girl" Shikamaru announced.

"Hai! Shikamaru, take care of my body!" Ino nodded._ 'Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu'_ Suddenly Ino's body fell into Shikamaru's arms.

"Kuso! Kin!" Zaku shouted as he was continually chased by the Chouji ball.

"What's wrong?" Dosu asked.

"This is it, if you move, this girl is dead!" Kin/Ino claimed "If you don't want to retire, leave your scroll and get out of here, once I can no longer sense your chakra, I will let your friend go!"

_'Why are they laughing?'_ Ino questioned.

"Chouji!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hai!"

"No! There going to-" Sakura exclaimed.

As Chouji came down from above Zaku extended his arm before releasing air pressure and sending Chouji into Kin/Ino.

"They'd hurt their own team mate?" Kin/Ino questioned.

"You took us too lightly" Zaku snickered.

"Our purpose isn't about the scroll or passing these exams" Dosu explained.

"Nani?!" Ino exclaimed.

"We are after Sasuke-kun" Dosu smiled wickedly.

Suddenly the evil chakra from under the tree rose to unimaginable levels as Sasuke slowly stood up and walked out to the battle field. Glancing around the battle field, he spotted his team mate, Sakura, pinned to a near by tree, as if she were to be crucified, which sent his blood boiling, and his chakra escalating. As his chakra seemed to escalate, strange marks snaked over his body covering his entire left side of his body; with his sharingan on.

"Sakura" Sasuke began; the amount of chakra radiating from him, the amount of darkness which seemed to come from him, scaring the residents of the battle field, even the ones hiding in the tree branches such as Tenten and Neji who were looking for Lee, who just happened to be there at the time "Who did that to you?" he asked in a deadly tone.

_'The curse seal has covered his body!'_ Dosu exclaimed.

"Kuso!" Sakura cursed "Sasuke calm down, seriously!"

Glancing down at his arm, Sasuke could feel the immense power coming from his body "Don't worry; I can feel power surging inside me! It feels good right now. He gave it to me…"

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"I understand now. I am an avenger. I must obtain power no matter what, even if I have to obtain it from the devil" Sasuke explained.

"Baka! Don't accept this power! Don't give into it!" Sakura exclaimed as she winced in pain from the kunai in her arms.

_'Just as I thought, she was talking about the curse seal I was thinking about, but how does she know about it?'_ Dosu shivered _'Still I can't believe he woke up from it already'_

"Sakura, tell me who did this to you!" Sasuke demanded "Who the hell hurt you?!"

"It doesn't matter who did this to me! Reject the power!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I did it!" Zaku smirked. Sasuke's red eyes instantly averted to him.

"Baka! You shouldn't have said anything!" Sakura growled at Zaku, who just seemed to smirk.

"Eh?" Kin/Ino questioned.

"Ino! You're going to get confused as the enemy like that! Return to your body!" Shikamaru shouted "Chouji we're going to go hide, come on!"

"Hai!" Ino and Chouji nodded.

"Kai!" Kin shouted as Ino's spirit returned to her body.

"Shikamaru what's going to happen now?" Chouji asked.

"How could I know?" Shikamaru retorted.

Slowly the curse seal began to snake its way all over Sasuke's body, covering him completely in black foreign marks.

_'This is too much for us! His chakra is too high'_ Dosu realized.

"Dosu! Don't be afraid of that half dead guy!" Zaku ordered.

"Don't Zaku! You don't understand!" Dosu cried trying to stop his team mate.

"Maximum Air cutter!" Zaku exclaimed as huge gusts of wind and air pressure collided together in an attempt to blow the Uchiha away and stop his movements. "I knew he'd blow up into tiny pieces" Zaku snickered.

"Who?" Sasuke questioned before he elbowed the boy in the head.

"He's fast, he moved while carrying that blonde boy!" Dosu exclaimed.

Instantly Sasuke turned around, and with out a minute to think, Sasuke performed a Katon: Housenka no Jutsu.

"Don't get cocky! I'll erase!" Zaku claimed as he prepared his air pressured arms to attack, which blew away the fire, but revealed that they were hiding shuriken, pelting onto the boy like hail.

"Zaku, below you!" Dosu exclaimed as Sasuke raced towards Zaku and pulled his arms backwards while his foot held his body in place; which made Sasuke smirk evilly has he inflicted pain upon the sound nin.

_'His chakra is totally different! Is this really Sasuke-kun? What happened?'_ Ino examined.

_'Oh shit!'_ Sakura stared at the transformed Sasuke.

"You seem proud of your arms" Sasuke snickered.

"Stop it!" Zaku pleaded. Suddenly the sound of his arms snapping in two echoed through the battle field as Sasuke pulled harder and harder before kicking him away.

"SASUKE! STOP!!!" Sakura pleaded, still from the tree. Slowly Sasuke head turned and smirked at Dosu.

"Now, all that is left is you" Sasuke smirked as he advanced towards the ninja "You better entertain him better than you friend"

"SASUKE! Enough!" Sakura screamed as she slowly pried her self free of the kunai binds and chased after Sasuke and blocking his path.

"Move Sakura!" Sasuke demanded.

"No! You have done what you need, this is enough!" Sakura growled as she lifted her arms side ways, blocking his path even further.

"I need to do this!" Sasuke explained.

"No you don't!" Sakura shouted.

"I said MOVE!" Sasuke shouted as he shoved Sakura out of the way.

"And I said enough!" Sakura glared as she stood back up and ran in front of him.

"Move Sakura! Or I'll do more than push you out of the way" Sasuke threatened.

"Enough Sasuke! Naruto is safe, and you are safe. You don't need to fight any more" Sakura pleaded before hugging the boy front the front "Onegai….Yamatte"

Slowly Sasuke looked down to the mass of pink below his nose, his eyes widened in realization before the curse seal reseeded back to its place on the base of his neck.

_'Looks like the curse reseeded, I am safe for now'_ Dosu sighed in relief.

Slowly Sasuke collapsed from exhaustion, taking Sakura down with him, as he breathed heavily to get his breathe back.

"Arigato Sasuke" Sakura smiled before she stood back up again and faced Dosu with a glare.

"Now, you may have gotten away from him, but, me however" Sakura smirked evilly "That's a different story"

"What?" Dosu screeched.

"Oh, come now, you guys got to have all the fun, I want to have a little fun too" Sakura pouted slightly.

"You and I already fought" Dosu scoffed.

"Spoil sport" Sakura grumbled "Oh well" Suddenly three Sakura's appeared ready to fight.

"One" Sakura said.

"Two"

"Three"

"Go!"

Instantly all four Sakura's lunged towards Dosu ready to fight, surrounding the boy, looking very serious.

"Now I am sure that you haven't got much chakra left" Sakura smirked.

"So all you have to do to get away with your life painlessly"

"Is to-"

"Give us your scroll"

In unison all four Sakuras put out their right hand with their left on the hip and waited for the sound nin to give it to them.

"Is that all you wish?" Dosu questioned.

"Well…."

"Yea" Sakura smiled.

"Fine by me, take the scroll" Dosu sighed as he handed the Sakura before him his Earth scroll.

"Well now that that's all done, you may leave" Sakura smiled.

"Sasuke-kun, you're strong, as are you girl" Dosu smirked "We cannot defeat you, but I look forward to meeting you at the tower"

"That's if you even make it there with a broken team mate and a sleeping one" Sakura snickered.

"That's for me to worry about, not you" Dosu sneered as he picked up Kin and Zaku before jumping away from the scene.

"Matte! Why does Orochimaru want Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, we were just ordered to kill him" Dosu answered.

"Oi, are you okay?!" Chouji asked.

"It's troublesome but Ino take care of Lee" Shikamaru ordered.

"Hai!" Ino nodded.

"OI!" Sakura shouted "Neji and Tenten, you may as well jump down from your little hiding place now, since you didn't fight like cowards" Sakura snickered below the tree top.

_'Eh? She sensed our chakra?'_ Tenten glanced at the girl.

_'His chakra was abnormal. My knowledge of the Uchiha power is limited but…'_ Neji glared at Sasuke "We may as well go down since we have been spotted" Neji sighed.

"Sakura-chan watch out! Don't worry I'll protect you!" Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

"What should we do with him?" Shikamaru questioned "Kick him awake?"

"Can I do it?" Chouji questioned.

"Hai sure" Shikamaru sighed as Ino brought over Lee.

"Sasuke, daijobou?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't know. What was I?" Sasuke asked.

"I think we should discuss this matter in private with out the baka trio around, nor with Neji around" Sakura muttered under her breathe as she pointed to Neji, Ten and Team 10.

"Aa"

Suddenly a loud scream erupted from the vicinity, scaring the ninja around them and sending Sakura into a reaction by where she threw her kunai at the target, which happened to be Naruto and missed just barely.

"Eh?" Naruto mumbled as he glanced around the area, spotting Sasuke and Sakura together, Ino carrying Lee and Chouji and Shikamaru next to him. Slowly an image or Orochimaru formed in his head. "Minna **(12)**, hide! No get down! Kuso where is he?"

"Eh?" Sakura muttered.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered as well.

_'Baka! He finally woke up!'_ Ino glared at the now crawling boy. Suddenly Chouji started prodding Naruto with the stick he used to wake Naruto up.

"You're pretty dumb aren't you?" Shikamaru questioned "Actually watching you pisses me off"

"Yes" Chouji nodded.

Slowly Naruto looked around the scene inspecting everything in its path, when he came across Sakura and Sasuke, and move importantly, a totally beaten up and bloodied Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to the girl.

"Hai?" Sakura sighed.

"What happened to you?" Naruto cried.

"Eh?" Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"The bruises, the blood, you HANDS!!!! Where's your shirt?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, yea, that" Sakura sweatdropped "That's what happens in survival Naruto, nothing serious, and my shirt, you and Sasuke seemed cold last night so I gave you guys it as a blanket" Sasuke scoffed inwardly.

"Nothing SERIOUS?! Are you serious?!" Naruto shouted "You look like you have been to hell and back! Arigato Sakura-chan"

"There will be worse times in my life" Sakura insisted as she stood up and walked over to her bag which was under the tree still; passing by Shikamaru and Chouji who were walking over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"By the way why are you guys here?" Naruto asked.

"Explaining to you is too troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

Suddenly Tenten jumped down in front of Ino, scaring the girl slightly, followed by Neji.

"I'll take Lee now" Tenten smiled.

"Eh? Okay" Ino nodded as she handed the green beast over to the weapons mistress.

"Wake up Lee! Wake up LEE!" Tenten shouted as she shook the boy back and front before dropping him; who slowly awoke from unconsciousness.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?" Lee asked drowsily.

"We came to help you" Tenten answered.

"Where'd the sound nins go?" Lee asked.

"The Sasuke boy and Sakura girl drove them away" Tenten answered.

"I see" Lee nodded as he glanced over to Sasuke, while looking for Sakura who was bandaging her hands, and her top back on.

"Why did you take action on your own?" Tenten questioned "On top of that you're hurt"

"Sakura-chan was in danger so as a man I had to help her" Lee answered.

_'Geez, if Lee was alone, he wouldn't have lost to them'_ Tenten believed "You are a real baka you know!"

"I can't argue with that" Lee sighed.

"Aha! You're that Fuzzy Brows kid!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura sighed as she checked over her bandages before punching the boy.

_'What happened while I was asleep?'_ Naruto questioned.

"Naruto is so out of it!" Shikamaru sighed.

"Lee, thank you for helping me" Sakura smiled "However, I asked for you not to help!" Sakura growled before punching him as well.

"Nani?" Tenten exclaimed "Why'd you do that?"

"I told him not to interfere, and he did, as far as I am concerned he deserved what he got" Sakura huffed before walking off towards her bag.

"Waah! It looks lie I need more training" Lee cried "Sasuke-kun, you live up to your Uchiha name, you drove the sound ninjas away, but I lost to them"

_'He lost?'_ Sasuke exclaimed _'What's going on were they that strong?'_

"Sakura-chan!" Lee shouted.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked towards the boy before continuing to inspect her arm

"Next time we meet I will be a stronger man" Lee promised.

"Do what you wish" Sakura grumbled before folding the hand towels into her bag and picking up Sasuke's head band.

"Oi, Sasuke, you might need this" Sakura shouted before tossing him the head band.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded before catching it noticing Naruto lying down on the ground in an angry, childish manner.

"Don't you care that a man confesses to you, and is devoting to getting stronger because of you?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Why the hell should I? People choose their own path to inspire them to get stronger, each person is different, either way it doesn't affect me" Sakura shrugged.

_'Uchiha Sasuke'_ Neji glared at the Uchiha _'is a powerful rival'_

--

Four days since the exam began, and currently team seven is sitting on a river side, as Naruto drew fish from the river, by jumping into the water, while Sasuke caught them with kunai and Sakura slept lightly. Instantly as soon as Naruto jumped into the pool of water, three fish rose above the surface, allowing Sasuke only a second to spear the fish with his kunai, the fish flailing as they struggle to get back into water.

"Move around more, I want three more for preservation purposes" Sasuke ordered "Three isn't enough"

"EH?" Naruto exclaimed

"I need three more baka" Sasuke explained.

"This is really tiring, why don't you do it for a while?" Naruto shouted splashing the water angrily.

"Actually never mind, three will have to be enough" Sasuke sighed before walking back to the camp site where Sakura lay soundly.

"It's been four days since we began this exam" Sasuke analyzed "Naruto and I have been out for one of those days, now Sakura is sleeping, we have had our scroll taken, to be replaced by a new one"

"I'm not really sleeping Sasuke, just trying to maintain my energy by resting my eyes" Sakura explained with closed eyes.

"Then if you're awake, come and eat" Sasuke pointed to the cooking fish.

"Hai" Sakura mumbled as she stood up from the rock she was leaning on and walked over to the camp fire.

"The exam began at around three pm, so we have about 25 to 26 hours left for this" Sasuke explained.

"I would presume a lot of teams have finished, so that means…" Sakura mumbled.

"Things aren't looking good" Sasuke finished.

_'The big fish is mine'_ Naruto smiled hungrily at the fish cooking.

"There is a big possibility there are no heaven scrolls left" Sakura sulked.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Four of the five assigned days for this exam have passed, that means we've used up roughly 8o percent of this exam already, the total amount of participants are 78 or 25 teams, there are only 13 heaven and 13 earth scrolls, which means only 13 teams can pass, on top of that, Orochimaru burned our scroll" Sakura explained.

"That means" Sasuke nodded.

"Only 12 teams can now pass" Sakura agreed "And there is no guarantee that the scrolls are safe"

"After we left the other Konoha teams, we used two teams to recover from wounds, the amount of distance we travel today counts a lot, the next enemy we meet, may in fact be our last" Sasuke realized.

"I'm going to get some water" Sasuke announced.

"Aa"

"Oi Sakura-chan, I have a way to get out of this ting without fighting" Naruto announced.

"No Naruto, I refuse to colour a scroll and make it seem like the heaven scroll, if I am going to pass this exam, I will do it the right way" Sakura huffed "I'm going to pack up my stuff"

"How'd you know that I was going to suggest that?" Naruto whined.

"You're a prankster" Sakura sighed "Aside that we don't know what's inside the Heaven scroll"

"Well then we predict what it is by opening the Earth scroll" Naruto explained.

"No. I refuse to cheat" Sakura growled "If I don't pass this one, I will know that I need to train harder for the next one is all" Sakura explained.

"Sakura-chan please!" Naruto pleaded.

"You do what you wish, but if you make me fail this exam, I will hunt you down until you die" Sakura threatened.

"Well you've convinced me, no looking at the scroll.

Minutes later, Sasuke arrived to find a sulking Naruto and a very distant Sakura who was staring out at the lake.

"Oi, I'm back" Sasuke announced._ 'Something happened while I was gone'_

"Aa" Sakura nodded "Look, I have an idea, why don't we just go to the tower, wait for night fall to strike, and attack the next team to come, and hopefully they will have the Heaven scroll"

"Sounds better than other plans I would have come up with" Sasuke muttered.

"But what about my plan?" Naruto whined.  
"You plan to cheat, if you wish to cheat, by all means cheat, but I refuse to be on your team then" Sakura growled as she placed her knap sack on her hips, adjusted her kunai holsters and shuriken pouch and walked towards the tower.

"Eh? Chotto matte Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he re dressed himself, grabbed his gear and followed the girl, who was followed by Sasuke.

_'So that's what happened, Naruto wanted to cheat, but Sakura is totally against it'_

--

By night fall team seven had finally reached the tower.

"There's the tower, this is where things get crucial" Sakura announced.

"Then let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Slowly bushes rumbled as the sound of something advancing towards them got louder.

"An enemy already?" Sakura whispered; hearing the girl's question, Naruto shot his kunai towards the sound hitting a giant centipede "There!" he shouted.

"Just a centipede" Sakura breathed in relief.

"Naruto, if possible, I want to avoid unnecessary actions and sounds from now on" Sasuke ordered.

"What! Why do you suspect I would be so-" Naruto shouting came to a halt by Sakura's hand over his mouth.

"Speak in only a whisper, no throwing kunai at pointless targets, watch out for where you're going" Sakura muttered.

"Eh?" Naruto questioned.

"If we go through this forest like you are right now, it's a sign that we are coming and we will be sure to be greeted with an _oh-so-passionate_ welcome" Sakura explained.

"I see" Naruto nodded.

"Let's move slowly and carefully when time allows it" Sasuke recommended.

"Hai" Sakura nodded.

Evasively, Team seven maneuvered around the forest area, getting closer and closer to the tower, inspecting each ninja quietly for their scrolls. Finally settling on a place to head towards the tower, the team walked just as slowly towards it, only to have Naruto, literally bump into a wire hanging from above; who was stopped by Sakura.

"Stop" Sakura whispered.

"A trap?" Sasuke questioned.

"Aa. It's going to get more intense now" Sakura nodded as they moved forward; carelessly, without realizing it, Naruto tripped over a hidden wire, triggering dozens of kunai, which sent them to attack him.

_'Kuso'_ Sakura cursed as she blocked the kunai attack.

_'Sakura-chan!'_ Naruto stared in shock as Sakura fell to the ground before her form emerged unscathed since she used a 'kawarimi no jutsu'.

"I told you, it's going to get more intense, be careful Naruto" Sakura sighed as she reappeared on a branch above them before jumping off and walking towards the tower.

--

Hours later, the group was still walking towards the never getting closer tower. Exhausted and tired, Sakura fell to the ground on her knees as she breathed heavily.

"Something is not right. Sasuke how long have we been walking?" Sakura huffed.

"A few hours why" Sasuke questioned.

Looking up towards the tower, Sakura's eyes widened in realization "It would seem we are already in some one's passionate welcome" Sakura glanced over to the side where a massive centipede was pinned to an even bigger tree and pointed to it "Look"

"Is that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Kuso!" Sakura breathed.

"Genjutsu?" Sasuke questioned.

"It would seem" Sakura grumbled "I am such a baka for not realizing immediately! We have been walking in circles, all done in a completely careful manner"

"If that's the case, we have been the enemies play thing for a while" Sasuke growled.

"Aa. They'll probably come out soon to fight" Sakura muttered as she stood back up and took out her kunai; hearing a large amount of slithering surrounding them as rain ninjas peeled off trees and branches and advanced towards them in a deadly manner.

"They're here" Sasuke smirked.

"This is a good handicap" Naruto smirked.

"Lots of them, all of then replications" Sakura cursed.

"Like a mouse in a trap" one of the clones chuckled.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted before punching the clone, expecting to explode into smoke but instead went through them as if it were made of sludge, which it looked like it was made of as another immerged from the sludge.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered.

"What are they?" Sasuke questioned "I'll see! Sharingan!" Sasuke shouted as his eyes turned red. Instantly the clone started to attack Naruto with a doubled pointed kunai, only to be stopped by Sasuke's shuriken, which cut off the clone's arm. Slowly the clone turned around and threw its kunai towards Sasuke, who didn't seem to be able to move at the moment and couldn't dodge the weapon, but before he got attacked Sakura pushed him out of the way, and got slashed in the arm her self.

"Sasuke, daijobou?" Sakura asked.

_'I can't move my body'_ Sasuke exclaimed as the curse seal began to slither its way around Sasuke's body as Sakura's gaze turned to the double tipped kunai. _'It's real, not a genjutsu'_

"These are kage bunshins right?" Naruto questioned "But how can they be when Sakura got hurt? Are they illusions?" Before aiming his kunai to attack the clones.

"Stop! It's just an illusion. It's an illusionary technique used by the enemy!" Sasuke breathed.

"But Sakura-chan is hurt!" Naruto shouted.

"Them enemy is most likely hiding some where, and attacking when he can to make it seem like these are real" Sakura explained "So"

"If we find the enemy and take him down" Naruto smirked.

"We wipe away these pathetic clones" Sasuke sneered.

"But to find them will be difficult, when they threw the kunai it was unclear of where it came from, we don't know where they're hiding, they're the type of ninja who fight like cowards" Sakura growled "They will probably come out when we are immobile"

"So all we can do is dodge attacks for now?" Sasuke asked.

"For now" Sakura muttered distastefully.

"Fine then" Naruto muttered "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh right, I forgot, you can use that" Sakura muttered while all the Naruto clones and him self attacked the rain illusion clones.

"We can't let him have all the fun now can we Sasuke?" Sakura smirked.

"Let's go Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he lunged towards the clones, attacking them left and right, as Sakura attacked the from above and below.

As dawn came to the battle field the ninja were getting more and more tired as the clones kept re appearing to the point where team seven was now closed in, surrounded by rain clones.

--

"The sun is rising"

"Let's attack now"

"Mubi, you can stop now"

--

Slowly the clones vanished as the rain ninjas appeared before the Konoha, revealing them selves to be one of the ninjas who attacked them at the beginning of the exam.

"You, you were the one who hit me right?" the middle ninja questioned "I finally found you; you have wasted your time; how lucky, I can get revenge"

Gritting their teeth in anger, Naruto's mouth slowly turned into a smirk as he looked towards the rain ninjas.

"My, my, like a mouse in a trap" Sasuke's voice echoed through the trees.

"That went well Naruto, ne?" Sakura's voce seemed to chuckle evilly as the rain ninjas turned around; shocked that Sasuke and Sakura were in front of them and behind as well.

"Baka, you finally showed your selves ne?" Naruto asked.

"Did this kid-"

"You fell right into my trap. I used Kage no Bunshin jutsu to make copies of Sasuke and Sakura and you fell for it" Naruto grinned.

"Now if you fell for one of Naruto's traps, you really are quite pathetic" Sasuke smirked.

Slowly Naruto stood up before falling back down.

"Naruto, you used up too much chakra, I'll do the rest" Sasuke insisted.

Suddenly all three sound ninjas were punched away by Naruto's fist.

"Eh?" Sakura muttered.

"I ain't letting you steal all the good parts" Naruto chuckled "At least not while Sakura-chan is here"

_'Is he really _that_ Naruto? When did he get so strong?'_ Sasuke thought in jealousy.

"He can still move like that?" the rain ninja exclaimed.

"You're pretty good" the ninja smirked "But we aren't in an unlucky situation yet, we'll have to show you our jutsus now. Ninpou Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu **(13)**" Instantly masses of rain ninjas appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"No they're just normal clones, but they have some tactic up their sleeve" Sasuke answered.

"If they are only clones, we just have to kick the original guys' ass" Naruto smirked.

"Baka! You'll waste your energy like that!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I told you not to interfere" Naruto growled before charging towards the rain clones.

"Oi, Sasuke, which one are the real ones?" Sakura asked.

"None of them are there" Sasuke muttered.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"None of them are-" Suddenly pain shot through the Uchiha boy's body as his sharingan reseeded.

"Kuso! That curse mark!" Sakura growled "You have no choice but to sit out this time, for the time being until we discuss this curse seal business, don't use up too much chakra, that means no sharingan, it wastes your chakra too much" Sakura advised before jumping and attacking the said ninjas Sasuke spoke of.

"Naruto stop attacking! None of them are real!" Sakura shouted. Suddenly three heads shot out of the ground, as another ninja leaped into the air and prepared to attack Naruto with a kunai.

"Kuso!" Sakura growled _'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'_ Sakura exclaimed as three Sakura's charged towards Naruto, fighting off the rain ninjas; which made them rise out of the ground.

"Now it's my turn" Sakura smirked as she threw kunai towards the rain ninjas and kicking them with a powerful turning kick; making the clones disappear in clouds of smoke.

As seconds passed, Sakura readjusted her composure and smirked at the now unconscious ninja.

"Never mess with me" Sakura glared as Naruto began rummaging through the ninjas belongings for the scroll of heaven.

"Eh? I found it! The Scroll of Heaven" Naruto shouted.

--

As team Seven limped their way out of the forest, they smirked in victory at their final achievement as they neared the red tower. Sasuke leaning on Sakura for support, Naruto opened the big red doors to reveal an empty room.

"No one is here" Naruto grumbled.

"Sakura, I'm okay now" Sasuke insisted as he leaned off her one last time before standing up and walking towards Naruto.

"Eh? Oh right" Sakura nodded.

"Oi what are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, look at this" Sakura pointed to a big canvas which had kanji written all over it in a prophecy fashion.

"If you do not possess Heaven, gain the knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and gain strength. If you possess both Heaven and Earth, dangerous paths turn into safe paths. This is the secret of something that will lead you on your way" Sakura recited.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It's probably referring to the scrolls" Sakura began "If you don't have heaven, something bad will happen, if you don't have Earth, you have to find heaven. If you have both, whatever curse is on them is probably lifted, and then you may open them" Taking the Heaven scroll off Naruto as they prepared to open the mysterious scrolls they had collected.

"Then let's open them" Naruto ordered.

"Aa" Sakura nodded as she peeled away the parchment out of its roll.

"Eh? What is this?" Naruto questioned.

"Person? Jin?" Sakura questioned.

Suddenly smoke erupted from the scroll paper.

"These are summoning inscriptions! Sakura, Naruto let go of the scrolls!" Sasuke ordered; on command Sakura and Naruto tossed the scrolls away, as they landed together. As more smoke erupted, a figure was revealed in the smoke, scaring the genins into fighting stance.

"You're" Sasuke muttered.

"Eh? Long time no see?" Iruka smirked.

"Oh it's just you" Sakura muttered before sitting down, prepared for a long speech that would ensure from their old sensei.

"What's going on?" Naruto questioned.

"Looks like you three did a lot to get here?" Iruka smiled.

**_'A little? Ya think? SHANNARO!!!'_ **

"Why did you appear through a summoning jutsu Iruka?" Naruto asked.

"Chuunins are to welcome the examinees at the end of the second exam" Iruka explained "The chance of giving you a message was given to me by chance"

"So what's the message?" Sakura asked as Iruka checked his pocket watch.

"You made it just in time" Iruka sighed in relief "Team seven you pass the second exam. I'd like to treat you to ramen but-" Suddenly Iruka was forced to pause as Naruto glomped him in joy "Naruto, let me finish"

"Ramen! Ramen! I did so good, I am the best!" Naruto cheered.

"This is coming from the boy who was unconscious during a fight with sound" Sakura scoffed quietly.

"What an energetic guy" Sasuke sighed as he followed Sakura's motion and sat down.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered.

"Shut up Naruto" Sakura sighed.

"Geez, you're still restless" Iruka sighed.

"I see, If we planned to look at the scrolls during the exams what would you have done Iruka?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sharp as ever Sasuke" Iruka smiled as he picked up the earth and heaven scroll "As you may have guessed this exam was to test your mission completion ability, so if you were to break the rules and open the scroll, well it would not have ended well"

"And Naruto, this is why I told you we weren't going to open the scroll" Sakura growled "Oh yea, what's with the text, some of it's missing, what does it say?"

"Who cares we passed?" Naruto grinned.

"My other mission was to explain what this means, Sakura you are also as sharp as ever" Iruka sweat dropped.

"What? Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yea. Read what it says. This is what Hokage-sama wrote that you should keep in mind as a chuunin" Iruka smiled.

"Principal?" Naruto asked.

"I see. The heaven is the mind of a person; gaining knowledge whole the earth is the body of a person; the strength that has to be gained" Sakura realized.

"Exactly, that means Naruto's weak point is his brain, he has to study and prepare for missions" Iruka smirked.

"That's none of your business" Naruto grumbled.

"However if you possess both attributes, your missions are safer; much like Sasuke and Sakura, although Sakura seems slightly weaker than Sasuke" Iruka smiled.

**_'Pft, tell me something I don't know'_**

"Then what about the missing letter?" Sakura asked.

"That is the symbol for chuunin, and it's from the symbol in the earth scroll" Iruka smiled "The skills you have used in the survival training is similar to that of a chuunin, and you guys have passed. Well that's all I was ordered to tell you"

"Then go already" Sakura sneered "Or hug Naruto if you wish, but that is very un-sensei like"

"Don't worry about me Iruka-sensei, I'll be fine" Naruto smiled.

"If I don't punch you in the head soon" Sakura muttered.

--

Twenty one people passed the second exam, seven teams passed in other words, and currently they were lined up in teams in front of the Hokage as well as various jounins, some of which included their teachers.

"First off, congratulations on passing the second Exam" Anko smiled.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun's team passed!" Ino cheered gleefully.

"Of course, our efforts would have been wasted, and so would have Sakura's if they didn't pass" Shikamaru scoffed.

"It seems your team passed, perhaps they were lucky, but since my team is here, they don't have a chance on getting any further, since the next stage, personal abilities are critical. Youth is sweet and sour, some times strict, Kakashi" Gai smirked.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"Oh my God! That was pretty good" Gai exclaimed in jealousy "Your attitude is some what modern and pisses me off!"

"To explain the final exam, Hokage-sama will explain it to you" Anko announced.

_'Oh god, it's going to be a _long_ speech'_ Sakura sighed.

"If you do not under stand why these exams are held, it is simply to improve relations between countries and to show off military power of the village or country" the Hokage began "As well to improve the skills and power of the village's military power. Don't let those reasons deceive you; the reason for these exams so to speak is the epitome of war between allied nations"

"What d you mean?" Tenten questioned.

"Simply put, if we go back in history, allied nations right now, weren't exactly allied nations. These countries fought over and over again, so to avoid the waste of military power, the countries decided to hold a place to fight; which is where the origin of the chuunin exams came from" the Hokage explained.

"What do you mean? We aren't doing this to select chuunins?" Naruto asked.

"We are still selecting chuunins who are worthy f the title. But is also a place where ninjas fight and carry a countries ability and dignity" Hokage answered.

_'In other words, proof that a country isn't weak'_ Sakura sort of glared at the Hokage.

"In this exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited as guests. They will see your battles, if there is a significant stronger country, that country will flood with jobs, while a weaker country will have a decreased amount of jobs; at the same time countries are able to show are their village's growth and military power to other countries" the Hokage informed.

"So we are risking our lives basically?" Kiba asked.

"A country's power is the village's power a village's power is a ninja's power; a ninja's power is only born on life-death situations" the Hokage answered.

"Is that all?" Sakura muttered.

"I understand now" Naruto grinned.

"I don't care, tell us about this life-death exam" Gaara glared.

"Right, the details about this exam-"

"Will be explained by me" spoke another Konoha ninja as he jumped from his place in front of the Hokage "My name is Gekkou Hayate and I am the judge for the final exam" coughed the man "First off, since there are too many competitors left, a preliminary one on one matches are going to be held immediately to see will advance to the third exam. If any one wishes to quit, they may do so now"

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Shikamaru shouted.

"But we just got through the second exam" Ino whined.

"As I already said, this exam is to see who will advance into the final exam; there are too many examinees currently" Hayate explained.

_'I am not quitting!'_ Sasuke growled before wincing in pain at the curse mark.

"Sasuke, daijobou?" Sakura whispered.

"Hai" Sasuke nodded.

"Look, this is not going good with your curse seal, as soon as your match is over, let me seal it so it won't give you any pain" Sakura offered.

"Hai" Sasuke nodded.

"Just don't exceed your power too much, and don't use the sharingan" Sakura ordered.

"I know" Sasuke winced slightly in more pain.

"Just as I thought" the Hokage whispered.

"What should we do?" Ibiki questioned.

"Take him out of the exams and isolate him with ANBU squads" Anko suggested "And to advise him to withdraw immediately-"

"He won't listen to you that easily. He is far too stubborn" Kakashi interrupted "He is an Uchiha after all"

"Stop fooling around! I will make him quit even if I have to use force! The seal reacts when he tries to mold chakra, and it will try to extract power from him! The jutsu is forbidden and undermines the ability of a person" Anko growled "I am surprised he withstood it for that long, normal people would be dead" Anko confesses "Hokage-sama"

"You don't have to quit and you better not, or I will have really wasted my time here" Sakura smirked.

"I never intended to" Sasuke sneered.

Suddenly a hand rose from the genins "I'll quit" Kabuto smiled.

"Let's see you are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto-kun right?" Hayate questioned.

"Hai!" Kabuto smiled.

"You may leave" Hayate nodded.

"I have seen him a few times. I believed he retired in the last main exam too" the Hokage examined "What is he thinking?"

"Anko" Ibiki ordered.

"Hai" Anko nodded as she began shuffling through a clipboard of papers "Yakushi Kabuto, according to our data, he has failed 6 times in a row"

"What about personal history?" the Hokage asked.

"He didn't stand out in his academy years, he had normal grades, and he passed graduation on his third try, after that he did 3 C-rank missions and 14 D-rank missions. No outstanding accomplishments, but-"

"But?" the Hokage questioned.

"It's about before he entered the academy"

"Yes?"

"You remember that boy who was brought back from the Kikyo Pass battle?"

"Yes. A jounin on the medical squad took custody of an enemy's boy that was left on the battle field, so he's that boy?"

"Hai"

"May I assume no one else is quitting?" Hayate coughed.

"What Orochimaru said concerns me, however let Sasuke continue" the Hokage announced.

"Nani?" Anko exclaimed.

"However if his power becomes unstable stop him" the Hokage ordered.

"I understand" Anko sighed in defeat.

"Alright, then let the preliminary matches begin. It will be one on one matches; basically real combat. Names are selected from random. Now that we have 20 left, we will have 10 matches. Winners of each match will advance to the third exam. There are no rules. Winners will be declared if the other dies, is knocked out or gives up, however if I the judge declare it over it is over. First match is between"

"Open it" Anko whispered into her headset. Slowly a hatch unlocked as the cement panel was dragged up to reveal a monitor.

"Are Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke" Hayate announced.

"Right off the bat eh?" Sasuke smirked.

"Lucky you" Sakura smirked "I wanted to kick some one's but" Sakura whined.

"Wait your turn" Sasuke snickered.

"Meet you in the finals then" Sakura smirked.

"Will do"

"Those whose name's appeared, step forth the rest go watch in the stands" Hayate ordered.

"Remember Sasuke, don't use too much chakra, this seal reacts to it, if you do you will become uncontrollable and that means no sharingan. Think of it as training, a way to fight without chakra" Sakura smirked before jumping into the stands.

"Now then, let's begin" Hayate announced.

"Hai" both boys nodded; instantly, Yoroi began a jutsu which covered his hand in a blue mist before withdrawing shuriken while Sasuke took out his kunai, deflecting the flying shuriken, only to flinch in pain and fall to the ground. Instantly Yoroi was on Sasuke like a cat after strong, aiming to punch the boy but missed and got kicked down by Sasuke, with him holding his arm in a very twisted manner.

"He did it!" Naruto cheered.

Quickly, Yoroi grabbed Sasuke's shirt as his hand once again glowed a fluro blue, making Sasuke wince in pain.

_'My strength'_ Sasuke gasped before Yoroi's hand slammed down on the boy's twitching body.

_'What happened? My strength suddenly'_ Sasuke winced in more pain before shooting into a sitting position only to have his head grasped in his opponent's hand as the blue glow eradiated from it again.

"Are…you…my chakra?" Sasuke muttered.

"Did you notice now?" Yoroi chuckled.

_'And that is Yoroi's special ability. He can suck mind and physical energy out of a person just by touching them with his palm. And once you run out of chakra you will be forced to rely on the curse seal'_ the sound ninja's sensei smirked.

"Kuso! Sasuke! Fight back!" Sakura growled, knowing what would happen if too much chakra was to be sucked out. At the sound of Sakura's voice, Sasuke's eyes widened in realization before he kicked Yoroi off him.

"Get off!" Sasuke shouted.

"You still have some strength left?" Yoroi chuckled "You're just a guinea pig though"

_'That was close'_ Sasuke breathed in relief.

"Relax, I will end this quick" Yoroi smirked as he charged towards Sasuke with his blue glowing hands, in an attempt to suck more chakra out of the boy, but failed miserably as Sasuke dodged his hand.

"What's wrong, are you giving up already?" Yoroi mocked. In retaliation, Sasuke kicked his opponent, only to miss barely.

_'He wants close combat, what should I do? At this rate I'll lose' Sasuke growled. _

"Sasuke you lose like _that_, and after this match, I'll personally kick your ass" Sakura shouted "Don't be such a baka! Get serious!"

Sasuke slowly averted his gaze to the shouting girl, something she usually doesn't do, fact is she usually doesn't encourage anyone, anyway…well in a way, she is sort of trying to encourage him. Soon his gaze fell on Lee. _'I got it!'_

"You don't have time to look the other way. This is it!" Yoroi declared as he ran towards Sasuke with his blue hand. As Yoroi thrust his hand forward, Sasuke dodged each attack before disappearing from sight and reappeared below Yoroi, kicking him in the chin and jumping upwards, floating under Yoroi, mimicking the move Lee used on him once before.

_'That's my-'_ Lee gasped.

"From here on out, it's all original, though" Sasuke announced "Eat this!" Suddenly Sasuke's eyes widened in pain as the curse mark began to burn onto his skin, spreading over his face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped.

_'I won't let this take over!'_ Sasuke proclaimed as he pushed the seal back onto the place on his neck. Instantly as soon as the curse seal withdrew from his skin, Sasuke turned around and hooked his foot onto Yoroi's torso, before kicking him on his other side and elbowing Yoroi down to the ground in a slam; finishing it off with an axe kick to the stomach which sent both genin to each side of the arena in an awkward manner.

_'Get up Sasuke'_ Sakura pleaded. As if hearing her inner thought, Sasuke slowly arose as Hayate checked the pulse of the other warrior to confirm him dead.

"I will stop this match now. The winner of the first match is Uchiha Sasuke" Hayate declared as Sasuke breathed in relief and exhaustion; ready to fall on his back, had a leg not stopped him.

"That took you long enough didn't it?" Sakura mocked "I bet I won't take as long"

"Aa" Sasuke grunted.

"You owe me a talk" Sakura nodded before both beings disappeared from sight; reappearing away from everyone but still near the arena, just outside of it, in another sound proofed room.

--

"Right, now what Orochimaru gave you is the curse seal. It reacts to your chakra as you probably has realized" Sakura explained.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded.

"Which means, it limits your ability to use chakra since it practically drains you of your own power, thus forcing you to use it's own, like you have felt numerous times; however to use that power ends up with a very weak and vulnerable body in the end; and at first it will hurt when you use it, cause you extreme pain" Sakura continued. Sasuke nodded "But I can remove you of your pain if you allow me to use my sealing jutsu, which also allows you use your own chakra, and you'll recover immediately so you can see the matches and what each ninja's strength and weakness is. Right now it's Shino and Zaku. If we don't seal now, some of this damage will be irreversible"

"How do you know all this?" Sasuke questioned in disbelief.

"I have seen people with the curse seal, and I didn't like seeing people in pain so I made my own jutsu to seal the power of it, but still allow the receiver to stay awake, painless and use their own chakra efficiently. I have seen some of the people I'd least expect to become monsters who work for Orochimaru" Sakura answered sadly.

"You must have taken ages to make this jutsu" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I did, are you going to accept or not, other wise I'll hand you over to Kakashi, whose sealing jutsu will end up with you unconscious for the rest of the preliminaries" Sakura half asked.

"I accept" Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, give me a sec to make a quick sealing circle" Sakura smiled _'I'm sorry Sasuke, but I am going to have to do the transferring jutsu I planned, but you still have the mark, and I'll seal it so no one gets suspicious, and since it really I have to seal it as well, I will only be able to transfer 75 percent of it to my body'_ Hastily, Sakura drew a rough circle before writing out the kanji symbols for the twelve hand signs as well as Sakura in the middle in kanji, surrounding it was the curse mark seal.

"Sit in the middle, and I hope you don't mind, but it's easier without your shirt own because I need to put the symbols I need in my blood on your back" Sakura blushed lightly.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded as his shirt peeled off his back and was tossed aside.

Just as hastily as before, Sakura wrote the same symbols as before on Sasuke's back, after she pricked her self letting blood come to the surface, but drew the curse seal mark on her forehead while the Sakura kanji symbol was in the middle of his back.

"Now remember and please don't hate me after it, but this will kill like hell, but I feel the same pain" Sakura pleaded.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded.

"Okay" Sakura nodded as her hands slowly moved into different formations, as chakra gathered into her hands. _'Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Goat, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Pig'_ Sakura recited over and over in her head as her hands recited the formations three times more. _'Sakura Seal Transfer no Jutsu!'_ **(A/N: please note; this jutsu is not one in the ninja world I think; I made it up because Sakura technically hasn't got her own special jutsus if you ask me) **Sakura mind exclaimed as her palms pressed onto the curse seal, sucking the power away from the seal making Sasuke scream in pain, as her own chakra replenished Sasuke's own. **_'Just a little longer Sakura, just a little more'_** Inner Sakura encouraged. Continuing to screech in pain, Sasuke's hands molded into fists so tight that they turned white and that his blunt nails were digging into his skin, so much so, blood was pouring off his hands.

What seemed like hours was in fact only a mere minute, before the jutsu was cancelled, light faded and Sakura collapsed in a slight amount of exhaustion and where the curse seal lay five small conjoined Sakura blossoms surrounded it as well as the circle of the zodiac animals.

"Like, I said…it kills like hell, gomen" Sakura apologized.

"It's fine, but what about you? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, give me a minute to recover. Shino and Zaku's battle shouldn't have ended just yet" Sakura breathed "Does your chakra feel like it can move better around your body now with out worrying about been absorbed from the curse seal?"

Sasuke nodded as he molded chakra into his feet and walked up a near by wall.

"What about your sharingan?" Sakura asked.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke whispered to him self as his eyes turned red "Yea it works fine, if anything better than ever, I feel stronger too"

"That's good, now if I kick your but I can brag about it" Sakura chuckled as she leaned on the wall Sasuke was walking down on.

"Good luck to that you still got to get through the preliminaries" Sasuke mocked before flicking her forehead.

"Itai!" Sakura whined "I help ya, and I get flicked in the head"

"Arigato" Sasuke smiled microscopically as he offered his hand to help her up.

"Welcome" Sakura smiled "By the way, since you really have never fought Shino or Zaku, and their match should almost be finished; here's what I know about them. Aburame Shino, though I have never actually fought him, I know he controls bugs; he can speak to them and they will obey, that is his special ability. That's what we will be guaranteed to use in any battle; they feed on chakra, and they're so tiny you can't see them at all. Fire is an obvious weakness for them and an easy way to be rid of them; however genjutsu is probably a safer option I believe, if you create a genjutsu to knock Shino out, the battle is yours straight away" Sakura smirked "Now Zaku, you seemed to have already taken away his best asset; his arms, those arms he can create different amounts of air pressure, which is able to blow away, or at least block any attacks. I think he can use supersonic waves as well, so that affects hearing greatly on his opponents; but even with his arms err…removed from his arsenal of tricks, he has more than one way to kick some ones ass, but I have only versed him once so I can't say much…and you took away my fun when I was going to pummel him to death" Sakura muttered.

"How could you have pummeled him to death when you were pinned to a tree with kunai?" Sasuke questioned.

"I got off it didn't I?" Sakura sneered

"Whatever" Sasuke muttered.

"Let's go back; shirt on please" Sakura mumbled.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded.

--

"I see you two are back" Kakashi snickered.

"Say what you wish" Sakura grumbled, still recovering from the strength loss from the sealing with Sasuke "Who's up now?"

"Kankuro and Misumi. Sand versus leaf" Kakashi answered.

"Who one out of Shino and Zaku?" Sakura asked.

"Shino" Kakashi answered.

"I see"

--

As the matches continued; it became apparent that Sakura's match was going to be the last one; as she hadn't fought yet. Shikamaru won over Kin, Dosu won over Chouji, Kiba lost to Naruto, Hinata fought well, but lost to her cousin Neji; Temari was victorious over Tenten, and just now Gaara totally smashed up Rock Lee, to the point where there was no longer a battle field. Finally the last battle was predicted as Ino and Sakura made their way down to the stadium; Sakura finally recovering from her sealing Sasuke and was waiting for Ino to come down to the stadium. In the background Sakura could hear Naruto cheering for her as well as Dosu remembering who she was, and other ninja sneering at the pink haired girl they had never seen before; a girl they would assume would lose to Ino.

"Out of all the people I was going to be versing today, I didn't think it would be you and so early on" Ino confessed.

"Well don't think that this is a little tea party here" Sakura sneered.

_'Ino excelled against the other rookie kunoichi, except her. Can she fight with Sakura on an even plane?'_ Asuma questioned.

"Of all combinations, it chose these two to be last" Shikamaru whined.

"Not good at all. I'm worried about Ino" Chouji whined.

"Sakura-chan! Do your best!" Naruto shouted; Sasuke and Kakashi supporting her the entire way.

"Begin" Hayate ordered. Instantly, Ino charged towards Sakura with her fist draw ready to punch Sakura; while the other girl just stood there. Coming close to a painful impact, Sakura smirked before blocking Ino with a simple outer block.

"You will have to try harder than that" Sakura mocked while Ino continued to attack Sakura with an onslaught of punches and kicks to have them dodged by Sakura effortlessly.

"Just as I thought" Shikamaru muttered.

"Sakura-chan is at an advantage!" Naruto shouted.

"Baka!" Shikamaru insisted

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

"If you're not an idiot, you must be sleeping" Shikamaru sneered.

"They're kunoichi, their physical stamina and ability is lower" Neji explained.

"It's not because they are female. It's because Ino's going soft on Sakura and Sakura isn't taking Ino seriously" Tenten explained.

"Soft?" Naruto muttered.

Suddenly Ino punched Sakura in the stomach, making Sakura flinch momentarily at the impact; Ino seizing the opportunity to punch Sakura in the face, but the only sound emitted from the battle field was a slapping sound.

_'Why did I think of that?'_ Ino questioned as she replayed the image of a younger, happy Sakura.

"If you are going to turn this into a slapping fight, I may as well not even bother in this fight" Sakura scoffed as she jumped back, away from Ino, before throwing kunai towards the girl. Minutes later, Ino continued to attack Sakura with physical brawl, only ever getting in an occasional punch.

_'Since when was she ever this strong? She wasn't like that in the academy!'_ Ino breathed in jealousy.

_'I am not losing to her!'_ Sakura growled before both punched each other square in the face; sending the each other backwards.

_'This is a very long match. They have been going at this for ten minutes now'_ the examiner analyzed.

"There is no way you can be as strong as me!" Ino yelled.

"I can't be an equal of some one who is boy obsessed, and spends too much time on her appearance" Sakura mocked.

Angry at Sakura's remark, Ino drew out her kunai "Stop underestimating me!" Ino growled.

"Baka! She's taking those empty insults seriously" Shikamaru scolded "We don't know what she's doing now"

"I don't like the way Ino is acting" Chouji grumbled. As if in slow motion, Ino brought her kunai up to her hair, pulled on it before chopping it off.

"You're pretty simple minded aren't you?" Sakura questioned.

_'Crap! She's totally lost it!'_ Shikamaru exclaimed with gritted teeth.

"See that? Screw this!" Ino shouted, tossing her cut hair in front of her.

"She's scary" Naruto muttered.

"Enough! I'm going to end this by making you say 'I give up'!" Ino exclaimed as she drew her hands into a different hand seal.

"She's going to try that?!" Shikamaru cried.

_'That seal?'_ Sakura questioned "I see, so you're desperate to end this now eh?"

"Shut up!" Ino shouted.

"Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu. The user releases their mind and hits the enemy with it, so to take over their body and mind; but your technique has its weaknesses like any jutsu. First, the energy released moves slow and can only be transferred in a straight line; second, if the user misses, their body will be immobile like a doll until their spirit can return" _'Do you care to try again, even though you failed last time?'_

"So what? You won't know until I make the move" Ino growled.

"Well if you miss, you miss" Sakura mocked as she prepared to run away from Ino's attack.

"Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu" Ino shouted as Sakura ran way from Ino. Instantly, both girls became frozen in time, before Ino fell to the ground and Sakura snickered slightly.

"Nice try, Ino" Sakura chuckled before running towards the girl prepared to end it, only to have her body frozen in place.

"Nani? This is…" Sakura gasped.

"You have fallen into my trap Sakura" Ino smirked.

"You-"

"That's right. I was pretending when I did those seals before" Ino snickered "Now let's try this again! Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu" Ino shouted. Like before, both girls' bodies became limp, before Sakura's began twitching slightly, and chuckling slightly, very out of character.

_'What's with Sakura?'_ Sasuke questioned.

"Nice try, Sakura" Sakura/ Ino snickered as she raised her hand "I Sakura give-"

"SAKURA-CHAN! You have tried to hard to give up!" Naruto shouted "Don't give in!" Instantly, Sakura/Ino diverted her attention to Naruto; where Kakashi and Sasuke also seemed concerned.

"Damn it he's noisy!" Sakura/Ino growled in annoyance.

"It will be a disgrace if you lose to that Sasuke-obsessed freak!" Naruto shouted; Sasuke tempted to thwack Naruto over the head from his comment.

"It's no use telling _me_ right now" Sakura/Ino sneered; abruptly intense pain shot through the girl's body, sending her hands to her head.

"What the?" Sakura/Ino muttered "…is this chill?"

_'Naruto is too noisy! But he is right! I have worked far too hard to loose to this bitch'_ Sakura cursed.

"Sakura! This can't be!" Sakura/Ino muttered in pain.

"What is it? Do you give up?" the examiner asked. Suddenly Sakura shouted in pain, scaring everyone around her for her odd behaviour.

"There is no way I am going to give up!" Sakura yelled.

_In Sakura's Mind_

**_'SHANNARO!!!!' _**

****

_Out of Sakura's mind. _

"Which is it?" the examiner asked.

_In Sakura's mind _

"What the?" Ino questioned as she was pushed back by Sakura.

_Outside Sakura's mind. _

"Sakura!" Kakashi exclaimed as he watched his most distant student struggle in pain with a war no one could see.

_Inside Sakura's mind _

Images of Sakura's past speckled occasionally which was unexpected for both girls, one of Ino and her, another of blood, another with Zabuza and Haku, and one as a hostage. Suddenly another image appeared over Ino, however this one appeared very real, and very big; if anything it wasn't just an image; it was real. It was the current Sakura, maybe a little younger, see through and had kanji written over her forehead.

"This can't be!" Ino exclaimed as the Sakura image stormed over her_ 'I screwed the technique up?' _

**_'Yamanaka, get the hell out of my mind!' _**

_'If you don't you will be at hell's door step!' _

**_'SHANNARO!' _**

****

_Outside Sakura's mind _

"What's happening to Ino?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Who cares what happens to Ino, what's happening to Sakura-chan?!" Naruto cried.

_'What's going on? At this rate I won't last any longer!' _Ino cried with no choice, she slowly moved Sakura's arm to dispel the jutsu.

"Kai!" Sakura/Ino shouted allowing Ino to return to her body exhausted, like her opponent.

_'Impossible! She beat Ino's jutsu!'_ Shikamaru exclaimed.

_'She used up too much chakra before, that's why she wasn't able to do the jutsu properly'_ Asuma believed.

_'Though Ino had chakra left, that wasn't the reason Ino had to leave. Sakura's will power is strong and she won't let any one get in her way. Naruto just helped a little however, you both should have minimum chakra now'_ Kakashi stared in amazement.

"Like I said before, I won't work" Sakura smirked breathlessly.

"What…who…are you?" Ino questioned "You have two minds?"

"Every girl should know; to over power a little bitch, you gotta face them straight on. My strength is greater than you would imagine" Sakura explained "Now then let's finish this" Sakura began flashing her hands in a quick series to perform the 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'; creating three more of herself before charging after Ino.

"You think a petty attack like that will stop me?" Ino shouted as she hit each clone, making them disappear to reveal none of the clones were Sakura.

"No but this will!" Sakura shouted as she pulled the girl down into the earth **"****Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (14)****" Sakura shouted as she emerged from the ground smirking at Ino, drawing her kunai to the captured girl's neck. **

**"Now, this is a rather pathetic situation" Sakura snickered "The ground around you, is slowly closing in since I altered this jutsu, you have a kunai to your neck, either you give up, or you will perish either by kunai or by the ground" **

**"I refuse to give up!" Ino shouted. **

**"Are you sure about that?" Sakura questioned as the ground grew tighter and her kunai became closer to killing her. **

**"Sakura-chan, don't!" Naruto shouted. **

**"Yamanaka, I ask you again do you give up?" Sakura asked. **

**"Never!" Ino growled. **

**"Fine" Sakura stood up and closed her palm, ready to squash the girl. **

**"Sakura! Enough!" Sasuke shouted breaking the girl out of her reverie and into shock. **

**_'Kuso! You took over again didn't you?' _**

**_'In fact I did, no one enters here twice and gets away with it!' _**

**_'But not to the point of killing some one!' _**

**_'Do you want to pass or not?' _**

**_'Don't, I am not going to kill her!' _**

**_'You won't pass these exams!' _**

**_'If you are going to kill by my hand I don't want to pass!' _**

**As Sakura continued to have the inner war in her mind, the ground slowly released its grip on Ino and pushed the girl up, releasing her from the pain it caused. Staring at the struggling in shock, Ino slowly breathed watching her ex-best friend fight with herself; as if trying to do the right thing. Angry at the girl's struggle, Ino ran over to the girl before punching her, snapping her out of her inner fight. **

**"Remember, I'm your opponent?" Ino mocked. **

**"How could I forget?" Sakura questioned as she moved into a fighting stance. **

**"Then, let's continue" Ino ordered. **

**"Whatever you wish" Sakura muttered as she charged towards in with drawn fist. Again the two girls fought using only taijutsu with occasional weapons, in close combat, hand to hand, brawn against brawn. Soon it seemed that the girls would have no choice but to retire; they had lost almost all of their chakra, and were attacking in sheer physical strength. Cuts and bruises were marked in various places along their bodies; there breathing was ragged and unsteady; a sure sign of exhaustion. **

**"Eh? You tired?" Sakura mocked. **

**"Not at all, you?" Ino smirked. **

**"Nope. Just getting started" Sakura smirked as she ripped off her shirt and tossed it on the ground with a very large and heavy thud; shocking everyone in her room "Aaa! That's better, not so heavy any more" Sakura smirked as she massaged her muscles. **

**"That was weighted?" Ino questioned. **

**"Well yea" Sakura nodded "If you want to increase stamina and other stuff; weights help" **

**"How heavy was that exactly?" Ino asked. **

**"Not much; I think I put ten kilograms in that" Sakura shrugged before charging towards Ino with a much more quickened pace, punching her right in the face, receiving one from Ino as well as both girls were sent flying back. Slowly both struggled to get up, watching the other get up just as slow; before Ino collapsed and Sakura though on the verge on unconsciousness, stood up victorious. **

**"The winner is Sakura. This concludes the preliminary matches" Hayate announced. **

**_'Impossible! She shouldn't be able to stand after that!'_**** Asuma exclaimed, like Shikamaru and Chouji. **

**_'Sakura eh? What an interesting girl'_**** Gaara smirked evilly. **

**_'She has amazing power for a kunoichi'_**** Neji and Tenten exclaimed. **

**_'She's amazing!'_**** Lee exclaimed. **

**"GO SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto shouted, cheering for his victorious friend with Kakashi and Sasuke proud of her winning. **

**"That….took….too long" Sakura grumbled as she sat unceremoniously on the floor watching Asuma pick his subordinate, sparing her a some what jealous and disgusted look. **

**-- **

**"To those who have made it to the Third Exam of the chuunin selection, congratulations" Hayate smiled. **

_'In the finalist, we have six from Konoha, three from sand and one from sound'_ the Hokage thought.

"I will now begin the explanation of the final matches; you main matches will be shown in front of everyone. We wish for you all to show off you abilities as your country's representative power. There fore these matches will begin in one month time" the Hokage explained.

"What? We aren't going to right here and now?" Naruto asked.

"The one month time is so you can prepare for your matches" the Hokage answered.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"In other words we are going to announce to feudal lords and famous people that the preliminary matches are finished and time needed for those people for the main matches. This is also time for you as candidates"

"I still don't understand" Kankuro growled.

"Simple put, that time, while feudal lords and leaders of each country comes here, we are given the chance in that one month to recover and prepare for each opponent we may face, analyze each opponent and find every possible way to defeat them, perfect jutsus and train" Sakura explained.

"Correct" the Hokage nodded.

"You're still conscious?!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"What does it look like ya baka!" Sakura muttered.

"This is used so you can also develop new jutsus; since in the main matches you will know your rival's techniques and abilities and they will know yours; and so you use this chance to get something new; thus making the matches fair" the Hokage added "Now before you go, there is something you need to do before your main matches here"

"Hurry up I have to go train!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up! Don't be so hasty!" Sakura muttered as she punched him in the head, sending him a bit of a distance.

"Where do you get the energy to do that?" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Hn" Sakura grunted.

"Take a piece of paper out of the box Anko is holding" the Hokage ordered.

"I'll walk along, so take it in turns" Anko said as she moved along the genin, allowing each to take a piece of paper and open it up.

"Okay, everyone got one?" Ibiki asked "Now tell me what number you guys got"

"Eight" Dosu answered.

"One" Naruto mumbled.

"Seven" Temari muttered.

"Five" Kankuro said.

"Three" Gaara grunted.

"Nine" Shikamaru sighed.

"Two" Neji replied.

"Six" Shino muttered.

"Four" Sasuke answered.

"Ten" Sakura answered.

"We will now tell you your match ups for the main matches" the Hokage explained.

"Nani?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Is that why we drew the numbers?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ibiki show the match ups" the Hokage ordered. Ibiki nodded as he turned around a clipboard with the match ups.

'Uzamaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji

Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino

Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru

Dosu vs. Sakura'

_'A tournament?'_ Temari questioned.

_'I'm glad I am not on the same block as Gaara'_ Kankuro sighed in relief.

_'Uchiha Sasuke'_ Gaara seemed to smirk evilly.

_'Perfect'_ Neji smirked.

_'Hyuuga Neji'_ Naruto grimaced.

"I have a question" Shikamaru raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"If it is a tournament, is there only one winner right? Does that mean only one person can become chuunin?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. That's not how it is. These matches will have judges including me, the Kazekage and various feudal lords and head ninja from other countries who maybe potential clients. These judges will grade you by watching your battles, and those who fit the criteria of a chuunin will pass even if they lost in the first round" the Hokage explained.

"So there is a possibility that everyone here will become chuunin?" Temari asked.

"Yes, but it also gives the possibility that no one will become chuunin, these matches are basically to show off your skills. Do you understand Shikamaru-kun?" the Hokage replied.

_'Kuso! Troublesome!'_ Shikamaru muttered.

"Well with that said you may leave" the Hokage smiled.

"Finally" Sakura sighed before falling to the ground, exhausted.

"Sakura-chan, daijobou?" Naruto cried.

""Hai just tired" Sakura smiled.

"Pft! And you said you'd finish your fight quicker than mine" Sasuke scoffed.

"Aahhh! Shut up" Sakura muttered as she rolled onto her left side, lifted her self up and wobbled out the door.

"Your team mate is so weird" Neji snickered.

"At least mine hasn't got thick eye brows, wears a green jump suit and mimics your teacher" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut it Uchiha" Neji growled.

--

Instantly, as soon as she was out of sight from everyone and anyone, Sakura collapsed on the floor, behind a stair case, from exhaustion and from pain as inside her mind, another war raged on with the other spirit residing in her.

--

**Notes: **

-How was that chapter? Did you like it or not.

-Yea I know, it's not the whole chuunin exam, but that's because the chuunin exam is so long I decided to put it in two parts; but I haven't written the main matches yet –sweatdrops-

-I am very happy with this one, especially with the slight Sasusaku moments –grins madly- And I heavily based it off the story for this chapter; but left out a few pieces and added a few as well as rearranged it slightly; so I am sorry if it isn't to your liking.

-Please no flaming with reviews; but constructive criticism is appreciated; so please RxR!

-And one last note; for the translations; I have decided to only put the new ones in as well as the jutsus I use in this (except the ones I make up)

**Translations: **

**1) Onegai-** Please

**2) Itai- **Ouch

**3) Nande- **Why

**4) Ninpou: ****Shintenshin no Jutsu- **literally "Mind Body Switch Technique"

Type: C-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Shintenshin a.k.a. Art of the Valentine allows the user to enter a target's mind, taking control of their body and senses. Normally a spying Jutsu, it can also be used in battle although with many drawbacks. The spiritual energy travels very slowly making it easy to dodge; If this happens, the user's body will be left as an empty vessel for a few minutes, leaving it wide open to attack- and even if the Jutsu does work, any damage that is caused to the target will also be inflicted upon the user's original body.

**5) ****Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu- **literally "Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Sends multiple balls of flame at the target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary attack.

**6) ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **literally "Shadow Clone Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones (like with Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), making this technique forbidden), something Naruto doesn't have to worry about, since his chakra supply is very high thanks to the Kyūbi. Kage Bunshin can't be detected by Byakugan (Hyūga Neji states this during his fight with Naruto during the third Chūnin exam). This is because the clones are real bodies with real chakra systems, identical to the user. It can be detected by Sharingan. Because the clones are real they can do real damage and can take some damage themself, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one hit.

**7) ****Kawarimi no Jutsu- **literally "Change of Body Technique"

Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
The user quickly replaces themselves with another object, such as a plant or an animal (usually a section of log). This usually confuses the attacker and leaves them open to a counter-attack. A fairly common Jutsu, it is one of the basic Jutsu a Ninja must learn before graduating to the Genin level. It is not limited strictly to the Naruto series, and is sometimes called Utsusemi no Jutsu.

**8) ****Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**- literally "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Narakumi no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the rat hand seal to cause a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast the world will appear normal to the target until they see the illusion.

**9) ****Baika no Jutsu- **literally "Multi Size Technique"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary  
This is a secret jutsu passed down in the Akimichi clan. The jutsu increases the user's body size, using up the user's food energy.

**10) ****Kagemane no Jutsu- **literally "Shadow Imitation Technique"  
Type: No rank, Hiden, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
The user's shadow is extended to the opponent's shadow, combining them. This puts the attacker in control of the target's movements- the target is forced to make any movement the user makes. It is an extremely versatile technique. Given enough talent, the shadow can contract and change shape, and even get ahold of several targets at once. The shadow can also be connected with the shadows of other objects to extend its range. Shikamaru can only hold the jutsu for about 5 minutes.  
Kagemane no Jutsu used to be called Kage Shibari no Jutsu. The name also suggests that in the past, the technique could only hold targets in place and not force them to copy the user's movements.

**11) Yamatte-** though the spelling may be slightly off; it basically means stop.

**12) Minna-** everyone

**13) Ninpou ****Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu- **literally "Haze Clone Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary

**14)** **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu- **literally "Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
The user, emerging from the ground below the target, pulls down (or swaps places with) the target so that only the target's head is above ground.


	5. 4 The chuunin exams? Piece of Cake! Pt2

Chapter 4: Chuunin Exams? Piece of Cake! Right? Pt 2.

--

**Summary: **At the ages before five, a young girl learnt the way of her family. After the ages of five, she had no family. Living up to her dead parents' expectations, the young girl must pass many trials before being forgiven by them. Sasusaku.

--

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner selves'**_

"Talking"

_FLASH BACK…_

P.O.V

_**DREAMING SEQUENCE…**_

**--**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

--

**Recap:**

"To those who have made it to the Third Exam of the chuunin selection, congratulations" Hayate smiled.

'_In the finalist, we have six from Konoha, three from sand and one from sound'_ the Hokage thought.

"I will now begin the explanation of the final matches; you main matches will be shown in front of everyone. We wish for you all to show off you abilities as your country's representative power. There fore these matches will begin in one month time" the Hokage explained.

"What? We aren't going to right here and now?" Naruto asked.

"The one month time is so you can prepare for your matches" the Hokage answered.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"In other words we are going to announce to feudal lords and famous people that the preliminary matches are finished and time needed for those people for the main matches. This is also time for you as candidates"

"I still don't understand" Kankuro growled.

"Simple put, that time, while feudal lords and leaders of each country comes here, we are given the chance in that one month to recover and prepare for each opponent we may face, analyze each opponent and find every possible way to defeat them, perfect jutsus and train" Sakura explained.

"Correct" the Hokage nodded.

"You're still conscious?!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"What does it look like ya baka!" Sakura muttered.

"This is used so you can also develop new jutsus; since in the main matches you will know your rival's techniques and abilities and they will know yours; and so you use this chance to get something new; thus making the matches fair" the Hokage added "Now before you go, there is something you need to do before your main matches here"

"Hurry up I have to go train!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up! Don't be so hasty!" Sakura muttered as she punched him in the head, sending him a bit of a distance.

"Where do you get the energy to do that?" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Hn" Sakura grunted.

"Take a piece of paper out of the box Anko is holding" the Hokage ordered.

"I'll walk along, so take it in turns" Anko said as she moved along the genin, allowing each to take a piece of paper and open it up.

"Okay, everyone got one?" Ibiki asked "Now tell me what number you guys got"

"Eight" Dosu answered.

"One" Naruto mumbled.

"Seven" Temari muttered.

"Five" Kankuro said.

"Three" Gaara grunted.

"Nine" Shikamaru sighed.

"Two" Neji replied.

"Six" Shino muttered.

"Four" Sasuke answered.

"Ten" Sakura answered.

"We will now tell you your match ups for the main matches" the Hokage explained.

"Nani?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Is that why we drew the numbers?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ibiki show the match ups" the Hokage ordered. Ibiki nodded as he turned around a clipboard with the match ups.

'Uzamaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji

Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino

Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru

Dosu vs. Sakura'

'_A tournament?'_ Temari questioned.

'_I'm glad I am not on the same block as Gaara'_ Kankuro sighed in relief.

'_Uchiha Sasuke'_ Gaara seemed to smirk evilly.

'_Perfect'_ Neji smirked.

'_Hyuuga Neji'_ Naruto grimaced.

"I have a question" Shikamaru raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"If it is a tournament, is there only one winner right? Does that mean only one person can become chuunin?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. That's not how it is. These matches will have judges including me, the Kazekage and various feudal lords and head ninja from other countries who maybe potential clients. These judges will grade you by watching your battles, and those who fit the criteria of a chuunin will pass even if they lost in the first round" the Hokage explained.

"So there is a possibility that everyone here will become chuunin?" Temari asked.

"Yes, but it also gives the possibility that no one will become chuunin, these matches are basically to show off your skills. Do you understand Shikamaru-kun?" the Hokage replied.

'_Kuso! Troublesome!'_ Shikamaru muttered.

"Well with that said you may leave" the Hokage smiled.

"Finally" Sakura sighed before falling to the ground, exhausted.

"Sakura-chan, daijobou?" Naruto cried.

""Hai just tired" Sakura smiled.

"Pft! And you said you'd finish your fight quicker than mine" Sasuke scoffed.

"Aahhh! Shut up" Sakura muttered as she rolled onto her left side, lifted her self up and wobbled out the door.

"Your team mate is so weird" Neji snickered.

"At least mine hasn't got thick eye brows, wears a green jump suit and mimics my teacher" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut it Uchiha" Neji growled.

--

Instantly, as soon as she was out of sight from everyone and anyone, Sakura collapsed on the floor, behind a stair case, from exhaustion and from pain as inside her mind, another war raged on with the other spirit residing in her.

**End recap**

**--**

Minutes turned into hours, as hours turned into days, as days turned into weeks, as those weeks finally turned into one month. As time passed by; the ten selected for the chuunin selection third exam trained through rigorous training; only stopping every now and again to rest and eat. Like all the other shinobi Team seven also trained; training without the other as guidance; however it seemed Naruto had disappeared and trained with an old frog hermit; who he called Pervert Hermit and Sasuke had disappeared also; rumours spreading that he was training with Kakashi leaving Sakura to train on her own without any guidance from a mentor; but it had always been like that. She did not need help nor wanted it while Sasuke and Naruto practically thrived on it. No one ever heard, spoke or saw of any of the team seven members; they were never around to greet the other rookies; or any of their friends; however it seemed Sakura was actually the only one around; and that was only obvious when she would come out of her training ground; where ever it was; and bought groceries to live off. With time nearing; the sound of Naruto in the hospital was evident and the occasional Kakashi figure could be found; but not once did anyone find Sasuke; nor did they find Sakura's training ground.

Finally, it was one day before the Third Exam; the day they were preparing for; most ninjas perfecting their final jutsus; their aim; their strength for the exam, excitement and nervousness bubbling inside them.

--

The day has arrived. The day of the Third Exam of the Chuunin selection has arrived. Greeted by fireworks; announcing the exams; feudal lords and potential clients as well as the local Konoha villagers gathered together at the stadium where the exams were to be held. On the highest platform sat the Hokage and the Kazekage; as well as various jounin guarding the area. Surrounding the stadium crowds eight ANBU officers marked each section to their own; watching for anything suspicious. Through the crowds the rookie nine remainders as well as various other ninja watched from the stands and down below were the selected genin for the battles; however it seemed as though some were missing; the sound boy seemed to be misplaced as well as the whole of Team 7. Shocked that the great Uchiha Sasuke had yet to arrive, people bellowed; shouting for the said boy to come. As the crowds died down, a hasty blonde rushed himself into the entrance of the stadium; for fear that a stampede of bulls were after him. Looking around; the blonde noticed that neither of his team mates were there; and both of them were _always_ on time.

"Ne, Shikamaru, where's Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked the pineapple haired boy.

"I don't know; they haven't arrived yet; and they better soon; these matches are going to start" Shikamaru answered dull fully.

"It's so unlike them to be late" Naruto contemplated.

"Oi kid; greet the crowd will you; show them your face" the Examiner ordered.

"Eh? Who are you? Where's the other examiner?" Naruto questioned.

"Err….due to unforeseen events; he will not be judging your matches I will; my name is Shiranui Genma" the man answered.

"I see" Naruto nodded before facing the crowd and waving to them; to be greeted by cheering for him.

Moments later, Sakura came trudging into the stadium wearing her green attire which she wore to the wave country, slightly irritated, but none the less determined to kick everyone's butt; no matter who it was. Behind her were distinct foot prints; indicating that she'd been there. Her hair was in two buns; her choker encased her neck, around here hips was a belt with an arsenal of pockets; showing she had a lot of weapons up her sleeve. Her kunai holsters sat perfectly in line with the other; the leg warmers giving off an entirely new look to the ninja world. The only difference to her outfit was the bandages around her arms indicating that she had been training very hard for this exam. Prepared to be greeted by her team mate; Sakura smiled and waved to the boy.

"Sakura-chan, konnichiwa!" Naruto waved "Why are you late?"

"Got caught up with the time; was doing a little light training this morning" Sakura answered.

"You ready?" Naruto grinned.

"Don't think, that just because we are team mates I will go easy on you" Sakura smirked.

"Doesn't matter you can't win against the great Uzamaki Naruto" Naruto chirped.

"We'll see; I'm sure you have been training hard; like me" Sakura smiled as she faced the audience with a bored look; earning her a lot of murmurs questioning why a girl with pink hair got this far in the exam "Anyway, where's my opponent?"

"He is no longer with us; if you catch my drift" the examiner answered.

"So then who will I be up against?" Sakura asked.

"Who ever is the winner from block 4 will be against you; that is slightly unfair"

Sakura frowned "They will have used some of their energy fighting each other"

"Take it as an advantage" Genma negotiated.

"Would have done that anyway" Sakura murmured "Where's Sasuke?"

"He hasn't arrived yet" Genma answered.

"That's interesting; he must take after Kakashi after all then" Sakura snickered.

"That wouldn't surprise me" Genma scoffed.

"When is this going to begin?" Sakura asked.

"Now" Genma muttered "Welcome to the Chuunin Selection; Third Exam. Today we will watch Nine Shinobi battle against each other for the title of chuunin. The first match is Uzamaki Naruto against Hyuuga Neji" Genma announced. Instantly the other shinobi disappeared; reappearing underneath the stadium stands; waiting for their match.

--

Seconds turned into minutes and those minutes seemed to last forever as Naruto and Neji clashed; each determined to show their way of the ninja. Neji trying to prove to Naruto that you can't avoid fate; while Naruto was standing up for Hinata and that just because he was a drop out; doesn't mean he's a total failure. Still Sasuke had yet to arrive on the scene; making the people around him more and more anxious. Through stubborn determination and a little amount of power from the Kyubi Naruto; though it seemed impossible; broke through Neji's offences and defenses; breaking the proud branch member Hyuuga, thus winning him the match and allowing him to advance to the next block.

The next match was supposed to be between Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara; however Sasuke had yet to arrive on the scene; much to the displeasure of the judge as well as well as the crowd; demanding to put Sasuke on. Without any choice; they moved forwards to the next match which was Temari against Nara Shikamaru; which sent the audience angry and left them throwing random objects and garbage towards the two competitors. The battle as one would expect was long and tough. Temari used her fan; Shikamaru used his shadow technique. In the end it came to Shikamaru finally capturing the blonde girl; who was prepared to go down pathetically; however much to everyone's certainty; at the last minute Shikamaru gave up as his shadow technique faded back towards him; shocking everyone in the stadium; especially Naruto who seemed very angered that Shikamaru threw away his chance like that; enough so that he jumped off the stadium platform and into the battle arena to yell at Shikamaru; Sakura following to shut the blonde up.

"SHIKAMARU!! What the hell was that? You could have won!" Naruto shouted.

"What are you kidding me? My chakra is going to break on me soon if I don't stop this battle, I'd be ion a worse situation" Shikamaru sighed.

"Good call, because I reckon Temari has a tone of chakra left don't you?" Sakura smirked.

"Well…" Temari choked.

With no choice from the begging crowd; they announced that Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara's match would be next; however if Sasuke wouldn't arrive in the next ten minutes; he would lose by default. Minutes passed; as tension rose; for fear that the Uchiha was going to throw away his ninja career just because he was late. As time passed; the final minute was what left Sasuke from losing the match. Seconds before the deadline, he and Kakashi appeared in the middle of the stadium in a flurry of leaves; the Uchiha boy wearing a new outfit. His outfit was similar to his old attire. His shirt was no black and like his blue one was high, wide collared. His shorts were also black. On his right thigh was his kunai holster, and encircled around his left arm bandages were tightened in an odd fashion with black string covering various places over the white bandages. Covering his calves was another set of white bandages, wrapped around his calves like a cast. On his elbows; beige elbow protectors covered his skin; finishing off the outfit with his Konoha headband on his forehead. **(A/N: I am sorry but I can not stand his little one piece outfit at all –shudders slightly-)**

"Well you took your time arriving didn't you Uchiha?" Sakura glared.

"What, upset that I'm prolonging your defeat?" Sasuke retorted.

"No I reckon you'd be prolonging your defeat" Sakura smirked "But what the hell is with the entrance?"

"Kakashi's idea" Sasuke pointed to their sensei.

"Of course" Sakura snickered "Well, we better go, this is your battle after all" Sakura smiled before jumping up to the podium stands; to watch what people would predict an amazing battle.

"Name?" Genma asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke glared slightly.

"Gee….he made a lot of trouble for us and he isn't even sorry about it" Shikamaru scoffed as the crowd cheered the boy's name over and over again.

"Hey, you're late, I thought you weren't going to come because you were scared to fight me" Naruto snickered.

'_And who's the one who said he'd come?'_ Shikamaru scoffed.

"You won the first round?" Sasuke questioned, sort of bewildered that Naruto even made it that far.

"Of course" Naruto smirked.

"Don't get so excited over it baka" Sasuke snickered.

"Well…it's hard to ask this after such a flashy entrance but is he disqualified?" Kakashi smiled.

"He must have caught your habit of being late; like the girl said" Genma smirked.

"Then he is-" Kakashi seemed a bit shocked.

"No he is fine; Sasuke's match was put on hold and he arrived just in time so he didn't get disqualified" Genma smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that" Kakashi chuckled before turning his attention to Sasuke; who had his attention on Gaara, who was looking down on him.

"You better not lose to that guy" Naruto ordered.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded.

'_I want to fight you as well'_ "Sasuke! I want to fight you as well!" Naruto shouted.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded.

"Finally; the match between Uchiha Sasuke of leaf and Gaara of the sand will commence" Genma announced "Begin" Genma nodded before jumping away; to avoid any damage that was meant for the fighters and not him. Waiting for each to begin; Gaara grinned hungrily before sand was released from his gourd and started advancing towards the Uchiha.

'_His sand, I owe Sakura for sealing that curse mark'_ Sasuke analyzed jumping away from the sand. Suddenly Gaara stopped in pain as his hand clasped his head, trying to block any pain he was receiving.

"Don't get angry at, kaa-san" Gaara muttered.

'_What is he talking about?'_ Sasuke questioned as he watched Gaara struggle with himself.

"Back there I made you absorb foul blood" Gaara continued to mutter as more sand seeped its way out of the gourd and towards Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, but this time, it'll taste better" Gaara insisted.

--

"He has begun to converse already?" Kankuro questioned.

"I have never seen him like this before a battle; the opponent must be strong" Temari remarked as they watched Gaara continue to fight with himself.

--

Suddenly pain shot through Gaara like a bullet, sending pain through his entire system; forcing him to drop the sand surrounding him.

"Come" Gaara ordered as the sand surrounded him; as if protecting the boy.

"Then, let's start" Sasuke shouted as he threw two shuriken towards the sand boy to have them blocked by the sand as it formed a clone of Gaara, Suna Bunshin **(1)**.

Running forward ready to attack the boy; the doppelganger blocked the boy; thrusting sand into his face before Sasuke jumped in mid air; to have shuriken thrown in his face; blocking them with his own and falling head first into the ground; destroying the clone head on and going towards Gaara with a punch, before fixing his footing and disappearing from sight and reappearing behind the boy; giving him a punch right in the face; breaking his armour of sand and half way across the stadium.

--

"He's as fast as Lee's normal speed" Gai exclaimed as he watched the battle from above with Kakashi and Ino and Chouji from Asuma's team.

--

"I presume that's your armour of sand?" Sasuke questioned "Come"

Gaara made no indication that he was going any where.

"If you aren't going to come to me; I will go to you!" Sasuke proclaimed as he raced towards Gaara with unprofaned speed.

Ready to block Sasuke's attacks, the sand chased Sasuke around, only miss once, allowing Sasuke to kick Gaara square in the face, sending him back to the middle.

"What's wrong? Is that all you've got?" Sasuke smirked.

"I'll tear down that armour of yours!" Sasuke claimed as he ran towards Gaara, with amazing speed circling the boy like a tiger would with his prey.

--

"He's as fast as Lee with out weights on" Gai noticed.

--

Moving under the sand, Sasuke round house kicked Gaara before head butting and kneeing the boy in the stomach, drawing blood to his forehead.

--

"Amazing" Ino cheered.

'_You truly are an incredible genius' _Lee admired _'In a month you have obtained the speed I obtained over many years' _

"Kakashi, what training did you make him go through to get that speed?" Gai asked.

"Hmm? He had already copied Lee-kun's moves before with the sharingan; I just helped him along; needless to say; he went through a lot of trouble" Kakashi explained.

"But why only train in taijutsu?" Lee asked.

"You'll see" Kakashi smiled.

--

Instantly Gaara moved his hands into the tiger seal moving the sand to encase his body, acting as a shield for the sand demon.

With no clue of what jutsu Gaara was using; Sasuke had no choice but to head it face on; punching it right in the middle, to be hit by massive spikes, digging into his body. Shocked that he almost came towards death, Sasuke jumped away from the sand barrier and glared straight at it as blood dripped from his cheek, his fist and his leg.

'_He is using his sand as a guard. I didn't think that the difference in sand density could make it this hard'_ "This must be what people call the ultimate defence" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

--

"Amazing! This will be tricky to defeat! What will Sasuke do?" Gai questioned.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he and Shikamaru ran towards Kakashi and Gai; shocking some of the people around them.

"Naruto-kun" Lee smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei, stop the match!" Naruto demanded.

"What?" Ino exclaimed.

"That boy Sasuke is fighting; he's not natural; there is something off about him" Naruto huffed.

"You're one to talk Naruto" Kakashi sighed.

"Stop the match!" Naruto demanded.

"I couldn't stop it if I want to; Sasuke will be fine any way" Kakashi smiled.

"How can you-"

"Just watch, we were late for a reason" Kakashi ordered as he faced the battle between Gaara and Sasuke.

--

From inside the sand shield, Gaara chanted a continuous amount of various words while on the outside sand molded it self into the shape of an eye, boring holes into the Uchiha.

--

"It's _that_ technique! This isn't good, Gaara has forgotten about the plan!" Temari explained as she watched her younger brother's eye forming.

--

Prepared for the worst, Sasuke wiped the blood off his face and charged towards the sand tomb from an assortment of angles to come out with nothing, each time the sand barrier trying to attack Sasuke while protecting Gaara.

'_He's locked himself in there. I don't know what you're planning, but this is a good time for me. This move of mine takes time'_ Sasuke smirked as he unbuckled the black rope on his arm.

--

"What do you mean you were late for a reason?" Ino asked.

"What does it matter?! Stop the match!" Naruto shouted like a little kid on a temper tantrum.

"Shut up and watch" Kakashi ordered.

--

Flipping backwards, Sasuke landed himself onto the stadium wall, holding himself in place with chakra in his feet. Performing various seals, Sasuke held one hand in the other as he placed them tightly below his body, waiting for chakra to form in his palm. Eventually raw chakra formed in his hand, illuminating the already lit stadium. Crackling like birds, the chakra pelted around the boys hand like lightning, never still.

--

"Could that be…" Gai muttered turning his head to Kakashi.

"I supervised Sasuke's training, because he is similar to me" Kakashi said; as if answering Gai's unspoken question.

--

Smirking in unannounced triumph Sasuke thrust his hand to his side, digging trenches along the wall of the stadium as he ran back down it; with the ball of chakra chirping and squealing like birds.

--

"I see that's why you had him perfect taijutsu; so his speed would increase" Gai realized.

"Correct" Kakashi smiled.

"What is that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's making so much noise, what attack is that?" Ino asked.

"Just a straight thrust" Gai answered.

"Nani?" Ino questioned.

"But that jutsu is Konoha's number one specialists the copy ninja; Kakashi's only original move" Gai answered "It's a secret assassination move, that relies on the speed of the thrust and the ability to generate large amounts of chakra into one's palm and because of the speed they are moving at it sounds like a thousand birds chirping"

--

Getting closer to the target, Sasuke thrust his arm forward ready to bore a whole right through the sand tomb.

--

"That is why it's called Chidori **(2)**" Gai finished.

--

As Sasuke's hand made contact with the sand, the sand spluttered all around the Uchiha boy's hand, shocking everyone that he could get through the shield. Prepared for victory, the Uchiha smirked as he looked to where his hand ended up.

--

"What is this warm thing?" Gaara wondered "Kaa-san? What?"

"Blood? My blood?!" Gaara screeched.

--

Scared by the sounded shriek, Sasuke hastily thrust his arm out of the sand tomb, scared that if he left his arm too long there wouldn't be any arm left to pull out; after much struggle, Sasuke was released as a long arm was pulled out with him; what looked like an animal's foot or at least similar to it; however this one was very sandy and had blue veins running all around it. Slowly the arm slithered its way back into the tomb, shocking everyone in the stadium. Suddenly a shrill scream erupted from inside the tomb; echoing all around the stadium, scaring everyone inside it; especially Sasuke. Slowly the sand tomb cracked like an egg, making people wonder what was going to come out of the tomb. As the sand disintegrated and poured to the ground, Gaara's malicious grin as well as one of a shock stricken tired face adorned the people of the stadium with the boy grasping his shoulder in pain.

--

Slowly, people in the stadium began to drift into slumber as a genjutsu was cast upon; forcing them to fall into a deep sleep, unaware of what was happening around them, not realizing that feathers falling would be something unusual to be happening at this time of time at this time of year. Realizing the sudden need to sleep, Gai and Kakashi moved together, forming the seal of the sheep and dispelled the jutsu around them from affecting them.

--

Noticing the feathers forming around her, Sakura dispelled the jutsu and watched the battle before her. Suddenly, a loud eruption exploded from the tower where the Hokage and Kazekage sat alerting the jounins who were awake, as well as the competitors on the field.

"What's going on?" Sasuke growled as he glanced towards where the Hokage was. Suddenly the eldest of the Sand siblings jumped down, collecting Gaara while they had the chance and escaped from the Uchiha.

"Get back here!" Sasuke shouted as he chased after the sand team.

"What?!" Sakura gasped as she watched the Uchiha jump away from the scene before jumping down onto the battle field; to be stopped by the judge, Genma.

"What do you want?" Sakura growled.

"Under my order, you are to bring back the three sand ninjas and stop them from doing whatever they planned to do, and stop the Uchiha" Genma ordered.

"I was going to do so anyway; but answer me this, because of the current chaos that has begun what will be of the chuunin exam? What about the people who have not been in battle?" Sakura questioned.

"I am not too sure, but I presume that we will re-start the exam for those who have not fought" Genma answered.

"And if not? Does that mean I have lost my chance to become chuunin?" Sakura asked.

"As a possibility yes, you have lost the chance to become a chuunin and you may have to try again" Genma answered.

"I see" Sakura muttered "Well, tell Kakashi I have gone, and to wake up Naruto and a few other genin to follow me; for back up" Sakura requested before jumping, tossing her choker aside and jumping over the stadium wall and after the Sand ninjas and Sasuke.

"Will do, even if you have lost the chance to become chuunin, I highly doubt you won't become one. You act in a way a chuunin should" Genma muttered before going up to Kakashi as requested from Sakura.

--

"Kakashi-san, Sakura has gone after Sasuke-kun and the sand ninjas. She has requested to wake up Naruto and a few other genins to follow her" Genma said as he showed the girl's choker in his hand.

"What? That stupid girl! She should have waited and got Naruto before running off" Kakashi growled, defending himself from very fast enemies.

"I don't think she's stupid at all, she has a level head, she knows what she is doing, she's got strength; everything she needs to be a chuunin" Genma shook his head.

"However, no chuunin heads straight into a battle when they doesn't know the opponent" Kakashi argued.

"She has been training for a month for a match that could possibly up against the sand ninjas; I am sure she knows what she is getting into" Genma smiled.

"She's foolish-"

"You're thinking of the wrong student Kakashi-san. Tell me; who supervised her training during the past month?" Genma asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I was training Sasuke remember?" Kakashi scoffed; continuing to fight the enemy like Genma.

"Exactly, while you were training Sasuke-kun, there is a rumour that Jiraya was training Naruto-kun, however no one has been rumoured to be training Sakura" Genma paused for a moment as he round house kicked on of the enemies effortlessly "Tell me; who do you consider the weakest in your team?"

"They are all basically equal" Kakashi answered.

"But if you had to pick-"

"Sakura-"

"And why is that?"

"Because she's a girl-"

"And only that reason?"

"Well-"

"Open your eyes, the student you under estimate has surpassed your favourite student with out you realizing it; I saw that match in the preliminaries with her against the Ino girl; it was far better than Sasuke's battle technique"

"…"

"So, I'll wake up Naruto?"

"Wake up Shikamaru-kun as well" Kakashi sighed; knowing that he had never actually supervised Sakura's training to know her strengths and weaknesses so he dubbed Sakura the weakest of the three; even though she excelled in chakra control and the know how and all of jutsus; especially genjutsu. Without any choice; he took the choker from Genma; noticing the weight of the small item and summoned a small ninja dog.

'_She uses weights?'_ Kakashi questioned as he bounced his hand up and down; giving a rough guess to about how heavy the choker was.

"Hai"

"Pakkun, take this and follow Sakura's scent. Take the two boys with you" Kakashi ordered as he allowed the dog to sniff out Sakura's choker.

In a matter of minutes Naruto woke up tiredly, while Genma kicked Shikamaru awake; since he was already awake.

"Nani?" Shikamaru cried as a dog bit him on the hand.

"What's going on?" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto-kun; follow the dog, and catch up to Sasuke-kun and Sakura" Genma explained.

"Wha?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Naruto, think of this as an A-ranked mission. You have to bring back Sasuke and Sakura, and stop the sand ninjas" Kakashi shouted; blocking a ninjas attack from hitting the clueless boy before Gai punched one of the enemy ninjas right through the wall.

"Let's go!" Pakkun barked, grabbing a hold of Shikamaru; who grabbed a hold of Naruto.

--

"You're not getting away that easily!" Sasuke growled chasing after the sand ninja who was currently carrying Gaara away; since he had just beaten the crap out of the girl effortlessly.

--

"Kuso! Sasuke slow down, you don't need to beat the shit out of them" Sakura cursed following the boy's chakra.

--

"So explain it to me again?" Naruto grumbled following the petite dog with Shikamaru next to him.

"Okay, this is the last time Naruto. The Sand ninjas are planning something; along with sound and the three sand ninjas in the chuunin selection just ran away; presumably as part of their plan; and Sasuke followed them. Sakura; ordered Genma to wake us up and follow her since she was going to go after Sasuke and stop him and the sand ninjas; under Genma's order. So now we are running after Sakura who if you ask me has no talent; who is running after Sasuke who is after the sand kids" Shikamaru sighed after explaining the whole thing to Naruto for the fifth time since they left the stadium.

"Okay, I get it now" Naruto nodded.

"Finally" Pakkun and Shikamaru sighed in unison.

--

After chasing Gaara and his sibling; the ninjas seemed to stop in a stand still as Gaara woke up and was prepared to fight Sasuke; forgetting about whatever mission they had planned for Konoha.

"So you decided to stop running like cowards eh?" Sasuke smirked as he and Gaara clashed in combat.

--

"So he's finally stopped?" Sakura muttered "He is probably fighting the sand kid now"

'_Is that Naruto and Shikamaru following us?'_

'_**Feels like their chakra signature'**_

'_Good. I have a feeling I will need back up, but who is that with them?'_

'_**I think it's Kakashi's dog, I felt his presence when we faced Zabuza for a moment before he disappeared'**_

'_That means he isn't much of a fighter'_

'_**What's Kakashi thinking sending such a pathetic dog with them?'**_

'_God knows'_

--

By now Shikamaru had left Naruto and Pakkun as bait for the ninja following them; who were trying to stop them from getting to Gaara while Pakkun and Naruto had gone in a different direction to avoid getting caught; even if that direction was longer than the one they were taking before. Without realizing it; they had passed a broken puppet master and a poisoned bug master.

--

Sasuke had just used his final Chidori for the day; before being flung back beaten as Gaara; or what seemed like Gaara with a bit of a new look to him which was similar to a sand raccoon; advanced forward; ready to kill the still Uchiha. As seconds passed the fate of the Uchiha was inevitable which Gaara drawing back his arm ready to kill the boy. Suddenly out of now where pink appeared, side kicking Gaara away from Sasuke before giving him a turn around turning kick right in the face landing perfectly in front of Sasuke.

"It seems all of Kakashi's students are catching this lateness thing" Sakura sighed "What are you doing Uchiha? Lying there pathetically, I expect more from an Uchiha" Sakura scoffed running towards the raccoon looking Gaara; who now had a tail and a very long claw like hand; and oddly enough an ear.

"You think a little girl can stop me?!" Gaara snickered.

"I am really starting to hate this whole because I am a girl I can't fight thing" Sakura glared as she hit Gaara right in the face.

"How can you be hitting me without my sand blocking you?!" Gaara exclaimed.

"I figure it has something to do with it detecting chakra or" Sakura sneered "It's like taijutsu; if your body can't keep up with your movements it's hopeless for you; it must be like your sand; if your sand can't keep up with me; it is of no use to you"

"That's absurd" Gaara growled; hitting the girl to the tree, and what seemed like knocking her out.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed as Gaara advanced towards him again. Suddenly like before; Naruto kicked Gaara similar to Sakura ignoring the second kick defending Sasuke.

Suddenly a poof could be heard below the branches as Sakura reappeared glaring at Gaara.

"You think that'd stop me from kicking your butt?!" Sakura growled _'I swear to Kami; if you have ruined my chance of becoming a chuunin, no matter how strong that armour of sand if of yours I'll kick your ass and kill you!'_

"Stay out of my way little girl" Gaara growled again and was on Sasuke like a tone of bricks; but before he could get any where close to the stiff boy; Sakura stood in front of Gaara stopping him from coming into contact with Sasuke with a determined look on her face and kunai drawn. Seeing the determined look on the girl's face Gaara had a moment where his mind withdrew from the battle remembering his youth; before swatting the girl out of the way.

"Stay out of my way!" Gaara growled as his sand hand held the unconscious looking girl in place. Slowly the girl woke up and smirked before exploding in a cloud of smoke with a log in her place.

"I told you; you need a hell of a lot more to defeat me" Sakura smirked from a higher branch.

"You stupid girl!" Gaara shouted charging towards her and attacking her again for the girl to be replaced with yet another log. Below Gaara, Sakura stood on another branch, next to Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto why'd you bring that dog?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi sensei summoned him and he told me where to go; but he doesn't fight" Naruto frowned.

"I see" Sakura nodded "Okay, Naruto take Sasuke and head back to where Kakashi is; I'll stall the Sand guy"

"What?!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed.

"You both heard me; Sasuke you are in no condition to fight; Naruto you are in a condition to fight; however if something happens to both of us; none of us a team would come back in a good condition, go!" Sakura shouted.

"But-"

"Naruto, I said go!" Sakura growled as she picked up Sasuke handed him to Naruto and fought the sand boy.

"Naruto, don't you go any where" Sasuke growled "I don't think Sakura can hold Gaara off for long"

"But-"

"Naruto I said go!" Sakura shouted kicking Gaara back away from Sasuke and Naruto.

"But-"

"Naruto stay!" Sasuke growled.

"Err…." Naruto stuttered; thinking of what to do so both Sasuke and Sakura would be happy. Suddenly he remembered his training with the frog hermit and summoning frogs. Smirking to himself; Naruto placed Sasuke down before performing the appropriate hand seals, biting his thumb drawing blood and slamming his fist onto the tree branch summoning a tiny frog; what would be considered a normal frog.

"Eh?" Naruto choked.

"Okay kid; what do you want?" the frog squeaked.

"I was hoping for Gambunta" Naruto muttered.

"Right" the frog muttered before watching the battle. Slowly the sand around Gaara's body increased; leaving only his legs visible that gave any indication that he was human.

"Kuso! What the hell are you?!" Naruto shouted.

"If you ask me; he's just a scared little boy who's an attention seeker; in some ways" Sakura muttered.

"Do you want to say that again?" Gaara growled as his palm reached out and grabbed her; ready to snap the cherry blossom in two.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Kuso" Sakura cursed "I said, you are just a scared little boy who's an attention seeker" Sakura repeated as Gaara's grasp on Sakura tightened. _'Kuso!' _Sakura cursed inwardly; not wanting to show weakness on the outside.

'_He's almost at the perfect form, but he hasn't used that jutsu yet'_ Temari shuddered.

"Sand shuriken!" Gaara shouted as balls of sand pelted down towards Naruto; who just picked up the tiny frog and leaped away but still got blasted from the impact.

"You're weak" the frog muttered.

"You little-"

"But who is that guy?" the frog asked.

"Fight me!" Gaara demanded "Or I'll kill this girl!"

"You can't kill something when you don't have it" Sakura smirked; before she exploded once again to reveal she had used the Kawarimi no jutsu **(3)**.

"This has gone on long enough!" Sakura growled; evidence that she had actually been in the grasp of Gaara was evident; with her clothes torn slightly and bloody pouring for various places in her body.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **(4)**" Naruto shouted after he wrapped a kunai with an explosive tag. Suddenly six Naruto clones appeared and attacked Gaara. As three were stopped by Gaara's palm; two more were made which flung Naruto past Gaara and deflected back to him.

"Eat this! The move Kakashi-sensei taught me! The hidden village of Konoha's secret master combat move a thousand years of Pain!" Naruto shouted as he shoved the kunai up Gaara's ass; making everyone in the battle field sweatdrop.

"That's no secret jutsu; it's just a really painful ass poke; Kami-sama knows how Kakashi found that move" Sakura muttered in disbelief.

Growling; Gaara's head turned to face Naruto before flinging him away like a pest. Smirking as he got thrust away Naruto's mouth opened "Boom" As he was flung into towards a tree; to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto muttered.

"That was a nice move" Pakkun sneered.  
"Did…did he kill him?" the little frog muttered as he protected his head with his webbed hands.

"You did all that and only managed one hit?" Sasuke muttered.

"Shut up" Naruto grumbled.

"I didn't expect him to target the base of my tail where the armour is the weakest" Gaara muttered as sand fell top the ground while he struggled to get up again "I didn't get wounded; but the sand didn't absorb the impact, I under estimated him" Suddenly Gaara stormed towards the two boys ready to taste their blood when Sakura blocked his attack; getting thrust to the side painfully; onto another tree before the girl fell unconscious and towards the ground with a massive thud; suspicions that her ribs were broken among other things were growing when the stubborn girl struggled to get up; and when she did; it seemed like she was in immense pain and coughed out blood.

"Naruto, take Sakura and get out of here" Sasuke ordered "I never want to see an important friend die in front of me again"

"Don't think I'd let you fight on your own Sasuke" Sakura coughed up more blood "I'm not dying any time soon, I swear, at least not until I have beaten the shit out of you two"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Let's finish this" Sakura smirked as she stood up and reappeared in between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hai" Naruto nodded and began gathering chakra in his body; releasing blue chakra all around him.

"Is this really Naruto? He is releasing so much chakra!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yea it's him" Sakura nodded "Let's go Sasuke; we can't let him steal all the glory, take a soldier pill" Sakura ordered as she tossed him a tiny pill "It'll give you strength"

Nodding in understanding Sasuke bit on the tiny pill as he felt his strength renewed; and his power restored.

"Thanks Sakura" Sasuke smirked.

"Welcome"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu " Naruto shouted as masses of naruto clones were formed around the forest.

"He's pretty good!" the tiny frog exclaimed.

"What's with all these clones" Gaara muttered as he turned his head trying to count the clones.

"Is he _that_ Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"You're not the only one who has been training" Sakura muttered. Instantly each Naruto clone threw shuriken towards Gaara.

"Sasuke; throw you're shuriken, you have better aim than Naruto; not all of those will affect Gaara" Sakura muttered; nodding in understanding Sasuke threw his shuriken in sync with Sakura; hitting the sand boy perfectly while the Naruto clones attacked Gaara from all different angles; sending him to a pile of his former self.

Suddenly Gaara's anger rose that he was getting beaten by a guy who was scared of him before; angry that he was losing pathetically as well his claw like hand thrust up destroying each clone, sending his body to the sky in a storm of sand. As the dust and sand cleared from the scene a larger much more powerful Gaara raccoon form appeared in the middle of the forest; destroying everything in its path.

"What the hell is that?" Sakura muttered.

"The perfect form" Temari answered from below.

"What do you mean perfect form?" Sakura growled.

"What does it look like?!" Temari shouted.

Suddenly Sakura's breath hitched in her throat; as a fear over whelmed her, sending her to her knees in a slight amount of shock.

'_What…what….what the hell is he?'_

'_**A demon, remember in Suna, people were talking about him; they feared him because he could control the sand or something like that'**_

'_That's _him_'_

'_**Yea'**_

'_Holy shit!'_

"Sakura, daijobou?" Sasuke questioned as he picked up the girl again.

"Hai" Sakura answered, as she moved her self away from Sasuke and moved her hands into a new formation. _'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu'_ **(5)**

"What are you doing? Clones won't work against that thing!" Sasuke growled.

"Watch" Sakura muttered, as the ten clones plus her, leaped into the sky after the demon monster.

"Oi Ugly" Sakura patronized the boy "Is that the best you got? Pathetic!" Sakura mocked as her clones and her ran away from the village and towards a near by lake.

"What is your team mate doing?" Temari exclaimed.

"How the hell should I know; she's a weird girl" Sasuke muttered as he and Temari clashed in battle.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed fearing the girl's life. "Kuchiyose no jutsu"**(6)** Naruto shouted, summoning a frog at least fifty times his height.

"Time to protect Sakura-chan!" Naruto proclaimed from above the frog.

"What the hell? What do you want this time" the frog grumbled "That's…Shukaku of the Sand"

"Frog boss fight with me" Naruto grinned.

"No" the frog breathe out smoke.

"Nani?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why do _I_ have to fight him? That's stupid" the frog questioned.

"Why?! Last time you said that you'd make me your subordinate!" Naruto whined "Aren't you supposed to help a subordinate in trouble? That's your moral code right?"

"I did say that I'd make you my subordinate, but we haven't had a drink yet!" the frog boss claimed.

"That's ridiculous! I'm not even twenty! I can't drink alcohol" Naruto shouted.

"Don't say that, listen to him pops" the little frog jumped atop Naruto's noggin.

"Why are you here Gamakichi?" the frog boss questioned.

"I was bored so I came out to play" Gamakichi answered.

"Eh? You're father and son?" Naruto questioned.

"Anyway, that guy tried to pick on me" Gamakichi pointed to the demon raccoon which was currently chasing the eleven Sakura's.

"What did you say?" the frog boss growled.

"But then this guy helped me out. He was able to fight him equally, he's pretty interesting" Gamakichi explained.

"I see" the frog boss muttered.

"You think that ugly form of yours scares me? I bet you couldn't even flick a fly" Sakura smirked as they reached the body of water. Suddenly all of the clones were swatted away; leaving wet marks on the Sand raccoon; missing Sakura barely the girl jumped above the tree tops and moved her hands into another set of hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**(7)**" Sakura shouted as a water dragon shot up from the lake side hitting the raccoon continuously aiming for the head above all else.

Suddenly a hand of the sand demon went flying off as the large frog went slamming into the lake; sending the cherry blossom off the tree top and soaking her from head to toe. Rising back to her feet, the girl performed another series of hand seals, creating another water jutsu.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu **(8)**" Sakura shouted blasting the raccoon with rapids of water, soaking him from head to toe before collapsing back onto her knees in a slight amount of exhaustion.

'_Your turn Naruto, finish it'_ Sakura muttered as she watched the battle from below.

Suddenly Gaara cracked from the shell of the Shukaku, his body merged with the demons.

"You have entertained me greatly Uzamaki Naruto" Gaara smirked as he moved his hands into the seal of the sheep.

"That's the medium?" the frog boss questioned.

"I'll show you the true strength of the reincarnation of the sand" Gaara smirked.

"Those rings under his eyes. That boy must have been possessed by the Shukaku. There are symptoms of insomnia showing"

"What? Insomnia?" Naruto questioned.

"Those who are possessed by the Shukaku don't fall asleep at night for the fear that the monster will take over them and the person will no longer be them self, because the container doesn't sleep, they become unstable. While awake the demons powers are limited but if the container falls asleep" the frog boss explained.

"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu**(9)**" Gaara muttered as his form fell asleep on top of the raccoon demon's head.

"He's done it!" the frog boss exclaimed.  
"What's going to happen?" Naruto asked.

"Once the jutsu takes over fully and he has fallen asleep the Shukaku will finish coming out" the frog boss explained.

Suddenly the demons eyes widened before it began screaming and proclaiming to kill Naruto and the two frogs; chasing after it in a rampage; trampling over the ground it stood on.

"Not good! We gotta fly!" the frog boss exclaimed as he jumped away.

"Fuuton Renkuudan! **(10)**" the demon shrieked as a bullet of air busted out of his mouth. Jumping in mid air the frog boss prepared his own way to combat the air bullet with a water bullet.

"Suiton Teppoudama! **(11)**" the frog boss exclaimed as a blast of water shot out of his mouth and deflected the air ball; creating a small storm over the battle field.

'_Amazing'_ Sasuke exclaimed as he and Temari continued fighting.

"Great, I'm getting rained on with frog spit" Sakura muttered.

"Not that place frog boss!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What?"

"Sasuke-teme is there!" Naruto explained.

"I see" the frog nodded before bouncing back to where he started.

Soon a battle of Air bullets and water bullets took place; each one deflecting the other, but without realizing it the frog boss got hit with a final air bullet with out anything to deflect it.

"Kuso! That hurt, that had a hell of a lot of chakra molded into it" the frog boss complained "If I get hit by any more of those I won't last much longer"

"What are we going to do then?" Naruto cried.

"All you have to do is wake the kid up" the frog boss answered.

"How I am supposed to do that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Punch him, slap him be creative" the boss smirked.

'_Wake him up?'_ Sakura muttered as she looked towards the raccoon demon _'Done' _Sakura smirked inwardly as she hoped weakly to the raccoon demon; everyone forgetting that she was still around.

"Oi kid now" the boss ordered as he grabbed a hold of the raccoon.

"I can't! Can you hold him for a little longer?" Naruto asked.

"A frog like me can't, I have no claws nor do I have fangs" the frog growled "We'll do a combined transformation, think of something with claws and fangs and make the seal for me too"

"Hai!" Naruto nodded moving his hands ready to transform.

Instantly the frog raced towards the raccoon "Henge no jutsu! **(12)**" Naruto shouted as a cloud of smoke erupted from them to reveal they had transformed into a fox.

"Is that…." Sasuke questioned from below.

On all fours the fox creature raced towards the raccoon as if after its prey. Suddenly just as Naruto was about to make the leap and jump onto the Shukaku's head, he froze as he saw Sakura climbing with whatever energy she had left ready to kick the shit out of an unconscious Gaara. Smiling to himself, he stayed put before the frog boss realized he wasn't going to move and leaped away; transforming back to his own body.

"Why'd you stop?" the frog asked.

"Sakura-chan is doing my work for me; we served as distraction purposes" Naruto answered quietly pointing to the girl who was slowly moving towards Gaara.

"I see"

"It's time we really did end this" Sakura smirked before punching Gaara right in the face and side kicking the boy out of the Shukaku shell and continued beating the boy until she was positive he was awake.

"Kuso! I just got out you know!" the raccoon demon shrieked before his eyes turned dull; indicating Gaara had woken up.

"She dispelled my jutsu?" Gaara glared at the girl was coming back to beat the shit out of him some more. Suddenly the girl's foot sank into the sand demons face as Gaara prepared to bury her alive in sand.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura exclaimed as her body again exploded into smoke and kept running towards him; withdrawing her kunai and throwing it towards him before disappearing and hitting from behind with a round house kick.

"I will kill you!" Gaara proclaimed.

"Not happening" Sakura growled before aiming to punch the boy scaring in the face when her head slammed right onto his forehead; sending shock through his system before he tossed her away and the Shukaku shell broke like and egg falling to the ground.

"Sakura…" Sasuke muttered; amazed at the girl's sheer determination to win.

"Gamakichi, we're heading home" the frog boss announced as he and the little frog disappeared from sight and Naruto and Gaara fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Slowly Naruto moved closer and closer to Gaara with his chin; aiming to talk to the guy when Sasuke stopped him in his tracks and watched as Temari and Kankuro lifted their younger brother and fled into safety.

"That's enough dobe. The battle is over" Sasuke smirked as he picked up the blonde; letting Naruto lean on him for support. As minutes passed by the advancing of rustling could be heard; but the rustling was falling on deaf ears as Sasuke and Naruto had both fallen unconscious. Smirking to her self in triumph Sakura walked over to her team mates and picked them up; carrying Naruto on her back and Sasuke on her shoulder.

"Oi, Pakkun wasn't it?" Sakura called out to the ninja dog, who appeared by her side "Go back to the village, find Kakashi and Genma if you could and tell them mission complete, team seven will arrive back to them soon" Nodding at her order, Pakkun run off into the woods towards the city trying to find Kakashi or Genma; preferably both though.

--

As sunset fell to the war torn Konoha; great sadness was evident in the towns people as rumour spread around that the Third had sacrificed his life to save the towns people; however there were still some people rejoicing that the war had been declared over; due to a misunderstanding after Suna found out Orochimaru deceived them and killed their own Kazekage. Step by step the pink haired girl moved closer and closer to the stadium were various ninja were picking up the remains and cleaning the remains of what they could in the one after noon. Searching for Kakashi with her eyes, she found him on the highest podium, on the highest seats as he watched out for any remaining ninjas who may have decided to attack. Chuckling to her self and sighing, the girl limped with the two unconscious boys up the many staircases and out to where Kakashi was. Walking out, Sakura was confronted with Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Anko, Genma as well as her own sensei standing tired and beat.

"Ano, sensei" Sakura called out to Kakashi, who like the other jounins turned around shocked at the worn state of the cherry blossom "Mission complete, sorry it took so long" Sakura smiled slowly stepping towards the elder ninja.

"Sakura!" Kakashi exclaimed as he raced over to his students; which were still in Sakura's grasp "Daijobou?" Kakashi asked severely concerned.

"Hai, I'll be right" Sakura smiled and faced Anko "Anko isn't it? I have already asked Genma but I want another examiners opinion; because I didn't fight in the Third exam; does that mean I won't become a chuunin?"

"I' m sure Genma-san also told you this but, as far as I am concerned you are worthy or being called a chuunin; however I am not sure what will happen" Anko confessed.

"I see" Sakura nodded before her grasp on her team mates stopped as she dropped her team mates as carefully as she could before she her self followed her team mates idea and fell into unconsciousness.

"What did I tell you Kakashi-san" Genma smirked as he lifted the beaten girl up; while Kakashi carried the two boys "She's the best on your team"

--

Two days, three hours, 56 minutes and coming onto 29 seconds since the pink haired girl had come out of surgery where they mended her bones; healed her bruises and stitched her after the struggle of trying to get her clothes off, which they failed to do any way. It seemed wrong for her; the girl of the team to have suffered so many bruises while the alpha males as some would call them got away with a slight amount of bruises and scratches, and perhaps a sprained ankle or wrist even though they had slammed into tree and such countless times and Naruto him self had plummeted to the ground; only coming out with a head concussion. It seemed her body was as her name sake's was a fragile cherry blossom that could wither away as soon as it left the tree. Right now Team seven were all estimating the time the girl would wake up; Sasuke and Naruto recovering immediately without much hassle; all three males were walking outside of the hospital room as the nurse directed them around the hospital; since she was doing a routine check up on Sakura anyway. According to the nurse; Sakura suffered extensive blows to her rib cage and her arms; as well as the rest of the body; it was a surprise that she made it back to where Kakashi was; all the way up those stairs like she did; medics to put it simply were baffled and shocked that a girl of her caliber to what they assumed lasted like she did in battle. The girl was struggling to breathe when they released her from the Operating room; and so they put a respirator on her to help her breathe; and since she was unconscious they had the drip in her arm; feeding food into her body thus keeping her alive.

With a turn of the door knob, the hospital door creaked open to the room that Sakura was in. Looking towards the bed, Team seven as well as the nurse were shocked; Sakura was not in her bed; she was no where in the room to begin with. The window was opened and the curtain was flying out indicating that either she had escaped or been kidnapped. The first option seemed more apparent as team seven raced towards the window; looked down and found foot prints all down the hospital wall and leading away from the disinfected building.

"Nani?!" Naruto screeched; obviously scared for Sakura since they assumed she shouldn't even be up and awake; let alone running around town in her state.

"She shouldn't have been able to move!" The nurse shrieked as she ran out of the hospital room to alert the head medic.

"Alright, Sasuke Naruto; Sakura has escaped for god knows what reason; find her and bring her back to the hospital! Meet at the bridge in an hour whether you have found her or not!" Kakashi ordered as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke; presumably to look for the pink haired girl; or was going to read his little orange novel.

--

'_Where am I?'_ Sakura glanced around the white decorated room; as her eyes slowly blinked awake _'Hospital?'_ Sakura questioned as she sat up; ignoring the pain from her body; which was demanding that she lay back down on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"What happened?" Sakura glanced out of the window trying to remember why she was in here, or how she got in here.

_FLASH BACK…_

_As sunset fell to the war torn Konoha; great sadness was evident in the towns people as rumour spread around that the Third had sacrificed his life to save the towns people; however there were still some people rejoicing that the war had been declared over; due to a misunderstanding after Suna found out Orochimaru deceived them and killed their own Kazekage. Step by step the pink haired girl moved closer and closer to the stadium were various ninja were picking up the remains and cleaning the remains of what they could in the one after noon. Searching for Kakashi with her eyes, she found him on the highest podium, on the highest seats as he watched out for any remaining ninjas who may have decided to attack. Chuckling to her self and sighing, the girl limped with the two unconscious boys up the many staircases and out to where Kakashi was. Walking out, Sakura was confronted with Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Anko, Genma as well as her own sensei standing tired and beat._

"_Ano, sensei" Sakura called out to Kakashi, who like the other jounins turned around shocked at the worn state of the cherry blossom "Mission complete, sorry it took so long" Sakura smiled slowly stepping towards the elder ninja._

"_Sakura!" Kakashi exclaimed as he raced over to his students; which were still in Sakura's grasp "Daijobou?" Kakashi asked severely concerned._

"_Hai, I'll be right" Sakura smiled and faced Anko "Anko isn't it? I have already asked Genma but I want another examiners opinion; because I didn't fight in the Third exam; does that mean I won't become a chuunin?"_

"_I' m sure Genma-san also told you this but, as far as I am concerned you are worthy or being called a chuunin; however I am not sure what will happen" Anko confessed._

"_I see" Sakura nodded before her grasp on her team mates stopped as she dropped her team mates as carefully as she could before she her self followed her team mates idea and fell into unconsciousness._

…_END FLASH BACK_

'_How long have I been out?'_ Sakura questioned.

'_**I'm not to sure'**_the inner girl in Sakura's mind answered.

'_Kuso'_ Sakura cursed before tossing the blankets off her and jumped off the bed; opening the hospital window and jumped out of the room; pumping what chakra she had in her body; racing through the town and back to the only place she could call a sanctuary; pity she hated the place so much. Her house; not a home; a house; even with the entire Haruno district renovated; Sakura felt that she had no place in the district; she felt the remodeling and rebuilding was a lie; a distraction from the truth that her so called brother and sister wanted to cover up from the town.

--

Team seven searched high and low trying to find an ounce of pink trough out the town. They asked all the genin they knew; all the ninja they knew if they had seen the girl; all came with the same answer –"What she's awake?! No, sorry I haven't seen her"- They searched left and right; in places Sakura would never be caught dead in; they checked the training grounds; they even followed the foot prints to find that they stopped half way through the town; it was obvious Sakura knew they were looking for her and she was going to great lengths so she wasn't going to be found. As the hour passed, Team had no choice but to retire from the 'find the sakura' game and go to the bridge like Kakashi ordered them to; who was surprisingly there…on time; before the other two boys.

"Does that mean you haven't found her?" Kakashi asked as the boys neared him.

"She's very good at concealing her movements" Sasuke muttered.

"I couldn't find Sakura-chan" Naruto wailed "She could be hurt, she could be cold, she could be hungry" Naruto cried listing all the things he could think could happen to Sakura.

"Naruto; calm down; she'll probably attend the Third's funeral tomorrow, then we can take her back to the hospital" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Sasuke's right Naruto; calm down" Kakashi sighed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke again.

--

As the new day drew nearer and nearer each ninja and citizen alike came to the Hokage monument clad in black to mourn the loss of the Third; the man who had ruled over the village for a long time and died respectively in battle to save the village and the inhabitants from almost certain doom. Like all the other ninja; even the happy and cheery Uzamaki Naruto wore a frown; showing his regret and sorrow the Third's death; as if feeling like he should have done something to help him. The emotionless Kakashi and Sasuke also held the grim look on their faces as they headed towards Naruto's apartment; as a unanimous decision that they would go the funeral together. As Naruto joined the two other males of Team seven; the three walked towards the Hokage monument; but paused mid way when they found locks of pink waiting patiently for them. Like the males she was wearing black; a black yukata which showed her flawless silky cream coloured legs. Instead of the usual place where her fore head protector sat; the girl tied it around her neck; much like the fashion Hinata used. Bandages covered over her forehead where she head butted Gaara; as well as a patch over her eye and over various places on her skin. Her arm was in the cast that they last saw her in; evidence that bandages were still around the girl's torso were predominant as white showed under the girl's black yukata.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto muttered; shocked that Sakura was standing like she was and kind of angry that Sasuke was right; and that Sakura was out of bed.

"What'd I tell ya? You have got to do a lot to keep me down" Sakura smiled forcefully.

"How can you…." Kakashi murmured as he watched his pink haired subordinate lead them towards the monument.

"That Gaara boy would have to try harder that what he did to keep me down from protecting what's important to me" Sakura smiled; half confessing that team seven and the village was very important to her; the first ounce of compassion the girl had ever shown since they met her and became a team.

--

People mourned, they cried, they wailed, tears were dropped. The mood was dead; even the sky above seemed to be mourning the loss of the Hokage as water pelted down on the funeral scene. All except the cherry blossom seemed to mourn and cry; even Sasuke; who rarely or never cried at all; although he wasn't really crying it was more along the lines of a grim face. Sakura, as much as she tried to feel bad; let tears drop from her emerald orbs; couldn't. She couldn't feel one ounce of remorse; of regret; of pain. The only emotional pain that she may have felt was guilt; guilt that she couldn't mourn no matter how she tried; however that may have been that funny looking bread she had that morning. One by one ninja and citizen alike placed a flower onto the bed in front of the Hokage's coffin; reminiscing on the times they had spent with the Hokage; how great they were and how much they will miss him; among the other ninja who died in battle. As the pile grew larger and larger; Sakura became one of the last people to lay down the white flower and pay her respect to the man who everyone admired and respected. Sighing in a slight amount of relief Sakura bowed slightly to the dead Hokage and moved on watching the remainders of the mourners mourn next to her team.

'_I owe him; to mourn over his death after he kept the massacre a secret from the town even though they found out about it in the end, but never found out that I was alive; and yet I still haven't got anything to mourn; my face is impassive as ever'_ Sakura grimaced as she looked at her reflection from a puddle below.

"Iruka-sensei, why do people risk their lives for another?" Naruto asked.

"When a person dies….he disappears; his life style; his past his future; his legacy. Many die in wars and battles; some in simple and easy ways. Hayate-san was one of them. Those who died had goals and dreams but every one had something as important as those. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers…those people are the one's important to you. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people important to you ever since birth and the string that bonds you with them becomes stronger and thicker over time. It's beyond reason. Those bound to you by that strong will do that because it's important…" Iruka explained.

"Aa….I think I understand, some what" Naruto nodded "Demo, it's painful when some one dies"

"The third didn't die for nothing; he left something important in all of us. You'll find that out eventually" Kakashi muttered.

"Yeah, I think I understand that, too, some what" Naruto smiled.

"The rain stopped" Sakura muttered looking up to the sky impassively. Slowly the clouds moved away revealing a bright sun smiling down on the city of Konoha, as if to say 'everything will be okay. It's alright to move on'.

"Ja ne, Iruka-sensei" Naruto waved as he walked back to the males of his team; Sakura seemed to have disappeared a long time ago.

"Aa" Iruka smiled _'It seems the small leaves of Konoha have inherited the will of fire that you spoke of, Hokage-sama. The will of the leaves will burn brighter and stronger to protect their village'_

"Kakashi-sensei, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She disappeared as soon as the ceremony was over" Kakashi answered.

"Eh?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You heard him dobe" Sasuke sighed.

"You guys can find her ne?" Kakashi smiled before disappearing once again.

"He's good" Sasuke muttered; glaring at his gone teacher.

--

Sakura chuckled to her self from above the tree tops. It was wet; it was damp; it was moist; but she could care less. The peace and serenity of the environment seemed to calm her greatly as she sat down and started towards the horizon; with a new determination to train harder, a feeling that was new to the girl, the need….to protect something…if you will, bubbled through her as she recalled when Team seven was up against the Suna siblings. She seemed almost child like as she sat upon the tree branch; at least twenty meters above the ground; and gazed into the distance. Her loose hair fluttered with the breeze; and her emerald eyes; though as dull as ever glistened in the sunlight; like the orbs they once were. Her head band had been discarded long ago and now sat in her palm as she watched it reflect in the emerging sun.

Suddenly out of no where; Sasuke appeared on the very same branch; grasping a hold of the girl and dragged her away from the tree tops and towards the hospital; muttering curse and whatever else about how annoying she was being.

"Nani?!" Sakura exclaimed as she yanked her hand away from his grasp and glared at the boy "What the hell? What I can't enjoy a little quiet time?"

"You should be in hospital! The doctors were shocked you were even awake a day ago! Or even moving around!" Sasuke glared.

"I can take care of myself!" Sakura insisted before disappearing in a cloud of smoke; reappearing back in her house.

--

Sakura was no where to be found; which baffled her Team and her sensei; a girl with pink hair should be easily spotted in the rubble of the remainder of the Hidden Village in the Leaves. People all around were fixing the town as the only sound which echoed through the town was the hammering of wood; or the sawing of wood; rebuilding the town that was demolished. Bit by bit the town was slowly being rebuilt to its former glory and image while the elders of the town were in a long discussion of who would now be the new Hokage of the Leaves. As days passed Sakura eventually stepped foot out of her house; and greeted day light with little or no injuries and renewed strength as she walked through the town; helping rebuild the town. As the day went on, rumour that the pink haired girl had come out of her home without a scratch and was now helping towns people build their homes spread through the town and eventually hit all three males of Team seven; before they found her and captured her taking her to the training grounds of Team seven.

"Sakura" Kakashi growled at his pink haired student.

"Err….yea?" Sakura nodded slowly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kakashi exclaimed "We looked every where for you!"

"I was at my house recovering from the battle with Gaara" Sakura exclaimed.

"Couldn't you have just stayed in the hospital?" Sasuke questioned.

"And suffer the terrors of the hospital food? No thanks, I want to get out of the hospital; not stay in there longer" Sakura frowned.

"Okay, I agree with you, hospital food ain't the greatest, but couldn't you have at least stayed long enough so that we knew you were alright? And so we wouldn't have had to spend the past few days _looking_ for you?" Kakashi sighed.

"But if I stayed in there, doctors and 'experts' as they call them selves would have forced me to stay for monitoring, as they call it" Sakura explained "Oh, by the way, do you know where Genma is? He has my choker"

"No I have it" Kakashi sighed as he handed the girl her black choker back.

"Thanks, it felt weird not having it on" Sakura smiled as she tied the object back in place.

"Sakura, how heavy is that exactly?" Kakashi asked; suddenly Gai appeared with Lee, behind them were Neji and Tenten.

"So you noticed? I think it was about ten kilograms" Sakura answered.

"Hello Sakura-chan, it is good to see you in good health" Lee greeted.

"Err….yea…hi" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Eh?" Naruto questioned.

"My choker is heavier than it looks" Sakura explained.

"Why?"

"It helps with training" Sakura answered.

"How much are you wearing right now in weights?" Sasuke asked.

"Not much…err…on my sandals I think each had twenty kilograms, the shorts have ten, each skirt layer has ten, both shirts have ten each, gloves are about fifteen each, kunai pouches and shuriken holsters has roughly ten kilograms each; hair ties about ten each…and under the leg warmers about twenty-five kilograms to each leg" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Kakashi, are you insane? This girl wearing that much in weights? And you had a whine at me with Lee" Gai scoffed.

"I dare you to say something about my pink hair" Sakura glared, ready to punch the jounin.

"I didn't supervise her training, I don't even know who did, heck I didn't even knew she used weights" Kakashi frowned.

"What?!" Gai exclaimed.

"Some teacher you are" Neji scoffed.

"He's right, he had nothing to do with my training, no one had anything to do with my training, and I chose my own way to train" Sakura glared at the spandex man.

"Are you insane girl?!" Gai exclaimed.

"At least I don't wear a spandex" Sakura scoffed before walking off.

"Oi Sakura" Sasuke called to the girl; hearing her name, the girl turned around and was confronted with her team as well as team Gai hovering over her with kunai drawn and ready to attack.

"Eh?" Sakura yelped as the kunai were tossed towards the girl; which she dodged hastily, but also effortlessly. on, I just got out of hospital" Sakura frowned.

'_She moves at the speed Lee is at with his weights off, with her weights on'_ Gai realized.

"Again!" Gai ordered as each person threw weapons towards her.

"Leave me alone" Sakura yelped again, running away from the weapons and away from the mad people.

"Now Gai; what was the purpose of that?" Kakashi asked.

"I was curious to see how fast she was" Gai answered.

"Is that all?" Sasuke glared.

"Yea, pretty much" Gai shrugged.

"You are so annoying" Sasuke sighed before walking off and discreetly after the pink haired girl.

--

"Fight me" Sasuke ordered when he found the pink haired girl.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"Fight me; without the weights on" Sasuke ordered.

"No, I am in no shape to be fighting you" Sakura frowned.

"Pathetic" Sasuke scoffed.

"Look, unlike you; who has natural talent, I have to work really hard to get where I am in strength to get strength like you; and as one would put it as a girl I don't have much strength at all, and right now, I have no strength" Sakura glared walking away from the Uchiha.

"So to say, you're weak?" Sasuke inquired.

"If that's how you see it then yes, I am weak" Sakura answered.

"Then this village must be also weak" Sasuke mused.

"That's not my place to judge" Sakura murmured.

"However, even if it is not your place to judge, would you say the village is weak?" Sasuke asked.

"With the many ninja and military power at the hands of Konoha; I'd say Konoha is a strong village" Sakura answered.

"And by right if what the late Hokage said is true; that the military power of Konoha is the ninja's power; and if that power is strong; that must mean you are strong" Sasuke contemplated.

"If you look at it; the ninja though are the military power of the village aren't all strong; take for example, Yamanaka; though she has strengths she is weak however Naruto who has many weaknesses, he is still strong. It is complicated" Sakura replied back.

"True" Sasuke nodded "Then, what are you?"

"Currently, I feel weak" Sakura muttered as she watched the sun fall to the horizon.

"You feel weak even though you were the one who stopped Gaara and brought me and Naruto back to Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes" Sakura muttered walking away from the Uchiha.

--

"Konoha sure has prospered since the attack" a voice mused from under a straw hat.

"Are you sure you want to attack? Don't you have ties with this village?" another man questioned.

"Not anymore"

--

**Notes:**

-So, how was that? It kinda ended funny…but I couldn't think of anything better as an ending –sweatdrops-

-See you next time, RxR no flaming nya!

**Translations:**

**1) ****Suna Bunshin-** literally "Sand Clone", Viz "Sand Doppelganger"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary  
Creates a clone of the user from sand. When it is attacked, it does not disappear like with other clone techniques. This makes it one of the most powerful and advanced types of the Bunshin. Only after it is damaged or broken, it takes on the appearance and color of sand.

**2) ****Chidori- **literally "One Thousand Birds"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
A very powerful technique that requires a huge amount of chakra, which becomes visible around the user's hand. Once the hand has been charged, it is then thrust straight through the target. Due to the direct and obvious path the user of the technique must take to achieve an effective strike, a user of Chidori is left highly vulnerable to counterattacks and dodges. The technique can only be safely attempted by a ninja with the Sharingan or a similar countermeasure to defenses and attacks. Chidori is said to be one of the few original techniques of Hatake Kakashi, who is also one of only two known users, the other being Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi is theoretically also capable of performing the Chidori, as he was watching Uchiha Sasuke with his Sharingan activated when Sasuke failed to kill him with the technique.  
Although it produces a distinctive sound and is by no means stealthy, Chidori has nonetheless been classified as a possible assassination technique due to the incredible speed it requires and the devastating effect of a successful execution.  
The name Chidori comes from the sound the technique makes, which is said to remind the listener of the chirping produced by a thousand birds. Because of the high amount of chakra it requires, a ninja can only use Chidori a certain number of times per day.

**3) ****Kawarimi no Jutsu-** literally "Change of Body Technique" (Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
The user quickly replaces themselves with another object, such as a plant or an animal (usually a section of log). This usually confuses the attacker and leaves them open to a counter-attack. A fairly common Jutsu, it is one of the basic Jutsu a Ninja must learn before graduating to the Genin level. It is not limited strictly to the Naruto series, and is sometimes called Utsusemi no Jutsu.

**4) ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-** literally "Shadow Clone Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones (like with Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), making this technique forbidden), something Naruto doesn't have to worry about, since his chakra supply is very high thanks to the Kyūbi. Kage Bunshin can't be detected by Byakugan (Hyūga Neji states this during his fight with Naruto during the third Chūnin exam). This is because the clones are real bodies with real chakra systems, identical to the user. It can be detected by Sharingan. Because the clones are real they can do real damage and can take some damage themself, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one hit.

**5) ****Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu- **literally "Water Clone Technique"

Type: C-rank, Supplementary  
Creates one or more identical copies of the user out of water. More similar to Kage Bunshin than to a normal Bunshin, these clones are capable of attacking, except each clone's strength is only one-tenth that of the user. Also, the clones can only be controlled within a certain radius of the user.

**6) ****Kuchiyose no Jutsu- **literally "Summoning Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary  
This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the user's blood, binds an animal to the user. The type of animal is determined by the contract and Seal performed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. Once bound, the animal can be summoned to perform a task or help the user in battle.  
Other types of Summoning Techniques can summon powerful objects, such as weapons (Tenten) or Kankurō's puppets.

**7) ****Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu-** literally "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique"

Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
A powerful attack that creates a huge current of water in the shape of a dragon, which is sent towards the opponent. Except when used by extremely powerful ninja, this jutsu can only be done when in or near a body of water. Hatake Kakashi copies this technique from Momochi Zabuza with Sharingan and uses it to defend against Zabuza's

**8) ****Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu- **literally "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique" (a.k.a "Water Explosion Technique)

Type: A-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
A technique used to create a massive blast of water, this technique is Momochi Zabuza's, but when he attempted to use it against Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi used his Sharingan to copy it and use it against Zabuza before he could complete it himself.

**9) ****Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu -** literally "Feigning Sleep Technique"

Type: No rank, Supplementary

**10) ****Fūton: Renkūdan****- literally "Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet"**  
Type: No rank, Offensive, All ranges

**11)**** Suiton: Teppodama -** literally "Water Release: Gunshot"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, All ranges

**12) ****Henge no Jutsu - **literally "Transformation Technique" English TV "Transformation Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
The user assumes the appearance of another person or animal. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Ninja Academy.

--

Chapter 5: Itachi; bad luck, bad omen

--


	6. 5 Itachi bad luck, bad omen

Chapter 5: Itachi; bad Luck, bad omen

--

**Summary: **At the ages before five, a young girl learnt the way of her family. After the ages of five, she had no family. Living up to her dead parents' expectations, the young girl must pass many trials before being forgiven by them. Sasusaku.

--

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner selves'**_

"Talking"

_FLASH BACK…_

P.O.V

_**DREAMING SEQUENCE…**_

**--**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

--

**Recap:**

Sakura was no where to be found; which baffled her Team and her sensei; a girl with pink hair should be easily spotted in the rubble of the remainder of the Hidden Village in the Leaves. People all around were fixing the town as the only sound which echoed through the town was the hammering of wood; or the sawing of wood; rebuilding the town that was demolished. Bit by bit the town was slowly being rebuilt to its former glory and image while the elders of the town were in a long discussion of who would now be the new Hokage of the Leaves. As days passed Sakura eventually stepped foot out of her house; and greeted day light with little or no injuries and renewed strength as she walked through the town; helping rebuild the town. As the day went on, rumour that the pink haired girl had come out of her home without a scratch and was now helping towns people build their homes spread through the town and eventually hit all three males of Team seven; before they found her and captured her taking her to the training grounds of Team seven.

"Sakura" Kakashi growled at his pink haired student.

"Err….yea?" Sakura nodded slowly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kakashi exclaimed "We looked every where for you!"

"I was at my house recovering from the battle with Gaara" Sakura exclaimed.

"Couldn't you have just stayed in the hospital?" Sasuke questioned.

"And suffer the terrors of the hospital food? No thanks, I want to get out of the hospital; not stay in there longer" Sakura frowned.

"Okay, I agree with you, hospital food ain't the greatest, but couldn't you have at least stayed long enough so that we knew you were alright? And so we wouldn't have had to spend the past few days _looking_ for you?" Kakashi sighed.

"But if I stayed in there, doctors and 'experts' as they call them selves would have forced me to stay for monitoring, as they call it" Sakura explained "Oh, by the way, do you know where Genma is? He has my choker"

"No I have it" Kakashi sighed as he handed the girl her black choker back.

"Thanks, it felt weird not having it on" Sakura smiled as she tied the object back in place.

"Sakura, how heavy is that exactly?" Kakashi asked; suddenly Gai appeared with Lee, behind them were Neji and Tenten.

"So you noticed? I think it was about ten kilograms" Sakura answered.

"Hello Sakura-chan, it is good to see you in good health" Lee greeted.

"Err….yea…hi" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Eh?" Naruto questioned.

"My choker is heavier than it looks" Sakura explained.

"Why?"

"It helps with training" Sakura answered.

"How much are you wearing right now in weights?" Sasuke asked.

"Not much…err…on my sandals I think each had twenty kilograms, the shorts have ten, each skirt layer has ten, both shirts have ten each, gloves are about fifteen each, kunai pouches and shuriken holsters has roughly ten kilograms each; hair ties about ten each…and under the leg warmers about twenty-five kilograms to each leg" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Kakashi, are you insane? This girl wearing that much in weights? And you had a whine at me with Lee" Gai scoffed.

"I dare you to say something about my pink hair" Sakura glared, ready to punch the jounin.

"I didn't supervise her training, I don't even know who did, heck I didn't even know she used weights" Kakashi frowned.

"What?!" Gai exclaimed.

"Some teacher you are" Neji scoffed.

"He's right, he had nothing to do with my training, no one had anything to do with my training, and I chose my own way to train" Sakura glared at the spandex man.

"Are you insane girl?!" Gai exclaimed.

"At least I don't wear a spandex" Sakura scoffed before walking off.

"Oi Sakura" Sasuke called to the girl; hearing her name, the girl turned around and was confronted with her team as well as team Gai hovering over her with kunai drawn and ready to attack.

"Eh?" Sakura yelped as the kunai were tossed towards the girl; which she dodged hastily, but also effortlessly. on, I just got out of hospital" Sakura frowned.

'_She moves at the speed Lee is at with his weights off, with her weights on'_ Gai realized.

"Again!" Gai ordered as each person threw weapons towards her.

"Leave me alone" Sakura yelped again, running away from the weapons and away from the mad people.

"Now Gai; what was the purpose of that?" Kakashi asked.

"I was curious to see how fast she was" Gai answered.

"Is that all?" Sasuke glared.

"Yea, pretty much" Gai shrugged.

"You are so annoying" Sasuke sighed before walking off and discreetly after the pink haired girl.

--

"Fight me" Sasuke ordered when he found the pink haired girl.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"Fight me; without the weights on" Sasuke ordered.

"No, I am in no shape to be fighting you" Sakura frowned.

"Pathetic" Sasuke scoffed.

"Look, unlike you; who has natural talent, I have to work really hard to get where I am in strength to get strength like you; and as one would put it as a girl I don't have much strength at all, and right now, I have no strength" Sakura glared walking away from the Uchiha.

"So to say, you're weak?" Sasuke inquired.

"If that's how you see it then yes, I am weak" Sakura answered.

"Then this village must be also weak" Sasuke mused.

"That's not my place to judge" Sakura murmured.

"However, even if it is not your place to judge, would you say the village is weak?" Sasuke asked.

"With the many ninja and military power at the hands of Konoha; I'd say Konoha is a strong village" Sakura answered.

"And by right if what the late Hokage said is true; that the military power of Konoha is the ninja's power; and if that power is strong; that must mean you are strong" Sasuke contemplated.

"If you look at it; the ninja though are the military power of the village aren't all strong; take for example, Yamanaka; though she has strengths she is weak however Naruto who has many weaknesses, he is still strong. It is complicated" Sakura replied back.

"True" Sasuke nodded "Then, what are you?"

"Currently, I feel weak" Sakura muttered as she watched the sun fall to the horizon.

"You feel weak even though you were the one who stopped Gaara and brought me and Naruto back to Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes" Sakura muttered walking away from the Uchiha.

--

"Konoha sure has prospered since the attack" a voice mused from under a straw hat.

"Are you sure you want to attack? Don't you have ties with this village?" another man questioned.

"Not anymore"

**End Recap**

--

"Sugoi" Sakura smiled as she walked home the long way; which was around the village and past a small river "I got all the really cheap stuff today, and it's still all really good stuff" Sakura smiled at her newly bought groceries. It was currently two days after Sasuke had challenged the girl to a fight; which was declined and the girl was now walking home carrying her groceries which she had just bought from the market. She was wearing her usual green ninja attire, but she still had the bandages around her arms; which concerned some people, but they got over it eventually. Without realizing the current battle scene (which was very odd for the girl not to) she was about to walk into; the girl as happily as she could, waltzed into the battle scene before she was captured by a taller being and her groceries were attacked and slaughtered, missing her just barely. Forgetting what was happening around her and that she _almost_ lost her life, the girl shrieked at her now gone groceries.

"Why won't people leave my groceries alone? This is the third time this has happened!" Sakura sulked before glaring at her captor "Let me go"

"Can't do little girl" the man smirked at her. He was wearing a big straw hat which concealed his face; and a big black coat with red clouds printed on it; concealing his body.

"Again with the little girl" Sakura muttered "Who are you?" Sakura growled, noticing Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Kakashi currently at the scene fighting off the blue shark faced man.

"I see" Sakura muttered "You're Uchiha Itachi and he's Hoshigaki Kisame"

"You're a smart little girl aren't you?" Itachi smirked as he breathed into the girl's neck.

"You have to a lot more than that to make me shake with terror" Sakura muttered.

"Is that a challenge little girl?" Itachi questioned.

"Sakura, get away from him!" Kakashi ordered; fearing the young girl's life.

"Sakura?" Itachi muttered "You're…"

"Yea, yea, a little girl-"

"Tell me, are you curious to know where your brother and sister are? Or how they are going?" Itachi whispered so only he and her could hear what he was saying.

"I could care less for them" Sakura muttered, although; on the inside she seemed to be breaking and tearing her self apart to know where here siblings were; so she could kill them personally of course. Discreetly without the Uchiha realizing; Sakura moved her hands into various hand seals before the sequence ended and the girl elbowed the boy in the stomach and thrashed the Uchiha with a water dragon.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **(1)**" Sakura muttered, as the water dragon hit the boy away before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke revealing he had used a Kawarimi no Jutsu; with a log in his place.

"Quite a talented little girl aren't you?" Itachi muttered "Take after your siblings I presume?" Itachi still spoke in that tiny whisper.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Sakura muttered "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu **(2)**" Sakura muttered as a waterfall over water collided with the Uchiha; which was easily deflected. "However, I'm curious, why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"That is none of your business" Itachi answered.

"It is my business when my sensei is fighting against your partner" Sakura glared.

"You're sensei is Kakashi?" Itachi muttered _'Interesting'_ Suddenly Itachi grasped a hold of the pink haired girl, knocked her unconscious before he and his partner disappeared with the pink haired girl.

"Kuso! Sakura!" Kakashi exclaimed before his body gave in on him and he fell into the water.

--

"Kakashi" Sasuke voice echoed through the building before the door opened; revealing a bored looking Sasuke; but that look changed when he found his sensei in bed with three other jounins in the room "Ano, why are other jounins here?"

"Well…you…see" Kurenai stuttered; not wanting to tell the young Uchiha about the encounter with his brother and the kidnapping of his team mate.

"We….are…here" Asuma muttered.

"Because…." Gai continued.

"Kakashi…was…"

"Late….and we are….here"

"To kick his un-youthful butt out of bed!" Gai exclaimed.

"Why does it take three jounins to wake up Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Well….Kakashi's a very…."

"Heavy sleeper?" Asuma sweatdropped.

"But he called me twenty minutes ago" Sasuke frowned.

"Err…."

"Kurenai-san! Itachi has been spotted heading towards the next town where Jiraya-sama and Naruto are heading; what do you want me to do?" a chuunin stormed into the room.

"Itachi?" Sasuke growled before he raced out of the room; guessing where he was heading; rumours spreading that the frog hermit took Naruto with him to look for his old team mate or something and they were heading to some town up North.

--

A little while back the girl had woken up from her forced slumber and was still in the arms of Itachi; presumably being held as a hostage; and right now they were running through the forest at unimaginable speeds and heading towards some where which Sakura didn't know about. All she knew was that she had to get out Itachi's hold before it ended bad; like the end of her life or some one else's.

"Let me go you bastard!" Sakura yelled as she tried to escape Itachi's clutches but failed.

"You know; for a girl of your height, you are very heavy" Itachi muttered; trying to carry the heavy blossom.

"Bastard" Sakura muttered as she tried to think of a plan to take; closing her eyes she tried to figure out where they were heading towards.

It felt north; up north there wasn't much except a town and more forest. The town had various prostitutes and gambling places. There were drunks and all; but the town still prospered; a little worse than the recently attacked Konoha though. But why were they going up North? Was their base or something there? Did they want a release or something? Because damn; if Kisame wanted one he'd have to pay _a lot_ of money for some prostitute willing to be his little fuck toy, in Sakura's opinion. No, these were S-class Nuke-nin criminals; there was no way they'd reveal them selves to the public just to get a good/bad fuck. They'd kidnap some one for that…..hold…on….they did kidnap someone….they kidnapped HER!!!!

But…then what would be the point of going North? Calming down, and un-tensing her muscles Sakura tried to think of other plausible explanations. Suddenly Sakura felt a chakra signature behind them; following them. It was familiar too, thinking back to where she had felt it before her mind raced through a thousand people she had met since she came to Konoha. It was evil; yet it was pure; there was hatred but also innocence; it was strong, but it was still weak; it was fast; fast like Lee but stronger than the spandex boy. It couldn't be Kakashi; after being knocked out by Kisame he couldn't be up and running around after that; especially after using his sharingan; how he got that eye was beyond Sakura.

How can it feel so familiar? Is it Naruto? No his is less filled with hate, less controlled, and besides he was up North with the frog hermit or something. Up…north….

"Shit" Sakura cursed; getting the attention of both missing Nins.

"Let me go you" Sakura growled; now she knew why Itachi captured her; Naruto, he was up north; and though his chakra was all over the place and uncontrollable; Sakura knew that it was because of the being inside of him. The Kyubi; the nine tailed demon fox that attacked the village Hidden in the Leaves and was sealed into the body of a young child by the forth who died after woods ironically. Sakura had her suspicions that Naruto held it; especially when that red chakra seeped out of him when he was angry or getting too emotional in a battle; and the red look in his eyes; it looked evil; even if she were never to admit it; that look for some reason frightened her; it was such a contrast to the fun loving, prankster ninja she had on her team which she learned to accept as one of her closest friends. Closest friends…now she knew who was behind her, it was Sasuke. That explained the familiarity; the evilness but still had an essence of purity; she sealed the evil curse seal and absorbed the power into her body; but it was only 75 percent that she took; leaving 25 percent there; which could surface at any time if Sasuke wasn't careful. There was hatred spreading through it; that's why it wasn't familiar; but if Sasuke learned that Itachi was going towards Naruto that hatred could surface.

_FLASH BACK…_

"_My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things and I dislike a lot of things. I wouldn't call what I want to do a dream, because I will make it a reality. I will revive my clan and kill a certain someone" Sasuke spoke darkly._

…_END FLASH BACK_

_FLASH BACK…_

"_I didn't expect him to target the base of my tail where the armour is the weakest" Gaara muttered as sand fell top the ground while he struggled to get up again "I didn't get wounded; but the sand didn't absorb the impact, I under estimated him" Suddenly Gaara stormed towards the two boys ready to taste their blood when Sakura blocked his attack; getting thrust to the side painfully; onto another tree before the girl fell unconscious and towards the ground with a massive thud; suspicions that her ribs were broken among other things were growing when the stubborn girl struggled to get up; and when she did; it seemed like she was in immense pain and coughed out blood._

"_Naruto, take Sakura and get out of here" Sasuke ordered "I never want to see an important friend die in front of me again" _

"_Don't think I'd let you fight on your own Sasuke" Sakura coughed up more blood "I'm not dying any time soon, I swear, at least not until I have beaten the shit out of you two"_

"_Sakura-chan…"_

…_END FLASH BACK _

The innocence of a child, in her eyes, inside Sasuke some where was that seven year old boy who saw his parents get murdered by his idol. His brother; the one who he admired and cherished; who he loved and devoted his life to being like; he wanted to be strong like Itachi. He was strong, but he had his flaws with his skills, he was still a ninja in training after all, but he was chuunin worthy, he was fast, he had always been the fastest on their team, that's why Sakura started using weights, to make her like him; to beat him, if he couldn't beat her team mate what chance did she have surpassing her brother and sister. It was definitely Sasuke; Sakura had no doubt about it; she was some what relieved but also worried; if Sasuke would put his hatred before everything else the end result would be fatal to him, however if he put the lives of his team mates first; he wouldn't use so much chakra and would be hesitant to using his better moves; thus also ending them in a tight situation. Immediately the blossom knew whether it be Itachi and Kisame against Sasuke or Naruto; she would be the liability; the reason that they'd hold back any attacks on them. She had cost them a lot by just opening her mouth when she was curious back in Konoha.

_FLASH BACK…_

"_Sakura?" Itachi muttered "You're…"_

"_Yea, yea, a little girl-"_

"_Tell me, are you curious to know where your brother and sister are? Or how they are going?" Itachi whispered so only he and her could hear what he was saying._

"_I could care less for them" Sakura muttered, although; on the inside she seemed to be breaking and tearing her self apart to know where here siblings were; so she could kill them personally of course. Discreetly without the Uchiha realizing; Sakura moved her hands into various hand seals before the sequence ended and the girl elbowed the boy in the stomach and thrashed her elder with a water dragon._

"_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" Sakura muttered, as the water dragon hit the boy away before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke revealing he had used a Kawarimi no Jutsu; with a log in his place._

"_Quite a talented little girl aren't you?" Itachi muttered "Take after your siblings I presume?" Itachi still spoke in that tiny whisper. _

"_How the hell am I supposed to know?" Sakura muttered "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" Sakura muttered as a waterfall over water collided with the Uchiha; which was easily deflected. "However, I'm curious, why are you here?" Sakura asked._

"_That is none of your business" Itachi answered._

"_It is my business when my sensei is fighting against your partner" Sakura glared._

"_You're sensei is Kakashi?" Itachi muttered 'Interesting' Suddenly Itachi grasped a hold of the pink haired girl, knocked her unconscious before he and his partner disappeared with the pink haired girl._

"_Kuso! Sakura!" Kakashi exclaimed before his body gave in on him and he fell into the water._

…_END FLASH BACK_

"What's wrong little girl, scared?" Kisame chuckled.

"Little girl this, little girl that" Sakura muttered darkly "I am getting so tired of this sexist discrimination thing" Sakura continued to mutter; both missing Nins neglecting to notice she was forming hand seals. Suddenly Sakura's form exploded into a log; alerting the missing Nins as they watched the blossom girl run away from them; heading west.

"Kuso!" Itachi cursed as he and Kisame ran after the girl; dropping the log that the girl used to replace herself with. Just as they two Nins were out of ear shot or couldn't be seen by the blossom the log exploded to reveal the real Sakura huddled into a ball and landed expertly onto the ground. _'S-class Nuke Nins, fooled by a ten year old genin'_ Sakura snickered _'Henge no Jutsu_** (3)**_, I would have thought Itachi would have seen it, doesn't matter now; I better go off to Naruto' _ Instantly the girl continued her way North to where Naruto and Jiraya were supposedly heading or something like that.

--

"Get back here little girl!" Kisame growled chasing after the cherry blossom girl; slowly the girl turned around and smirked at the missing Nins; making both of them stop. Suddenly the girl exploded and vanished into thin air revealing that she had used a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"What the?" Kisame muttered "I don't believe it we were fooled by a girl with pink hair!!!!" Kisame exclaimed in frustration.

"Don't underestimate the girl; she is the younger sibling of the Haruno duo" Itachi sighed as he and Kisame went to chase after that pink haired girl; figuring that she was heading North and that she had figured out their plan by now.

"As in Daiki and Hikari of the leaf?" Kisame asked.

"Yea" Itachi nodded "It's kind of ironic that my whole genin team became missing-nins and all work together still" Itachi chuckled slightly.

"I thought those two were the only ones who survived the Haruno massacre" Kisame mused.

"I did too; but then Daiki told me that my Otouto was on the same team as their Imotou, and the Kyubi boy" Itachi muttered.

"Is that why you took her? As a hostage?" Kisame questioned.

"Aa" Itachi nodded.

--

"Excuse me, but have you seen a blonde haired boy with a white haired man?" Sasuke asked the fifth hotel receptionist today. Currently he was going from hotel to hotel trying to find his blonde friend and team mate as well as the frog hermit or who ever he was who was training Naruto or something.

"I'm sorry young man, no one has come into this hotel like that" the woman frowned as Sasuke sighed before rushing out of the hotel and going to the next one. Who would have thought that there was this many hotels in such a small town?

--

"You're a tricky little girl aren't you?" Kisame chuckled, looking at the newly captured cherry blossom that was now bound at the wrists and ankles as was struggling to get out of Itachi's hold as they entered the town that Naruto and Jiraya was supposedly in. Entering the town; Itachi concealed the girl in his big black coat, covering her entire form and still able to carry her without any suspicion; if you would ignore the occasional odd movement from inside the coat.

"Mmmph mmph mmmph!" Sakura exclaimed which was presumably translated into 'let me go!', but they really didn't care since if they released the bound on her mouth…well…they probably wouldn't hear the end of it from the young girl.

"I presume that was let you go?" Itachi muttered "Not happening, now shut up!"

After much struggle the girl gave up and continued to think of a plan and try and form some jutsu even though her hands were bound and didn't allow hand seals to be made. She could feel the movement of Itachi, she could hear his heart beat and a constant pace; occasionally he felt his breathe on her neck, he felt his arms wrap around her torso keeping her above the ground so she didn't have to walk and cause a fuss; how he carried her, it was almost protective, asa if he didn't want to hurt her, but she knew better, it was probably unintentional but in a way intentional to send the girl into a flustered state; but coming from the oldest Uchiha, Sakura scoffed at the thought. This was Uchiha Itachi, the man who heartlessly slaughtered his entire clan; effortlessly too apparently, he only left Sasuke alive because either in his sick and twisted mind he felt guilt for killing the clan, or because he saw Sasuke as not killing him; whatever it was Sakura didn't want to know about it, she wasn't going to ask such stupid questions; it'll just end up worse, and it is already worse.

Though, she was questioning why he had killed his clan, apparently it was to test his strength against one of the most powerful clans in Konoha; but Sakura had other suspicions; she reckoned he was blood thirsty like a vampire; she had heard he excelled in the ninja arts; what was it? He graduated from the academy at seven? Mastered the sharingan by eight? Chuunin at ten and ANBU captain at 13 right? He was truly a ninja genius she had to admit, and had she not known about the massacre of the Uchiha, she would guess even without the killing, that Uchiha Itachi had influenced Sasuke's life a great deal; after all this was the man who Sasuke idolized. As time passed, the bind around Sakura's mouth slowly fell to her neck; has Sakura maneuvered her way with much difficulty to remove the binds off her wrists and ankles.

"Just tell me why you are after Naruto" Sakura muttered; alerting the missing Nins again. Itachi looked down to the girl in his coat, and even though he had thought he had broken her spirit, he could tell there was something in her that was screaming to break lose; an inner mind, an inner spirit, it was something he couldn't quite understand.

"That is none of your concern" Itachi answered.

"Why not?" Sakura questioned "I am obviously a hostage for this whole ordeal; I want to know why you are after the Kyubi inside him"

"You know of the beast?" Itachi questioned.

"Answer my question first" Sakura ordered.

"You are in no position to be making orders blossom" Itachi answered.

"I guess then neither will know the answer to the others question" Sakura said impassively and didn't bother struggling any more; she stayed as still as she could, like a rag doll.

'Oi, Itachi, how can we defeat the man with Naruto? He's one of the legendary Sannin isn't he?" Kisame questioned.

"No matter how strong a man is, they still have their weakness" Itachi answered.

"Then what is yours?" Sakura asked.

"Why would I tell you of all people?" Itachi questioned.

"You're annoying you know that?" Sakura muttered.

"So are you" Itachi retorted.

--

"Excuse me but have you seen a blonde haired boy with a white haired man?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, yes, now that I think about it, there was a pair like that; they just booked into the hotel, hmm…room eighteen" the lady nodded.

"Thank you" Sasuke nodded before he stormed up the stairs ready to warn Naruto about Itachi and get him away from danger.

Thrusting the door opening, Sasuke was confronted with something totally unexpected; two people shock stricken that some one had just barged into their hotel room; but the problem was it wasn't Naruto, and it wasn't Jiraya; how unfortunate. Cursing to himself, Sasuke raced out of the hotel and ran around the town looking for his friend.

--

After retying the binds around her mouth, Itachi made sure she wasn't going to make any movement before they knocked onto the hotel room door that Naruto and Jiraya were staying in. Waiting a few minutes the door opened to reveal a shouting Naruto who had gone quite, not expecting two strangers at the door instead of Jiraya.

"Sasuke?" he muttered.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, come with us" Itachi ordered.

Not knowing what to do Naruto stood still for a moment, trying to figure out, who the hell this guy and his partner was "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Come with us and we'll tell you" Itachi answered; struggling to keep that girl in his jacket quite and still.

"Okay" Naruto nodded with uncertainty as he walked out of the hotel room, ready to be escorted by the two men.

"Naruto, get away from him!" a voice ordered. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto muttered.

"Uchiha Itachi, I will KILL YOU!!!!" Sasuke proclaimed as he raced forward to kill the man, drawing out his kunai. Slowly but efficiently Itachi undid his coat to reveal a captive Sakura, bound around the wrists, ankles and around her mouth with a kunai to her neck. Making both males genins of team seven pause; watching the girl to struggle out of Itachi's grasp.

"Let go of her!" Sasuke demanded.

"Give us back Sakura-chan!!" Naruto exclaimed; as he felt himself being captured by the blue shark man.

"Come with us willingly and we will give you your Sakura-chan back" Itachi offered; struggling even more than before to try and keep this girl from moving and getting out of his grasp.

"Let. Them. Go" Sasuke ordered.

"You are in no position to make orders foolish little Otouto" Itachi scoffed.

Once again the bounds around Sakura's mouth were undone and the girl gasped for air.

"Sasuke, get Naruto out of here!" Sakura ordered trying to break free even harder than before.

"We aren't leaving you here Sakura-chan!" Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto, you have _got_ to get out of here, think of Konoha and cities around here, if they get you, it will end up worse than losing just one life" Sakura shouted.

"But Sakura-chan-"

"Sasuke I said get Naruto and leave!" Sakura shouted; slowly she bent to the side towards her kunai pouch and grabbed out one of her kunai; slicing her binds off her wrists and ankles; in that instant elbowing Itachi in the stomach and head butting Kisame which made him let go of Naruto; and dragging the blonde boy away from the two missing-nins. With the attention of his brother away from him, Sasuke prepared the Chidori **(4)**, moving his hands into the appropriate hand seals and waiting for chakra to mold into his palm.

"Itachi! This is the day you die!" Sasuke proclaimed as he charged towards his brother with the Chidori crackling and cackling in his hand.

"Chidori?" Itachi muttered as he watched his little brother race towards him with amazing power and speed, only to be stopped by his hand which held Sasuke's Chidori arm in place along with the rest of his body. Growling to himself Sasuke kicked his brother, for that attack to be blocked and to be quite literally tossed back where he came from; straight into the wall. Getting up and ignoring the pain, Sasuke challenged his brother who had got a hold of Sakura again; it would seem she makes a very good hostage.

"Let me go you big ass!" Sakura growled, biting onto his arm.

"Sakura-chan, I don't think that will make him let go" Naruto sweat dropped at the girl's dog like actions; Sasuke seemed to sweatdrop too.

"Let her go Itachi, your quarrel is with me" Sasuke glared.

"On the contrary little Otouto; I am after the blonde boy" Itachi scoffed.

"What do you want with Naruto?" Sasuke shouted.

"I said let me go!" Sakura glared as she once again elbowed the ninja and kicked him straight in his groin; and let's just say; now Sasuke really is the only one who can revive the Uchiha clan now.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sakura-chan" Naruto stuttered, imagining the pain of that happening to him. Suddenly the youngest Uchiha whizzed past Naruto and kicked his brother right in the head, before Itachi kicked him in the head and they continued their one on one brawl.

"Isn't it funny Sasuke-_chan_ even after all this time; there is still no difference between us in strength" Itachi chuckled as he grasped a hold of Sasuke's chin and forced him to look into his eyes 'Mangekyou **(4)**' Itachi whispered before Sasuke's world seemed to turn black and white as he relived the Uchiha massacre over and over and over again; and although it seemed like 72-hours of immense torture in the really world it was merely a few seconds.

"Sasuke" Sakura gasped running towards the boy and kicking his brother out of the way to find him unconscious "What did you-" Sakura paused as she looked into Uchiha Itachi's eyes "Mangekyou" Sakura muttered before she closed her eyes and whipped her head away from Itachi's vision understanding what he just did to Sasuke "Naruto, I demand that you get out of here at once; find that frog guy you were traveling with and stay with him!!!" Sakura shouted; still with eyes closed.

"I'm not leaving you two by your selves" Naruto shouted.

"For the safety of your self and the village of Konoha; get away from here!" Sakura pleaded "They are after you-"

"Do you remember what you said on our way to the wave country? That those who don't protect their friends are worse than scum?" Naruto questioned.

"What I am doing is protecting you!" Sakura shouted "Just go!"

"Like you also said; even if I were to go, it would only be a matter of time before Itachi caught me again" Naruto shook his head.

"Smart choice Kyubi" Itachi muttered advancing towards Naruto with blood red eyes. Suddenly out of no where smoke erupted and out appeared a white haired man on a red frog.

"Don't even think about getting anywhere near the boy" Jiraya scoffed "You have to do a lot more than show me a pretty girl to get me away from Naruto"

"Yea RIGHT!!!" Naruto shouted "As soon as you saw her give you a wink you were at her side like a dog on a leash!!!"

"Eh" Jiraya chuckled nervously "Anyway, Uchiha Itachi and your partner leave here at once!" _'Who the hell is the pink haired girl? I know that Sasuke and Naruto are here, but she, I have never seen her with any of the two, but why is she here?'_

"We aren't going any where without the boy" Itachi refused.

"You are going _without_ Naruto!" Sakura declared.

"Don't get cocky little girl; don't think we haven't noticed you haven't got your weapons with you" Kisame chuckled.

"Weapon?" Sakura muttered as she looked down to her legs _'Kuso, no wonder it was easier to move today'_ "Who the hell takes weapons when they are _grocery shopping_?! By the way, Itachi you owe me $40 in groceries" Sakura glared getting up and standing head on. _'The only thing I can do right now is clones, there is not enough space to do anything else; water jutsus are useless unless I have water…hold on…technically I need big amounts of water…but if I use small amounts the only draw back is that the attack would be weaker'_ Sakura seemed to smirk.

"Don't think I'm repaying you" Itachi scoffed at the thought "You're the idiot for walking right into a battle"

"How was I supposed to know there was a battle, I turned a corner and bang! Right smack in my face you and the other jounins were in my face fighting, and you hit my groceries of all things! I was going around by that route to avoid any collisions to my groceries!"

"Aww…you going to cry now?" Kisame snickered.

"I don't cry" Sakura glared and moved her hands into a set of hand seals "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" Sakura muttered as ten other clones of herself appeared and charged towards Itachi; in her eyes you take down Itachi, Kisame will; back down, he doesn't seem as strong as Itachi anyway.

"Don't think petty little attacks will stop me blossom" Itachi muttered as he it each clone; which sent them into puddles of water and Sakura back slightly.

"I never did think clones with only a tenth of my strength could stop you" Sakura smirked and moved her hands into another set of hand seals "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" Sakura mumbled as she controlled the water dragon from the puddle and towards Itachi; but even Naruto could tell it was a pathetic version of the usual jutsu. Not thinking the jutsu could do any damage, Itachi stood still, not expecting at the last minute that the jutsu would fall in front of him and coming from the jutsu would be three Sakuras' which hit him straight on.**

**"Uchiha Itachi, never underestimate your opponent" Sakura chuckled evilly.**

**'_She's good, she's a strategist, perfect chakra control, and good jutsu use'_**** Jiraya analyzed as he watched the cherry blossom fight. Suddenly out of no where; Itachi side kicked the girl in the ribs before kneeing her in the stomach and punching her on her side sending her next to Sasuke and unconscious. **

**'_But as a girl, she hasn't got the natural stamina or strength like a male would'_**** Jiraya sighed as he began performing hand seals for his own jutsu. At the completion of his hand seal formation he slammed his hand onto the floor below him and smirked. Slowly the walls became infected with a red fleshy coloured substance as it spread across the entire hallway like mold, making a form around Sasuke and Sakura as lumps began forming as if inside the stomach of body part of something. **

**"How unfortunate for you, you are now inside the stomach of one of my frogs. And no one comes out alive after this jutsu is performed on them" Jiraya smirked "Naruto, stay put, and it won't hit you" Jiraya muttered as he chased the escaping Uchiha and fish man.**

**"How do you intend to get out of this?" Kisame asked watching the Uchiha run with him. Instantly the boy's eyes exploded open before a massive explosion erupted at the end of the hallway; allowing Itachi and Kisame to escape; but without what they wanted. Around the hole they escaped from were black flames dancing endlessly, and never seemed to tire out ****_'They were able to escape from the frog stomach? That should have been unbreakable, and what are those black flames?'_**** Jiraya questioned.**

**"Ero sennin, what's going on?" Naruto exclaimed as he came running after the frog Sannin.**

**"Stop" Jiraya ordered as he took out a scroll and sealed the black flames in it and dispelled his jutsu, revealing Sakura now lying basically on Sasuke; but it was obvious she was in pain and unconscious; like the Uchiha lad.**

**"Sugoi! What was that?" Naruto exclaimed.**

**"Well-" Suddenly out of no where a green spandex appeared, kicking Jiraya smack bang in the face; hitting his cheek.**

**"Eh…." Gai gasped, before he sweatdropped.**

**"What the hell?" Jiraya exclaimed. **

**"Gomen nasai" Gai bowed "I forgot my mirror since I came here in a rush, and to see what was inside this building I used my forehead protector instead, and when I looked there was a mysterious shadow next to Naruto-kun and so it was my duty to protect the boy….and that's what I was doing" Gai sweatdropped.**

**'_Baka!'_**** Jiraya glared before turning his attention to Naruto "Anyway, Naruto, who's the pink haired girl? What she doing here?" Jiraya asked.**

**"Hmm? That's Sakura-chan, the final member of Team seven aside Kakashi…and why she is here….I am not too sure" Naruto sweatdropped.**

**"She's here because Itachi captured her youthful life and brought her here, although I think they had trouble getting here with her; there were foot prints all over the place" Gai explained.**

**"I see" Jiraya nodded "She's got quite some talent, maybe I should have taken her with me instead of you" Jiraya chuckled.**

**"WHAT?!?!?!??!?!" Naruto exclaimed.**

**"I was joking, but do you think she would take up an offer?" Jiraya questioned.**

**"No, I don't think she'd want to be with a pervy hermit for an uncertain amount of time" Naruto shook his head. **

**"I am not pervy, what I do I research!" Jiraya rebutted.**

**"Yea right!" Naruto scoffed.**

**--**

**"You'll make it back okay right? With Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked worried about his team mates.**

**"Of course!" Gai smiled as his teeth shined and he did his good guy pose "You are going to train right Naruto-kun?"**

**"Hai"**

**"Then I will give you something; something to help you train! Lee-kun used it to help hone his strength, and it would help you too!" Gai squealed.**

**"What is it? What is it?" Naruto exclaimed.**

**"This!" Gai pulled out a green spandex "The light weight, tight fitting material is perfect for training and it doesn't even get in the way too!" Gai exclaimed.**

**"S-sugoi!" Naruto exclaimed as he took the green spandex from Gai "Arigato" Naruto bowed as he played with the spandex before shoving it into his bag.**

**'_He brought that but didn't being a mirror?! Baka!'_**** Jiraya glared, massaging his sore cheek.**

**--**

**Three months, two weeks, five days, 23 hours, 45 minutes and coming onto 11 seconds; that's how long it has been since Naruto and Jiraya had been gone from the village; but it's not like any one's counting or anything. Sasuke had yet to wake up and Naruto had yet to return. Kakashi was unheard of and Sakura was unseen of. It seemed the student-sensei relationship between Sakura (student) and Kakashi (sensei) had not changed since the day each met the other. Kakashi knew nothing of her except that she had skills in genjutsu and that her chakra control abilities were that of a jounin or higher. Sakura; well she could care less; her aim was to get as far as she could in her training to surpass her older siblings and make her dead parents happy. Nothing of the chuunin exams had been heard of yet, so Sakura continued to train after she got out of the hospital; from her encounter with Itachi. **

**When she woke up, she found her self in the same room as Sasuke who was still unconscious and no sensei. Sasuke's breathing was stable, but he was still unconscious so they had to put the drip into his arm to keep the boy alive. Luckily for Sakura, all she suffered this time around was a few bruises from fighting with Itachi. After glancing at Sasuke from her bed, the girl had gotten up, stroked the boy's face before leaving a note on his bedside (under various objects so others wouldn't find it) for him to find when he woke up and getting out of the hospital.**

**The village was back up and running and all they needed now was a Hokage, which apparently Naruto was bringing back soon. Christmas was coming around; another holiday Sakura dreaded; among every seasonal holiday. Christmas meant spending time with family, it meant having fun with friends, it meant being happy; it meant the year was going to end soon; and with the end of a year there was always a festival; no matter which country or town she was in and though this was her first Christmas in Konoha; Sakura knew she would regret it. The whole concept, she had no family to spend time with; she had no clue where her older siblings were, and she could care less. They dumped her not the other way around. As for friends; well the only friends she had were her team mates, and currently one was in hospital yet to be cured, and the other was god knows where trying to find the next Hokage with the Frog Sannin who wrote the perverted books that Kakashi always read; and speaking of Kakashi; she had not seen him either since she woke up in the hospital but she and him were never that close anyway. **

**Every year with Christmas and festivals since she was five the blossom had watched families; little kids spend time with their parents, having fun and playing games, they would all dress up and smile until they couldn't smile any more because the muscles in their face hurt, people laughed, people giggled, people chuckled, they spent time with their friends, family and loved ones something Sakura wished for; but knew even from early ages that she was never going to receive that. That's why she was envious to Yamanaka the day her family was murdered; she still had her innocence in her, she still had friends, she still had family; everything Sakura had wished for, but either tossed away to stop her heart from hurting or it was taken away from her. In a way, she saw herself in Sasuke; but unlike him she made massive amounts of progress in her training. She could see the lonely look in his eyes when he saw kids in the academy play with each other; like he wanted to join; but he just couldn't, he could see a reason to be happy like them, it was the same look in her eyes, as well as Naruto's. He had lost his innocence, his family and he tossed away his friends; if he had many or any as a kid. But he hasn't gotten his revenge yet, where as Sakura has, but she feels as if something is missing from when she killed those ninjas or whatever they were.**

**Walking out of the hospital after checking up on Sasuke, who was still in a coma, Sakura walked away from the clean building and went off to train or do something else to keep herself occupied, it seemed without Naruto that her life was boring and dull; if you asked her when they became genins if she could miss the blonde, she would have said no definitely not; both of her team mates are annoying, but now; with no one around Sakura seemed to miss both of the boys more than should would have ever imagined. Being around with her team mates for almost a year has made her forget how alone she actually felt in Suna; but right now, she remembers how alone she felt, how alone she felt when she first came back to Konoha, how alone she felt on their first mission, how alone she felt when her parents died and her remaining family abandoned her. Losing the energy to train Sakura just walked around town to keep her mind busy, unconsciously passing by the occasional building several times, going down the same street several times.**

**"Alright, Forehead girl, you have passed my family's shop at least three times, what's wrong with you?" a voice questioned, stopping the girl dead in her tracks. Turning around, Sakura found blonde as emerald and blue clashed.**

**"Yamanaka" Sakura greeted with a nod.**

**"Any reason you have been walking in circles for the past hour?" Ino asked.**

**"Not really, just bored" Sakura shrugged.**

**"Bored? Don't you usually train till the wee hours of the morning?" Ino inquired.**

**"I have already trained today; there's not much to train for since I haven't had any missions lately and my team mates aren't around" Sakura replied bored.**

**"What do you mean? What happened to Sasuke-kun?!" Ino exclaimed.**

**"He's in hospital, Naruto is off some where or something and Kakashi, well I have no idea" Sakura answered.**

**'Is Sasuke-kun alright? How bad are his injuries? Will he live? How long has he been in hospital?" Ino attacked the girl with questions.**

**"Okay, according to the medics in the hospital, yes he should be alright, all broken bones and stuff have been taken cared of, they just want a final examination from Tsunade or something who Naruto has gone to get, his injuries are all good now, yes he will live and I think he has been in hospital for about three months" Sakura answered.**

**"What?! Why didn't any one tell me, my Sasuke-kun was in hospital?" Ino cried.**

**"Err….not many people know about it…and…err…" Sakura kind of replied.**

**"In other words you told no one because you were the only one who knew" Ino explained.**

**"Well…nurses knew, and yea I knew because one he's my team mate and two, I was in hospital too" Sakura answered.**

**"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at his side waiting for him to wake up?" Ino questioned.**

**"I'm not putting my life on hold for my team mate, I check on him daily and that's as far as I go, I have my own life to live" Sakura scowled.**

**"Kaa-san I'm going out" Ino announced before getting a few roses from her store, grasping a hold of the cherry blossom and dragging her to the hospital.**

**"Matte, Ino, where are we going?" Sakura pulled her hand back.**

**"To see Sasuke-kun" Ino explained guiding the girl through the crowd.**

**"Nani? Why am I going?" Sakura questioned.**

**"Because you probably have immediate access to Sasuke's room and I wouldn't, if you are with me I can go in and see him" Ino explained.**

**"Wha? Oh right" Sakura nodded as she followed her former best friend around the town towards the hospital.**

**--**

**"Can we please see Uchiha Sasuke-kun" Ino asked the receptionist at the hospital desk.**

**"Err…" the nurse turned to face Sakura who nodded; as if she had the authority to allow people to and from Sasuke's room.**

**"Sure" the nurse chirped "Room 237" Instantly Ino raced (at a walking pace) to the room the nurse spoke of with roses in hand.**

**"Has any one else requested to see him?" Sakura asked the nurse.**

**"No" the nurse answered.**

"Has my sensei come in?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm sorry" the nurse shook her head as she turned to do other nurse activities.

"Thanks" Sakura nodded before going to Sasuke's room where she presumed Ino was.

--

"He looks so frail" Ino commented as Sakura walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"He's fine" Sakura said.

"How can you be so calm when your team mate is in bed like this?" Ino exclaimed quietly so Sasuke wouldn't wake up.

"Because I know that my other team mate is coming back with the greatest medical specialist of all time to check on him, and doctors have already done as much as they could with their knowledge" Sakura answered.

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'm positive Sasuke will be fine, and if not I'll kick him out of bed myself and drag him to your shop to prove that he'll be fine" Sakura said trying to cheer the girl up.

"Thanks" Ino giggled.

"Welcome" Sakura nodded.

"What happened when we were kids? Why did you break our friendship?" Ino asked.

"Because my family and I were moving to Suna; and I wasn't even sure if we were returning at the time; I did it so both of us could be relieved of the grief worrying that I wasn't going to come back or not" Sakura answered.

"How could you have not known?" Ino asked.

"I just didn't" Sakura answered.

"But you knew _everything_ when we were kids" Ino retorted.

"Not everything" Sakura sighed "Look, I'll tell the nurse that you'll be in here still, but I'm going to go, I can't stand hospitals" Sakura mentally shuddered at the though of eating hospital food. "Ja" With the final wave of the blossom, she was out of the hospital room and out of the hospital, leaving Ino to watch the sleeping Sasuke as long as she desired.

--

Sighing to herself, the pink haired girl continued walking around the village bored, coming across the training area of Team 8, Sakura decided to see how the other rookie nine were going in their training; simply because she was bored.

"Would you look at this, the top of the rookie nine gracing us with her presence!" Kiba exclaimed "To what do we owe this visit?"

"Kiba-kun" Hinata gasped.

"No it's alright Hinata" Sakura sighed "I'm just here because I'm bored"

"How can you be bored with that loud mouth blonde on your team?" Kiba scoffed.

"I guess you've missed the whole quite thing in this village lately, Naruto has been gone for about three months, training with Jiraya or something" Sakura said.

"The dobe's been gone?" Kiba seemed amazed "I didn't notice"

"Yea, anyway, Kurenai-san" Sakura turned her attention to the team 8 sensei.

"Yes Sakura?" Kurenai asked.

"Have you seen Kakashi lately?" the girl inquired.

"No, sorry" Kurenai frowned.

"Oh ok, do you know where he may be?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, I wouldn't" Kurenai shook her head.

"Great...another boring day" Sakura sighed.

"What do you mean Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry with the formalities Hinata" Sakura smiled "But anyway, since the dobe's left, I haven't gone on any missions, or done any training or something with my team. It's no fun in my life if I can't beat up Sasuke or Naruto every once in a while" Sakura sighed.

"Would you like to join us for some training?" Hinata offered.

"No, it's alright, I wouldn't want to intrude" Sakura sweat dropped.

"No, please, I want to see how the great Hatake Kakashi trains his students" Kurenai begged.

"Err….he hasn't really properly trained me, his attention has been on Sasuke and Naruto" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Why that sexist little bastard! When I get my hands on him-"

"No, don't worry Kurenai-san, I survive better if I train on my own" Sakura explained.

"Well then, at least train with us for one day" Kurenai offered.

"Err…"

"Okay, Sakura's the enemy and you have to catch her, and begin!" Kurenai shouted. Without any choice Sakura ran away from Team eight, just incase they actually did try and catch her.

--

"Sakura-san would you please accept my offer and go out with me!" a voice pleaded, appearing from behind Sakura; which didn't seem to freak the girl out at all.

"No thanks Lee, hello Tenten-sempai, Neji-senpai" Sakura bowed to her older ninja.

"Sakura-san" Neji nodded.

"Hey Sakura-chan, shouldn't you be training right now?" Tenten asked.

"I have no team to train with" Sakura frowned "And I already trained this morning anyway"

"You have no team?" Neji questioned.

"Err…yea, Naruto is off training with Jiraya, Kakashi…well I have no idea where he is and that goes the same for Sasuke" Sakura lying about the last bit, because she presumed that Sasuke would kill her if a Hyuuga, especially Neji, found out he was unconscious in hospital.

"Yosh! Then join our team for today!" Lee offered; Gai appearing behind him at that moment.

"Yes! Sakura-san, join us for training!" Gai exclaimed.

"Err…no thanks, I already got offered that today-"

"Please, I don't want to be the only girl with these freaks" Tenten pleaded. _'Well she is right, they are all freaks, but not as freaky as my team…though it's a tough call'_

"Err…."

"Great" Tenten squealed as pulled the girl towards team Gai's training area.

"C-chotto matte! I didn't say yes" Sakura exclaimed.

"But you didn't say no, and that's good enough for me!" Tenten chirped as she tossed the girl towards the tree; which she nearly hit, but rebounded off it, flipped and landed on her two feet, relieved she didn't go head first into that massive tree trunk.

"Ano…Do I really have to?" Sakura questioned.

"You may as well since we are here" Neji seemed to be smirking.

"Yosh! Even if I can't get a date with you at least we are training together!" Lee exclaimed.

"What training were you exactly doing?" Sakura asked.

"A simple game of tag; but you are allowed to use ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and weapons to get the target" Gai answered.

"So basically the bell exercise?" Sakura asked.

"Yea" Tenten nodded.

"Who's the…err…person getting tagged?" Sakura asked.

"You!" Gai exclaimed.

"Nani?" Sakura exclaimed as a kunai whizzed passed her body, missing it barely.

"Aww…you are the first person aside Temari that my weapon has missed" Tenten frowned.

"What a shame" Sakura sighed "Does that mean we have started?"

"Yup" Tenten chirped preparing another kunai.

"Okay then, I am so gone" Sakura smiled as she poofed away from the scene.

--

"Well…at least I don't have to do that now" Sakura smiled to her self as she went to walk around town again; trying to enjoy her self but her boredom seemed to be growing by the minute. It was three hours until something eventful happened to the girl; and it wasn't the kind of eventful activity she had in mind when a kunai whizzed passed her, almost hitting once again.

"Eh?" Sakura muttered as she turned around to find Neji, Tenten and Lee behind her with an evil look in her eyes "You were serious about that tag thing?" Sakura exclaimed.

"What'd you think we were?" Neji scowled throwing a kunai towards her. Sighing, the girl run away as the chase ensured. Eventually by the end of the afternoon Sakura had not been caught yet and had narrowly escaped various ninjutsu and taijutsu attacks along with the constant weapon attacks, but never got caught in genjutsu; and was considering just giving up and letting them get her. Pumping chakra into her feet, Sakura ran through the village, going over the Hokage monument and tower, much to the anger of the village elders, as well as over many houses and buildings, occasionally passing the odd other rookie nine.

As the girl passed by the North gate of the Village she could hear the sound of Naruto's voice arguing with another person about something; she couldn't tell what it was exactly but whatever it was that they were arguing about made Sakura stop dead in her tracks as her attention was diverted to the front of the North gate. There was the blonde coming towards her, and behind her were three adults and a little big. There was Jiraya; the one she had met a while back, and two other ladies; a blonde with massive boobs and a short black haired woman. The blonde women she recognized as Tsunade; one of the legendary Sannin, a medical genius with incredible strength and could summon chakra into her fists to create earth quakes that sent the Rictor Scale off the charts. She was the one who got medical ninjas into ninja squads. However, she was also known as the legendary Sucker; apparently she had a gambling problem and a lot of bad luck.

Apparently she had been asked to become the Godaime of the village; and it seemed she had accepted; that meant she was going to become the new Hokage of the village.

As she paused, three kunai came in towards her and almost hit her if she didn't dodge the weapons unconsciously. It seemed the blonde of team seven was coming back finally; inwardly, Sakura smiled and rejoiced; she really did seem to miss the blonde quite a lot. Shrieking that his team mate was almost attacked Naruto came racing to the girl and enveloped her in a big bear brotherly hug.

"Sakura-chan, I missed you so much!!!" Naruto cried as he glared to who ever threw the kunai.

"Team Gai? What's the big idea attacking Sakura-chan?!" Naruto growled, glaring towards them.

"Don't worry Naruto" the girl smiled "We were having a game of tag or whatever"

"Tag?" Naruto questioned.

"They captured me and forced me into playing their little game of tag for training or something" Sakura answered.

"I see, Sakura-chan, I'd like you to meet Tsunade-baa-chan the new Hokage, Shizune-nii-chan and Tonton; their pig" Naruto introduced the people to Sakura as they walked up to the girl with Jiraya right behind them.

"So you're Sakura eh?" Tsunade questioned as she inspected the girl.

"Hai!" Sakura nodded "It's nice to meet you Tsunade-san, Shizune-san, it's nice to see you again Jiraya-san" Sakura bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sakura-chan" Tsunade smiled "Jiraya tells me you have perfect chakra control"

"Err…I guess" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Sugoi, not many people can control chakra perfectly at your age Sakura-san" Shizune exclaimed.

"Thanks? Oh, and you can drop the formalities if you wish" Sakura smiled "Tsunade-san, our other team mate is still in hospital, can you please check on him?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice "The medics have healed him, but he has suffered the effects of the Mangekyou"

"I see, lead me to him" Tsunade nodded.

"Hai" Sakura nodded.

--

"Hello Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san" the nurse greeted; it was the same woman from the morning.

"Has Ino-san come out of Sasuke's room yet?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet" the nurse frowned.

"Thanks" Sakura nodded as she directed Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Jiraya and Naruto to Sasuke's room; number 237. Opening the door, they were confronted by a sleeping Ino and oddly enough a Shikamaru too.

"Hey, Ino, can you wake up please?" Sakura asked as she shook the girl awake.

"Yea, what's up Forehead-girl?" Ino asked sleepily, not noticing the blanket on her.

"Tsunade-san is here to look at Sasuke, could you wait a second outside?" Sakura asked.

"Hai" Ino nodded.

"Oh, and take that lazy ass too if you could" Sakura pointed to Shikamaru.

"Yea okay" Ino nodded as she dragged Shikamaru out of the hospital room.

"Is he alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, he'll be fine, the medics did a good job, I just fixed anything they missed, but the psychological affects; I'm not too sure about those; it differs form person to person" Tsunade explained.

"Thanks, you should probably go now and meet with the village elders" Sakura bowed.

"Oh…yea…I never liked them" Tsunade muttered.

"Matte, Tsunade-baa-chan, can you see if Kakashi-sensei is okay?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong with Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Same as Sasuke" Jiraya answered.

"I see"

"Of course" Tsunade nodded as Jiraya escorted her to where ever Kakashi was.

"Looks like team seven is back together again" Naruto grinned.

"It would seem that way; it was only a three month gap though, and Kakashi isn't here" Sakura nodded.

"It felt longer than that though" Naruto said.

"Speak for your self" Sakura lied.

"Ano, Sakura-chan do you want to go out for ramen?" Naruto asked, suddenly Kakashi poofed into the room; as happy as always; it seems he is a fast healer.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late-"

"Don't tell me, lost on the road of life?" Naruto smirked.

"Helping this baa-chan carry her groceries home the long way?" Sakura scoffed.

"Well…yea" Kakashi smiled. Suddenly Sakura was glomped by three beings.

"GOTCHA!!!" Tenten and Lee exclaimed; smirking in triumph.

"I thought we stopped that when I left!" Sakura whined.

"I ninja must always be alert" Neji smirked.

"What's going on Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yea what is going on Sakura?" Kakashi frowned, not understanding why Team Gai had just let themselves into the hospital room and attacked Sakura.

"Kakashi, it would seem your student is quite slippery, but my team was still able to catch her!" Gai exclaimed.

Suddenly three more genins burst through the door and jumped onto the muddle of Sakura and Team Gai as Kurenai came walking into the room behind them.

"Ha! Is this what the top of the rookie nine can do? Being caught by us three?" Kiba sneered "Woof, woof!" who knew a dog could smirk.

"Okay, now I really don't get it" Kakashi sighed. Suddenly three more jumped onto the pile of genin; Team ten.

"What the hell? I didn't even see your team today!" Sakura exclaimed struggling to breathe.

"We felt left out" Chouji frowned as Asuma came walking in.

"So you just had to all jump on me?" Sakura said.

"Yea" Shikamaru nodded.

"Well could you get off me! I am struggling to breathe here with nine people on top of me!" Sakura shouted; suddenly because he felt left out, Naruto also jumped onto Sakura; holding her firmly in place.

"I hate you all" Sakura muttered not even bothering to yell at them as the genin teachers' sweatdropped. Slowly Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and awoke into the world of reality. Turning his gaze to the side Sasuke was confronted with now ten people on top of a very buggered and squished looking Sakura.

"What in the world?" Sasuke muttered as he sat up in the hospital bed.

"Would you look at that, Sasuke's awake now" Kakashi smiled.

"Oi, teme, come on hop on the top is the best spot" Naruto encouraged as he jumped off the pile and pulled Sasuke onto the pile with him.

"Aww…come on!" Sakura whined "Eleven people?"

"Why are we on Sakura?" Sasuke questioned.

"I have no idea, but it's fun" Naruto grinned.

"Get of me now before I kill all of you" Sakura muttered darkly. Taking note of the girl's voice Sasuke and Naruto jumped straight off the pile; the other genins not understanding why they were getting off the girl.

"I _said_ get off me before I _kill_ all of you" Sakura threatened.

"What can a girl with pink hair on the bottom of the pile do?" Kiba mocked.

"Currently my hands are getting out a kunai each; if I have to, I will slash all of you off me" Sakura glared.

"A-a-a-ano, I'd get off her now, Sakura-chan isn't afraid to kill" Naruto warned.

"What the dobe said" Sasuke added.

"Guys, she is getting out her kunai, get off get off!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Serious?" Ino exclaimed as each person got off the girl to reveal a kunai in each hand.

"Luckily we got off ne?" Tenten chuckled nervously as they watched the very angry Sakura get up, turn around and glare at each and every single one of them.

"Listen….Sakura-chan….we were just trying to get you…" Lee stuttered.

"Okay, will some one please explain why every single one of you jumped on my student" Kakashi sighed.

"Well…you see, I've been bored lately; and some time during the day when I was walking around the town team eight and Team Gai came across me individually and offered to let me train with them, I declined but then they captured me...and some how we ended up playing tag or whatever it is…and this is how we end up here in this situation" Sakura explained "Although I didn't think Team 8 was serious…as for team 10, ask them…and as for Naruto and Sasuke…well even I'm baffled with that one" Sakura muttered "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going home to sleep"

"Chotto matte Sakura-chan, what about ramen?" Naruto pleaded.

"Must I go?" Sakura muttered "I am tired, I have just been squished by eleven people; must I really go out and endure you and your ramen fetish?"

"You have never come with us before though" Kakashi frowned.

"Us?" Sakura inquired.

"Team seven of course" Naruto chirped.

"And Team Gai!"

"And Team Eight!"

"And Team Ten!"

"Sasuke just got up, I don't think they'll allow him out of the hospital yet" Sakura frowned.

"What do you mean? He is fine" a new voice smirked; turning around Sakura was confronted with Jiraya, Tonton, Tsunade and Shizune.

"I'm like you Sakura, I hate hospital food" Sasuke muttered.

"I really don't want to go though" Sakura muttered.

"Aww…come on, it's not every day you get the chance to eat with two out of the three Legendary Sannin" Jiraya snickered.

"I just want to go home and sleep though" Sakura whined.

"Aww…come on Forehead girl, let's just go have a nice night out" Ino pleaded.

"It's never a nice night out when Naruto is eating Ramen" Sakura mumbled.

"I'm not that bad Sakura-chan" Naruto complained.

"Please, I swear I'll go with you guys some other time; I'm just too tired tonight to do anything" Sakura explained.

"Aww….Sakura, you are such a fun spoiler" Kiba frowned "Woof, woof"

"I don't care any more" Sakura muttered before she disappeared away from the scene and back home to sleep.

"Is she always like that?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, I think so, she's never around longer than she has to be" Kakashi frowned.

"Perhaps because you never spend time trying to train her, and you focus on Naruto and Sasuke" Kurenai glared.

"That's because those two come to me, not the other way around" Kakashi sweatdropped "Sakura just doesn't come to me for training"

"It seemed like that when we saw her today" Hinata added.

"Ne, ne, are we still going for ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Err…yea, but I'm not paying for you Naruto" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"No matter, Jiraya can" Naruto smirked.

"No way, last time I paid for you I ended up almost broke" Jiraya refused.

"I'll fine Iruka-sensei then, he still owes me ramen" Naruto pouted.

"Okay, then let's go!" Chouji cheered, nodding in agreement the four teams and their teachers walked out of the hospital room, leaving Sasuke there to fix him self up, or what ever it is that he wanted to do.

'_Itachi's right, there is no difference between us in strength even though time has passed'_ Sasuke glared out at the window before averting his gaze to the side where a bouquet of roses stood up right in a vase, checking the tag, Sasuke some how knew it was Ino and sighed; tossing away the flowers into the bin; for some reason he had hoped Sakura had brought him the roses, it was odd he admitted to want to receive something from his pink haired team mate. Lifting up the flower vase to put it away, Sasuke was confronted with a small piece of paper, hiding underneath with his name on the top of it.

'_Dear Sasuke, _

_I know maybe I should give you something more than this letter, like maybe some roses or something, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Had I not been captured by your brother and used as a hostage, I'm sure you would have been able to complete half of your ambition and get your revenge. I really am sorry; I hope you'll forgive a burden like me._

_Sakura'_

'_Sakura thought she was a burden?'_ Sasuke muttered as he read the note over and over again; as if checking to make sure Sakura had wrote it, to make sure he read correctly. He did read correctly, his ever confident, strong team mate was considering her self the burden when he fought his brother. Yes he did stop his attack because she was held hostage and had a kunai to her neck; which he wasn't expecting, but she got out of her own predicament without much hassling from any of her team mates. She reckons that first blow could have been a hit if she wasn't there but even if she wasn't Itachi would have used Naruto has a hostage, and he would have still not hit Itachi. Who knew the best genjutsu user he knew was so blind at times?

Crumpling the note into his pocket, Sasuke stalked out of the room and headed towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand where Naruto and the rest were about to begin dinner. Glancing to the side of the hospital, though he wasn't totally sure who it was, Sasuke saw a girl on the top of the hill next to the oldest cherry blossom tree with her palm on it as she watch the sun set, with her long locks released as they swayed with the constant breeze. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that to be Sakura, because the person had pink hair, but that could just be a play his imagination from the sun set. But in his mind, she was absolutely beautiful, who ever that girl was.

--

The town had gathered in front of the Hokage monument watching from below as the new Hokage of Konoha was announced.

"I am the new Hokage of Konoha Hidden in the Leave! I'm the Godaime!" Tsunade proclaimed with pride, below her the crowd cheered madly as they watched their new leader smirked. Below each team smiled at the medical genius; Team eight and ten close to each other, Team Gai near by with Hanabi (Hinata's little sister) and Hiashi (Hinata's father) close to them, Naruto stood with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon while Sasuke and Kakashi stood under the tree and nodded in acknowledgement; Sasuke wearing his old blue t-shirt and white outfit, Sakura was no where to be seen, but above all the buildings pink fluttered in the breeze, watching the crowd and the Godaime interact with each other.

"With the announcement of the Hokage, we will also announce the new chuunins from the village Hidden in the Leaves; the other villages have already been notified, and the Konoha genin that made it into the Third Exam are requested to come to the Hokage's office immediately" the Village elder announced as the crowd quieted down at the final announcement. That got Sakura's attention, and sent her attention to where the village elders were standing, nodding in understanding Sakura poofed out of the scene and arrived outside the Hokage's office waiting for the other Konoha genin to arrive.

--

One by one each genin arrived, with their sensei behind them, first it was Neji with Gai behind him, then Shino with Kurenai behind him, Shikamaru ironically made an appearance with Asuma before Sasuke and Naruto who came much later after they dragged Kakashi with them. Sighing to her self Sakura sat down and waited as calmly as she could for who ever it was they were waiting for came and told them who was chuunin and who wasn't. Eventually all three examiners made an appearance before the new Hokage came with Shizune, Tonton and the village elders behind them. Opening up the doors, Tsunade was the first to walk into the room, followed by the elders then the examiners and other jounins before the genins came in.

"As you know, we are here to announce who here out of you six will become chuunin" Tsunade began "So let's begin, Ibiki-san will announce whether or not you passed in the first exam" Slowly Ibiki stepped forward with papers in hand and opened his mouth.

"Aburame Shino, six answers out of nine correct. You technically passed for getting to the second exam, however you're Gathering information skills need work" Ibiki spoke. Shino nodded.

"Hyuuga Neji, seven answers out of nine correct. Gathering information skills are good, but need slight improving"

"Nara Shikamaru, seven answers out of nine correct. Like Neji your gathering information skills are good but need improving"

"Uchiha Sasuke, eight answers out of nine correct. You have excellent gathering information skills"

"Uzamaki Naruto-"

"Eh" Naruto seemed to sweat slightly.

"Zero answers out nine correct. You answered none of the questions, so I presume your information gathering skills suck" Ibiki smirked as Naruto seemed to be blowing steam out of his ears.

"Finally, Sakura, Nine answers out of nine correct, your information gathering skills are perfect; some of those answers not even the chuunins in the exam got right, you were the only one who got a perfect score"

"What?!" Shikamaru exclaimed; he thought she was getting by on luck.

'_That girl got better than me!'_ Neji glared at the girl.

"Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered.

'_Well, that was expected'_ Sasuke smirked at the impassive girl.

"You are truly amazing young Sakura, tell me, how did you find the test?" Ibiki asked.

"It was easy" Sakura sweatdropped "The answers were quite obvious…to me anyway"

"Easy?!?!?!?!?" the Nara exclaimed.

"Well….yea….but…I think your team mate came into my mind at some point" Sakura pondered "She failed at getting answers though, she could never beat me in genjutsu" Sakura seemed to giggle.

"Genjutsu?" Kurenai questioned.

"Before the test began, I put a genjutsu on my exam so people couldn't see my answers; not even people who were in my mind…although it was only at its trial stage then" Sakura answered.

"Sugoi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Although…the only flaw like most genjutsu is that the sharingan can see through it" Sakura sighed.

"Remarkable" Asuma muttered.

"Okay, anyway…Anko-san will continue on and say who passed the second exam" Tsunade said.

"Of course" Anko nodded "Okay, since all of you didn't look at your scrolls and got to the tower by the correct time, so you all pass" Anko smiled.

"Right, now final exam, Genma-san" Tsunade motioned.

"Alright, since not all of you have had the chance to fight we have used some of your preliminary matches to judge how you went as well how you faired when you fought during the Sand against Leaf war" Genma explained.

"I see" Naruto nodded.

"Okay one at a time as I call your name up, step forward" Genma explained.

"Hai!" Naruto nodded.

"Aburame Shino, you did not battle so we used your preliminary match; now even though you fight well in combat, you were missing a few things so you have not passed"

"Hyuuga Neji, you did battle in the Third Exam, you battle was extremely well, however you continued to push your self without the worry of your own life, in a battle, your life could be the life or death stake for your team mates, thus you do not pass"

"Nara Shikamaru, you did fight in the Third exam, and you gave up, but even though you gave up, you knew your limit and stopped, so you pass, and become a Chuunin"

"Uchiha Sasuke, you mastered extreme speed and power in just under a month, and your match was cut short because of the whole incident, however, you pass, thus making you a chuunin"

Sasuke seemed to smirk in triumph.

"Uzamaki Naruto, like Neji you kept fighting until there was no point in fighting and if in a real life situation, it could mean the life or death of your team mates, you do not pass"

"WHAT?!?!?!?! Why does teme pass and I don't?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up Naruto" Kakashi ordered, silencing the boy.

"Finally, Sakura, like Shino you did not have the chance to fight, however from your preliminary match that I saw, you have wide knowledge of jutsus and how different techniques work. When I ordered you to go and bring Sasuke back during the incident as well as stop the Suna genins you complied and took action immediately, asking me to alert Naruto and another genin, knowing that if you came in too late, it could have meant the end of your team mate. At the end of the war, though you had multiple broken bones, bruises and severe loss of blood you carried your team mates all the way up to where the jounins were for them to seek medical treatment, and apparently the fight with the Sand kids was going on in a forest at least 10 kilometers away from where the jounins were; thus basically completing an A-ranked mission. You have incredible strength and have a level head; with great knowledge, and by a unanimous decision by each of the examiners, you have become a chuunin" Genma announced.

"I what?" Sakura muttered, over taken by shock.

'_That pink haired girl beat me, a Hyuuga?!'_ Neji really despised that girl a great deal now.

"You heard me, you have become a chuunin" Genma smiled "You deserve it, according to Iruka-san, you excelled at the ninja arts in the academy and worked hard, along with Sasuke"

"Aww…how come Sakura-chan gets to be a chuunin and I don't? I brought Tsunade-baa-chan back to Konoha" Naruto whined, not noticing the still shock stricken girl.

'_I beat them in becoming a chuunin! SHANNARO!!'_ Sakura smirked.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what are you smirking about?" Naruto asked.

"Err….nothing at all, just happy that I'm a chuunin" Sakura smiled forcefully _**'SHANNARO!!! Finally after all the training you did you have become a chuunin!'**_ 'The inner Sakura' cheered.

"Well, now you guys will receive your chuunin vests" the female elder announced as Shizune went some where, presumably to get the vests. That theory confirmed when the woman came back into the office with three vests and giving it to the new chuunin.

"Congratulations" Tsunade smiled as she watched Sasuke and Shikamaru put on their vests while Sakura held hers in her hands "Ne, Sakura-chan, you aren't going to put yours on?" Tsunade asked.

"Hmm? Oh right" Sakura nodded as she slipped the green vest around her form.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, you are so Kawaii!" Naruto squealed before he enveloped the girl in a big hug.

"Nani? Let me go please" Sakura pleaded; it seemed she could really tolerate the boy who actually released the girl willingly.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan in celebration of you and teme becoming chuunin, let's go out for ramen!" Naruto offered.

"Err…no thanks, I'm going to go train" Sakura declined.

"But Sakura-chan you just got promoted to chuunin, why not just enjoy one day off" Tsunade offered.

"Sorry, but I really must go now" Sakura shook her head before her form disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Has she ever gone with you guys to eat ramen?" Tsunade asked.

"No" Kakashi answered.

"Interesting"

"Even Sasuke-teme doesn't avoid human contact that much" Naruto frowned; Sasuke glared at the boy.

"Human contact?" Kakashi and Tsunade muttered in unison.

--

Sakura continued to train through the hours of the new day working on her taijutsu and ninjutsu, figuring that it was weaker than her genjutsu. The girl continued fighting her clones continuously until each and everyone had vanished into air, until she was tired. Though it was obvious, Sakura could feel Sasuke's aurora near by, watching her every move. Stopping for a moment to catch her breathe, Sakura made a new batch of clones and began the physical brawl once again; eventually killing off her clones in about fifteen minutes. Again the girl stopped for a breathe, breathing in and out, tensing and un-tensing her muscles until she had relaxed and once again was about to perform a Kage Bunshin no jutsu when Sasuke jumped out of the tree and walked towards the girl

"That's enough Sakura" Sasuke ordered "You have been at this for two days already, enough is enough"

"I'm just training" Sakura replied.

"What you are doing is madness, go home get some rest and eat something" Sasuke advised.

"What are you? My doctor?" Sakura scoffed as her hands began to perform the seals for a 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'.

"I said enough" Sasuke glared as he held her hands in place stopping her from creating any more clones or jutsus "Wake up Sakura; you should know your limit better than anyone. Your body is suffering from fatigue and needs rest, your hands are probably killing form the amount of chakra you have been circulating there, and you have cuts and bruises from the constant 'training'. Time to give your body a chance to rest"

Sakura's eyes widened, and looked at her self, he was right, her body was covered in cuts and bruises, the cuts were bleeding and if she didn't cover them up fast, they would probably get infected. Sighing, the girl nodded and her hands fell to her sides.

"Alright, I'll go home and rest" Sakura nodded.

"No, you are coming with me to the Ichiraku ramen stand and eating something, it's already seven pm" Sasuke scoffed.

"Naruto sent you didn't he?" Sakura sighed.

"Along with Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, Kurenai and about roughly nine other people" Sasuke muttered.

"If they wanted me to come eat with them they could have just asked" Sakura frowned.

"They couldn't find you and sent me to find you and drag you to eat with them" Sasuke mumbled.

"What would be in it for you?" Sakura scoffed.

"I endured Naruto's eating habits last time alone, if I am forced to go, you are going down with me" Sasuke glared.

"How about neither of us go?" Sakura suggested.

"Then I'll have dobe knocking at my door demanding that I come and eat with them after I find you" Sasuke replied.

"Well, I'm not going" Sakura muttered as she left the training area.

"Get back here you little shit" Sasuke glared chasing after the fleeing girl.

"Eh? Nani?" Sakura exclaimed as she saw Sasuke come after her "Kuso!" Sakura cursed as she raced away form the boy before she created a genjutsu discreetly and left the boy chasing a clone so she could go home and sleep.

--

**Notes:**

- Ne, ne, show was that? Good? Bad? Terrible? Ugly? Fantastic?

- I hope you liked it

--

Chapter 6: Good bye my good friend

--

**Translations:**

**1) ****Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu-** literally "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique"

Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
A powerful attack that creates a huge current of water in the shape of a dragon, which is sent towards the opponent. Except when used by extremely powerful ninja, this jutsu can only be done when in or near a body of water. Hatake Kakashi copies this technique from Momochi Zabuza with Sharingan and uses it to defend against Zabuza's

**2) ****Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu- **literally "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique" (a.k.a "Water Explosion Technique)

Type: A-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
A technique used to create a massive blast of water, this technique is Momochi Zabuza's, but when he attempted to use it against Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi used his Sharingan to copy it and use it against Zabuza before he could complete it himself.

**3) ****Henge no Jutsu - **literally "Transformation Technique" English TV "Transformation Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
The user assumes the appearance of another person or animal. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Ninja Academy.

**4) ****Chidori- **literally "One Thousand Birds"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
A very powerful technique that requires a huge amount of chakra, which becomes visible around the user's hand. Once the hand has been charged, it is then thrust straight through the target. Due to the direct and obvious path the user of the technique must take to achieve an effective strike, a user of Chidori is left highly vulnerable to counterattacks and dodges. The technique can only be safely attempted by a ninja with the Sharingan or a similar countermeasure to defenses and attacks. Chidori is said to be one of the few original techniques of Hatake Kakashi, who is also one of only two known users, the other being Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi is theoretically also capable of performing the Chidori, as he was watching Uchiha Sasuke with his Sharingan activated when Sasuke failed to kill him with the technique.  
Although it produces a distinctive sound and is by no means stealthy, Chidori has nonetheless been classified as a possible assassination technique due to the incredible speed it requires and the devastating effect of a successful execution.  
The name Chidori comes from the sound the technique makes, which is said to remind the listener of the chirping produced by a thousand birds. Because of the high amount of chakra it requires, a ninja can only use Chidori a certain number of times per day.

**5) ****Mangekyou Sharingan -** literally "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye"  
Type: Dōjutsu, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
An advanced and more powerful form of the Sharingan. It allows the user to use the jutsu Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and one other as of now unnamed jutsu, possibly called Susanoo (Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo are siblings in Japanese mythology, being the deities of the sun, the moon, and storms, respectively.) Such powerful jutsu comes with a price, however. Each usage of the Mangekyō progressively weakens and destroys the vision.

In manga chapter 276, Kakashi reveals that he has also developed the Mangekyō, and uses a technique (possibly the Susanoo) to destroy Deidara's right arm (possibly sending it to another dimension). Thus, there are two known living users of the Mangekyō Sharingan, Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi. It is unknown if Kakashi was the other Mangekyō user Itachi was referring to when talking to Sasuke after he murdered their family. Considering Itachi's look of shock when Kakashi asks about his degrading vision, it is unlikely to be the case. Kakashi's Mangekyō appears slightly different from Itachi's, an observation with currently unknown significance.

According to Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke should be able to unlock the Mangekyou, making him the third Mangekyou user in history.

Also according to Itachi, you need to kill your best friend in order to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan.

**6) ****Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu- **literally "Water Clone Technique"

Type: C-rank, Supplementary  
Creates one or more identical copies of the user out of water. More similar to Kage Bunshin than to a normal Bunshin, these clones are capable of attacking, except each clone's strength is only one-tenth that of the user. Also, the clones can only be controlled within a certain radius of the user.


	7. 6 Good bye my good friend

Chapter 6: Good bye my good friend

--

**Summary: **At the ages before five, a young girl learnt the way of her family. After the ages of five, she had no family. Living up to her dead parents' expectations, the young girl must pass many trials before being forgiven by them. Sasusaku.

--

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner selves'**_

"Talking"

_FLASH BACK…_

P.O.V

_**DREAMING SEQUENCE…**_

**--**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

--

**Recap:**

"Finally, Sakura, like Shino you did not have the chance to fight, however from your preliminary match that I saw, you have wide knowledge of jutsus and how different techniques work. When I ordered you to go and bring Sasuke back during the incident as well as stop the Suna genins you complied and took action immediately, asking me to alert Naruto and another genin, knowing that if you came in too late, it could have meant the end of your team mate. At the end of the war, though you had multiple broken bones, bruises and severe loss of blood you carried your team mates all the way up to where the jounins were for them to seek medical treatment, and apparently the fight with the Sand kids was going on in a forest at least 10 kilometers away from where the jounins were; thus basically completing an A-ranked mission. You have incredible strength and have a level head; with great knowledge, and by a unanimous decision by each of the examiners, you have become a chuunin" Genma announced.

"I what?" Sakura muttered, over taken by shock.

'_That pink haired girl beat me, a Hyuuga?!'_ Neji really despised that girl a great deal now.

"You heard me, you have become a chuunin" Genma smiled "You deserve it, according to Iruka-san, you excelled at the ninja arts in the academy and worked hard, along with Sasuke"

"Aww…how come Sakura-chan gets to be a chuunin and I don't? I brought Tsunade-baa-chan back to Konoha" Naruto whined, not noticing the still shock stricken girl.

'_I beat them in becoming a chuunin! SHANNARO!!'_ Sakura smirked.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what are you smirking about?" Naruto asked.

"Err….nothing at all, just happy that I'm a chuunin" Sakura smiled forcefully _**'SHANNARO!!! Finally after all the training you did you have become a chuunin!'**_ 'The inner Sakura' cheered.

"Well, now you guys will receive your chuunin vests" the female elder announced as Shizune went some where, presumably to get the vests. That theory confirmed when the woman came back into the office with three vests and giving it to the new chuunin.

"Congratulations" Tsunade smiled as she watched Sasuke and Shikamaru put on their vests while Sakura held hers in her hands "Ne, Sakura-chan, you aren't going to put yours on?" Tsunade asked.

"Hmm? Oh right" Sakura nodded as she slipped the green vest around her form.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, you are so Kawaii!" Naruto squealed before he enveloped the girl in a big hug.

"Nani? Let me go please" Sakura pleaded; it seemed she could really tolerate the boy who actually released the girl willingly.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan in celebration of you and teme becoming chuunin, let's go out for ramen!" Naruto offered.

"Err…no thanks, I'm going to go train" Sakura declined.

"But Sakura-chan you just got promoted to chuunin, why not just enjoy one day off" Tsunade offered.

"Sorry, but I really must go now" Sakura shook her head before her form disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Has she ever gone with you guys to eat ramen?" Tsunade asked.

"No" Kakashi answered.

"Interesting"

"Even Sasuke-teme doesn't avoid human contact that much" Naruto frowned; Sasuke glared at the boy.

"Human contact?" Kakashi and Tsunade muttered in unison.

--

Sakura continued to train through the hours of the new day working on her taijutsu and ninjutsu, figuring that it was weaker than her genjutsu. The girl continued fighting her clones continuously until each and everyone had vanished into air, until she was tired. Though it was obvious, Sakura could feel Sasuke's aurora near by, watching her every move. Stopping for a moment to catch her breathe, Sakura made a new batch of clones and began the physical brawl once again; eventually killing off her clones in about fifteen minutes. Again the girl stopped for a breathe, breathing in and out, tensing and un-tensing her muscles until she had relaxed and once again was about to perform a Kage Bunshin no jutsu when Sasuke jumped out of the tree and walked towards the girl

"That's enough Sakura" Sasuke ordered "You have been at this for two days already, enough is enough"

"I'm just training" Sakura replied.

"What you are doing is madness, go home get some rest and eat something" Sasuke advised.

"What are you? My doctor?" Sakura scoffed as her hands began to perform the seals for a 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'.

"I said enough" Sasuke glared as he held her hands in place stopping her from creating any more clones or jutsus "Wake up Sakura; you should know your limit better than anyone. Your body is suffering from fatigue and needs rest, your hands are probably killing form the amount of chakra you have been circulating there, and you have cuts and bruises from the constant 'training'. Time to give your body a chance to rest"

Sakura's eyes widened, and looked at her self, he was right, her body was covered in cuts and bruises, the cuts were bleeding and if she didn't cover them up fast, they would probably get infected. Sighing, the girl nodded and her hands fell to her sides.

"Alright, I'll go home and rest" Sakura nodded.

"No, you are coming with me to the Ichiraku ramen stand and eating something, it's already seven pm" Sasuke scoffed.

"Naruto sent you didn't he?" Sakura sighed.

"Along with Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, Kurenai and about roughly nine other people" Sasuke muttered.

"If they wanted me to come eat with them they could have just asked" Sakura frowned.

"They couldn't find you and sent me to find you and drag you to eat with them" Sasuke mumbled.

"What would be in it for you?" Sakura scoffed.

"I endured Naruto's eating habits last time alone, if I am forced to go, you are going down with me" Sasuke glared.

"How about neither of us go?" Sakura suggested.

"Then I'll have dobe knocking at my door demanding that I come and eat with them after I find you" Sasuke replied.

"Well, I'm not going" Sakura muttered as she left the training area.

"Get back here you little shit" Sasuke glared chasing after the fleeing girl.

"Eh? Nani?" Sakura exclaimed as she saw Sasuke come after her "Kuso!" Sakura cursed as she raced away form the boy before she created a genjutsu discreetly and left the boy chasing a clone so she could go home and sleep.

**End Recap**

--

"I'm sure you want to see it" Naruto smirked, with an evil look in his eyes.

"See what?" Sakura asked; sighing slightly. Team seven had just finished various missions for the day and now they were in some alley way or something, Naruto encouraging them to see something…but Sakura nor Sasuke were exactly sure of what he was going on about.

"See Kakashi-sensei's face! To see what is under that mask of his!" Naruto explained.

"No, not really" Sakura answered.

"How pointless, I'm off" Sasuke muttered leaving his other two team mates. How they still remained a team after Sasuke and Sakura were promoted to Chuunin was beyond them, but they had a sneaking suspicion that their masked sensei was behind it.

"So am I" Sakura announced walking off in the opposite direction to Sasuke.

"Matte, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, but what if he has fish-lips?" Naruto questioned. Both chuunin stopped in their tracks, imagining Kakashi taking off his mask to reveal he had big red pouting fish lips. Both mentally shuddered.

"That's ridiculous Naruto" Sakura scoffed regaining her composure "If Kakashi wants to hide his face, let him do so"

Turning to Sasuke, Naruto could see the boy wavering _'Just need to add one more'_

"What if he has really big beaver teeth?" Naruto questioned. Both seemed to have a shiver brought down their spine at the thought of their sensei having big beaver teeth.

"Look, Naruto, we have finished our missions for today, why don't you just go have ramen or something?" Sakura questioned.

"What, Sakura, scared?" Sasuke mocked; oh great the great Uchiha Sasuke was now taking the side of the village idiot.

"Not at all, I just think it is pointless to be doing such a thing when I could be training" Sakura scoffed at the thought.

"Think of this as training, finding information about some one" Sasuke explained.

"My gathering information skills are fine, according to the chuunin exam" Sakura scoffed.

"Did you actually gather information from other sources during that test?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…no…but my point being-"

"Just come with us" Sasuke sighed as he and Naruto grabbed a hold of the girl and dragged her off to find Kakashi.

"Chotto matte, why am I going?" Sakura exclaimed.

"You are a chuunin right?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yea…but….I want to go home…" Sakura stuttered.

"I doubt you would actually go home after you left us" Sasuke scoffed as he let Naruto drag the girl.

"Aww…come on Sakura-chan" Naruto pleaded.

"Just wanted to go home, eat something…and possibly study some jutsus" Sakura muttered.

--

"My, my, this is new" Kakashi smiled form inside the ramen stall "Sakura has decided to join us for ramen, what's the occasion?"

"They dragged me away to here" Sakura muttered trying to remember what they were doing.

"Well…oh well….Itadakimasu" Kakashi smiled as he snapped his chop sticks into two and began to take his mask off to eat catching the attention of his students, which ironically included Sakura, who didn't want to be there at the time. Slowly their hearts raced as Kakashi slowly lifted the top of his mask off his face, bit by bit his mask was about to be taken off. Just a little more….a little more…a little more…just a bit more….

"Hey there Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed jumping in front of their sensei with her team behind her.

"Oh my GAWD!!!" Naruto exclaimed "Move! Move!" Naruto shouted as he and sasuke beat the shit out team seven, trying to get them to move.

"Gozaimasu" Kakashi smiled.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed.

"He is finished!" Sasuke gasped.

"I never thought any one could be faster than Naruto at eating ramen" Sakura muttered "Well I'm off" Turning back to face her team, she was faced with a ticked off Sasuke and Naruto as well as a confused Team ten and a very flustered and love struck ramen stall owner and his daughter; which left Sakura to conclude that her sensei was probably very handsome of some kind…and something Sakura could care less for. Sighing to her self, the girl left the stall, half expecting her team to come racing after her soon.

--

By a few days later, Sasuke and Naruto hadn't gotten any further with finding out the face of Kakashi, and they partly blamed Sakura who wanted no part in this 'mission' as they called it. Now, they were heading to some farm down South that needed help and repairs or something. So off they were, Naruto very excited, Sasuke and Sakura calm, like usual, nothing out of the ordinary there. About half way they came across a hot spring rest stop, and all agreed to rest and relax there; it was quite odd though, this place; something felt off about it to Sakura, but that was just her. Currently team seven was sitting down to eat something, a massive serving of various sushi; and all though Sakura wouldn't admit it; this was something that interested her a lot, but she hated it a lot, after all it was the last meal she had with her mother and father. As if in slow motion, Naruto picked up the tea pot and tossed it towards Kakashi.

"Whoops, my finger slipped" Naruto faked, aiming to get Kakashi's face with the tea pot when Kakashi tossed the table up to protect himself, tossing all the food off the table.

"Eh?!" Naruto exclaimed as Team seven glared at their sensei.

"Gomen, it was an accident" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Accident?!"

--

"What are we going to do now teme?" Naruto asked

"I have a plan" Sasuke announced with a smirk. It was a simple plan, go to the hot springs, and because no one wears a mask into the spas, Kakashi will take off his mask, thus they will be able to see. Stripping themselves, they two boys returned to their lockers to put away their clothing when they were confronted with an almost entirely naked Sakura. Quite shocking ne? Well, a girl does have to put away her stuff like the rest and is entitled to enjoy herself every once in a while. Of course, she wasn't entirely naked, there was a towel wrapped around her torso, showing that she had quite the figure, but they already knew that….not that they were looking or anything. Her hair was still in her buns, but her arms were also still wrapped in bandages and her choker was still on, that puzzled both boys.

"S-s-s-s-sakura-c-c-chan" Naruto stuttered, going red, blood tempted to pour out of his nose. Sasuke had a small tint of red on his pale skin, blood ready to fall at any moment; well at least we know he is straight…or bi…

"Hmm?" Sakura turned to face them to find them in nothing but towels, which would be expected in a bath place.

"A-are you g-going to wear your choker and bandages into the pool?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm taking my choker off now" Sakura answered as her hands raised to take off the choker, the towel rising with her arms, the boys half worried that it would fall off, noticing that the towel just reached below her bottom when her arms raised.

"And your bandages?" Sasuke asked.

"My arms haven't fully healed from training, and are a little open still, so I'm going to keep them on" Sakura answered.

"You aren't allowed clothing on in the bath house" Naruto frowned…aside towels that was; they were allowed into the hot springs…but they had to be house towels.

"I'll just take them off near the hot spring then" Sakura smiled "Well, ja" Sakura waved as she headed into the female side of the pool.

"Well that was interesting" Naruto muttered; his face still beat red.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded as he and Naruto walked into the pool.

--

"Man, it's been a while since I have been in a hot spring" Sakura muttered as her body dipped into the pool. Lifting her arms, Sakura stared at them for a moment before she undid the bandages to reveal that her arms weren't bruised, but were decrypted with various black markings that looked like tattoos. It was basically the mark of the inner Sakura. Sighing, the girl released her hair from its buns and let it fall to her bottom. Man, it seems like ages since the girl released her locks, but it wasn't too long ago that she let them out…in public which she regretted because she could feel eyes on her, but when she turned around there was no one there. Before that, the girl had never really released her hair, forgetting how long it actually was. Holding her hair for a moment, Sakura put her entire body into the water pool before emerging and relaxing on the edge of the pool, letting the bath salts and whatever else in the pool cleanse her body and clean her body of the dirt and muck that had accumulated lately.

--

"This is a brilliant plan teme" Naruto said from under the water.

"Of course it is" Sasuke scoffed, also under the water. Suddenly the door for the bath slid open, telling Sasuke and Naruto that Kakashi was coming out and into the hot spring. Step by step their teacher got closer until he was finally in the pool, coming closer to the boys with a smile; that were advancing closer to see Kakashi.

"Yo" Kakashi smiled when he saw the two boys. Looking towards his face, both boys stared in shock. There was Kakashi, without his mask on, but a towel wrapped around his face instead, with his head band still on.

"Nani?!!?!?!!" Naruto screamed before both boys fell down head over heals, with their heads in the hot spring.

--

"Nani?!!?!?!!" some one screamed from the males hot spring alerting Sakura. It sounded like Naruto's voice, and either he was in great despair or something really shocking happening. Guessing that the boys had failed once again with trying to find out what Kakashi's face looked like, Sakura got out of the pool, putting the bandages back around her arms and her hair back in the two buns before walking out of the spring vicinity where Naruto and Sasuke were coming shutting the door behind them hastily.

"Failed again ne?" Sakura questioned, noticing the odd laughing sound that came from the male hot spring. Both boys glared at the girl; before they realized she was only in a towel…a very wet towel…that stuck to her figure…it was quite an interesting sight. Blushing slightly, Sasuke got up from his position and collected his clothing, not forgetting that he was also basically naked in front of his team while Naruto stayed in his position staring at Sakura, who really didn't understand why both boys were blushing madly…because… the hot springs can only to do much to a person…

Following Sasuke, the girl got her clothing before she went to go get changed and go to sleep. Drying herself properly, the girl went to the room that she got for herself, released her hair and fell asleep assuming that the males of team seven would do so as well.

--

Sunlight poured into the girl's room, as birds chirped their morning song and the morning dew dripped off the tree leaves. Slowly the girl woke up and prepared herself for the day ahead, tying her hair back into the two buns and changing into her ninja attire, the girl packet her bag on her hip and closed the room after she made sure nothing of hers was left in the room, walking out, she was confronted with her team mates and sensei, who seemed to be still really sleepy; that or Sasuke and Naruto were very stressed and still in their sleep wear.

"Ano, I guess I'll meet you guys outside?" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Hai" Naruto muttered as they all went to go change.

--

By the end of the mission, Naruto and Sasuke had failed on countless times to get Kakashi to reveal his face to them, Sakura actually saving their butts with an excuse after Kakashi caught them wearing another ninjas attire, using the other ninjas that were following them as an explanation and with an explanation given, Sakura stepped aside allowing Kakashi to beat the shit out of the 'enemy' ninja and untied her team mates.

"You both really do owe me now" Sakura muttered as she cut the binds on the two boys.

"Shut up" Sasuke muttered.

"Arigato Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered.

--

Again Team seven had another mission, but without Kakashi and it was in the Tea country, and by the end of the mission, let's just say Sasuke was less than thrilled at what happened during the mission and came back with multiple fractures sending him back in hospital; and this time he made sure no Ino or any other genin he knew aside his team wouldn't come in. He was angry at what the former leaf ninja had told him; told him that he was weak compared to the other Uchiha, and that the weakest Uchiha had been left to survive; it angered him, and his curse seal was becoming unsealed, much to the worry of Sakura; and she didn't hear it from Idate after that as well…he kept flirting with the girl…constantly…it proved quite annoying.

After they arrived back into the Village hidden in the Leaves, dropped off their report to Iruka and left, the mood of a certain girl was very damp as Sakura trying to ignore all the Christmas decorations that were hanging all over the town. Sighing to herself, Sakura walked away and began to train in one of the many training spots she had found over the time she had been back in Konoha. You see, because even though she was only ten, she had more male stalkers than she would ever liked, heck they rivaled Sasuke's fan club…and that was really hard to beat…it was almost impossible since the numbers increased every day…well more like every minute. And so with the amount of male stalkers that Sakura had come across, she learned that if she wanted some good training done, she'd either have to train wit her team constantly, which would never happen, or she had to change training grounds every so often to give the fan…stalkers the slip. As her training continued, one day some one who was least expected came by her training ground to grace the girl with her presence. Yamanaka Ino, this was the girl Sakura least expected to meet during one of her training sessions, heck this was the most secluded training area Sakura was able to find in the town, and it was near water which even better so the girl could practice her water jutsus.

"Oi, Sakura" Ino called, which shocked the girl and made her stop her jutsu.

"Nani? What do you want Yamanaka?" Sakura asked _'Why did she call me Sakura? Not Forehead-girl like she usually does?'_

"As a request from the Godaime, she wants you to meet her in her office in half an hour, she advised that you clean you self up" Ino answered.

"Is that all?" Sakura asked.

"Hai" Ino nodded.

"Then you can go" Sakura announced as she prepared the water dragon jutsu again.

Without any choice, Ino sighed before she left the blossom to her training which she seemed very in to.

--

"Sakura, tell me, what are your thoughts on Uchiha Sasuke?" The Godaime questioned.  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused on what the woman was asking.

"As of late, since you three returned from the Tea Country. He has been slightly off, his anger his growing and so has his distance between people" Tsunade explained.

"I see" Sakura thought for a moment "He is a great shinobi with a lot of potential, he will do anything to complete his ambitions-"

"I know about that, but what about his mental state now?" Tsunade asked.

"Isn't this something you should ask a therapist or something?" Sakura inquired.

"I want a personal opinion from his fellow team mate" Tsunade said.

"Then you could have asked Naruto" Sakura frowned.

"Naruto wouldn't have noticed anything" Tsunade explained.

"You tried him already eh?" Sakura asked, knowing the answer.

"Yea" Tsunade sighed.

"Well, as I said, Uchiha Sasuke is a good shinobi, yes I have noticed his growing distance between people, especially after he and Naruto fought on the hospital roof, and he must have a reason for it, after a while of being around the dobe Sasuke warmed up to us as a team, but I can also see that he is going back to his old self" Sakura said.

"And what are your suggestions on this? What do you think is going to happen?" Tsunade asked.

"Isn't that something you should ask Kakashi, or I should be asking you?" Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes well-"

"Kakashi never came did he?" Sakura sighed.

"You know your team well, don't you" Tsunade sighed.

"Yo" a new but familiar voice popped into the scene.

"And there is Kakashi" Shizune sighed.

"Late as usual ne Kakashi?" Sakura sighed "What was it this time?"

"Err…a black cat crossed my path?" Kakashi chuckled nervously.

"Just sit Kakashi" Tsunade growled. Kakashi complying with the woman's order immediately, not wanting to come in contact with her fists "Anyway as I was saying to Sakura, over the past few weeks Uchiha Sasuke's behaviour has been off, and I want to know your thoughts on it"

"Hmm? Sasuke is just being is own self" Kakashi said.

"He just cut down your sentence to seven words" Tsunade muttered.

"Aa" Sakura sweat dropped.

"But, seriously, yes I have noticed a change in his attitude and behaviour" Kakashi answered.

"Then as his sensei, what do you think should be done about it?" Tsunade asked.

"Monitoring him to find out what he is doing is all we can do really" Kakashi answered.

"Any suggestions on who to monitor him?" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura" Kakashi answered.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed "I don't want to be a stalker of the Uchiha" Sakura glared.

"Not stalking, monitoring" Kakashi sighed.

"Stalking, monitoring, if you ask me it's the same thing just a different word" Sakura muttered.

'Anyway, yes, I recommend that Sakura be the one to monitor him" Kakashi said.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Yea, why me?" Sakura asked.

"Simply because you are the closest to him" Kakashi answered.

"I'm what?" Sakura exclaimed.

"You heard me, you seem to be the closest to him, he trusts you more than you realize, he respects you, he treats you as his closest friend" Kakashi answered.

"You are thinking of the wrong person, Naruto is the one closest to him" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Those two maybe best friends, but they are also rivals, they can't stand to be near each other for too long, but you, Sasuke doesn't mind, you don't annoy him with constant talking or anything" Kakashi explained.

"Demo…I'm never around him long enough…it would be suspicious if I just started following him around" Sakura frowned.

"She's right" Tsunade nodded.

"Not if you send them on a mission together without Naruto; their both chuunin so it won't be too suspicious-"

"But, to have two chuunin on a team…it would seem suspicious, since most teams have at least three, or people go solo, and if it were an easy mission Sasuke would question why two chuunins are being sent instead of genins…and the mission if it is too high would also be suspicious because a mission like a B-rank or A-rank, heck even a C-rank need more than just two people" Sakura frowned.

"How about a training session?" Kakashi suggested.

"For how long? Until he cracks? Unlikely, that'd also be suspicious, I train on my own more often than not" Sakura scowled.

"Must you make this difficult for me?" Kakashi frowned.

"Why not get Ino or someone like that? She's a Sasuke-fan girl, it wouldn't be suspicious if she appeared occasionally" Sakura suggested.

"Also suspicious if she just appears more often than usual" Kakashi shook his head.

"Besides that, why do you think that I'm the closest to Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Who did he willingly allow to seal that curse seal?" Kakashi questioned.

"You sealed the curse seal on Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, astonished at what the girl did.

"Yea….I…did…back in the chuunin exams after his preliminary match…I used my own sealing technique for the seal" Sakura sweatdropped, not knowing whether she should tell the truth or not.

"Sugoi! Sakura-chan, you have so much talent!" Shizune exclaimed.

"Eh…."

"Sakura, do you accept this C-rank mission? To monitor Uchiha Sasuke and report in every day about what is happening with the boy" Tsunade questioned.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Sakura muttered.

"Not really" Kakashi smiled.

"Fine, accept" Sakura sighed.

"Good, your mission starts as of immediately, report to me tomorrow at the same time, dismissed" Tsunade nodded.

"Hai" Sakura sighed before walking out of the Hokage tower and down the steps to be confronted by the Uchiha she was supposed to monitor coming up the stair case.

"Sakura?" Sasuke muttered, shocked that she'd be here of all places "What are you doing here?"

"Mission" Sakura answered.

"Many I know the details of the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"You should know by now that mission details are confidential" Sakura scoffed.

"D-rank mission eh?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Hai" Sakura sighed; lying of course "There were no genins around and so they decided to dump it on me, since I was walking casually around town for five minutes to get something to eat after my training"

"Unlucky" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up Uchiha, don't be surprised if you go up there and get given a D-rank mission" Sakura muttered.

"Then, on second thought, I won't go up there" Sasuke muttered, flowing the girl down the stair case.

"Ano….Sasuke…you've been a little off lately…daijobou?" Sakura muttered, unsure of how to ask the question; having not asked it many times.

"Err…yea, I'm fine" Sasuke nodded "Just been focusing in training lately, I'm sure you know how it is"

"Yea, you want to go training later on? I want to see how I compare against the other top of the rookie nine batch" Sakura smirked.

"My, my, it isn't often I get a request from the great Sakura to train with her" Sasuke sneered.

"Do you accept or not?" Sakura muttered.

"Yea, why not, I do owe you right?" Sasuke smirked.

"My, my, the great Uchiha Sasuke agreeing to train with the great Sakura" Sakura mocked.

"You should be grateful a chuunin like me can spare time to train with his team mates" Sasuke snickered.

"Have you forgotten I am a chuunin too? Remember the green vest on me?" Sakura glared.

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't tell that the vest was a chuunin vest, it blends in so much with that outfit of yours, green is so not your colour" Sasuke insulted.

"Please, you are one to talk, at least I have colour in my fashion, but it is questionable when a straight guy talks about a girls fashion" Sakura sneered.

"Oh you little! As soon as that D-ranked mission is finished you are so going down!" Sasuke glared "But what is the mission?"

"Get Sake for the Godaime" Sakura sighed.

"You just happened to be called up for that?" Sasuke questioned.

"And get food for her pig" Sakura muttered.

"What a mission that is" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh shut up" Sakura glared as she went into the local shop and purchased some sake, saying it was for the Godaime, before getting a bag of pig food for Tonton.

--

"Here you go Tsunade-san, your Sake and food for Tonton like you requested" Sakura lied, noticing the look in the girl's eyes as well as the Uchiha behind her, Tsunade played along.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Tsunade smiled taking the five bottles of sake and pig food from Sakura.

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go kick the Uchiha's ass, hurry it up Uchiha" Sakura bowed before she stepped out with Sasuke on her tail.

"She's good" Tsunade smirked as she poured her self a cup of sake' the sake of course courtesy of the pink haired chuunin herself.

--

Arriving at her training spot she was in this morning the girl went to the opposite side of the area and faced the Uchiha.

"What's this? Secluded, covered by trees, quiet, and quite a nice training area if you were to ask me" Sasuke smirked "No wonder we can never find you"

"You implying something there?" Sakura glared.

"No" Sasuke smirked "Not really"

"Then let's just get this over with, you wanted a sparing match a while ago, here's your chance" Sakura announced.

"Without your weights on" Sasuke scoffed.

"Not until you have beaten me with weights on" Sakura shook her head.

"Fine then, let's begin!" Sasuke declared as he raced towards Sakura, preparing a fire jutsu.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu **(1)**" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Ne? Fire? Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**(2)**" Sakura muttered as water blocked the fire and hit Sasuke.

"So this is why you chose here? For the water?" Sasuke mused throwing a couple of kunai towards the girl.

"Well…the water was an added bonus, but I was training her today when I got interrupted by Ino with a call from Tsunade" Sakura explained as she dodged the weapons "Oh come on Sasuke, come up with something better than petty attacks"

"Fine" Sasuke sighed.

The two continued fighting, using their best jutsus against the other, Sakura had eventually taken off the majority of her weights much to the pleasure of Sasuke, which made her faster and stronger, but Sasuke was still able to handle it. As time passed neither had gotten any further and it seemed they were both on the same level.

'_Since when did he get so strong?'_ Sakura glared.

"What upset? That I'm beating you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted as she jumped up and gave him a round house kick.

"Feeling weak are you? Like a burden?" Sasuke mocked.

"Shut up!" Sakura glared as she prepared another water jutsu, making a waterfall to crush the boy.

"Oh my little Saku-chan is getting angry" Sasuke smirked.

"Never call me that ever again" Sakura glared; it was the name her older brother called her, now she absolutely hated that name. Damn she was pissed. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **(3) **" Sakura exclaimed as she made multiple copies of herself "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu! **(4)**" Sakura glared at the Uchiha as four more clones were made, this time of water.

"Why not?" Sasuke questioned.

"I hate that name" Sakura glared as all the clones ran forth and attacked Sasuke.

"Looks like you really are quite angry today, Kura-chan" Sasuke smirked suddenly all the clones froze before they dispersed, leaving either clouds of smoke or puddles of water with Sakura in the middle of them, either angered, shock stricken or a mixture of both. She knew he was just mocking her, but she couldn't stand it. Walking to where her weights were she picked them up and turned back towards the city.

"I've had enough, I'm going back to the town" Sakura announced.

"Nani? Matte!" Sasuke shouted chasing after the girl.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura glowered.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's none of your concern-" Suddenly they were interrupted by four sound ninjas. One resembled a spider, another had two heads, the next was really plump and the final was a female with red hair.

"Did we interrupt something?" the female snickered.

"Who are you?" Sakura glared as she eyed each one "We are the sound four. East gate's Kidoumaru" the spider man smirked.

"West Gate's Sakon" the two faced man smirked.

"South Gate's Jiroubou" the fat guy said.

"North Gate's Tayuya" the female said.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nothing much-"

"I'm in a foul mood, I'd advise you come back another time" Sakura glared.

"Can't do that little girl" Tayuya smirked, in an instant Sakura was right in front of the red haired woman.

"I dare you to say that again" Sakura breathed, a kunai to the woman's neck.

"That doesn't scare me _little girl_" Tayuya snickered before she and the sound four disappeared moving at incredible speeds in some formation. Suddenly all four began attacking the two, which they countered easily, but when the rumble cleared all that were there were four legs.

"Oh come now, such hostility" Sakon snickered "We are just here to deliver a message to Sasuke-kun from Orochimaru"

"You want power? Seek Orochimaru" Jiroubou said.

"We are giving you a week to decide" Kidoumaru said.

"If you decide to come, we will be waiting for you at the North Gate" Tayuya finished before the sound ninjas disappeared, and so did Sakura.

--

"What did you find out?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing out of the usual, for him anyway" Sakura answered "I don't think I should be the one to monitor him, I'm already annoyed with the boy, get Naruto to hang around him, I'm done" With that the girl was out of the Hokage office and back at home in a cloud of smoke.

--

One week had passed since the sound four had come and offered Sasuke power from Orochimaru, neither had made contact with each other aside missions that they had together. Sakura wouldn't talk to him, he wouldn't talk to her. There was basically a wall between the two. With the end of the week coming, Sakura was out training and Sasuke was visiting old places of memory or value to him with a back pack on his shoulders. Waiting at the North gate, Sakura continued to train until dark, not stopping for a break, knowing the Uchiha would pass by here sooner or later, noticing him distance himself from people even more than he use to. Upon hearing foot steps, Sakura figured it was Sasuke, stopped her training and packed up her gear, walking down the path Sasuke was most likely going to go past; after all it was the only path way to the North gate from any where. Walking at a slow pace, pink and black eventually clashed in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Sasuke glared.

"Finishing my late night training is all" Sakura answered.

"Of course-"

"So I guess that means you're going right?" Sakura answered, noticing Sasuke take out a kunai "Don't bother Sasuke, I'm not here to fight you, I came from training, and nothing else. I will let you pass"

"Then move aside" Sasuke said.

"Just listen to me for a moment" Sakura pleaded.

"Fine" Sasuke sighed irritably.

"I know you are going, and right now I could stop you if I wanted to, however, I won't. I'd presume that after people have found you left, they will be after you and as a chuunin, I will most likely be one of the shinobi who come after you, however I am not going to do anything to stop you from going" Sakura announced.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, shocked at her declaration.

"Because your revenge is what you have been living for, then I will let you do that, I know what it's like to chase after an ambition, I will not stop you from gaining power. I would guess they'd do a lot of rescue missions to get you, but I promise on my life, that if I am sent with a troop I will only stop the people around you, not you" Sakura declared.

"But why?" Sasuke questioned, not understanding the girl.

"Because you are my closest friend in the village here since I came back" Sakura answered, hugging the boy from the front "You seem to be the only one I have let get close to me, after time, Naruto and Kakashi are close…but I have told you things that I probably would have never told you before" Sakura muttered "And as a friend of yours, I want you to do the best you can do"

"Since you came back?" Sasuke gasped as he looked into the girl's eyes.

"I at one stage lived here" Sakura answered "However, if I let you go, I want you to promise you will come back soon"

"I promise" Sasuke nodded.

"However if you do not come back in five years time, I will personally bring you back and that will be the only time I will interfere" Sakura said.

"Why after five years?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Orochimaru will probably use a transfer jutsu on you to transfer his soul into your body, it needs three years to do that, and for the first two years he will train you" Sakura explained as she let go of Sasuke.

"You are an amazing person" Sasuke said.

"Not as amazing as other people" Sakura muttered.

"But you still are, but I hope you know, you were never a burden to me, arigato" Sasuke smiled one last time for the girl before he knocked the girl unconscious and laid her out on a bench.

--

The next morning the girl awoke with a start, before realizing where she was and what happened the night before. Sighing to herself, she got up and prepared for yet another lonely Christmas.

--

**Notes:**

-Well this concludes The Strength of the Cherry Blossom –smiles- (reviews gasp) But don't worry, the sequel to this will be coming soon to a computer near you. This was a lead up to that anyway –cheers-

-I hope you liked the this story, because the sequel be even better….I hope –sweatdrops-

-See you next time, Ja ne dolphie-chama, but I will have an epilogue for this story too

**Translations:**

**1) ****Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu- **literally "Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Sends multiple balls of flame at the target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary attack.

**2) ****Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu- **literally "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique" (a.k.a "Water Explosion Technique)

Type: A-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
A technique used to create a massive blast of water, this technique is Momochi Zabuza's, but when he attempted to use it against Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi used his Sharingan to copy it and use it against Zabuza before he could complete it himself.

**3) ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **literally "Shadow Clone Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones (like with Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), making this technique forbidden), something Naruto doesn't have to worry about, since his chakra supply is very high thanks to the Kyūbi. Kage Bunshin can't be detected by Byakugan (Hyūga Neji states this during his fight with Naruto during the third Chūnin exam). This is because the clones are real bodies with real chakra systems, identical to the user. It can be detected by Sharingan. Because the clones are real they can do real damage and can take some damage themself, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one hit.

**4) ****Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu- **literally "Water Clone Technique"

Type: C-rank, Supplementary  
Creates one or more identical copies of the user out of water. More similar to Kage Bunshin than to a normal Bunshin, these clones are capable of attacking, except each clone's strength is only one-tenth that of the user. Also, the clones can only be controlled within a certain radius of the user.


	8. 7 Epilogue

Chapter 7: Epilogue

--

**Summary: **At the ages before five, a young girl learnt the way of her family. After the ages of five, she had no family. Living up to her dead parents' expectations, the young girl must pass many trials before being forgiven by them. Sasusaku.

--

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner selves'**_

"Talking"

_FLASH BACK…_

P.O.V

_**DREAMING SEQUENCE…**_

**--**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

At the beginning they were lonely. The only string that tied their beings together was fate, as they all landed themselves into the same team. In the end, Team seven began to drift apart, the crumble of Team seven began the moment Sasuke stepped foot out of the village and became a missing-nin, heading towards the Sound. The day of graduation, was the day that Team was established and formed. After that they shared adventures, missions, and experience with each other; as friends, as team mates as rivals. They learnt and grew, they learnt the value of being a ninja, of being a shinobi, their sensei taught them things that they would have never been taught before, taught them to be a team, to work together. They were strong, everyone could see that in them, people could see them even at early ages, that they resembled the Sannin in one way or another, either by personality, or by ability, some times both; Naruto to Jiraya, Sasuke to Orochimaru and Sakura to Tsunade. They had their weaknesses, they had their strengths but together they grew to the best they could be and were proud to call the others their team mates and friends.

As the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, Uchiha Sasuke, left the village Hidden in the leaves, so did some of the Cherry blossom's hope and trust in people. Though she only admitted it to the Uchiha boy, she knew that Sasuke was her closest friend, the closest to her, perhaps because she saw a bit of herself in the boy, she cared for him, he cared for her, both good friends to the other and though it pained the girl to watch her closest friend leave and abandon Konoha for strength and power, she let him leave so he could achieve his ambitions, his dreams, to gain power to defeat his brother, the only other Uchiha alive. She made a promise that she would not interfere with his ambitions at the cost that if he didn't even after five years, she would personally get him and bring him back to the Hidden Leaf. If she had to kill him to bring him back, then so be it, she would kill him.

Nodding in agreement, the boy smiled at the girl one last time, sent her a message of gratitude and knocked her out, leaving the blossom, his closest friend, on the bench near by. By the morning the girl had woken up, she knew he was gone, watching the sunset, the girl smiled in sadness finally understanding what true strength felt like. She knew that, in her mind, true strength was the ability to let go of her friend and allow them to do as they pleased, even if it killed her to the point of the idea suicide, in her lay true strength. _The strength of the Cherry Blossom_ dwelled with in the depths of her mind, body, soul and heart.

--

**Notes:**

-Sorry it was so short, I had hoped it be a little longer at least, but this was all I could think of for an epilogue –sweatdrops, avoids bullets ninja style-

-Sequel: The Heart of the Cherry Blossom


End file.
